Sentimentos: Lágrimas da incerteza
by Persefone-San
Summary: Uma infância conturbada e... inesperada. Surge um sentimento em seu coração e duvidas se é correspondido. O que poderia acontecer para separálo de seu amor? A história de Kamus desde sua infância.Yaoi Miro e Kamus
1. A Chegada

_**Sentimentos: Lágrimas da incerteza**_

**Autora:** Perséfone-san

Este é meu primeiro fic e por ser adoradora de Saint Seiya ( Em especial os saints de ouro), resolvi iniciar dessa forma. Escolhi Kamus e Miro como casal principal pois sou fã desses dois juntos. Simplesmente acho perfeito!

**N/A.: **Para melhor situar aos leitores, _"Pensamentos"_ estarão entre "" e em _itálico_, **_Flashbacks_** estarão em _itálico _e **negrito**. Por achar melhor e mais bonitinho, aqui Kamus será com "K" e Miro com "R", Assim como Aioria e Aioros.

**Direitos autorais ao grande Masami Kurumada e cia. **A mim, pertence os pais de Kamus e seu mestre.

**Dedicatória:** Dedico esta fic para ChibiusaChanMinamino, minha miguinha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1- A chegada**.

Era uma manhã ensolarada. Os pássaros cantavam e um vento leve soprava balançando os cabelos compridos e azuis esverdeados de um garotinho que caminhava devagar pelas terras da Grécia com uma mochila nas costas. Suas vestes já estavam sujas, sua aparência cansada e seus olhos já sem brilho. Caminhava sem rumo. Não sabia por que e nem pra onde estava indo.

Entrando nas ruínas gregas, passou por vários turistas sem ser notado. Seguiu em frente onde, depois de um tempo de caminhada, pode avistar uma imponente escadaria e templos grandiosos ao seu percurso. Estava surpreso. Nunca tinha visto nada igual e estava paralisado com tal visão.

– Hei Guri! Como veio até aqui? É proibido.

Um garoto pouco maior e de cabelos azuis, curtos e bagunçados e com uma expressão agressiva o repreendera, mas ele nada falou. Só olhou nos olhos do outro garoto.

– É mudo é? – O garoto o empurra, fazendo com que caia no chão. – Nessas terras pessoas normais não podem pisar. Essa é uma terra santa e se você não quer dizer o que está fazendo aqui, farei com que diga a força... – O garoto se aproxima lentamente e com os punhos fechados.

No chão, sem saber como explicar como ele estava lá, o garoto preferiu ficar calado, só observando o outro se aproximar.

– Deixa ele em paz, Máscara! - Um outro garoto aparece e se põe entre os dois.

– Não se meta Miro! Sabe as regras.

– Sei sim, mas o que está fazendo é injusto. Se meta com alguém do seu tamanho...

– Quer saber, idiota? Já que quer se meter, será castigado como ele...

Miro olha sobre o ombro para o garotinho que ainda estava sentado no chão. Notou o olhar triste que o observava e o leve movimento com a cabeça em sinal negativo não querendo que outro se machucasse por causa dele. Viu que deveriam ter a mesma idade. Seu olhar volta para o Máscara, sério, vendo que se aproximava. Estava disposto em enfrentá-lo.

– O que está havendo aqui? – Se aproxima um Garoto ainda maior que Máscara. Sua aparência indicava ser mais forte. Tinha uma expressão séria, seus cabelos eram azul mais escuro que os de Miro eram lisos e longos. Seus olhos verdes pareciam desaprovar as atitudes de Máscara. Tinha uma postura altiva e prepotente.

– Ssa...Saga! – Máscara para e aponta para o garoto que estava atrás de Miro - Um intruso... e Miro quer protege-lo...

– Não vejo intruso algum, agora vá embora e deixe-os em paz.

– Mas...

– Nem mais nem menos. Ou quer se meter comigo? Sabe bem que tenho mais experiências que você.

Máscara sai resmungando. Deixou os três pra trás. Miro se virou para o outro garotinho e o ajudou a se levantar, estendendo a mão com um sorriso.

– Obrigado Saga. Chegou na hora certa! – Miro estava feliz com a aparição do amigo.

– Quem é este garoto, Miro?

– Não sei... – Miro olha pro garoto - Qual seu nome?

O garoto olhou pra Miro e depois pra Saga, abaixando a cabeça, mas nada respondeu.

– O que foi? Por que não responde? – Saga se aproximou.

Miro ergueu o rosto do amiguinho gentilmente pelo queixo e olhou nos olhos dele dando um belo sorriso, fazendo com que o outro tivesse mais confiança.

– Confie em nós...

– Ka... Kamus... Meu nome é Kamus.

– Legal, Meu nome é Miro. - Dizia todo animado

– O meu é Saga. Agora me diga: como veio parar aqui?

– Não sei... Estava caminhando sem rumo e quando me dei conta estava aqui...

– E seus pais? – Saga continuou.

– Morreram. O navio em que vínhamos naufragou. Meus pais me salvaram me pondo em um bote, mas não puderam se salvar...

– Mas de onde você é? Tem um sotaque diferente... – Miro Muda de assunto. Via que Kamus tinha se entristecido.

– Sou francês... é que meus pais me ensinaram um pouco de grego antes de virmos.

– Aê Saga... Ele pode ficar por aqui conosco, né? – Miro passa o braço pelo pescoço de Kamus.

– Onde Miro? E de qualquer forma, o Mestre tem de saber...

– Vou levar ele lá pra casa para que possa se cuidar e comer algo e já o apresento ao mestre...

– Certo... Comunicarei que logo vocês estarão lá.

Saga se retirou, subindo as escadarias com pressa. Miro pegou a mochila de Kamus e caminhou devagar com ele ao seu lado, seguindo para as escadarias.

– Sua casa fica lá em cima?

– Sim. Minha casa é a oitava, também conhecida como Escorpião. Meio longe né?. É que cada casa dessas corresponde a um signo zodiacal e possui um guardião.

– Guardião... Como assim?

– Cada casa é guardada por um cavaleiro de ouro. Eles estão no topo da hierarquia. Saga por exemplo é o guardião da casa de Gêmeos, a terceira; ele já ganhou a armadura. É um dos mais velhos. O Máscara, aquele encrenqueiro, cuidará da quarta casa, Câncer... Entendeu?

– Sim. Então você defende Escorpião...

– É, defenderei. Meu treino começa amanhã. Depois lhe apresento aos outros. – Miro olhou pra Kamus e sorriu.

– Ta...ainda não entendi direito o porquê disso tudo mesmo...

Eles seguem subindo as escadarias e Miro observa as outras casas vazias. Imaginava que estariam na sala do Mestre, aguardando por eles.

Em Escorpião, Miro mostrava sua casa para Kamus. Pegou uma de suas roupas e a entregou. Enquanto seu novo amigo se banhava e se arrumava, arrumou uma mesa com muita comida para eles, com a ajuda de uma serva.

– Obrigado por tudo... – Kamus falou timidamente. Já estava pronto. Usava agora uma camisa branca e uma calça azul claro. Seus cabelos estavam bem penteados e mesmo úmidos se mostravam lisos e sedosos. Seus olhos, agora, mostravam mais vida, num tom azul que Miro não tinha percebido.

– Ahh... que isso. Sente-se e coma a vontade. O refeitório já está fechado, por isso não te levo lá...

– Tudo bem. Obrigado...

Eles se sentaram e se serviram. Comiam e conversaram bastante, até que chegou a hora de irem ver o Grande Mestre. Miro arrumou as coisas no lugar de novo com a ajuda de Kamus e começam a subir as escadarias.

– Acha que ele vai me aceitar por aqui? – Não podia esconder seu temor. – Eu... gostei daqui...

– Não esquenta... Ele é bonzinho!

Após uma longa subida, eles entram no Templo do Mestre. Uma figura imponente sentado em seu trono, com uma roupa branca e elegante e uma máscara escura ocultando seu rosto. Miro se ajoelha o reverenciando e Kamus faz o mesmo.

– Fiquem de pé e se aproxime jovem. – O Mestre o chama num tom calmo e terno.

Kamus se aproximou um pouco. Observava a figura do Grande Mestre a sua frente.

– Como se chama, jovem?

– Kamus, senhor.

– Sabe dizer como veio parar aqui?

– Não senhor. Caminhava sem rumo e quando me dei conta, estava aqui.

Miro, mais atrás, reparara em seus amigos que estavam afastados na lateral do templo, acompanhando a conversa do Mestre. Por algum motivo estavam ali.

– Pois então eu lhe direi. Você foi o escolhido por Athena para proteger o Santuário com a própria vida e eu o guiei até aqui pelo cosmos. Agora me responda: Aceita ficar aqui e se tornar um Cavaleiro de Athena e defender a Deusa e o Santuário com a própria vida? Sei que isso foi muito repentino, mas preciso de sua resposta. Você tem o direito de recusar.

Kamus parou uns instantes pra pensar. Seria uma importante decisão para sua vida que já havia mudado completamente até aí. Ele desviou o olhar do Mestre e percorreu a sala como se procurasse uma resposta. Notou os outros garotos ao fundo da sala o observando com Saga pouco mais a frente. Percorreu um pouco mais a sala e olhou sobre o ombro para Miro, que por sua vez deu um sorriso motivador ao amigo. Imediatamente voltou a olhar para o Mestre.

– Sim senhor. Aceito. Defenderei o Santuário e a Deusa Athena com minha vida.

Os outros garotos se aproximam, ficando ao lado de Miro.

– Pois bem, então seja bem vindo, Kamus de Aquário. – O Mestre levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

Kamus arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras. Imaginava que seria um cavaleiro inferior, mas fora escolhido para proteger a décima primeira casa zodiacal. Ele tinha noção da responsabilidade que teria, pois Miro já o havia explicado tudo.

– Você agora irá se juntar a este grupo – O Mestre apoiou a mão em seu ombro, o virando, mostrando seus companheiros de futuras batalhas. – Nós o aguardávamos já faz um tempo.

Kamus deu um passo à frente na direção de seus companheiros. Ainda não acreditava e seus olhos ainda pareciam meio perdidos e confusos com tudo. Miro se adiantou, saindo de perto dos outros e indo até Kamus dar os parabéns. Passou o braço por trás de seu pescoço e o levou pra fora com os outros para que se conhecessem. Miro adorou seu novo amigo.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Amigos

**1- Amigos**

Do lado de fora do templo do Grande Mestre, todos pararam pra se apresentar. Viram que seu mais novo companheiro era tímido e resolveram por iniciar.

– Olá! Meu nome é Mu. Moro na primeira casa, Áries. – Sorriu

– Sou o Aioros, de Sagitário e esse é meu irmãozinho, Aioria de leão – Aioros passou a mão na cabeça do irmão e sorriu para Kamus.

– Me chamo Aldebaran. Moro em Touro. Pode me chamar de Deba se preferir – O brasileiro sorriu. Kamus surpreendeu-se com o tamanho do garoto.

– Sou Shaka de Virgem. Seja bem vindo. – Shaka falou com sua voz suave, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Meu nome é Afrodite e sou de Peixes, serei seu visinho. – Afrodite sorri

– Shura de Capricórnio.

– Você já me conhece, mas vou lhe apresentar meu irmão gêmeo. – Saga apoiou a mão no ombro de um rapaz bem parecido a ele que saíra de trás do grupo, indo pouco mais a frente. Kamus ficou surpreso com tal semelhança. - Este é Kanon, meu substituto para armadura de Gêmeos, caso me aconteça algo. - Kanon cumprimentou Kamus com um jeito todo palhaço, bem diferente do irmão.

– Me conheça apenas como Máscara da Morte e já será suficiente...

– Ele é mal humorado às vezes, mas nem ligue... – Miro cochichou em seu ouvido.

– É um grande prazer conhecer a todos vocês.

Após as apresentações, desceram as escadarias juntos, conversando sobre de onde eram e tudo mais para que Kamus os conhecesse melhor. O Aquariano estava sendo o centro das atenções, coisa que o incomodava. Estava bem tímido em meio a todos, mas via que Miro nem ligava para os olhares que também o atingiam; afinal, estava ao seu lado desde que chegou ao Santuário - fato já conhecido por todos.

Miro adorava ser o centro das atenções. Nunca foi de confiar muito em ninguém, mas por ser sempre risonho e brincalhão, ninguém se incomodava, sendo ao contrário. Todos o adoravam.

Às portas da casa de Peixes Afrodite os chama para passarem lá o dia. Mu e Shaka decidiram ir para suas casas. Tinham muito o que fazer e não eram de reuniões e bagunças como os outros, assim, despediram-se de todos e desceram. Os demais aceitaram. Kamus nem tinha dito que sim, nem que não, mas fora arrastado por Miro para lá no pretexto de que precisava se enturmar.

Na casa de Peixes, alguns brincavam e outros conversavam. Shura tinha desafiado Miro e os dois estavam numa disputa. Nada sério. Sendo Kanon o juiz da luta. Kamus estava se sentindo deslocado e Kanon, percebendo, logo o chamou.

– Sabe lutar? – Kanon perguntou enquanto Miro tentava imobilizar Shura.

– Um pouco... Fiz alguns meses de artes marciais na França.

– Mostre o que sabe então... Lute contra Miro.

– Mas ele já não está lutando contra Shura?

– Isso mesmo. Vão os dois pra cima dele... – Kanon deu uma risada divertida. Interrompeu a luta. Chamou Miro e Shura, falando a proposta.

– Ei! Isso não vale! – Protesta Miro indignado.

Shura lutava bem, pois já tinha começado os treinos há umas semanas, mas ele treinava sozinho, tendo poucas habilidades para enfrentar os dois.

– Então ta, resmungão... Os três contra mim. – Kanon armou uma postura de luta um tanto estranha. Estava de brincadeira mais uma vez.

Shura partiu pra cima dele sem questionar e Miro puxou Kamus, indo assim, os três para cima do Geminiano. Kanon tinha a mesma experiência de seu irmão, assim, não tendo problemas com três principiantes.

Do outro lado estava Afrodite, Máscara, Aldebaran, Aioros e os demais, com exceção de Saga que tinha voltado ao templo do Grande Mestre, conversando.

– Miro foi mesmo com a cara do francês, não é? – Máscara retruca.

– Pelo visto, sim. Nunca o vi confiar tão rápido em alguém...

– Acredito que nem em nós, que ele já conhece há tempos, ele confia tanto quanto já confia nele, meu caro Aldebaran. – Aioros responde.

– Mas Kamus é diferente de todos nós pelo que pude perceber nesse curto tempo... – Afrodite olha a brincadeira deles – Nem é solitário como Mu e Shaka, nem parece ser de farra como nós. Me parece ser apenas tranqüilo e de bom coração. Também confiaria nele rapidamente.

O tempo passou e começou a ficar tarde. Kanon e os outros três estavam sentados próximos aos outros conversando também. Saga, que tinha saído por umas horas, voltou e entregou a Kamus as chaves da casa de Aquário, a pedido de Shion, o Mestre.

– Kamus, você vai ficar lá de agora em diante e seu treino começa amanhã de manha, igual ao Miro. – Saga completa.

– Sim. Merci.

– Como? – Saga só entendeu o sim.

– Desculpa. Disse "obrigado" em francês. – Kamus dá um sorriso pro amigo que ficou meio enrolado.

– Ah claro... Vejo que teremos de nos acostumar...

Miro e os outros começam a rir de Saga.

Quando amenizam as risadas:

– Não vai conhecer sua casa? – Perguntou Miro olhando as chaves na mão do amigo.

– Sim... Eu vou... – olhou para Miro – Quer vir também?

– Claro!

Era inevitável. Miro era a pessoa que Kamus mais confiava dali, pois se mostrou uma pessoa boa e prestativa, ajudando-o mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Agradava-lhe a idéia de que seriam melhores amigos.

Os dois foram até os outros e se despediram, agradecendo ao Afrodite a hospitalidade. Seguiram seu caminho para Aquário.

Na decida Miro contava umas piadas que divertiam muito seu amigo que dava muitas risadas, risadas verdadeiras que já não dava há algum tempo. Ambos iam rindo e lembrando de novas piadas. Por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram e param de rir. Miro, imperceptivelmente, corou e Kamus deu um sorriso, logo voltando a olhar em frente perdido em pensamentos. Miro observa que já se aproximavam da casa.

"_Como pode ser? A poucos dias perdi meus pais e só não desisti de minha própria vida pelo último pedido deles... Agora, me sinto bem de novo, como se tivesse ganho uma nova família. Ganhei uma nova vida. Em um único dia já fiz tantas amizades..._ _Em especial com Miro, que no começo, mesmo sem me conhecer, enfrentou o Câncer pra me defender, mesmo sabendo que era mais velho e mais forte que ele... Saga também... É muito gentil comigo e me ajudou. Kanon... Afrodite...Todos foram muito bons comigo, com exceção do Máscara, é claro, mas tudo bem. Me tornarei um dos mais respeitáveis cavaleiros, graças ao Grande Mestre, Shion, que me deu essa chance e assim me tornarei forte e refarei minha vida... Nem acredito que tantas coisas boas e felizes estão me acontecendo e em tão pouco tempo...Mas por quanto tempo irão durar? Na verdade nem sei se fiz mesmo a escolha certa, mas prefiro deixar minha felicidade e tudo mais nas mãos do destino..."_

– Chegamos. – Miro interrompeu os pensamentos de Kamus, que levou um leve susto.

Kamus pegou as chaves e abriu as portas da mansão, esperando que seu amigo entrasse antes dele.

O Templo de Aquário era diferente de todas as outras casas, por seu formato circular, mas seu interior era tão grande e bem dividido quanto qualquer das outras casas zodiacais. Tinha o pavilhão de passagem que dava acesso às escadarias e na lateral, ao fundo, a casa onde ele viveria. As portas, pesadas, eram trabalhadas e se via serem antigas e de bom gosto. No interior, as paredes eram num tom azul bem claro e as colunas e detalhes eram brancos. Tinha muitos móveis – Todos na cor marfim – de bom gosto também e enfeites delicados e de tonalidades claras. O banheiro tinha um chuveiro com box de vidro e uma banheira de fato espaçosa, tudo branco e cinza claro. A cozinha tinha uma pequena mesa de vidro, um grande armário branco, fogão, forno microondas e uma geladeira enorme e cheia de comida. O quarto era grande. Tinha janelas que davam pra ver quase todo o Santuário – Sendo a vista que Kamus mais gostou a que dava para ver o mar. – uma suíte, a cama, centralizada no quarto, era de casal, enorme, com a colcha que a forrava azul marinho, e tinha um grande tapete branco. Era tudo lindo e bem arrumado.

– É linda... Adorei! – Kamus se fascinou com a casa. – Me lembra um pouco da que eu vivia na França. – Ao lembrar, desanimou instantaneamente.

Miro braçou consolando-o. - Não lembre dessas coisas... – Mudou de assunto bruscamente – Olha o lado bom: Amanhã é capaz de virem suas novas servas para ajudá-lo. Você não precisará fazer nada aqui... Vai poder ser um folgado e relaxado como eu...

Kamus ergue a cabeça pouco melhor, vendo que arranjara um amigo verdadeiro e, de fato, meio maluco, que conseguia fazer-lhe rir. Decidiu pegar algo para comerem. Enquanto comiam, conversavam bastante. Miro lhe explicava todas as regras do Santuário e tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Quando se deram conta, já passava das onze horas da noite, todos já haviam descido e Miro ainda estava lá, chateado por ter de descer sozinho.

– Dorme aqui hoje... já é tarde. Amanhã você desce cedo.

Miro concordou sem nem pensar. Eles tomaram um banho e desta vez, Kamus abriu seu guarda-roupas, emprestando uma roupa para Miro.

Ele se arrumou antes do Escorpiãozinho, na suíte. Cansado, deitou-se na cama para esperá-lo e conversarem mais um pouco, mas acabara se entregando ao sono e ao cansaço. Cansaço que tentava não demonstrar há horas.

Miro, ao terminar, o procurou. Quando se aproximou da cama e o viu dormindo tão profundamente, até se sentiu mal por não tê-lo deixado descansar antes.

Ele se deitou ao lado do amigo na gigantesca cama. Adormece também.

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus acordava miro às seis e meia da manhã.

– Tem sono de passarinho é? Quero dormir...

– Hoje será nosso primeiro dia de treino, seu esquecido... Vamos comer e descer. Quero conhecer meu mestre.

Um dia de convivência apenas. Já eram amigos íntimos. Ninguém entendia como essa amizade tinha ficado tão forte e em tão pouco tempo. Nem eles entendiam.

– Uahhh – Bocejando, se sentou na cama. – Ok... Mas como conseguiu acordar tão cedo se estava bem mais cansado que eu? – Coçava os olhos de forma infantil.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça. Saiu andando em direção a porta. Já estava pronto usando uma roupa de treino com a calça azul marinho e a camisa azul claro.

– Um sonho colaborou... Como sempre... E com você me abraçando enquanto dormia... – Olhou sério para trás - Não sou travesseiro! Deu trabalho me soltar de você... – Quebrou a seriedade com um sorriso gentil - Vamos comer?

– Ok... – Havia ficado completamente sem graça.

Miro se preocupou com Kamus, que parecia meio chateado. Não pelo fato de tê-lo confundido com um travesseiro e sim pelo sonho, mas desistiu de perguntar sobre o que era seu sonho. Foi se banhar para irem ao refeitório.

Enquanto subiam as escadarias, as imagens do sonho voltam à mente de Kamus.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_Era uma noite com uma terrível tempestade. Uma família sentada na poltrona do quarto sorrindo e conversando, composta por um homem alto de cabelos curtos azul-marinho e olhos azuis, uma bela mulher com longos e lisos cabelos verde-escuros e olhos azuis e um garotinho que era extremamente parecido com a mulher._**

_**A família de Kamus. **_

**_– Meu filho, está mesmo feliz por estar indo conhecer a Grécia?_**

**_– Sim pai. Muito. _**

**_– Amanha a noite devemos estar chegando..._**

**_O Navio estremeceu e se ouvia muita gritaria. Saíram da cabine para saber o que foi e descobriram que ocorreu um erro de navegação e que o Navio atingiu uma pedra que ficava a poucos metros abaixo da superfície, rachando o casco. Muitas pessoas corriam para um lado e para o outro. O pai de Kamus pediu que ele arrume suas coisas rapidamente, enquanto ia buscar por coletes. Em pouco tempo os botes já haviam quase acabado, restando ainda apenas mais um que caberia mais um único tripulante. A quantidade de botes era insuficiente e a preferência era para crianças e mulheres._**

**_O pai de Kamus o ergueu até o bote e o abençoou com lágrimas nos olhos. Sua mãe chorava intensamente, mas com sorriso nos lábios por ver que seu filho teria chance de sobreviver, pois a ajuda chegaria em algumas horas. Todas as crianças tinham sido salvas, mas ainda tinha algumas mulheres, como sua mãe e vários homens a bordo do navio ainda._**

_**Iam morrer.**_

_**"Viva meu filho e busque a felicidade de seu coração..."**_

**_Kamus chorava e se debatia. Tentava sair do bote para ir até seus pais, queria morrer com eles, mas era segurado. Via do bote, já afastado, seus pais entrarem abraçados. Pôde acompanhar o navio afundar sabendo de seus pais em seu intarior. _**

**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**

No refeitório só estava Afrodite e os gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

– Bom dia! – Os três os cumprimentam.

– Olá! Bom dia! – Deixou de lado suas lembranças, tentando se animar.

– ...Bom... Uahhh – Bocejando - Vocês todos tem sono de pássaro... poxa...

– Saiba que fomos um dos últimos a acordar. Os outros já estão treinando. Hoje eu e meu irmão não treinaremos e Afrodite mais tarde será honrado com a armadura de ouro de Peixes.

– Isso mesmo soneca. – O pisciano comentou, bebendo um pouco de chá.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer com os outros amigos. Pouco tempo depois um Homem alto e de longos e lisos cabelos vinhos se aproximou de onde estavam. Apoiou-se nesta batendo firme com as mãos. Olhou para Kamus. Seus olhos negros o encaravam deixando-o incomodado. Era um olhar frio e sério em uma face que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento, porém, belo. Usava uma roupa de treino vinho e Preta.

– Kamus, não é? Está atrasado! Serei seu mestre. – Ergueu-se em uma postura altiva - Vamos. Já é tarde e tenho muito a lhe ensinar. – Saiu caminhando sem nem olhar para seu pupilo.

– Si... sim senhor... – Levantou de sobressalto e acompanhou o homem – Até mais gente!

Seu mestre o surpreendeu. Não quis questionar. Eram sete horas da manhã, não se alimentou direito e ainda tinha sido repreendido em seu primeiro dia. Isso não era bom.

Já estavam na metade da escadaria.

"_Por que ele me trata assim? Com essa frieza toda? Eu posso até ter me atrasado, mas também nem sabia o horário do treino... Será que ele me odeia? Deve ser isso. Provavelmente vai me treinar contra a vontade... Só pode ser! Todos os outros falam que seus Mestres são gentis e se preocupam com eles, mas o meu parece nem ligar... pra mim..."_

– Você me parece muito emotivo... – O Mestre nem o olhou – Isso não é bom. Um adversário poderia prever facilmente qualquer ataque que tentasse desferir. Lembre-se disso.

– ... Sim senhor...

– Mas nunca se esqueça... – Fez uma breve pausa. Olhou nos olhos de seu pupilo num tom tranqüilo - ... não demonstrar, não significa se privar destes – Párou ao lado de Kamus, que o olhava meio confuso

Kamus confirmou com a cabeça e seguiram caminho para a Arena.

**No refeitório**

– Miro... E seu treino?- Saga estava com o queixo apoiado nos braços, cruzados sobre a mesa.

Arregalou os olhos azuis e deu uma tapa na testa. Tinha se esquecido completamente. De um salto, se levantou e saiu correndo com um pão na mão, sem nem se despedir dos outros. Provavelmente seu Mestre o aguardava na Arena de treinos.

– Ele sempre esquece das coisas...

– É, Afrodite... Esse aí nunca vai mudar. Esse é seu jeito de ser... – Kanon comentou.

Miro foi de encontro ao Mestre que o esperava em Escorpião. Foi repreendido, mas logo esqueceram tudo e foram para a Arena.

Kamus chegou à Arena com seu Mestre. Não sabia ele a prova que estava por vir.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá Bem, espero que gostem dessa fic. Kamus aí ainda é um garoto, mas no próximo o tempo vai passar. Como disse antes: comentários, sugestões, críticas... sempre serão bem vindos. E volto a repetir. É minha primeira Fic! Não tenho experiência como muitos, mas estou me esforçando. Sei que a história da morte dos pais de Kamus não é novidade e que também foi meio apelativo, mas tudo bem...

O Mestre dele foi criado por mim. Na série e nem nos mangas eu me lembro de ter visto qualquer aparição dos mestres dos cavaleiros de ouro, tirando Shion, é claro. Então resolvi criar um. É só isso... E como todos sabem: direitos autorais a Kurumada!


	3. Treinamento: O Mestre do Gelo

**3- Treinamento: O Mestre do gelo**

Na arena, Kamus viu os outros amigos com seus mestres treinando. O seu o levou para uma área mais reservada e começou a explicá-lo tudo. Disse que a técnica que ele aprenderia seria diferente da maioria dos outros, pois aprenderia a técnica de congelamento que pouquíssimos conheciam.

Fez uma demonstração: Elevou o cosmo. O ar que os envolvia começou a abaixar a temperatura gradativamente, fazendo com que Kamus tivesse pequenos calafrios. Se aproximando de uma pilastra, tocou-a levemente, congelando-a, pouco a pouco, completamente.

– Escute bem Kamus. Após este treinamento você só terá a armadura de Aquário se me matar ou se conseguir me derrotar. Deixei bem claro? - em seguida a socou, destruindo-a. Kamus ficou impressionado.

– Mas Senhor... Como mata-lo? Não seria capaz de tal ato para com meu mestre... e derrota-lo também seria difícil, já que aprenderei as mesmas técnicas do senhor...

– Não me importa! Não se esqueça de seu objetivo. – Ele o olhou com reprovação – Se não se acha capaz de matar alguém, ou digno da honra de possuir a armadura sagrada, desista de uma vez e me poupe tempo... Nunca pegaria leve com nenhum discípulo, afinal, a Armadura de Aquário é uma das que estão no topo da hierarquia e não pode ser entregue a qualquer um. E então, vai desistir?

– NÃO! – de súbito se alterou, mas logo abaixou a cabeça, falando sério como seu mestre – Vou continuar... Senhor... e terei essa armadura, derrotando-o. – Encarou seu Mestre com olhar frio. – Serei de agora em diante como o senhor me disse para ser: sério, não demonstrando qualquer sentimento, mas não o matarei. Me recuso. Receberei a Armadura derrotando-o, apenas.

Certo, faça o que preferir com relação a isso... E não me chame de senhor. Chama-me de Mestre ou de Shino. – Fez uma breve pausa encarando seu pupilo - Vamos ao treino.

Kamus não acreditava. Seu mestre era muito frio e não mostrava se importar com nada nem ninguém. Seu treinamento mesmo no primeiro dia foi extremamente rigoroso e ao anoitecer, fora liberado, tendo com sigo o aviso de estar de volta à arena no dia seguinte às cinco da manhã.

Mesmo tendo sido o último a terminar o treino, teria de ser o primeiro a chegar ao dia seguinte, e só de lembrar das escadarias... Dava-lhe um breve desânimo, mas não iria desistir. Não daquela forma. Não... Seu mestre seria exigente para que ele desistisse, mas ele estava disposto a não dar-lhe esse gostinho. Iria até o fim, custasse o que custasse. Mesmo muito novo, era orgulhoso e não iria aceitar tal situação.

Paravam apenas para as refeições. Estava tendo dificuldades em controlar seu cosmo e de acompanhar o ritmo exigido pelo mestre, mas para sempre estar adiantado e com suas habilidades melhores a cada dia, sempre treinava sozinho em sua casa à noite, pouco antes de ir tomar banho para dormir.

Seu Mestre ainda não lhe exigia muito do cosmo. Queria primeiro prepara-lo fisicamente para suportar o tamanho do poder oculto em seu corpo frágil e infantil. Passaram um ano treinando apenas isso. Fazendo com que Kamus ganhasse pouco a pouco massa muscular e resistência física. Poucas vezes se treinava técnicas com cosmo.

O treinamento se intensificava mais a cada dia. Dois anos já haviam se passado desde que começou seu treinamento para Cavaleiro. Começaram a treinar resistência ao frio. O Aquariano, usando as leves roupas de treino, era submetido a um frio tortuoso de forma a não poder se queixar. Tinha de agüentar firme e se habituar, afinal, seu cosmo faria exatamente isso, depois de alguns anos mais de treino. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido pelo treino de combate e cansado, tremendo com o ar congelante proporcionado impiedosamente por Shino. Ele tinha de suportar sem poder alterar seu cosmo. Mesmo tremendo, tinha de treinar suas posturas de combate, tendo firmeza e força aumentando assim seu autocontrole e concentração também. Mesmo ficando doente algumas vezes pelo treinamento, logo se habituou, não se incomodando mais com o frio e nunca mais ficando doente. Pouco a pouco estava se tornando como seu mestre, frio e impassível. Não revelava nenhum sentimento, mantendo sua face sempre pura e séria.

Seus belos olhos azuis escuro, que sempre foram gentis e amigáveis, agora se tornavam sérios e penetrantes, seus lábios rosados, que sempre tinha um sorriso para os amigos, agora, já não o tinha mais. Além de ter de ser assim perante o mestre, também estava muito mais frio com todos a sua volta.

Chegava sempre as seis da tarde às escadarias que o levaria para seu templo, mas sempre parava antes na casa de Miro. Passava sempre em média de uma hora conversando com seu melhor amigo, antes de subir.

Sim, com Miro era diferente. Era o único ao qual não havia se fechado completamente. Sempre manteve uma boa amizade com aquele Escorpião estupidamente relaxado e esquecido que dava constantemente dor de cabeça ao seu Mestre. Também desenvolveu uma boa amizade com Afrodite, seu visinho de cima, que vez ou outra ia visitá-lo, assim como Miro – mas não com tanta freqüência quanto o grego – para conversarem e se distraírem um pouco.

O tempo passando e já tinha aprendido a técnica do Pó de Diamante. Tinha alguns problemas pra aperfeiçoar o Trovão Aurora. Shino o havia mostrado apenas duas vezes como se fazia e dava explicações menos que básicas, dificultando o desenvolvimento de seu pupilo. Queria ver até onde ia o interesse e força de vontade dele. Queria ver se assim, ele desistiria do treino, do desafio, mas isso nunca acontecia e só fazia um Kamus ainda mais forte e persistente surgir. Seu verdadeiro objetivo por trás de tanta frieza. Sempre se retirava cedo, deixando o Aquariano geralmente terminando de praticar só.

Em uma noite, ao passar pela casa de Miro, este o parou. Estava preocupado pela hora que o amigo chegara. Eram dez da noite e Kamus nunca havia se demorado tanto a voltar. Faz um verdadeiro arsenal de perguntas, mas tudo o que conseguiu como resposta a todas que havia feito era: "Estou cansado. Amanhã nos falamos." Mas realmente se falavam depois, no refeitório e todas as vezes que Miro o visitava, o que era constantemente.

Sete anos se passaram ao total e Kamus era um grande cavaleiro. Treinos mentais, físicos, usando o cosmos e o sétimo sentido já dominava com perfeição, mas não conseguia derrotar seu mestre em uma batalha. A principio havia sido derrotado, mas depois só empatava. Teve inúmeras chances de matá-lo, mas não queria ter a armadura àquele preço.

Shino, inúmeras vezes durante o combate, deu oportunidades para que seu pupilo o matasse, mas este nunca o fez. Não via necessidade deste ato tão brutal. Seu objetivo estava quase completo. Conseguiu com sucesso fazer de seu pupilo um homem maturo, sério, forte, extremamente habilidoso e acima de tudo, não era desumano nem covarde. Tinha honra e dignidade em qualquer circunstancia; até mesmo num combate mortal. Conhecia como ninguém o coração de Kamus, mas fingia não conhecer. De tudo o que queria antes de honrá-lo com a Armadura, só faltava uma coisa. Que fosse superado por seu pupilo nas técnicas. Desejava que Kamus o superasse e com esforço próprio. Só aceitaria perder desta forma.

Num dos desafios que terminou em mais um 'empate':

– Já o ensinei tudo o que sabia... – seu olhar frio se chocava com o de Kamus - Agora treine sozinho e se aperfeiçoe. Lembre-se: Numa batalha entre cavaleiros não existe empate; apenas vencedor e perdedor, sendo geralmente o perdedor morto. Não quero isso para você. Tens um ano. Se até o final deste prazo conseguir me derrotar, terá finalmente sua armadura. – Ao dizer isso Shino, com a urna da armadura dourada nas costas, virou-se. Começou a caminhar em direção a saída da arena – Caso contrário, falarei com o Grande Mestre e treinarei outro para o cargo. – Abandonou seu discípulo. O sol já estava no horizonte, dando ao céu as cores alaranjadas e avermelhadas. Kamus permaneceu um tempo no mesmo lugar. Imóvel. Olhando para o nada.

Cerrou os olhos, surgindo um discreto e nervoso sorriso em seus lábios.

– Ela será minha... meu Mestre...

Agora Kamus queria sua armadura a todo o custo. Era o único que ainda não havia conquistado a veste sagrada e já tinha dezoito anos. Miro, Afrodite, Kanon, Saga e Shaka o ajudava a treinar, sendo seu oponente. Treinavam arduamente e ambos se mostravam fortes e capacitados guerreiros dourados, mas Shino parecia não ver os talentos de Kamus, o que o revoltava cada dia mais em silêncio.

Miro havia ganho sua Armadura a pouco tempo também e compreendia como seu amigo se sentia. Seu Mestre o sujeitava a provas difíceis. O achava muito irresponsável e 'crianção' para se tornar um cavaleiro de alto nível, apesar do grande poder que possuía, mas como todas estas foram superadas, seu Mestre o confiou a Veste Sagrada, tornando-o o Escorpião Dourado.

Tentava conforta-lo e o ajudar como podia, geralmente sendo seu oponente. Era quem mais treinava com Kamus. Na verdade, os outros raramente iam, pois Miro sempre fez a maior questão de ajudá-lo sozinho. Mesmo nunca tendo um obrigado ou vendo seu amigo demonstrar estar mal pelo fato de estar injustamente atrasado com relação aos outros, não se importava. Sabia como ele estava ficando. Todos estes anos treinando, mesmo cansados e doloridos, sempre arrumavam tempo um para o outro; isso quando algum dourado não inventava de fazer em sua casa uma reuniãozinha – ou seria uma festinha – para se divertirem e reunir todos os amigos e até convidavam a participar vez ou outra umas servas. As mais jovens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Treinos com ajuda pelo dia e individuais toda noite. Assim passou-se mais um ano.

Kamus se dirigia para escorpião. Era uma tarde quente e ventava pouco. O calor era quase que insuportável. Caminhava a passos lentos, perdido em pensamentos, até chegar ao local, adentrando sem muitas cerimônias.

– Miro? – o procurava pala casa.

– Oi! To aqui!

Caminhou em direção da voz. - Seu desleixado... Sabe que tem o dever de estar usando sua armadura o tempo todo... – Entrou na cozinha. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre esta. – Posso saber o porquê de estar sem ela?

– Sempre me dando sermão... Não tenho o costume e hoje está muito quente também. – Almoçava tranquilamente – E você? Quer almoçar?

– Non, merci. Já almocei.

– Sempre come cedo?

– Non. É que já são três da tarde... Você que está atrasado até para as refeições. Bem que estanhei você ter se ausentado no refeitório... Acordou de que horas?

– Faz uma hora, mais ou menos. É que dormi muito tarde... não tirava uma coisa da mente. Uma dúvida...

– E posso saber que duvida era essa?

– Melhor não.

– ...

– Se não te conhecesse, não diria que está curioso... – Deu boas gargalhadas enquanto se levantava, deixando sentado à mesa um Kamus sem graça. Fazer o que? Ele não demonstrava, mas realmente estava. O pior é que o Escorpião era o único que conseguia deixa-lo assim, curioso por algo. - Quer uma bebida?

– Se não for nada que contenha álcool... – Se senta pouco mais espojado, recostando-se na cadeira.

– Deixa eu ver o que tem... –colocou seu prato na pia e foi à geladeira.

– Miro. Pode me ajudar hoje? Quero um aquecimento antes de ir procurá-lo.

– Claro! – Miro olhou pra trás e deu um sorriso, logo voltando a olhar a geladeira - Mas só porque tenho grande consideração por você... Hoje o dia ta insuportável.

– Agradeço a gentileza... Então peço que use sua armadura de Escorpião. – Kamus havia corado, mas Miro nem notou, voltando com dois copos na mão e uma jarra de suco na outra.

– Por quê? Assim você teria muita desvantagem... – Colocou a jarra e os copos sobre a mesa para que Kamus se servisse. Caminhou para o banheiro não muito distante, para escovar os dentes. Kamus o acompanhou até a porta. – Meu corpo agüentaria muito mais que o seu...

– Não se preocupe com isso, mon ami. Vamos?

– Por que você sempre tem de ser assim?

– Assim como? – Falava rispidamente o tempo todo. Não entendeu onde Miro queria chegar.

– Sério, frio, falando rispidamente, não deixa que ninguém, nem eu se preocupe com você..., estranho...comigo... – Começa a escovar, olhando para o espelho a sua frente, observando seu reflexo ao lado do de Aquário.

– Hora... Sempre fui assim, mon ami. – Sua voz soava mais meiga, tendo um sutil sorriso em seus lábios.

Miro cuspiu a pasta. Lavou a boca e enxugou na toalha branca ao lado, voltando a encará-lo diretamente.

– Nada disso! Nos últimos quatro anos que você tem estado assim: sério, frio e implicante comigo. Você sempre foi meio fechado com os outros e agia assim com eles. Eu entendo. Mas porque você tem me tratado assim também? O que eu fiz de errado com você? Porque sempre que fazemos uma festinha você sai cedo? E porque o mal humor, evitando por dias falar com qualquer um após essas festas? Sei bem que nunca foi muito de festas, mas também nunca foi contra... o que está havendo... Kamus? – Se alterou um pouco, mas tentou retomar o controle enquanto vestia sua armadura e voltava para a cozinha, sempre com o francês o acompanhando.

– Não quero falar disso. – Voltou a se sentar à mesa, com os braços cruzados e olhos cerrados.

– Ta vendo? – Pegou um dos copos e encheu com o suco. Entregou a Kamus - Você mudou muito...- Kamus pegou o copo - Por quê?

– Tenho meus motivos... – De súbito, enquanto o outro se servia, encarou os olhos de Miro, fechando as pálpebras novamente, em seguida. Deu um gole no suco. – Motivos pessoais. – Voltou a encará-lo. - E no lance da sua armadura, é que quero testar uma técnica com algo que seja vivo e que possa se mover com rapidez, mas não quero que você se machuque. – Voltou a beber o suco.

– Ah...entendi... o cobaia aqui tem de estar protegido senão o 'Grande Kamus' mata...- Fala com sarcasmo e com o olhar de deboche sobre o amigo.

– É isso mesmo, rato de laboratório. – Não pode conter as risadas ao olhar a cara do amigo ao ouvir o que disse.

"_Não... não acredito... Kamus fez uma piadinha? Brega..., mas fez... E comigo? Bem, é claro que foi comigo, oras. Desce quando esse picolé faria piadinha com outro que não fosse eu? Ele gosta de se divertir, mas também é muito fechado e anda muito estranho nesses últimos anos... por essa não esperava. Será que ele está votando a ser como antes? Não... isso só pode ter sido um surto de insanidade. É temporário..."_ – Arregala mais os olhos azuis – "_Meu Zeus! Por Athena... Ele está rindo... rindo não, dando altas gargalhadas... Será que a fúria dos Deuses está despertando? Não... Não importa... se estiverem, eu os enfrento por esse momento. Vale a pena. É ótimo vê-lo assim...faria o que pudesse...para que ele permanecesse sempre...assim..._"

Miro estava com uma cara de pateta digerindo a piada e observando Kamus rindo daquela forma. Há anos não o via rir daquele jeito. Estava lindo. Lindo como em seu sonho que não o permitiu acordar cedo. Lindo como sempre. Se deu conta de sua cara e voltou ao normal. Deu um sorriso sem graça em retorno.

Kamus já parava com as risadas e parecia sem jeito. Olhava o amigo nos olhos. Deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou a beber o que restava do líquido em seu copo.

Terminaram a bebida e começaram a descer as escadarias. Kamus ia mais a frente. Usava uma calça e uma blusa, ambos azul-marinho e uma sandália grega escura, trançando-lhe os tornozelos. Seus cabelos, como de costume, estavam soltos e se balançando com a leve brisa e seu andar. A roupa e seus cabelos escuros davam um perfeito e belo contraste com sua pele alva, seu rosto delicado, sempre tranqüilo e seu olhar que, com o tempo, por influência de seu mestre ou de outros, se tornara sério e ao mesmo tempo misterioso e penetrante.

– Que foi Miro? – Olhou pra trás.

– Nada... Por quê? – Sem que notasse, estava olhando para Kamus, mas logo fingiu que não estava. Sorte que sabia fingir muito bem. Só agora notava como estava vestido e a iluminação do sol, dava um encanto a ele muito maior.

– Esquece. – Voltou a olhar pra frente – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Uma pergunta pessoal?

– Pode, claro...

– Você está apaixonado por alguém, Miro? – Kamus voltou seu olhar para ele.

– Hahahahaha... Você me pegou desprevenido. Não esperava uma dessas... – Cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça. Não o encarou. – Hoje é o dia de você me surpreender, não é mesmo?

– ...Se não quiser responder, tudo bem. É que sempre o vejo sair com vários homens e servas por diversão...

– Sim... estou. – olhou para Kamus gentilmente. Interrompendo-o.

– E... é correspondido? – Kamus ainda olhava nos olhos de Miro, que demorou um pouco à responder.- Ora, mais do que estou falando? O conquistador do Santuário não correspondido?

– Sim, porque não? Não levo fé nisso. É improvável que isso aconteça. – O escorpião voltou a olhar para frente. O nada. – Não... não sou... correspondido. Essa pessoa não parece sentir nada por mim. E você?

– Por que me acha tão frio?

– O que quis dizer com isso?

– Minha frieza é uma grande companheira. Me conformei. É impossível.

– Do que está falando?

– Nada... Meu amigo... nada.

Miro resolve ignorar o que ouviu. Não fez sentido em sua cabeça com a pergunta. _"Ele nunca fala o que sente ou pensa... escapou de novo..."_- Pensava enquanto atravessava as Doze Casas.

– Kamus... Quero te mostrar um lugar. Podemos treinar lá... – Falou após um tempo. Adiantou-se para ficar ao lado de Kamus. – E aí?

– Se achar melhor...

Se retiram para um local afastado, bem próximo de um desfiladeiro. Um lugar magnífico e tranqüilo. A grama estava verde e haviam poucas árvores por perto que esvoaçavam com o leve vento. Espalhadas por lá, também haviam algumas pedras razoavelmente grandes. Provavelmente ninguém ia lá. Era o local preferido de Miro em todo o Santuário; talvez, de toda a Grécia. Miro, quando queria ficar só, ficava sentado em uma pedra que se encontra bem próximo à beira do desfiladeiro. A pedra principal era grande, lisa e plana, tendo junto a si, uma outra que servia de encosto. De lá, podia-se ver uma linda paisagem e ao longe, o mar.

– É um lindo lugar, Miro...

– Sim... Você é o único agora que sabe onde é.

– Como?

– É o único que sabe deste lugar além de mim. Acho que só eu vinha aqui. Podemos dizer que aqui é meu 'cantinho pra refletir'. Sei que você não vai comentar com ninguém, PRINCIPALMENTE para o Grande Mestre que não sabe que venho aqui às escondidas; por isso, estou te mostrando... É aqui que sempre venho quando estou chateado, quero ficar sozinho ou refletir.

– Não falarei com ninguém, não se preocupe. – Kamus estava admirado. Não imaginava que por lá existisse um lugar tão bonito quanto aquele. – Agora... tem certeza que quer treinar comigo aqui? Pode não ser uma boa...

– Vamos lutar. – Miro o interrompeu, armando uma postura de combate.

– Oui... oui... como preferir. – e deu um sorriso em resposta, armando sua postura de combate. – Mova-se tão rápido quanto quiser, Miro. É pra valer. Pode usar suas Agulhas Escarlates se quiser também.

– Mas você sabe que sou um dos mais rápidos... E também que você não tem defesa alguma... Tem certeza?

– Do que está falando? Se esquece que tenho o mesmo nível que você? Só não possuo minha Veste Sagrada, mas temporariamente. – Kamus se irritou.

– Certo... certo...

Miro começou a se mover rapidamente de um lado para o outro, Kamus conseguia acompanha-lo com o olhar. Concentrou-se elevando seu cosmo de uma forma perigosa, tornando o ambiente frio. Miro tentou ataca-lo com um uma seqüência de soco-chute, mas Kamus se esquivou facilmente saltando para trás de Miro desferindo um chute na direção do rosto. O Escorpião bloqueia e segura a perna, girando e arremessando Kamus longe, mas este, no ar, volta a elevar seu cosmo dando dois giros mortais para trás e caindo levemente de pé e sem perder sua concentração. Ergue os braços juntando suas mãos sobre a cabeça.

– EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Miro foi repreendido com um rápido ataque de Kamus. Saltou rapidamente para o lado na tentativa de se esquivar. Ao se dar conta, vê a grama e uma árvore mais atrás, onde estava, completamente congeladas e ao se olhar, nota que sua armadura também havia se congelado parcialmente.

– Como pode fazer isso? Que técnica foi essa? Nunca a tinha visto...

– Eu a desenvolvi sozinho neste ultimo ano... e com ela receberei a armadura de Aquário. – Ele olhou a árvore se quebrar e um forte vento levar o pó de gelo da grama que se desmanchava. Em seguida olhou pra Miro com um pequeno sorriso de vitória. – Concordas?

Miro o olhou nos olhos mostrando-lhe um grande sorriso.

– Plenamente... Se tivesse usado essa técnica com poder máximo, eu poderia estar morto agora... - Olha para os cacos da árvore, tendo calafrios imaginando a cena. – ...Fora que você desviou, pegando apenas de raspão em mim quando eu saltei...

– Eu nunca o mataria... Me sentiria mal se sequer o ferisse... Deveria saber disso... – serrou os olhos abaixando sutilmente a face. Havia nele um ar de melancolia que logo passou, ao abrir novamente seus olhos sérios e penetrantes, reerguendo a face. Olhou Miro se afastar em direção ao Santuário.

Miro ficou com as maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas. Saiu andando a frente antes que Kamus notasse. Nem ele entendia direito porque havia ficado daquele jeito, mas gostou de sentir seu coração acelerar e de ouvir aquelas palavras. Gostou de sentir seu rosto aquecer e enrubescer, coisa que era rara de acontecer. Tais palavras, nunca esperara ouvir daquele homem.

– Já vai?

– Sim, vou procurá-lo agora. Se importa de voltar sozinho às Doze Casas?

– Não... – já havia passado. Olhou para Kamus com um sorriso malandro, característico seu - Boa sorte... Sei que conseguirá.

– Merci, mon ami. – Retirou-se caminhando calmamente.

Miro o olhou sair.

"_Realmente está diferente de quando o conheci. Está cada vez mais sério e misterioso... mas mesmo assim, isso não vai mudar meus sentimentos para com ele. Sentimentos... que ele mesmo criou em mim."_

Cada dia que se passava Kamus parecia mais distante dele, mas ao mesmo tempo sem nunca deixá-lo, estando também sempre muito próximo. Quando não treinava ou por ferimentos ou porque o mestre o dava um tempo, sempre ia conversar com ele, Afrodite, Shaka, Mu, Saga ou Kanon. Não gostava mais das festas que faziam e sempre terminava meio mal humorado, mas Miro nunca descobria o porquê disto. O porquê deste maldito mau humor que também o atingia, pois após as festas, Kamus evitava ver qualquer um por dias.

Quando se deu conta, a imagem de Kamus já havia desaparecido. Virou-se. Caminhava em direção ao Santuário, pensativo.

"_volte logo com sua armadura... meu... Kamus..."_

Após tanto tempo somente de treino e espera, após tantas noites mal dormidas pensando nisso e em outro problema pessoal, finalmente chegou o dia. O ultimo dia do prazo lhe dado. Kamus foi procurar por seu mestre e exigir a batalha decisiva.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A:** Ai gente... Esse foi difícil... Este capítulo não me agradou muito, mas espero que agrade a vocês. Dei uma corrida, pois como disse antes, eles têm de crescer. Não estou sendo tão fiel ao anime. As idades ficarão meio alteradas, como puderam ver. No próximo, é que vai começar as confusões. XD

**Como de costume: Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada, o gênio que criou todos esses personagens fantásticos.**

Agradeço os reviews:

**Juliane.chan** : Agradeço os elogios. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para que mesmo sendo minha primeira fic, seja boa e agrade aos leitores. Muito obrigada mesmo.

**Mu e Shaka 4ever: **É claro que vou ler sua fic. Também agradeço o elogio.

**Anushka-chan: **hehehehe. Levar o Kamus embora não dá. Desculpa tê-lo pego de volta, mas é que quero terminar a história. Valeu pela dica, vou tentar segui-la sim. Como prometido, Aí está ele maior. Mas a confusão só no próximo capítulo... XD

**Chibiusa-chan:** Oui, mon ami. Dedico esta fic a você sim. Espero que esteja gostando. Vou tentar melhorar e corrigir meus erros, pode continuar a puxar minha orelha e me alertar de mais erros. Agradeço a ajuda também.

Um Beijo para todos que lerem.


	4. Consegui Comemorar?

**N/A:** Para situar todos: Os pensamentos dos personagens estarão em _itálico,_ os Flashbacks estarão em **_itálico e negrito_**; e um texto que será lido por um personagem estará apenas em **negrito.**

**4- Consegui. Comemorar?**

Todos os cavaleiros estavam em Áries à espera de Kamus. Miro os havia avisado e esperavam ansiosos pelos resultados.

Estavam distraídos na conversa, cada um usando sua Veste Sagrada. O único que não se encontrava no local era Máscara da Morte, pois nunca se entendeu com o francês.

– Alguma reunião que não fui informado? – Kamus surgiu na entrada. Estava sério.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele. Estava, assim como seus amigos, usando a Veste Sagrada, que lhe caía muito bem. A armadura dava-lhe uma postura ainda mais bela e elegante, simultaneamente altiva e prepotente. O olhar, como sempre, penetrante, fitou cada um presente, parando brevemente num em especial. Em suas costas estava a urna dourada.

Foram parabenisá-lo.

– Claro que não... – Respondia Shaka com um divertido sorriso.

– Só o estávamos esperando... – Disse Afrodite com um sorriso largo, que desagradou Miro. – Sabia que a Armadura de Aquário lhe caiu muito bem?

– Merci, ami.

– Mas indo ao que interessa. Não está se esquecendo de nos contar nada não? – Aldebaran não podia conter a curiosidade.

– Como assim?

– Você ainda não nos disse como foi para conseguir sua armadura, meu amigo. – Mu completou.

– Fiz com que meu Mestre me reconhecesse como cavaleiro. Nada de mais. – As imagens voltam a sua mente.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**_Kamus chegou à arena onde havia marcado de se encontrar com seu mestre. Não havia ninguém por lá senão ele o aguardando sentado sobre a urna de Aquário. Usava uma calça e uma camiseta ambos brancos, contrastando com seus olhos negros e longos cabelos vinho, que se encontravam presos em uma folgada trança, deixada sobre o ombro esquerdo. Shino ficou de pé enquanto observava seu pupilo se aproximar._**

**_– Me atrasei?_**

**_– Não Kamus. Eu quem optei por aguardá-lo. – Deu uma breve pausa. – Sabes que é sua ultima chance... Espero que realmente tenha melhorado._**

**_– O senhor vai ver o quanto. – Manteve-se sério o tempo todo. Queria receber o quanto antes sua armadura pra voltar pra casa e descansar e, mesmo respeitando tanto, não queria voltar a ver seu mestre tão cedo._**

**_Com um salto para trás, Shino se afastou de Kamus e armou sua postura de luta, elevando seu cosmo ao máximo. Sabia que em uma luta corpo-a-corpo seu pupilo se sairia bem, mas queria ver as técnicas especiais._**

**_Kamus também se posicionou, elevando seu cosmo rapidamente atingindo o sétimo sentido, se concentrando em cada movimento de seu mestre. O Sol ainda brilhava e as terras da Grécia ardiam com o calor, mas a arena estava extremamente fria com o ar congelante liberado pelos cosmos dos dois. Cristais de gelo surgiam._**

**_– Não quero perder tempo, Kamus, e sei que você também não. – Começou a concentrar o poder em sua mão direita. – Quero acabar com isso em um único golpe. O melhor golpe de cada um. O que acha?_**

**_– De acordo. – Falou rispidamente. Concentrando o poder em suas mãos, as ergueu, posicionando sobre a cabeça unindo-as. Afastou um pouco as pernas para um melhor apoio. Uma corrente de ar o envolveu, fazendo os cristais de gelo 'dançarem' em sua volta. – Um único golpe._**

_**Mantiveram suas concentrações por alguns segundos e dispararam seus golpes simultaneamente.**_

**_– TROVÃO AURORA!_**

**_– EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_**

**_Os ataques se colidiram, ficando por um tempo em equilíbrio, mas logo começou a pender para um lado. A melhor técnica decidiu. Shino havia sido superado. O Trovão Aurora estava sendo devolvido com o Execução Aurora de Kamus. Desistindo de manter o ataque, se esquivou com dificuldade - pela pressão que os golpes acumulados exerciam - recebendo o ataque de raspão, sendo atingido no braço esquerdo que ficou completamente congelado._**

**_A temperatura começou a se elevar novamente. Os cosmos já se encontravam no nível normal. Admirado com a potencia da técnica desenvolvida pelo seu pupilo, dirigiu-se calmamente em direção a urna, pegando-a e colocando frente à Kamus._**

– **_Bom trabalho Kamus... Ela é sua... – Depois de tantos anos de treinamento, era a primeira vez que sorria para Kamus. Um sorriso que mostrava tanto alegria quanto orgulho._**

**_A urna se abriu, saindo uma forte luz dourada e a Armadura de Aquário, que logo se separou para envolver o corpo do novo Mestre. Kamus._**

**_– Você mostrou que me superou ao desenvolver uma técnica superior a que lhe passei. A sua explora ao máximo a potencia do ar gelado, atingindo quase o zero absoluto. – estendeu a mão para seu pupilo, cumprimentando-o. – Aquário é sua juntamente com o título de Mestre da água e do Gelo._**

**_– Obrigado Mestre. – Kamus apertou a mão em sua frente sem acreditar. Shino sorria e o parabenisava._**

**_– Antes que vá, quero lhe explicar uma coisa. Quando o Grande Mestre Shion me falou de você, admito que não esperava muito, mas ao começar seu treinamento vi que Ele estava certo e que tinhas um grande potencial. Ele pôde sentir seu poder oculto e viu nas estrelas que seu destino era ser um grande cavaleiro. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Aquário. Desde que teve essa visão, o procurou e, como já sabe, o guiou até aqui pelo cosmo a esse fim. Eu sabia que seria seu mestre mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, ou melhor, antes que você chegasse aqui no Santuário, pois Ele já havia me prevenido de sua vinda. Queria deixar esse fato bem claro para você, pois nunca pareceu entender._**

_**Kamus mal acreditou. Então aquilo quis dizer que estava em seu destino perder os pais tão cedo? Lembrou-se que todos os cavaleiros que conhecia eram órfãos, tendo como parentes apenas irmãos ou irmãs que, geralmente, também se tornavam cavaleiros e amazonas.**_

**_– Mas lembre-se: Você não quis me matar por ser seu mestre. Compreendo. Eu até o testei dando-o inúmeras chances para isso, mas você nunca o fez, passando em mais um teste. Você é humano... e mesmo tendo de esconder o que sente para seu próprio bem, pode-se ver que tem bom coração, dignidade e honra em uma batalha; que é fundamental para um cavaleiro de alto nível de Athena. – Em uma breve pausa, fechou os olhos baixando discretamente a face. – Mas simultaneamente foi um erro. Nunca deve hesitar independente de quem seja seu oponente; amigo ou desconhecido, Mestre ou discípulo, quando se trata de uma luta pela verdade e justiça. Deixei claro?_**

**_– Sim..._**

**_– Também queria lhe esclarecer que mesmo sabendo o quão forte era, não quis entregar a Armadura pelo fato de querer que, sozinho, desenvolvesse novas técnicas. Técnicas mais poderosas que as que lhe ensinei. Sabia que seria capaz. Tive de ser rigoroso àquele ponto para isso, compreende?_**

**_– Sim... – Kamus revelou um pequeno sorriso a Shino. – E... Obrigado por tudo... Mestre Shino._**

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Não explicou muito, Kamus... – Kanon indignado.

– Sempre querendo se meter nos assuntos dos outros, não é Kanon? – Saga falou todo irônico. Estava brigado com o irmão e todos sabiam, só não o motivo.

– Deixem ele em paz... Ele realmente merecia. Se esforçou muito para tê-la. – Shaka o cumprimentava mais uma vez, despertando-o das memórias vividas há pouco. – Creio que seu mestre tenha sido o mais rigoroso de todos. Até para a Sibéria o levava para aprender a suportar o frio...

– Talvez tenha sido... Mas gostei da Sibéria. Até aprendi russo...

Todos se surpreendem. Kamus apenas disse que talvez Shino tenha sido rigoroso. E tão novo já falava fluentemente Grego, o seu francês, agora russo e todos tinham conhecimento que ele estava estudando inglês sozinho e que falava fluentemente.

– Daqui a pouco você sai falando Japonês, espanhol... – Aldebaran dava altas risadas.

– Vamos pedir ao Grande Mestre que permita que comemoremos a irmandade dourada que está completa agora! – Afrodite passou o braço pelos ombros de Kamus. Adorava festas e sempre procurava um bom pretexto com ajuda de Shura, Aioria e de vez em quando Kanon. Raramente falava com Miro.

– Isso! Com direito a muita bebida, comida, convidados... – Shura se animou instantaneamente com a idéia.

– Não vejo necessidade de comemorar. Afinal, tornar-nos cavaleiros de ouro foi nossa obrigação... destino... – Kamus fechou a cara instantaneamente, mas manteve o timbre de voz o mesmo de antes.

– Shaka e eu também não gostamos de festas, Kamus, mas essa não só você mas todos nós merecemos. Não tiro sua razão que era nosso dever, mas depois de tantos anos de treino para esse fim... Será a primeira festa que vejo um bom motivo de comemoração, assim, será a primeira que irei. – Shaka balança a cabeça positivamente, concordando com Mu.

Kamus ficou calado. Não queria ir, mas Mu tinha razão. Esse sim era um motivo especial.

– Bem, vamos à comemoração!- Afrodite o largou e se adiantou em direção as escadarias. – Vou perguntar ao Mestre Shion se poderemos comemorar. Em uma hora estejam todos lá em casa que darei a resposta... Até!

– Ei! Espere ai... Porque sua casa? Vamos ter que subir tudo pra depois descer... qualé? – Miro cruzou os braços, indignado. Parecia uma criança.

– E onde seria então? Teria de ser na casa de alguém. – parou e cruzou os braços. Não gostou de perder tempo pra discutir onde se encontrariam para falar da festa.

– Que tal a de libra? Localiza-se basicamente no centro da escadaria e está desabitada. Seria o mais justo. Podemos nos reunir em seu pavilhão de passagem.

– Então todos estão de acordo? – Saga resolve tomar a frente. Parecia mal humorado. Não estava bem, muito menos para ouvir uma discussão por futilidades.

– Sim! – A maioria diz em conjunto.

– Opa! Visinho... aí eu topo. – Miro logo sorriu como uma criança birrenta quando consegue algo que desejava.

– É... Pode ser... – Afrodite estava desanimado pelas escadarias.

– Não! – Kamus pronunciou-se finalmente e secamente. Todos o encararam.

– E porque isso agora? – Saga não entendeu os motivos do francês, mas pouco lhe interessava. Estava diferente.

– Não quero ir à comemoração alguma. Não gosto e não quero... Divirtam-se, mas não contem comigo.

– Kamus. Iremos comemorar a irmandade dourada ao qual você também faz parte. De qualquer forma: Acha que seriamos capazes de nos divertimos sem você? – Miro tentava uma chantagem improvisada, o que não é seu forte.

– Acho. Você então é o especialista para se divertir nestas festas. Façam bom proveito. – Começou a caminhar rumo a saída de Áries. – Vou pra casa. Espero que se divirtam caso tenham permissão. Au revoir!

Afrodite deu uma corridinha para alcançá-lo. Queria acompanhá-lo, já que teria de subir também. Miro olhou calado e revoltado, mas não podia fazer nada. Kamus tinha se chateado com ele de novo.

Kanon desceu as escadarias de Áries, sendo seguido sem que percebesse por Saga, que ninguém viu quando deixou o templo. Os demais olharam para Aquário, que saiu sério, acompanhado do pisciano. Decidiram não se meter, ficando por ali mesmo esperando para dar o tempo pedido por Afrodite, para subirem juntos.

O sueco adorava o francesinho e queria conversar com ele pra descobrir porque sempre agia daquela forma quando o assunto era festas. Kamus sempre foi muito fechado – Em especial após o treino -, nunca falando com ninguém nada que considerasse pessoal, temendo ser ferido emocionalmente.

Já haviam passado de Sagitário quando Afrodite, já cansado de tanto silêncio, resolveu puxar um assunto.

– Kamyu, o que houve?

– Nada, por quê?

– Você não era assim. Lembro claramente o quanto você era animado, se divertia, sempre brincava com Miro... – Percebeu que Kamus fechou ainda mais a cara. – Disse algo errado?

– Não Afrodite, mas não quero pensar no passado nem em mim agora.

– Mas por quê? Me conte tudo... Talvez possa lhe ajudar.

– Não, ninguém pode. – Encarou Afrodite nos olhos. Decidiu se abrir um pouco mais com o pisciano, que sempre se mostrou um bom e fiel amigo. – Mas se quer saber, vou lhe contar. Me transmite confiança. – Mesmo pronunciando tais palavras, parecia inatingível. Permaneceu do mesmo jeito sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em suas palavras. – Muito pequeno vi meus pais morrerem sem poder fazer nada, fui mandado para um orfanato onde as outras crianças me odiavam, me chamando de metido pelo meu sotaque só faltando quererem me surrar, sem querer problemas e me sentindo mal, fugi, vindo parar num lugar completamente novo e desconhecido para mim que, quando pensei que teria uma vida feliz, vi que tudo não passou de uma ilusão... um sonho... E porque não uma maldição? O destino brinca muito comigo, já não agüento mais!

– Mas você não gosta daqui? Não gosta de nós? Seja sincero.

– Claro que gosto. De tudo isso. Até meu mestre que pensei odiar, vi que na verdade gostava. Ele só queria o meu bem e me preparar para essa vida difícil de cavaleiro.

– Isso tava na cara. Mas então, porque disse que tudo não passava de uma maldição, Kamyu?

– Por dois motivos. Um deles é que nem consigo cumprir completamente o último pedido de meus pais... Estou vivo, mas do que adianta se não me sinto feliz?

– Nossa... Mas porque? E o outro motivo?

– Você não entenderia, mas faz parte do primeiro.

– Diga... Não somos amigos?

Kamus olhou novamente nos olhos do Sueco, que sentiu a profundidade de seus pesares. Estava começando a demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que a franja ocultasse seus olhos.

– Está bem, mas não comente com ninguém. Se lembra de quando estive muito doente? Quatro anos atrás, quando voltei da Sibéria? – Todas as imagens voltaram a sua mente, dando-o um ar de tristeza.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**_– Kamus! Você fica doente e nem dá notícias... Se não tivesse ouvido o Afrodite comentando com o Shaka, eu nem saberia, seu mané! Mas ok, essa eu te perdôo. Como você está? _**

**_– Melhor. Mesmo com seus sermões... Mas não me lembro de ter pedido desculpas. – A voz estava fraca e rouca._**

**_– Seu mestre é louco! – Miro se mostrava muito preocupado. – Graças a ele, você está doente de novo e nem pra vim cuidar de você. E nem tente fazer piadas, você nunca foi bom com isso e seu estado piora ainda mais._**

**_Miro sentou-se na beira da cama. Olhava o amigo que estava em repouso com febre e com o corpo todo ferido. Ficou triste com a cena e lembrou-se que Kamus estava sem sua serva, pois esta havia falecido por uma doença que não se recordava. Por ter quatro que cuidavam de sua bagunça e dele mesmo, resolveu falar com o Grande Mestre mais tarde e enviar para o amigo a sua mais nova serva, que deveria ter a mesma idade deles. Assim, poderia cuidar dele e até tornar-se como uma amiga, deixando-o mais a vontade, pois sabia que Kamus não gostava muito de servas cruzando sua casa e mexendo em suas coisas o tempo todo._**

**_– Engraçadinho... E também estou em treinamento. Tenho que suportar o treino e a culpa de eu estar assim foi minha... Não prestava atenção no urso e ele me acertava. Foram deslizes meus e meu mestre não tem nada a ver. _**

**_– Certo. Não vou discutir com você. – Saiu de perto do amigo, logo voltando com uma toalhinha, uma pequena bacia e um jarro com água fria. Apoiou a bacia sobre o móvel ao lado da cama, pondo um pouco d'água e umedecia a toalhinha, pousando-a sobre a fronte do francês. – Estão eu fico por aqui e cuido de você até que se recupere. Quando estiver melhor, mandarei uma de minhas servas pra cá. – "vou ter que falar com meu mestre pra me dar um tempo no treino, mas sei que ele entenderá minhas intenções e deixará." Pensou._**

**_– Não... Precisa... – Estava agradável ver o amigo cuidando tão bem de si. – E não quero te incomodar._**

**_– Deixe de frescura! Não é incômodo cuidar de você e a serva; você precisa ter ao menos uma e a que vou te mandar... – Parou de falar.Ficou sério e com olhar distante em segundos._**

**_– O que tem ela?_**

**_– Nada. Ela é jovem e bonita e aceitando ela, você estaria se ajudando, no mantimento da casa, e estaria me ajudando também. E quem sabe você não se apaixona por ela? – Miro falou com um sorriso inocente, que convenceu Kamus facilmente. _**

**_– Certo, ela pode vir... mas... Como assim também o ajudaria?E que história é essa de me apaixonar? Está louco?_**

**_– Não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – Voltou a umedecer a toalhinha e pousa-la sobre a fronte do doente._**

**_– Está bem...Não vou insistir... – Tirou um livro com capa Azul marinho de debaixo do cobertor. Guardou na gaveta do criado mudo._**

**_– Lendo até mesmo doente, não é?_**

**_– Ahm... é isso mesmo... Minha mãe me deu..._**

**_– Você não muda. É viciado em leitura. – Levantou-se - Vou buscar minhas coisas, falar com meu mestre e já volto pra ficar com você. Cuidarei para que melhore rápido. – Sorriu amavelmente. Saiu correndo para escorpião, deixando um doente corado na cama, mas não da febre, mas pelo que ouvia._**

_**Vendo o reflexo de seu rosto corado no espelho ao lado da cama, percebeu o estado em que o escorpião o deixou com aquelas palavras gentis. Finalmente notou seus verdadeiros sentimentos.**_

**_– Acho...que não vou me apaixonar por essa serva... – Sorriu, olhando-se no espelho ficando ainda mais vermelho._**

_**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

– Sim, me lembro. Miro quando soube ficou em sua casa até que se recuperasse por completo, não foi? Se não me engano, umas duas semanas pelos ferimentos em seu corpo.

– Foi... Ele até dormia desconfortavelmente sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama, pra caso eu precisasse de algo. Ficava ali, calado. Velando meu sono... Se me mexesse fazendo qualquer ruído, ele acordava pra ver se eu estava bem.

– Lembro de tê-lo ouvido comentar que o deixava resmungando sozinho a maior parte do tempo...

– Era o que deveria ter feito. Teria sido melhor, mas ele não saia do meu lado. Sempre se mostrando... um...grande amigo..

– Sei. Aham. Entendi tudo.

– Afrodite. – Nesse instante, uma fina lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. – Nesse período eu tive a certeza do que sentia e resolvi desistir e resistir. Eu... o entreguei algo muito importante, mesmo que ele não soubesse. Não notasse. Se bem que... – Cerrou os punhos. Sentiu uma forte dor invadir seu peito, fazendo com que mais lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. – Eu... acho que ele sabe, mas ignora para não atrapalhar a nossa amizade. E também, a prova que não sente nada por mim... é que sempre sai com inúmeras servas e cavaleiros...

– Kamyu...- Abraçou Kamus de lado enquanto subiam. Um abraço amigável para tentar consolá-lo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do francês, que começou a retomar o controle sobre si, parando de derramar lágrimas. Era orgulhoso e detestava parecer frágil ou emotivo aos olhos de qualquer um. – Sabe, também me encontro numa situação parecida...

– Mesmo? – Olhou pra Afrodite, incrédulo, enxugando as lágrimas que se arrependera de ter derramado.

– Sim, e se bobiar, meu caso pode até ser pior que o seu. Não é de sair com muitos, mas também não gosta de mim, nem de ninguém.

– Não... sabia que...

– É meu segredo. – Abriu um sorriso enigmático – E não se preocupe, Kamyu. Quando se trata de ver o que mais nos interessa, geralmente ficamos cegos. Quando algo que consideramos um sonho se concretiza e pára diante de nossos olhos, costumamos fechá-los temendo ser uma má impressão ou ilusão, recusando a acreditar ou ver o evidente. – Falava todo pensativo, no final, voltando os olhos para os de Kamus – O único mal nisso é que costumamos deixar escapar a oportunidade da felicidade, correndo o risco de perdê-la para sempre.

– Afrodite. O... O que quis me dizer com isso?

– Nada. Falei sem pensar. – Sorriu. – Olha, já chegamos em aquário. Tenho vinte minutos para falar com o Mestre e descer à libra.

– Então é melhor se apressar. Vejo que o atrasei.

– Um amigo nunca nos atrasa. Adoro conversar com você! – sorriu gentilmente, dando um beijo no rosto do aquariano – Realmente tenho que me apressar, mas antes... Você vai à festa, né?

– Não. Já disse isso. Não me interesso em festas.

– Pra mim você tem é receios de ir e ver o que não gosta. – Kamus voltou a ficar tão sério quanto antes de começar a subir as escadarias para Aquário, confirmando o afirmado. – Kamyu, quero que se divirta. Me promete ir nem que seja apenas por alguns minutos?

– ... Está bem. Por insistir tanto, prometo _pensar_ no assunto. Mas acho que essa noite não será das melhores.

– Que pessimismo! O Aguardarei lá! Tchau! – Atravessou Aquário correndo pela falta de tempo.

– Mas ele nem sabe se terá permissão... – Balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Entrando em sua casa, viu que se encontrava impecável. Tudo muito limpo e arrumado, como sempre esteve e tanto adorava. Foi até a cozinha, onde se encontrava uma serva. Sua única serva. A enviada por Miro. Era uma jovem linda, tinha cabelos compridos e dourados que começavam lisos, formando belos cachos nas pontas. Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas. Usava uma túnica branca, até os joelhos e estava descalça. Parecia um anjo.

– Boa tarde, mestre Kamus! Parabéns pela conquista! – A moça se virou e abaixou a cabeça, mostrando respeito.

– Já disse que pode me chamar apenas pelo nome, Karen. Merci.

– Perdão... Kamus. – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Tudo bem. Pode me preparar um banho?

– Claro! Não vai querer comer nada também?

– Não, estou sem fome. Obrigado.

A jovem saiu rapidamente indo cumprir o que lhe foi pedido.

Kamus sempre foi muito bom e gentil com Karen e ela adorava trabalhar para alguém assim, mas não queria estar em Aquário. Queria estar em outro lugar. Queria servir a quem amava.

Kamus foi para a sala, pegou um livro e começou a ler, mostrando tristeza em seu olhar. Pegou uma caneta e começou a rabiscar em uma página, até que foi chamado para o banho que já estava pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Mestre liberou a comemoração. Afrodite voltou correndo e mesmo assim se atrasou dez minutos. Os presentes em Libra foram: Aldebaran, Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Miro e Shura, que reclamaram da demora do Pisciano. Entraram numa discussão de onde seria e o horário, chegando a um acordo que deveria ser em Peixes, tendo início às oito da noite.

Pronto. Tudo que Miro queria ouvir. Deixou os amigos discutindo outros fatores como comes e bebes, saindo de fininho para Aquário. Queria muito falar com Kamus, só não sabia bem o que, ou como, ao certo. Desde que acordou só pensava nisso. As longas escadarias que o levariam ao seu destino passaram rapidamente enquanto refletia.

"_Será que estou fazendo o certo? Posso por tudo a perder, mas não dá mais para ficar assim... Será hoje! Bem... Ele pareceu por uns segundos sentir algo por mim hoje... POR ZEUS! O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO! Aquilo foi só impressão. Do jeito que ele é, pode me colocar pra fora de lá a pontapés... Aliás, o que é perder um amigo de infância e o que se tem de mais precioso? Naaadaaaa...Que os Deuses me ajudem!"_

Em Aquário, Miro entrou sem cerimônias, a procura do francês. Percorreu toda a casa, mas só encontrou Karen na cozinha, terminando de limpar tudo.

– Onde o Kamus está?

– Senhor Miro... Como vai? – Abriu um lindo sorriso – Está no banho a um bom tempo. Acho que chegou tenso e meio desanimado. – Se aproxima do escorpiano, parecendo até que ia abraçá-lo. – Não quer nada enquanto espera? Se desejar, posso lhe fazer companhia.

– Não. Vou pra sala esperar sozinho, não se preocupe. Fique aqui que não quero ser interrompido no que pretendo falar com ele. – Virou-se para a porta, mas foi segurado pela mão.

– Miro! – Parecia triste. Seus olhos brilhavam como se quisessem encher de lágrimas. – Espere! Me diz: Por que o senhor me deixou aqui? O que eu fiz que o desagradou? Anda me tratando sério e friamente desde que...

– NÃO toque nesse assunto. Não quero mais saber disso. – respirou fundo, falando calmamente de novo – Diga-me você: Kamus lhe maltrata? Falta com respeito ou lhe faz qualquer coisa ruim?

– Não... – Os olhos da garota começam a lacrimejar, permitindo que uma lágrima lhe escapasse. – Ele sempre me tratou muito bem... como uma irmã... mas é que...

– Então não tem do que reclamar. Esqueça aquilo. Não vai voltar a acontecer. Lembre-se: Naquele mesmo dia, o assunto e o ocorrido morreram. Apague da sua mente que será o melhor pra você.

– Você o ama?

– Não nos incomode. Dessa vez vim tratar de um assunto sério.

Miro puxou o braço sem quebrar o contato visual com Karen, saindo logo em seguida sem olhar para trás. A garota se apoiou na mesa. Sentia-se mal. As lágrimas caíam soltas enquanto olhava para a porta que Miro tinha acabado de sair. O olhar triste, logo se tornou nervoso. Não aceitaria perder o amor do homem que amava para ninguém, principalmente sem lutar. – _"O ama, não é? Mas não será correspondido. Vai ver". _– Ficou ali parada um bom tempo, até que se recompôs. Foi para a entrada do templo, limpar o pavilhão de acesso as escadarias. Tinha serviços e não queria reclamações, mas sua mente não parava de pensar em apenas um. Miro.

Na sala, Miro, enquanto esperava o aquariano sair do demorado banho, circulava pensando no que tinha dito à Karen, no que estava prestes a fazer... Sua cabeça girava. Sabia o que queria falar com ele, mas não sabia bem como. Tinha medo de expor o que sentia e ser rejeitado. Jogou-se no sofá pensativo. Notou um livro capa dura Azul-marinho sobre a mesinha de centro. Sentou-se e pegou para olhar a capa. A capa só tinha um 'K' branco, centralizado e bem desenhado.

"_O que é isso? Lembro-me desse livro... o vi a quatro anos atrás, quando ele estava doente... Mas do que ele fala? Não sei se devo, mas vou dar uma olhada. Sei que não se importaria, afinal, sempre reclama alegando que eu não leio e que deveria faze-lo mais, ter mais cultura..."_

O grego abriu o livro, encontrando na contra capa, três fotos que resolveu olhar. Em uma estava uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos verdes, linda, sorrindo e agachada abraçando um garotinho que também sorria. Kamus. Abraçando os dois, estava um homem sorrindo. - _"devem ser os pais dele... eram uma linda família."_ – Na outra foto, Miro até sorriu ao ver. Estavam todos os 'futuros' cavaleiros de ouro. Os únicos que não sorriam eram Máscara e Aioria, um em cada extremidade da foto, emburrados, os demais sorrindo e unidos como irmãos. Lembrou do dia. Saga chegou do nada com uma câmera querendo tirar fotos do grupo. Reparou em Kamus que estava centralizado, estando ele de um lado, com um braço apoiado no ombro do francês e Afrodite do outro, fazendo o mesmo. – _"Até aqui..."_ – Ficou sério e foi por as fotos no lugar, quando reparou num envelope aberto com outra foto dentro. Era Ele e Kamus sentados de frente um para o outro como se conversassem distraidamente, quando os chamaram do nada batendo a foto surpresa. Sorriu, guardando e abrindo o livro em uma página próxima ao meio. – _"Que letra linda!"_ – Realmente era feito a mão e tinha uma belíssima caligrafia arredondada, levemente inclinada para a direita. Começou a ler.

**(...) É sempre a mesma coisa. Vive ficando com uns e outras, o que me deixa louco. Mas nada posso fazer, senão, me afastar. Não temos nada um com o outro, o que não me permite exigir mais atenção, ou impedir que tais coisas aconteçam. Se tivéssemos algo, seria como um sonho. Teria minha felicidade de volta. Mas o que estou falando? Ele nunca seria capaz de ter algo sério com ninguém. Muito menos com alguém como eu. Como ele, também sou um homem e sei que não sou de chamar muita atenção.**

**Não sei bem como tudo começou, mas tive certeza do que sentia quando ele passou mais tempo ao meu lado. Nunca pensei que uma febre e ferimentos pudessem me deixar tão feliz. É, foi quando percebi que o sentimento que subestimei achando não ser nada de mais, era algo maior que amizade. Amor. (...)**

Parou de ler. Não acreditava no que estava escrito ali. _– "O que é isso? Um diário? Tem partes em francês e russo. Esta parte... está falando de mim...? Não acredito! Vou olhar mais a frente."_ – Passou mais algumas páginas, escritas em francês, parando em uma marcada com uma fita branca, voltando a ler onde estava em grego. Sem que notasse, ficou de pé, lendo tudo incrédulo.

**(...) Eu o amo, mas não adianta. Não devia ter tal sentimento, principalmente para com ele. Começo a querer não possuir nenhum agora. Sofro constantemente sem que ninguém perceba, ocultando minha fraqueza demonstrando mal-humor, frieza ou tratando aos outros com indiferença. Não acredito que ele sinta o mesmo por mim. Conformo-me apenas com nossa amizade. Sou forçado a isso. Ao menos posso, assim, vê-lo sempre sorrir e ouvir aquela bela voz que raramente pronuncia algo importante ou útil. (...)**

**(...) Fui a sua casa hoje e o convidei para um 'aquecimento', na pretensão de no caminho, expor o que eu sentia. Não sabia como começar ou o que ele diria sobre isso, assim, fiz uma pergunta, tentando ganhar um encorajamento. Ele admitiu sentir algo por alguém. Não quis perguntar por quem, meu coração apertou. Provavelmente seria umas das pessoas que ele sempre saía as escondidas para farra. Perdi as pequenas esperanças que tinha. Quero apenas ficar só, evitando contatos com qualquer um. Sei que tem quem goste de mim, que tem quem me ame, mas não ficaria bem, não me sentiria bem se ficasse com outra pessoa senão Miro. Me corrôo por dentro ao vê-lo com outros. Raiva. Mas acima de raiva, dor e tristeza em pensar que aquele Escorpião, conhecido por ser o centro das atenções e dos desejos de muitos, nunca será meu. Dor, por pensar que nunca poderei dizer-lhe... Jet' aime. (...)**

– Miro?

Kamus chegou à sala. Usava uma calça cinza claro e uma blusa branca folgada entreaberta no peito. Simples e bonita. Estava descalço. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo baixo por uma faixa branca, deixando apenas duas mechas querendo se soltar, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Tinha visto Miro lendo seu diário. – _"Maldita hora para esquecê-lo sobre a mesa... Mas e agora? Maldita hora que inventei de misturar os idiomas.Deveria ter escrito tudo em francês..."_ – Já era tarde. O Escorpião já tinha lido algumas coisas que encontrou em grego, e, por sua expressão, algo que tinha escrito sobre ele. Sobre si. Sobre ambos. Ver a estampa da surpresa na face de Miro não o agradou. Via-se sem reação, triste, recuando devagar. Trombou as costas em uma parede. Estava com os olhos bem abertos, olhando nos olhos Dele. Vendo a seriedade na face do grego. Achou logo ter perdido seu amigo. Seu amor.

Miro virou-se, olhando surpreso para o aquariano. O que significava aquilo afinal? Mal podia acreditar. Sem que percebesse, deixou que o diário caísse de sua mão sobre o sofá. Ficou encarando o francês nos olhos por um bom tempo, sério, observando-o recuar lentamente, avançando no mesmo ritmo, enquanto digeria toda a informação recém lida. Estava feliz. Como ainda não havia notado? Nem ele sabia responder.

– Kamus... – Tentou formar alguma frase, mas as palavras lhe fugiram a mente. Já estava bem próximo do francês. – Por que...

– Miro... – Se adiantou. Pela primeira vez estava diante de Miro com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. A seriedade deste lhe perturbava. – Não precisamos deixar de ser ami... – Sentiu dois dedos pousar em seus lábios, calando-o.

O grego, já à sua frente, permanecia parado, olhando-o. Olhos nos olhos. Subitamente revelou um lindo sorriso. Sorriso que Kamus tanto adorava contemplar. Os olhos azuis de Miro revelavam um grande carinho e meiguice, que, em conjunto com o sorriso e seu rosto perfeito, moldurado pelos longos cabelos ondulados pouco mais escuros que os olhos, davam-no um aspecto de anjo. Uma aparência inocente e levemente infantil. – Do que está falando? Deveria era ter me dito antes... – Falou com um sussurro suficientemente alto apenas para que o outro ouvisse.

Vendo que Kamus se calou com seu gesto, levou sua mão que pousava sobre os lábios à nuca, puxando-o para um beijo, pousando a outra mão na cintura. Só os Deuses poderiam imaginar o quanto desejava aquele beijo.

Kamus estremeceu ao sentir a mão do homem que amava acariciar levemente seu rosto indo em direção a nuca, puxando-o. Uma gostosa sensação e um arrepio na coluna ao sentir aqueles lábios tão macios tocando os seus. A respiração quente tocando sua face e a outra mão em sua cintura. Estava prensado contra a parede e sem pensar, passou os braços pela cintura de Miro, abraçando-o. Instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, ao sentir a língua do amado pedindo passagem. Permitiu ter sua boca explorada e logo explorando a do escorpião, sentindo o gosto do veneno que tanto desejou provar.

Miro mal acreditava. Estava beijando-o! Sempre que se imaginava fazendo tal, também via-se sendo empurrado ou atingido por qualquer golpe, mas nada aconteceu. Parecia um sonho, ao qual não queria acordar. A sensação de sentir aqueles lábios macios e rosados nos seus, de poder explorar aquela boca quente que tanto sonhou era única.

Haviam se entregado completamente ao beijo, se afastando para recuperar o ar.

– Sabe Kamus... te amo. Só não sabia os seus sentimentos... Até hoje.

– Miro...

– Que acha de assumirmos um compromisso sério? Hoje logo após a festa, ainda na presença de todos? – falava olhando-o nos olhos.

– Compromisso sério? Você?

– Sim... – Se aproximou novamente – Por que não? – Já colava seus lábios novamente, falando num sussurro extremamente sensual.

– Tem certeza? – Falava no mesmo tom de Miro. Queria beijá-lo novamente. Abraça-lo, mas se manteve firme. Por que o Escorpião malandro iria querer assumir algo sério? – Você quer realmente se prender a mim?

– Sim... só a você, da mesma forma que o quero só pra mim... como sei, agora, que sempre foi. – Começou outro beijo sem deixar que Kamus respondesse, fazendo-o aceitar nos gestos e beijo, mas que foi interrompido por vozes no corredor que levava à sala.

– MIRO! Apareça seu fujão! – Afrodite chamava frustrado. Já o procurava há algum tempo.

Kamus, envergonhado, se afastou. Foi até o sofá pegar seu diário para guardar. Não sabia o que fazer e ao olhar o Escorpião, que não parava de sorrir, se sentiu mais perdido ainda.

Afrodite entrou na sala. Olhou Miro com um sorriso diferente nos lábios, que logo mudou para uma expressão de raiva, num canto da sala, e Kamus do outro lado, sem jeito, guardando um livro na estante.

– Fala o que quer Afrodite! Tava tratando um assunto importante com Kamus. – Olhou para Kamus, que ficou levemente corado.

"_Por que tinha que ter falado isso?"_ – Pensava Kamus, virado para a estante.

– Sei... – olhava para os dois. – Bem, mas agora tenho trabalho pra você, Miro. – Cruzou os braços, ficando sério. – Você ficou encarregado de pegar as músicas junto de Aioria e Aldebaran. Shura, Shaka e Mu ficaram encarregados das bebidas e temos trabalho a fazer se queremos realmente comemorar hoje!

– E você, seu folgado? Só porque vai ceder a casa não faz nada?

– Não, espertinho. Eu vou arrumar tudo e fiquei encarregado da comida. Máscara não vai colaborar por estar terminando o treino de um discípulo... Sim! – Voltou-se para Kamus, sorrindo - Karen está lá em casa, viu? Pedi que ajudasse minhas servas com a preparação, já que ela deve ter tanto bom gosto quanto você, por conviver aqui.

– Tudo bem, mon ami.

Afrodite sorria para Kamus, logo voltando a encarar Miro, sério. – E você? Vai logo que temos pouco tempo! – Empurrando-o para a saída.

– Ei! Pera! – Parou na porta se segurando enquanto era empurrado. Olhou para trás. Para Kamus que via a tudo achando uma graça. – Você vai à festa, né? Lembra do que eu disse?

– Oui, mon cher. Estarei lá com certeza. – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

Miro sorriu ao ouvir a resposta que queria. Iriam surpreender a todos com a notícia de estarem namorando. Afrodite logo conseguiu enxotá-lo pra fora de Aquário, fazendo que Miro resolvesse fazer logo seu trabalho e descesse as escadarias correndo. O Escorpião não alterava seu sorriso de felicidade e satisfação por nada.

– Aquele não muda. – Afrodite resmunga o olhando sair da casa indo para as escadarias. – Kamus... – Voltou a olhar o francês – Vai mesmo à festa? Miro o convenceu a ir?

– Oui, ami. Ele me mostrou um bom motivo para comemorar. Irei à festa. – Revelou um sorriso - Pode me dizer onde será e que horas?

– Claro! Minha casa e as oito. – Parou, pensando um pouco. - Pode me ajudar na cozinha? É muita coisa e eu, mesmo tendo ajuda de seis servas, não posso dar conta de tudo. Três vão limpar e arrumar tudo e Karen e as outras duas vão me ajudar a cozinhar. Pode ajudar também? – Estava com os olhos brilhantes e suplicantes.

– Está bem. Vamos. – Kamus sabia o quanto Afrodite odiava ficar cozinhando e como tinha habilidades, resolveu colaborar.

– Sabia que eu adoro quando você está de bom humor? Pegue sua armadura. Já estão quase todas lá. Só falta a de Gêmeos e Sagitário, fora a sua.

– Certo.

Kamus pegou a Armadura de Aquário e acompanhou Afrodite até Peixes. Podia-se ver que a casa era muito bem arrumada e de extremo bom gosto. Tudo muito claro e o ambiente bem perfumado com o aroma das rosas que vinha do jardim. Deixou a urna na sala, junto às outras, e acompanhou o sueco até a cozinha. Passaram o resto da tarde fazendo os petiscos e conversando. Afrodite tentou fazer com que Kamus dissesse o que estava falando com Miro. O que faziam quando chegou, mas nenhuma resposta lhe foi entregue, apenas "Surpresa. Em breve saberá."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sete horas da noite. Kamus já estava de banho tomado e deitado em sua cama. Resolveu descansar um pouco. Fechou os olhos, tendo a mente e o corpo invadidos pela sensação do beijo que recebeu à tarde. Cansado, sem que percebesse rendeu-se ao sono.

Acordou assustado, vendo no relógio quase nove horas. Arrumou-se apressado. Subiu o quanto antes as escadarias.

Ao entrar em Peixes, teve algumas atenções voltadas para si. Como sempre, gostava de andar bem arrumado. Usava calça e sapatos pretos com uma camisa branca de botões, estando dois desabotoados revelando de relance a pele clara do peito, tendo as mangas dobradas à altura dos cotovelos. Os cabelos, bem penteados e lisos, caiam-lhe livremente nas costas. Esse visual acompanhado de seu olhar que mais parecia a imensidão do mar e seu sotaque francês, era arrebatador para muitos.

Observou que tinha como convidados alguns poucos cavaleiros de prata, duas amazonas - Marin e Shina - algumas aspirantes a amazonas e as servas mais próximas, cotadas como amigas. - _"Interessante... Onde estará Miro? Ainda não o vi. Karen também não._" – Passava pelo salão, em direção a mesa de bebidas, vendo uns pilares que exibiam as urnas douradas. – _"Onde estarão as urnas de Aioros e Saga? Será que não vieram?"_

A música estava alta, mas não a ponto de incomodar ninguém de conversar ou raciocinar. Chegou à mesa. _"Bem que Ele poderia ter me chamado para virmos juntos. Ele não quer assumir? Será que ainda não veio?"_ – Pegou uma taça, enchendo de vinho tinto. Retirou-se para um lugar mais afastado. Encostou-se numa pilastra observando o movimento, dando vez ou outra pequenas goladas no vinho.

– Kamus! Não esperava encontra-lo aqui. – Shaka abriu um sorriso ao encontrar alguém que poderia conversar algo com mais cultura. Não conhecia ninguém além de Kamus e Mu para ter um assunto útil.

– É, me vi disposto a vir.

– Me parece animado... O que aconteceu?

– SHAKA! – Mu apareceu do nada já puxando o loiro, assustando a ele e Kamus. – Aldebaran e Máscara vão se atacar se não detivermos a discussão besta deles. Você é o mais respeitado, vem logo...

– Ah.. ta... Depois nos falamos Kamus... – Foi puxado pra longe a fim de apartar brigas.

Kamus apenas deu um aceno.

A Música que tocava foi interrompida sob protestos, sendo tocada agora Toxic – Que foi logo aprovada pelo povo - chamando a atenção do francês. Kamus olhou para a pista de dança improvisada. Observava Miro dançando. Sozinho, mas atraindo os olhares de muitos para si. Usava uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa preta meio desabotoada, assim como a que usava. Aproximou-se.

"_Exibido. Isso nunca vai mudar. Mas... É lindo vê-lo assim, dançando e esbanjando sensualidade. Ele sabe o quanto é bonito e atraente."_

– Mestre Kamus! – Uma doce voz soou aos ouvidos de Kamus, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

– Olá, Karen! Então ficou pra comemorar... Está gostando da festa?

– Sim. – Deu um belo sorriso, costumeiro seu. Estava linda. Os cabelos delicadamente presos, davam-na um ar angelical. Usava uma túnica rosa claro, de um decido fino que ganhou de Afrodite, que media pouco acima dos joelhos e uma delicada sandália branca que cruzava em seu tornozelo. – O Senhor viu o Miro? – Perguntou com inocência na voz.

– Está...dançando. O que tem ele? – Estranhou a pergunta. Era óbvio até para o aquariano distraído que a pergunta não era normal. Tentando despistar, deu outro gole no vinho. A taça ainda estava pela metade. _"O que está havendo?"_

– É que ele ficou de sairmos ainda hoje. – O coração de Kamus falhou uma batida ao ouvir isso. Seria verdade? - Acho... que ele quer ter algum relacionamento comigo. Estou tão feliz, mestre... Ele tinha falado comigo há pouco. Tinha brigado comigo hoje a tarde, mas parece ter se arrependido. Acho que ele sente algo por mim.

Kamus permaneceu calado. Não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Ficou confuso em seus próprios pensamentos, e Karen, conhecendo bem o mestre, notou.

"_Será que Miro quer mesmo ter algo com ela? Mas... Então porque agiu daquela forma comigo? Ele seria capaz? Seria... eu já o vi saindo com tantos que nem é possível contar. O que me dá a segurança de que não sou só mais um da sua lista de conquistas? Que ciúme besta. Antes de tudo, ele é meu melhor amigo. Não seria capaz... deve ser só um mal entendido. Que ridículo... Isso também não faz sentido ser. Lembro que ela sempre o olhava quando ia me visitar em casa e que vez ou outra, ele a encarava também por instantes. Será que estão tendo algo mesmo? Não... Não pode ser."_

A música acabou e Kamus nada percebeu. Estava com a mente dispersa em pensamentos confusos e com o olhar vago, na direção da pista de dança. Miro, ao parar de dançar, caminhou em direção ao Kamus, todo sorridente, feliz em vê-lo. Estava lindo.

– Demorou, Kamus! – o francês parecia ter acordado de um transe, encarando-o com olhares interrogativos. Notou a moça ao seu lado e se espantou. Achava que estava começando a entender. – Karen? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Não se lembra do que combinamos? Vim ficar com você, Mirinho! – Sem ter dado tempo para Miro pensar, ela o abraçou, beijando-o. Um selinho apenas, mas o suficiente para estragar a tudo, incluindo, o coração de Kamus.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aí está mais um capítulo... Acho que dos escrevi, o melhorzinho. Se não conseguir publicar um capítulo por fim de semana, peço desculpas. Para escrever este, já tive de ter paciência com meu irmão e com meu PC dando problemas... Mas superei tudo na raça! Estou agora tentando por a fic no ponto de vista tanto de Kamus, quanto no de Miro. Espero estar conseguindo. Não é fácil. Nessas horas que um pouquinho mais de experiência seria muito, mas muito bom. Podem falar, o primeiro beijo dos dois foi péssimo. Bem, eu tentei. Queria que saísse bonitinho, mas acho que não saiu muito legal. A história do Diário ficou meio "novela mexicana", mas mesmo assim eu quis deixar. Gostei dele.

**Como sempre: Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada, que criou todos estes lindos personagens, com exceção de Shino ( Mestre de Kamus) e Karen, que foram criados por mim para esta fic.**

**Observações**: Gostaria de esclarecer que criei esse mestre para o Kamus por não haver boatos (não que eu tenha visto) dos mestres dos douradinhos, nem em anime, nem em manga, sendo citado apenas Shion como Mestre de Mu.  
**L**i que no original japonês, o nome de Kamus("adaptado" para o português) se escreve Kamyu, mas resolvi usar essa versão apenas como uma forma carinhosa do Afrodite chamar o Aquariano. Podem me apedrejar se desejarem.

**N**o manga, diz que o Grande Mestre tem o poder de olhar nas estrelas o futuro. (Saga G)  
**A** música Toxic pertence a cantora Britney Spears.

Mais uma vez agradeço aos reviews e adoraria continuar recebendo mais. Fico muito feliz por estar agradando. Criticas, sugestões, comentários, se quiserem me apedrejar... Peço que mandem, pois são muito importantes para mim. Incluindo os puxões de orelha XD. Bjão a todos que lerem e mais uma vez, agradeço a quem comentar.

**Anushka-chan:** A resposta de ficarem juntos, aí está. Tentaram. Quanto a idade, obrigada por comentar, mas é que não gosto muito do fato de terem recebido as Armaduras mais poderosas tão cedo. O Kamus com quatorze anos ensinando dois garotinhos a socar geleiras e enfrentar ursos... é estranho um adolescente cuidar assim de duas crianças. Como solução, atrasei uns anos a história.

**Pittychan:** Obrigada. Também adoro esses dois. Aí está a continuação e não se preocupe, pois vou terminar essa fic. É só ter um pouquinho de paciência...


	5. O caco de um sonho: A pessoa que eu amo

**5- Um caco de um sonho: a pessoa que eu amo.**

A música acabou e Kamus nada percebeu. Estava com a mente dispersa em pensamentos e com o olhar vago, na direção da pista de dança. Miro, ao parar de dançar, o observou. Caminhou em sua direção todo sorridente, feliz em vê-lo. Estava lindo.

-Demorou, Kamus. – o francês parecia ter acordado de um transe, encarando-o com olhares interrogativos. Notou a moça ao seu lado e se espantou. Achava que estava começando a entender. – Karen? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Não se lembra do que combinamos? Vim ficar com você, Mirinho! – Sem dar tempo para que Miro pensasse nada, ela o abraçou beijando-o.

Miro ficou sem reação com tudo.

A garota o envolveu, tocando seus lábios com o dela com muito gosto, em seguida, ficando ao seu lado, agarrada ao seu braço direito sorrindo como se o que fez fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se já tivessem se beijado várias vezes.

O Escorpiano nem reparou que ela estava do seu lado agora, agarrando folgadamente seu braço. Apenas olhava nos olhos de Kamus, que estavam escuros, mostrando uma grande raiva não expressada em sua face. Ficou hipnotizado por instantes na imagem do homem a sua frente. Ouviu o barulho de algo se partindo. Reparou na mão direita do aquariano que estava cerrada com força, mas logo baixando ao lado do corpo, sangrando, se abrir lentamente, relaxando. Notou que alguns cacos do cristal da taça caíam de sua mão. Ficou em choque. Não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra naqueles minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Nunca passou em sua mente que Karen fosse capaz de ir tão longe e agir tão baixo. Kamus estava ferido, mas não só sua mão, mas sabia que também seu espírito. Coração. Tinha noção que o francês o estava odiando e só os Deuses poderiam imaginar o que ele pensava naquele momento. O que Karen o havia dito exatamente. Kamus nunca aceitaria aquilo depois da proposta de Miro.

"_Kamus... Não me julgue assim... Eu te amo... Eu... Eu... sou inocente..." _– pensava, mas sem conseguir dizer nada, se via enrolado e atrapalhado com todos os pensamentos que invadiam repentinamente sua mente, até que sua voz saiu finalmente, falha e rouca.

-Kamus... espera... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, vendo a expressão de seu amado. Ele estava rebaixando-o apenas com o olhar. Estava destruindo o coração do escorpião só com sua seriedade e frieza. Kamus cerrou os olhos e caminhou em sua direção.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao ver Karen pular sobre Miro abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo, Kamus ficou estático. Esperava qualquer reação do grego, mas este nada fez. Não teve tempo de formular o que se passava. Viu que a garota, sua serva, se agarrou ao braço de Miro como para provar que estavam juntos. Seu sangue ferveu. - _"Miro... Como pode? Não esperava que fosse capaz de fazer isso comigo... logo... comigo..."_ – A taça em sua mão, que ainda estava pela metade de vinho, quebrou-se com a força que lhe era pressionada, cortando-o e sujando o chão e sua mão com o líquido tinto misturado com um pouco de sangue que surgia. Apertava a mão com tanta força que só piorava os cortes, fazendo com que os cacos apenas adentrassem um pouco mais em sua carne, causando um sangramento maior, pingando ao chão. Não sabia o que pensar, afinal, viu uma cena nada agradável. De certa forma já o tinha visto fazer isso antes, trocar de amante na frente da antiga, mas nunca pensou que um dia estaria nessa situação. Estava parado e chocado, ligeiramente irritado com tudo. Como pode acreditar que aquele homem estaria interessado nele e somente nele? Abaixou a mão, que pingava seu sangue, abrindo-a lentamente, permitindo que alguns cacos que nela estavam retidos, caíssem, vermelhos. Alguns ainda estavam dentro de seus cortes, que representavam a dor e a decepção que sentiu no momento. Seus ferimentos queimavam com a bebida em contato, mas nem se importava. Era um cavaleiro de alto nível e aquilo não o atingia, e mesmo que atingisse, não sentiria do mesmo jeito, pois seu coração doía muito mais. Olhava friamente dentro dos olhos de Miro. O queria mostrar o quanto estava irritado e desapontado. Queria que ele se sentisse baixo por tê-lo enganado daquela forma. Por tê-lo iludido de maneira tão baixa e cruel. _– " 'Eu te amo'... Pensei que poderia acreditar nessas palavras que me disse... Mas vejo que fui ingênuo...um perfeito idiota!"_ – Pensava. Estava revoltado.

– Kamus...espera... – Finalmente ouviu miro pronunciar, mas nem deu atenção.

Cerrou os olhos e passou por eles esbarrando no ombro de Miro, lhe dizendo uma única palavra para que apenas este ouvisse.

– Divirtam-se! – E saiu a passos rápidos. Queria sair do templo de Afrodite e chegar o quanto antes em sua casa.

Afrodite tinha ouvido e visto tudo incrédulo. Estava bem perto o tempo todo, mas nada pode fazer. Caso se metesse só pioraria ainda mais as coisas, o que não queria. Apenas sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver como Kamus tinha ficado ao ver Miro com outra. – _"Miro... você foi capaz de fazer isso com o Kamyu... Idiota!"_

Karen observou todo o tempo os dois se encarando com olhar ingênuo, como se não notasse o que se passava. Kamus a olhou por um breve período de tempo e achou que ela era tão inocente quanto ele mesmo. Ao ver Kamus sair, abriu um grande sorriso. Um sorriso de conquista ao ver que provavelmente não teriam mais nada um com o outro. _"Agora tenho o caminho aberto para Miro"_. Ela ainda o agarrava e olhava em seus olhos, sorrindo. O agarrou com mais força.

Aquilo era de mais para Miro. Seus olhos marejaram. Sua feição estava extremamente triste, mas logo cedera lugar a uma de um ódio profundo, ao notar que ela o agarrava, e agora, com mais força e que sorria para ele, triunfante. Como se tivesse ganho um jogo e ele era o troféu. Teve vontade de matá-la.

-O que você pensa que fez? – Puxou Karem pelo braço bruscamente, jogando-a, de forma que bateu com as costas contra uma pilastra ao lado, fazendo-a solta-lo. Apertou os delicados braços da moça.

Todos, que ainda não tinham percebido nada, voltaram seus olhares para a confusão. Miro olhava para a jovem com olhar furioso, reparando também no chão ali próximo, sujo de vinho e sangue.

-Reservei-o para mim... – Respondeu a garota abrindo um sorriso, mas logo fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido de dor. Miro apertou com mais força seu braço.

- Miro! Pare! Vai ferir a Karen! – Afrodite, que estava praticamente do lado, se adiantou a tentar conter o amigo. – _"Então... ele..."_

Miro logo a largou, mas não pelo pedido de Afrodite, mas pelo nojo que sentiu daquela mulher.

Afrodite, que se manteve próximo o suficiente para assegurar pela vida da jovem, agora só observava Karen e Miro se encarando, assim como os outros convidados que se encontravam próximos, que observavam discretamente.

Seus olhos azuis se encontravam nos verdes da garota. Karen lentamente mostrava um sorriso, que logo foi contido pelo olhar irritado de Miro, que repreendia cada movimento seu.

-Você está louca. – Falou friamente, como nunca pensou ser capaz de falar e agir.

-Miro...calma... - Afrodite tentava amenizar a situação, mas não lhe davam valor. Um apenas enxergava o outro. Mu e Shaka se aproximaram.

-Miro... Eu te amo... faria tudo por você. – Tentou segurar as mãos do escorpião, mas este a repeliu.

-Eu vi...vi que você faria TUDO por VOCÊ. Não ligaria se fizesse qualquer coisa para me ferir, mas logo a Kamus, que sempre a tratou tão bem... – Os olhos de Karen ficaram rasos de lágrimas.

-Ele é uma pessoa boa, mas não te merece! – Tentou parecer correta, mas só conseguiu um risinho nervoso de Miro, irritando-a. – Ele não é melhor que eu!

-É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ SIM! Você agiu baixo... queria que ele me odiasse? Parabéns, conseguiu! – A olhou nos olhos com tanta raiva quanto desprezo. – Você não presta!

De súbito, Karen o acertou um tapa, fazendo-lhe virar o rosto. voltou a encara-la em seguida. A garota chorava pelo insulto. Estremeceu ao olhar que deixou uma marca rosada o rosto de quem tanto amava, movida pelo impulso.

-Miro... Me perdoe...

-Espero que esteja satisfeita com o que já me causou e com esse tapa. – a interrompeu. Virou-se para a saída com intuito de ir atrás de Kamus, mas antes, voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes de Karen que não paravam de derramar lágrimas. – Deveria ter esquecido como te disse. Deveria se conformar. Agora, só a odeio. – Saiu a passos rápidos sem olhar para trás.

Afrodite pediu para que Shaka e Mu ficassem com a garota enquanto ia falar com Miro. Mu estava sem saber o que fazer.

A garota ajoelhou. Chorava e escondia o rosto nas mãos. Talvez envergonhada pelo que fez a Miro, talvez pelo que ouviu e na presença de tantos. Shaka, ao se aproximar, agachou. Ao tocar nos ombros da menina, se viu abraçado, servindo de consolo para uma jovem que nem conhecia. Permitiu que esta chorasse desesperadamente com o rosto em seu peito.

-Miro! Espere! – Afrodite o alcançou já na saída. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro direito deste. – É melhor deixar Kamus sozinho... ao menos hoje. Amanhã, com ele mais calmo, você conversa e...

-Não amola Afrodite! – Miro o olhou nos olhos ao interromper. Estava chorando. – Você é outro... não ta nem aí, só quer nos separar também... me deixe em paz! – Saiu a passos rápidos para Aquário.

-Miro... você é cego... – Afrodite disse dando um longo suspiro, voltando ao seu templo. -_"Amanhã tento dar um jeito para se entenderem. Isso não pode ficar assim."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus chegara em sua casa com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu coração não suportou a 'brincadeira' e estava destruído. Sua mão ferida, estava envolta em um lenço rubro, que outrora fora branco, que havia tirado do bolso.

Entrou no banheiro e desenfaixou a mão, olhando o estrago. Não estava nada agradável. Os cortes não eram tão profundos, mas eram vários. Sabia que a mão em dias estaria boa, mas seu coração... Talvez não se recuperasse mais. Encheu a pia com água fria e começou a retirar de dentro dos cortes, os pequenos cacos. Estava chorando, mas não pela dor em sua mão, nem tinha reparado que ela doía, mas pela dor no peito. As lágrimas pingavam sobre o balcão da pia, onde estava apoiando a mão e deixando os caquinhos. – _"Meu mestre tinha razão. Não deveria expor meus sentimentos. Não... Não deveria ter sentimentos, não com quem não os merece. Deveria saber que ele faria isso. Se há alguém nesse Santuário que não seria confiável em deixar-se amar, seria Miro... mas sou teimoso... sou...burro... por que não me apaixonei por outra pessoa?Não, não deveria nem me apaixonar! Droga..."_ – Cada gota salgada que deixava seus olhos e caiam sobre o balcão - misturando-se ao sangue que escorria ao ser retirado um caco da taça dos cortes - deixavam seu rosto mais sério, mais frio, distante... Como se fossem todos os seus sentimentos deixando o corpo, para torná-lo vazio. Era o que queria naquele momento: tornar-se um ser humano sem sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Amava demais aquele escorpião irresponsável e isso não tinha como mudar.

Terminou de retirar os cacos. Mergulhou a mão na água, que logo ficou vermelha. Deixou um tempo e retirou, lavando com água corrente. Com a mão limpa, secou-a com cuidado, pegou uma caixinha em uma gaveta e foi para a sala, fazer o curativo. Sentou-se no sofá. Enxugou as lágrimas que, se controlando, conseguiu que parassem de escorrer, e começou a cuidar de sua mão. Viu que não precisaria de pontos, apenas um remédio e cuidados. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pouco inchados.

"_Se eu conseguir passar um tempo sem vê-lo, seria ótimo. Poderia me recompor... preciso ficar sozinho e pensar... Gostaria que Karen não viesse hoje; se bem que... provavelmente não virá mesmo. Ficará com Ele."_

Enfaixava a mão habilmente e já estava quase terminando, quando viu que abriram bruscamente a porta.

-Kamus! Precisamos conversar... – Dizia Miro desesperado. Demorou a chegar em Aquário. Parou várias vezes no meio do caminho se perguntando se deveria mesmo falar com ele agora ou esperar que se acalmasse.

-Sério? Não tenho nada a falar. – Disse friamente, sem nem olhar para o grego. Seu rosto, antes, estava triste, mas perante Miro se fez frio e indiferente.

-Kamus...eu... Eu te amo... acredite, sou inocente... – Começava a pensar que Afrodite estaria certo. Teria sido melhor esperar que se acalmasse.

-Sei... – Disse calmamente enquanto terminava de enfaixar a mão e prendia a atadura – Sei que gosta de ser despreocupado. Sei bem que ama seu título de conquistador. Sei que gosta de saber que possui várias pessoas atrás de você, a modo que possa escolher a dedo. Sei que ama a si mesmo. Isso sim eu sei que você ama e muito. A MIM não. – olhou-o com indiferença – E desde quando o 'grande Miro' é inocente de algo que faz ou participa? Sei de sua reputação e que gosta sempre de estar com pessoas diferentes. Ora Miro, faça-me o favor e suma da minha frente! Saia de minha casa! – olhou um livro que estava sobre a mesa. Pegou-o abrindo na página marcada como se fosse ler - Karen deve estar te esperando. Você não ia se divertir na companhia dela a noite toda? Não perca tempo comigo!

-Eu não estou ouvindo isso... – Falou para si mesmo. Mal acreditou que tudo aquilo saía da boca de Kamus. Uma dolorosa lágrima percorreu seu rosto. - _"Kamus não pode estar falando isso... não... meu Kamus...Eu... Não..."_ - Seu pensamento foi interrompido.

Pôde-se sentir dois cosmos intensos vindo do templo do Grande Mestre e depois um alarme soou no Santuário. Todos os cavaleiros teriam de ficar em alerta com isso.

-E essa agora... Mon Dieu! Hoje é meu dia... – Fechou o livro, colocando-o novamente sobre a mesa. Fez que ia se levantar, mas logo se sentou novamente. – Ótimo! Esqueci minha armadura na casa do Afrodite...

Miro olhou para Kamus, que parecia nem se importar com seu estado. Parecia que tinha deixado de amá-lo de uma hora para a outra. Nem quis ouvir o que tinha pra dizer.

-Kamus, escute o que tenho a lhe dizer. – Um barulho no corredor chamou a atenção de Kamus, fazendo com que Miro parasse o que falava.

Em pouco tempo ouviu-se passos rápidos no corredor, dirigindo-se para a sala. Miro estava de pé e Kamus sentado, mas logo se levantou ao ver Shaka entrando e usando sua armadura, trazendo com sigo duas urnas douradas, deixando estas no chão.

-E essa agora! Não vê que estamos tendo uma conversa séria? – Miro se irritou, mas sabia que era inútil. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho com Kamus, sabia que não teria atenção e que acabaria sendo expulso de lá se insistisse tanto.

O francês era muito orgulhoso e tinha razão pra não acreditar em Miro, pois este sempre fez por onde com sua reputação.

-Não há tempo pra isso. Rápido, vistam suas armaduras e procurem por Aioros. Alarme geral. Ele é um traidor; tentou matar Athena. – Enquanto Shaka pronunciava essas palavras, Kamus vestia sua Armadura. Saiu logo em seguida deixando Miro sozinho em sua casa, pois foi seguido por Shaka.

-Saco! Só precisava disso mesmo... – Resmungou o grego.

Vestiu sua armadura. Queria, agora, encontrar Aioros pra descontar tudo o que sentia. A raiva por ser interrompido numa conversa delicada porque inventou de trair o Santuário numa péssima hora, e a angustia por ter perdido seu melhor amigo e grande amor. Queria Matar alguém. Sentia necessidade disso.

– Aioros, seu maldito, se já não bastasse ter traído o Santuário, foi me escolher logo uma hora como essas? – Saiu correndo pelas escadarias a fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte, Miro estava jogado em seu sofá. Foi para sua casa assim que soube que Shura havia encontrado e assassinado Aioros, por volta de uma da manhã. Não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Apenas chorava sem parar. Conter as lágrimas durante a busca pelo traidor foi quase impossível, sempre se flagrando com olhos ou já o rosto úmidos. A verdade, é que nem se concentrou na busca, lembrando de como ficavam juntos, ele e Kamus, quando crianças, como se conheceram... Pensando apenas em como era antes seu relacionamento e como ele o encarou naquela noite. Parecia que da mesma forma que o destino cruzou seus caminhos, parecia não aceitar que ficassem juntos. Estava péssimo e só queria saber de ficar em sua casa sozinho pra pensar em como poderia reverter tudo e ter o coração de seu amado de novo voltado para si, amando e confiando novamente, ou, ao menos, como amigos que sempre foram.

O som estava ligado e tocando uns CD's quaisquer, que ele nem olhou o título pois já estavam dentro do som. Várias músicas passando e ele ali, deprimido. A cabeça baixa. Os cabelos bagunçados, a franja ocultando seus olhos inchados. A sala escura, com as janelas fechadas e cortinas impedindo que a luz do sol adentrassem anunciando mais um dia quente e ensolarado. Sua armadura montada ao seu lado. Sua camisa - a mesma da festa - desabotoada até a metade, revelando seu peitoral definido.

Começou a tocar uma música que chamou sua atenção. Era de um CD que ganhou de Kamus como presente de aniversário. Aniversário que se lembrava bem, pois queria o francês ao seu lado para comemorar, mas este disse que não podia. Que tinha de ir à Sibéria treinar com seu mestre, e que por isso deu o presente adiantado. Brigaram naquele dia. Era um CD de seleções que fez especialmente para o grego. Gostava daquela música melancólica... Gostava do CD, pois foi presente de alguém especial, mas não gostou de lembrar o que aconteceu no dia em que brigaram. As lágrimas que percorreram seu rosto no momento foram enxugadas. Voltou a refletir sobre o que acontecera, sobre aquele dia que foi magnífico e a noite que foi um desastre.

"_Maldição... porque não acredita em mim, seu cabeça dura? Porque não me deixa falar?" – _deu um longo suspiro. Apenas mais um de tantos que já deu_. – "Sei...tem razão pra não confiar em mim. Eu também não confiaria em seu lugar... "_

"_Karen ainda está com ele. Agora é só ela jogar mais um pouco de seu veneno que, em conjunto com seu rostinho meigo e angelical, certamente terminaria de vez com qualquer possibilidade ou chance remota que eu teria de me aproximar ou fazê-lo me ouvir...Ele não vê que ela é a culpada? Eu já errei sim, mas nada tão grave..." – _Cerrou os punhos_ – " por Athena! Eu preferia perde-lo pra morte do que dessa forma..."_

"_Eu já o fiz sofrer muito não foi? Com esse meu jeito... Por sempre sair com várias mulheres na sua frente... Por... nunca perceber que me amava mais que como amigo... por quando percebi, tive receios de ser minha imaginação... por estar vivo e ter feito você me conhecer e ter te aproximado tanto de mim... Queria estar ao seu lado para afagar sua dor. Queria ser capaz de lhe mostrar a felicidade novamente..."_

"_Queria...que entendesse o quanto é importante pra mim e que também estou sofrendo por estar tão longe de você e ao mesmo tempo tão perto. Sofro por imaginar não poder ver mais aquele seu olhar... aquele que só eu tinha acesso... Como eu queria consola-lo...Eu... Queria que você me consolasse... Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida..."_

"_Se me ouvisse e acreditasse no que pronunciaria, eu... o contaria porque sempre tentei andar com tantas pessoas, ter tantos relacionamentos e nenhum duradouro, na verdade, nenhum durando mais que um dia ou algumas horas, e... quem sabe... lhe falasse o que aconteceu entre Karen e eu."_

"_Não sei se ele compreenderia... mas... só o que quero é deixar tudo bem claro e acima de tudo, se possível, tê-lo novamente para mim. Poder sentir seus lábios novamente nos meus... Seu corpo próximo ao meu... seu calor..." _- Suspirou profundamente –_" Sou inocente, Kamus..."_

–Me perdoe... – Disse com voz rouca, cerrando os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Seu coração doía de uma forma inexplicável. Apoiou a mão direita sobre seu peito, como se quisesse confortar seu coração. A música trocou, agora, tocando uma melodia mais triste.

-Senhor Miro, desculpe minha intromissão. – Entrou uma mulher já com considerável idade. Fez uma breve reverência. - A urna de sua armadura já foi trazida. – Dizia uma de suas servas. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e belos olhos negros.

-Obrigado. – Dizia sem levantar o rosto, mas em um tom doce. – Pode chamar as outras e tirar o dia de folga. Descanse hoje, minha amiga.

-Mesmo, senhor Miro? Seu estado me preocupa…Não quer mesmo que eu fique aqui pra cuidar do senhor?

-Não! Vocês também merecem descansar de vez em quando. – Miro tinha um carinho com suas servas, em especial com a mais velha, que era como uma mãe para ele. – Obrigado por tudo, Tânia, mas não quero que se preocupe comigo. Pode ir e se divirta na vila. Visite sua família…

-Sim, Miro. Se insiste, o deixarei só. Com licença. – A senhora se retirou, mas o olhando com preocupação. Gostava daquele grego como um filho. Cuidava dele desde menino, ajudando ao mestre deste, mas não deixava em hipótese alguma de tratá-lo como seu mestre.

Miro se viu sozinho em casa. Era o que precisava para pensar no que fazer. Não era muito bom em planejar coisas, pois sempre deixava tudo correr espontaneamente, mas essa situação era delicada.

O som foi desligado, fazendo com que Miro resmungasse algo inaudível, logo soltando das suas.

- O que você quer? Deixe-me em paz! Vá embora e me deixe só!

- Miro? Você está bem? – Dizia uma voz preocupada. Um homem enorme abriu as cortinas e as janelas, permitindo que entrasse o sol e ar fresco. Miro rapidamente secou as novas lágrimas que haviam escorrido, para que este não as visse. – Vi suas servas descendo as escadarias… Quando chamei ouvi o som ligado, mas ninguém atendeu... e como a porta estava aberta, resolvi entrar.

- Dei o dia de folga para as servas. E mesmo a porta aberta, não lhe dava o direito de entrar aqui assim. Já não bastou minha péssima noite? Acha que estou bem, Aldebaran?

- Não meu amigo, mas não é motivo pra me tratar assim com tanta ignorância. O que houve exatamente ontem a noite, na festa? Uma hora você, Karen e Kamus estavam juntos, e em outra já vi você brigando com Karen e nem sinal do Kamus... – Queria saber exatamente o que se passava. Tudo parecia muito estranho e repentino.

-Oh fofoqueiro... Assuntos pessoais, mas não deve ter sido difícil imaginar o que tenha sido, não acha? – Falou com sarcasmo - De qualquer forma, não quero que ninguém se meta em minha vida!

-Só queria te ajudar... – Pensou um pouco – Por que não vamos ao refeitório conversar com os outros? Todos devem estar lá uma hora dessas. Já passam das oito.

-Não quero. Vá embora que é melhor.

-Não. Anda, de um jeito nessa sua cara, roupas e vamos subir. Você também tem de se alimentar.

-Como por aqui mesmo.

-Eu sei que você não vai comer se ficar aqui assim, então vamos... – Aldebaran puxou Miro pelo braço e o empurrou até o quarto.

Miro desistiu de resistir. Aldebaran poderia estar certo e ele poderia tentar se distrair. Entrou, pegou uma calça e foi para o banheiro.

– Rápido, se arrume e vamos. Hoje é dia em que sempre nos reunimos para conversar. – Aldebaran havia reparado nos olhos inchados e vermelhos do amigo, mas não quis tocar novamente no assunto.

-Conversar sobre o que? – Miro voltou do banheiro estando apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura - Sobre o Show que forneci ontem a noite ou sobre o traidor e seu irmão estúpido? Pode esquecer! – Entrou novamente no banheiro e encostou a porta. Podia-se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

-Deixe de frescura! Aioria é irmão de Aioros, mas nada fez contra o Santuário até agora, e seu 'Show' – Frisou com ironia a última palavra – ninguém tem nada haver com isso. Esqueça tudo e vamos. Tem de se distrair... – Sentou na cama do escorpiano, o esperando. Ouviu que, em pouco tempo, o chuveiro foi fechado.

-Não duvido que eu vire fofoca – Minutos depois Miro saiu do banheiro usando apenas uma calça preta, jogando as roupas que usava antes e a toalha úmida sobre a cama. Estava com o rosto limpo agora, aparentando estar um pouco melhor por estar com os olhos menos inchados. – mas quanto a Aioria, ele tem o mesmo sangue do traidor, e isso basta para mim. – Virou a cara, emburrado. Foi até uma gaveta pegar uma blusa – Quem não garante que ele nos trairá também?

-Miro... você nunca muda. Está assim porque alem de Aioros ter feito aquela loucura de ter se rebelado contra o Santuário, te atrapalhou na conversa de ontem a noite, não é? Só quer descontar em Aioria...

-Não se meta na vida dos outros. E só vou ficar alguns minutos, já aviso.

-Sim... como quiser... – Deu-se por vencido.

O escorpiano pegou uma blusa também preta e vestiu. Era uma regata bem justa, que definia seu corpo. Passou os dedos nos longos cabelos ondulados, para arrumá-los, vestiu sua armadura e saiu ao lado de Aldebaran sem nem conferir como estava no espelho ou se perfumar, coisa que nunca deixou de fazer. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante a subida.

Aldebaran apenas queria que seu amigo confiasse um pouco nele para tentar ajudar. Queria distraí-lo, anima-lo, mas Miro, diferentemente, não estava nem aí. Não percebeu o quanto o brasileiro queria que confiasse nele. Apenas pensava numa coisa:

"_Kamus pode estar lá... e mais calmo...talvez ele me escute hoje. Com um pouco de sorte e calma, talvez ele entenda tudo."_

Chegaram finalmente ao refeitório. Na gigantesca mesa se encontravam Máscara da Morte, Shaka, Shura, Afrodite conversando tranquilamente e Aioria, afastado de todos e com olhar triste. Shura também não estava muito animado. Havia matado alguém que considerava um grande amigo. Os demais tentavam descontrair, tentando evitar que um clima mais pesado pairasse. Aldebaran já chegou cumprimentando todos e se sentando na ponta da mesa. Miro, logo lançou um olhar de raiva para Aioria, enquanto se aproximava da mesa. O escorpiano se conteve e sentou ao lado de Shaka, ficando de frente para Máscara e Afrodite, que sentavam lado a lado. As servas logo o serviram com o café da manhã e se retiraram. Antes que tocasse na comida, seus companheiros de mesa lançaram seus olhares para ele.

-Que foi? Nunca me viram não? Que saco!

-Miro...Ontem a noite... – Shura, que também era um bom amigo de Miro, criara coragem de perguntar, mas foi interrompido.

-Não se metam no que não lhes dizem respeito! Mas que droga!– Miro se levantou e bateu com as mãos na mesa. Todos o olham, calados. Voltou a se sentar. Começou a cutucar os sanduíches, como uma criança irritada que não quer comer. Estava sem fome.

-Só ficamos preocupados... Você e Kamus... – Shaka ia começar a falar, mas parou ao receber um olhar ameaçador de Miro.

-Vamos respeitar a privacidade dele, se ele não quer tocar no assunto. – Dizia Afrodite.

-De acordo... – Shaka reparou que Mu não estava lá ainda. – Aldebaran, onde está Mu? Ele não costuma subir com você?

-Sim, mas ontem mesmo ele saiu do Santuário. Acredito que tenha ido para Jamiel, agora se foi mesmo, e fazer o que tão importante, não sei...

-E Saga e Kanon? – Shaka continuou.

-Não faço idéia, não os vejo desde que fomos receber Kamus na casa de Áries... – Miro estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome. – Mas porque pergunta pra mim?

-Porque você é visinho dos dois. Ninguém melhor que você para saber, oras...

-E Kamus? Onde ele está? – Perguntou Aldebaran

-Com o Grande Mestre. Foi convocado logo cedo. – Respondeu Afrodite.

-Sempre sabe onde Kamus está, não é Afrodite? – Miro não conseguiu se conter, falando com ironia.

-Não Miro, mas é que ele teve de passar por minha casa, ou se esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe?

-Hump! – Miro virou a cara. Olhou para o suco e começou a mexer com uma colher pra dissolver o açúcar que acabou de por.

-Agora que reparei. Que cara é essa, Miro? Você está péssimo... – Afrodite se horrorizou ao reparar no estado do amigo.

-Tenha um dia cheio e cansativo, uma noite horrível, perca quem você mais ama, persiga um traidor se sentindo péssimo, não consiga dormir o resto da noite e logo cedo se junte com um bando de fofoqueiros que vai ver como estou me sentindo.

-Por isso está azedo... – Shaka se meteu, sendo cortado pelo olhar de Miro mais uma vez.

-Bonjour! – Kamus apareceu com seu porte altivo. Usava a armadura e trazia seu elmo sob o braço. Miro logo o observa se aproximar. Estremeceu ao vê-lo.

Estava lindo, mas uma coisa não passou despercebido por Miro. Estava extremamente sério, mais que o normal, e o seu 'bom dia' havia sido completamente desprovido de sentimentos ou emoções. Não aparentava estar nem desanimado, triste, com raiva ou magoado. Apenas vazio e frio. Seu olhar fitou cada um com um brilho diferente, ou deveria dizer quase sem brilho, sem vida?

-Bom dia. – Todos respondem, menos Miro.

-Bom...dia...Kamus. – Miro respondeu atrasado. O olhar de Kamus o incomodava, mas sabia ter sido, de certa forma, o culpado. Mesmo sendo inocente.

-Acho que não para você Escorpião. Seu estado é deplorável. – Kamus sentou ao lado de Afrodite. Nunca o havia chamado assim, apenas pelo nome de sua constelação. – Depois da missão se divertiu muito, não foi? Deve estar cansado, coitado. – Na noite anterior, Kamus nem havia reparado que o grego estava com os olhos chorosos. O pouco tempo que o observou, não o via, via apenas a lembrança do Beijo que trocaram e Karen o beijando. Se via muito confuso, mas decidiu tentar esquecer Miro.

As palavras do francês o atingiram como uma punhalada no coração e ainda vê-lo ao lado do pisciano... quase chorou com tamanha revolta. Kamus, sempre que se chateava com Miro, o Máximo que já o chamou foi por 'Miro de Escorpião', mas por tê-lo chamado só pela constelação, certamente é porque estava ainda com extrema raiva.

Todos fitaram os dois. Um clima pesado começou a pairar, deixando Miro extremamente desconfortável.

-Kamyu... Como está o Grande Mestre? Soube que Aioros o atacou ontem à noite... – Afrodite estava desesperado para mudar de assunto. Viu o quanto Miro estava passando mal com aquele olhar frio sobre ele.

-O Grande Mestre, Shion, foi fatalmente ferido por Aioros e veio a falecer. Quem está no seu lugar agora é seu irmão mais novo, Ares. Isso será anunciado logo.

-Nossa... É lamentável... E o que o Grande Mestre queria? – Afrodite continuou.

–Só queria me avisar que irei treinar um garotinho na Sibéria. Posso ficar com isso, Afrodite?- Pegou o copo de suco de Afrodite, que ainda estava cheio, e provou.

-Tá certo... – Diz Afrodite, deixando seu suco com Kamus enquanto uma serva ficou de pegar seu café da manhã e outro suco para o pisciano. Estava surpreso com tantas notícias. - Até agora, só você e Shaka que têm discípulos... – Diz todo animado, para mudar de assunto. Não gostou da idéia de ter outro Grande Mestre no Santuário – Mas quando você parte?

-Em três dias.

-Tão cedo? – Se espanta_. "Só três dias pra tentar juntar os dois? Como farei esse milagre?"_

-Oui...Pedi que antecipasse ao máximo. Iria ser em duas semanas.

-E quanto ao Mestre Ares agora... Ele já sabe da saída de Mu? – Perguntou Shaka.

-Provavelmente. Estou sabendo agora que ele saiu repentinamente do Santuário... Também adoraria saber onde Foram parar Saga e Kanon.

-Esses dois são um mistério. Estavam andando estranhos a um tempinho e agora, esse desaparecimento. – Shaka pensou alto.

-Fora a surpresa de Aioros ter nos traído sem justificativas... – Máscara falou pela primeira vez. Aioria se retirou, voltando pra sua casa. – Mais nada me surpreende agora... – riu.

-Prefiro deixar quieto. Não vou me meter na vida de ninguém. Tenho muito mais o que fazer. – Kamus voltou a beber 'seu' suco, terminando num só gole. Estava a esperar sua comida.

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. – ao menos para Miro.

-Kamus... – Miro reuniu coragem para encarar aqueles olhos novamente. Deu um gole em seu suco e apoiou o copo sobre a mesa novamente. Estava visivelmente nervoso e hesitante. – Preciso conversar com você mais tarde... Preciso que escute o que tenho pra lhe dizer...

-Não tenho nada pra ouvir de ou sobre você, Escorpião. – Se levantou, lançando sobre Miro um olhar frio e de superioridade. – O que poderia me dizer que seria importante, lógico ou verdade? – com ênfase na ultima palavra, deu as costas para os amigos. Caminhou para a saída, deixando a serva que se aproximou com a bandeja nas mãos. – Perdi o apetite. Tenham um bom dia! – Deu um breve aceno sem olhar pra trás e saiu. Todos ficaram olhando chocados o 'novo' Kamus que surgiu da noite pro dia.

Miro olhou a cena sem saber bem como agir. O odiava tanto assim? Empurrou seu prato e cruzou seus braços sobre a mesa, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não deveria ter brincado com os sentimentos dele, Miro... – Shura pronunciou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o olhar de censura de todos para si.

Olharam para o grego, mas nada pronunciaram. Apenas ficaram calados, terminando cada um sua refeição e se retirando. Ficou apenas Afrodite como companhia.

-Miro... – Afrodite falou após um tempo sozinho com ele, só o observando de cabeça baixa.

-O que você quer?

-Fazer uma pergunta. – Fingiu não ligar para a rispidez da resposta. – Você sente algo por Karen? Seja atração ou...

-Não ouse mencionar este nome! – Miro finalmente ergueu o rosto. Mostrava fúria por ter ouvido aquele nome. O nome de quem provocou tudo.

-E seus sentimentos por Kamyu são realmente puros?

-Porque me pergunta isso? O que você quer com o Kamus? Você o ama? Aproveite o caminho aberto e que ele gosta de você e te respeita... – Seus olhos voltam a marejar.

-Seu estúpido ignorante... eu gosto muito sim de Kamyu, mas como amigo e nada mais. E saiba que posso tentar fazer algo para que voltem a pelo menos a se entenderem.

-E o que ganharia com isso?

-Nada, só quero tentar devolver a alegria a um amigo querido, ou você pensa que faço por você? – Cruzou os braços. Falava agora com o escorpiano no mesmo tom que este o falava – Ontem a tarde, enquanto me ajudava com os aperitivos, estava visivelmente feliz, mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar... Lembro até que ele disse que eu teria uma surpresa ao final da festa, mas duvido que tenha sido sobre Aioros ou você com a Karen que ele tenha mencionado... Você pode imaginar como me sinto em tê-lo visto daquela forma e depois dessa em que se encontra?

Miro fez uma cara feia.

– E como você pensa que estou me sentindo por saber que ele está assim por minha causa? E ainda por cima, me acusando de algo que não fiz. Eu o vi feliz, Afrodite. Compartilhei desse momento com ele e sei de qual surpresa que ele mencionou. Naquele dia, eu descobri que ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele. Tive certeza e me declarei. Iríamos assumir um compromisso... um compromisso sério.

-Você? Um compromisso sério? – Afrodite não pode conter a surpresa.

-Sim, porque não? Eu o amo. Karen que teve de estragar tudo... - mantendo a cara feia, fitou-o com curiosidade - Mas o que você poderia fazer pra tentar remediar tudo?

-Conversar. Ao menos a mim ele escuta...

Miro se levantou e caminhou para a saída do refeitório. Sua cabeça baixa, fazia com que sua franja farta ocultasse seus olhos. – Faça o que quiser. Agradeço que tente, indiretamente, me ajudar, mas eu mesmo vou tentar falar com ele.

-Miro espere... – Afrodite se levantou – mas isso pode acabar piorando... – Miro já havia saído. – Ele nunca muda... ­- _"Farei o que puder Miro e mesmo que não goste de mim, nunca tive nada contra você."_ Pegou o elmo de sua armadura sobre a mesa e segura sob o braço, enquanto se retirava a passos lentos. _"Mas temo que só uma pessoa possa reverter isso..."_

Miro decidiu ir para Aquário. Queria tentar ter uma conversa com Kamus de forma mais calma. Queria ser ouvido. Mesmo que não adiantasse nada, queria explicar muitas coisas. Caminhava a passos rápidos, mas estava hesitante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus entra em sua casa. Estava extremamente triste, mas sua face permanecia a mesma, sem demonstrar nada. Fechou a porta e se encostou nesta, fitando o teto.

"_Seu estado estava horrível. Não deveria ficar assim... Como posso me deixar levar? É fingimento... É o que ele quer que eu pense e sinta pena. Quer que eu finja que está tudo normal e que nada aconteceu..."_ – Colocou a mão direita sobre o coração. – _"maldito sejas, Miro...Porque me enganou daquela forma?Você não tem coração?"_ – Olhou sua casa. Estava arrumada e limpa. O livro e a caixa de medicamentos que estavam largados sobre a mesinha de centro não estavam mais lá, assim como os CD's que estavam sobre o som, que haviam sido deixados largados.

- Está tudo em ordem novamente...

Kamus nunca foi desorganizado. Mantinha tudo sempre em seu devido lugar, mas quando voltou da busca por Aioros, custou a pregar os olhos. Recusava-se a perder o sono por quem não merecesse e, mesmo conseguindo dormir, logo acordou com um pesadelo. As imagens do passado ao lado de quem tanto amava, daquela festa, seu beijo com Miro, Karen com Miro... Ficou o resto da noite ouvindo músicas leves, com os olhos fechados. Inúmeras vezes enxugando as lágrimas mais teimosas que lhe escapavam. Jamais perdoaria o fato de Miro tê-lo enganado e brincado com seus sentimentos daquela forma. Arrependeu-se de manter aquele diário que ganhou quando pequeno de sua mãe. Amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo esquecido sobre a mesa àquela tarde, dando ao grego uma chance de ler e ter coragem e ousadia de se aproximar... de brincar com sigo.

Caminhava em direção ao seu quarto quando viu uma pessoa sair da cozinha e fita-lo.

-Já veio? Vejo que arrumou tudo... Merci.

-Desculpa não ter voltado ontem, Senhor.

-Não tem problema, mas acho que sua diversão foi interrompida, não?

-Foi um caso urgente e antes, Miro disse para que eu o esperasse que ia ver se o senhor estava bem, pois aparentava estar passando mal lá e machucou a mão… - Olhou para as mãos do mestre e abaixou a cabeça. _"Pena ser preciso enganá-lo para ficar com meu amor... O senhor sempre foi muito bom para mim..."._ Kamus fez menção de se retirar, parando ao ouvir a garota falar mais uma vez.

- O senhor me odeia? – Falou com uma expressão triste, ligeiramente melancólica. – Está me tratando com tanta frieza…

Foi pego de surpresa. Virou-se para a jovem que mirava em seus olhos. Ainda não tinha parado pra pensar sobre ela. Com um gesto suave pousou sua mão sobre a bela face da moça. Sua expressão não mudou, mas seu olhar ficara mais doce.

-Não, Karen. Teria motivos para odiá-la? – Falou docemente.

O coração da jovem serva falhou uma batida. Qualquer outro a odiaria mesmo que pensasse que ela era inocente pelo simples fato de estar com o outro, mas Kamus não. Ainda a tratava com ternura.

–Vi que você o ama e deve ser correspondida, afinal, quando o beijou ele nem reagiu… mas cabe a você julgar se deve ou não ficar com ele. Julgar se ele a merece e se você o merece...

-Senhor... – Não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu. Se sentiu mal, mas fez aquilo por amor. Se foi por amor, então é perdoável, pensava. Agora, teria caminho aberto.

-Karen, quero pensar agora e descansar um pouco. Não me incomode, sim? – Deu alguns passos em direção ao quarto. Logo parou, falando sem encará-la. – Karen... sei que não tem pra onde ir e que depende de dormir na casa quem trabalha, mas poderia voltar a trabalhar em escorpião? Você se importaria?

-Não... não senhor... mas meu trabalho não o agrada? – Não acreditava… seria verdade que voltaria a passar o dia na casa de seu amor?

-Não é isso. Não tenho nada contra você, mas não me sentiria a vontade tendo você aqui comigo agora.

-Mas porquê? O senhor... o... – Falou com um olhar ingênuo, mas sabia da resposta.

-Amanhã de manhã você irá, então. Escreverei um bilhete explicando tudo a Miro e você mesma o entregará, quando for. – Se retirou sem permitir que nada lhe fosse pronunciado. Karen ficou ali, parada, espantada por um tempo. Surpresa por seu mestre indiretamente ter-lhe assumido o que sentia. Sorriu.

"_Miro... Logo estarei novamente ao seu lado... Em fim, tudo o que fiz não foi em vão...feri uma pessoa boa, mas foi por amor... meu amor..." _– Foi para a cozinha com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Kamus estava desanimado e foi para o quarto. Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para sua suíte. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira para tomar um banho frio de demorado. Era uma banheira grande e com boa profundidade, sendo branca com detalhes prateados, mostrando muito bom gosto. Manteve sua mão, ainda enfaixada, fora da água. Molhou o cabelo e recostou sua cabeça no encosto da banheira para refletir de sua decisão sobre Karen. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Ao sair, se secou e desenfaixou a mão para lavá-la na pia e refazer os curativos, voltando a passar a pomada e a enfaixar sua mão ferida. Vestiu apenas uma calça azul marinho de seda, levemente folgada, que contrastava com sua pele alva. Penteava seus longos cabelos úmidos enquanto se olhava no espelho.

Na sala, ocultando o cosmo, Miro entrou tempestivamente. Sentiu o cosmo de Kamus no quarto e se dirigiu para lá sem nem reparar que Karen o observava da cozinha.

"_Pobre Miro... Não entende que só vai piorar as coisas? Se deixa-lo quieto, um dia poderão voltar a ser amigos, mas assim..."_ – Pensava a garota, logo voltando aos seus afazeres. Não parava de sorrir. _"Só terá a mim…"_

Kamus deixou a escova sobre o balcão, só agora reparando que ele não mais tinha manchas de sangue. _"Karen é rápida no trabalho. Sentirei falta dela aqui tanto pra me ajudar quanto daquele sorriso que sempre exibe. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim."_

Saiu da suíte e ao olhar para o quarto, é surpreendido por uma imagem sentada em sua cama. Seu olhar, que era triste, logo ficou frio ao olhar aquele homem. Perante Miro, tinha de repor sua máscara de frieza.

-Você! – Disse com indiferença. – Karen está na cozinha...

Miro estava apoiado nos braços, jogando o peso pra trás. Olhou calado para Kamus, admirando a beleza do francês. De fato estava lindo com aquela calça escura que dava contraste com sua pele clara. Seu corpo definido, porem não muito musculoso, chamava a atenção de Miro. Sua mão enfaixada, dava-lhe até um charme, pois foi vista ao lado do rosto delicado, pondo alguns fios rebeldes do cabelo atrás da orelha. Olhou aqueles lábios rosados ao qual só provara uma única vez. Teve vontade de beijá-lo novamente. Abraça-lo... Mas sabia que não seria possível. Parou seu olhar nos olhos de Kamus, que mais pareciam a imensidão do mar. Misteriosos, vazios... Frios.

-Não comece. Dessa vez você vai me ouvir, Kamus.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oi Gente! Está difícil arranjar tempo pra continuar a escrever, mas to me virando. Ao menos meu pc já está bom. Estudar é o que mais me tira o tempo, mas como diz um bom amigo meu: Pra tudo dá-se um jeito. Espero do fundo do meu coração que estejam gostando dessa fic. To me empenhando nela. Nesse capítulo não aconteceu muita coisa, mas quis mostrar como cada um ficou naquele dia após o acontecido, focando principalmente em Miro. Como podem notar, estou seguindo (um pouco) o anime, mas não estou sendo tão fiel. Uma prova é a idade que os douradinhos ganham suas armaduras... Athena aí ainda é um bebê... e por aí vai, mas são só detalhes.

**Como sempre: Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia, com exceção de Karen e Tânia, que foram criadas por mim para essa fic.**

Também gostaria de Agradecer a todos os Reviews. Eles me incentivam a continuar e a arrumar tempo não sei de onde. E peço também que continuem a mandar. Não parem! Quero saber como estou me saindo pra melhorar meu trabalho. Criticas, sugestões, dicas... tudo será muito bem aceito: **Chibiusa-chan:** Obrigada por elogiar o diário do Kamus. Não sabia que eu tinha talento pra diários. Quem sabe um dia eu não compre um pra mim e escreva, né? Rss. Espero que esteja gostando, miga.**Kitsune Youko:** Bom, eu soube que no Brasil que o nome dele é Camus com "C", No Japão se escreve com "K" e fala Kamus, mas se escrevendo Kamyu… Que eu saiba, não tem nada de francês… mas agora você me confundiu… óò? E entendo que esteja contra Karen. Quem não está?

**Agradeço aos elogios e a todos os reviews. Bjos a todos. Até o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Dúvidas

N/A: Para melhor situar aos leitores, os pensamentos estarão em _Itálico _e entre "" (aspas) .

**6- Dúvidas.**

Kamus saiu da suíte, ainda arrumando os cabelos, se deparando com Miro sentado em sua cama, o olhando fixamente.

"_Por que, mon amour? E logo com a Karen que está sempre comigo... e graças a você..."_ – Respira fundo e fecha a cara – _"Kamus... volte a si... não pode se deixar levar..."_

– Você! – Falou com indiferença. – Karen deve estar na cozinha...

– Não comece. Dessa vez, você vai me ouvir, Kamus.

– Não tenho o que ouvir. Retire-se, por favor. Quero ficar só.

– Kamus! Você está sendo injusto comigo...

– Injusto? VOCÊ foi injusto comigo... Me enganou... me traiu... e vem me falar de injustiça? Ora, francamente... Sem contar que você não é justo com muitos, afinal, troca de amantes como troca de roupas.

– Errei muito sim e admito, mas nunca o enganei. Posso até tê-lo poupado de muitas coisas, mas nunca menti para você e a ultima coisa que gostaria era de vê-lo ou faze-lo sofrer.

_"É difícil acreditar Miro..."_

– Não saio daqui até que me escute!

– Então sou obrigado a ouvir? Pois bem, diga! – Se aproximou um pouco, cruzando os braços. Se recusava a sentar ao lado do Escorpião correndo o risco de ter uma recaída. Sentia-se frágil e não queria arriscar.

– A verdade é que nem sei por onde começar... – Miro abaixa a face. Estava confuso. – Vim meio sem pensar como dizer o que vim dizer.

– Comece por onde preferir, mas ande logo que tenho mais o que fazer. – _"Na verdade, sei nem se quero ouvir"._

– Kamus... – Olha-o nos olhos e respira fundo. – Está bem. Isso é meio embaraçoso, mas quero te dizer logo de uma vez... E será do começo. – Abaixa o olhar por um tempo, logo voltando a encará-lo. – Se lembra de quando você pisou pela primeira vez no Santuário? – Kamus afirmou em um breve movimento com a cabeça.

"_Como poderia esquecer como o conheci? Você surgiu em um dos piores momentos da minha vida e me fez sorrir..."_ – Pensava Kamus enquanto ouvia o que Miro tinha a lhe dizer.

– Bom... Quando você entrou, eu já o observava. Estava no alto de uma pedra por lá, sozinho, e o vi se aproximar. Nunca entendi, mas sua imagem me chamou a atenção desde a primeira vez que o vi... Quando notei Máscara se aproximar, já logo corri antes que ele tentasse fazer qualquer mal. Conhecendo aquele italiano como conhecia, provavelmente só queria encrenca. Mas o que fiz foi algo que não sei como explicar, pois nunca fui de me preocupar muito com os outros, independente de quem fosse.

"_Sei disso. Contaram-me que você nunca foi de se preocupar com nada nem ninguém e que naquele dia, você agiu fora do normal ao vir prestar socorro a mim, um desconhecido... Mesmo sabendo a desvantagem em que se encontrava."_

– Mesmo sabendo que se não fosse o Saga, provavelmente eu teria levado uma surra, me senti na obrigação de tentar te proteger e minha motivação foi maior quando olhei de perto nos seus olhos, seus tristes olhos... ainda me lembro que você não queria que eu me metesse... sabia que eu também poderia me machucar... Seu olhar me cativou ainda mais. Tanto que em um dia já o considerava um grande amigo e confiava plenamente em você. Em um único dia já me sentia mais a vontade ao seu lado do que com os outros com quem convivia há mais tempo.

"_Sei Miro... Eu também me lembro... você foi a primeira pessoa a me estender a mão. O primeiro a me ajudar e nem queria nada em troca... Também passei a confiar em você só por sua atitude e seu sorriso logo em seguida, enquanto me pedia para confiar em vocês. O considerava um grande amigo em pouco tempo de conversa na sua casa."_

– Com o tempo, fui aprendendo a confiar muito mais nos outros, mas com você era diferente... Sempre tinha algo mais e quando me dei conta, notei que sentia alguma coisa por você. Achava ser apenas atração... uma... admiração... e fui ignorando, pois você era meu melhor amigo... não poderia destruir uma amizade por futilidades ou um mero capricho. – Deu uma pausa, respirando fundo.

"_Comigo foi a mesma coisa... nunca imaginei que o amaria tanto..."_ – Kamus se segurou para não alterar seu olhar frio e mostrar o quão triste estava.- _" Você me cativou cada dia mais com seu jeito alegre de ser, sempre me ajudou e estava ao meu lado quando mais precisei. Sempre soube me entender e via quando estava chateado, mesmo que não lhe pronunciasse uma palavra e já vinha tentando me animar com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, não sossegando até ter tido sucesso e arrancado um simples sorriso sem graça meu... E eu? O que sempre fiz por você? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Nunca fiz nada por você e nunca pude te oferecer nada, senão minha amizade e... amor. E agora, nem amor sei se consigo oferecer. Tenho medo de me ferir outra vez. Temo achar que seja verdade o que Karen me disse. No final, acho que não passo de um covarde!"_

– Já um pouco mais velho, comecei a ficar com algumas servas e amazonas... Geralmente, como você sabe, nas reuniõezinhas que fazíamos. Já o amava, mas queria provar pra mim que não sentia nada de mais por você. Sei que era uma atitude infantil e até egoísta, mas não podia simplesmente chegar até você e dizer Te amo... Tínhamos uma amizade muito forte e não queria por tudo a perder, não queria correr esse risco. Você poderia se afastar de mim...

"_Eu nunca me afastaria de você por saber que me ama... só me afasto sabendo ser enganado ou odiado... e ainda assim, não completamente. Não conseguiria..."_

– Depois, quando me dei conta de quão fortes eram os meus sentimentos, já queria provar a mim que poderia esquecê-lo. Acreditava que nunca seria correspondido. Eu queria me enganar, pois tentava encontrar nos outros algo que me lembrasse você, Kamus, algo que você tivesse, mas sempre sem sucesso, pois você é único... Daí vinham os meus relacionamentos curtos. Durando um dia ou algumas horas. Ninguém que eu conheci pôde sequer se aproximar do que você representa pra mim, do que você é pra mim... Todos que eu abracei, beijei, não foram nada. Não significaram nada.

"_Eu sei bem como é, como você é. Nunca me relacionei com ninguém. Simplesmente não conseguia por amar você dessa forma. Por esse sentimento que deixo guardado em meu peito há anos."_

– Também queria deixar bem claro que nunca me deitei com nenhuma daquelas mulheres. Sei de minha má reputação pela quantidade de pessoas que tentei me relacionar e que no final se apaixonaram por mim, sem que eu voltasse a olha-las, mas é impossível pois amo a outra pessoa. Assim, deixei todas de lado há cinco anos, melhor dizendo, resolvendo ficar só até ter uma chance de falar com você, e essa chance apareceu ontem. – Olhava todo o tempo nos olhos do francês, mas este nada deixava transparecer. Permanecia firme, sério e de braços cruzados. Por um instante teve a impressão de ter visto os olhos de Kamus brilharem, mas ao piscar, viu a frieza de antes. Provavelmente sua imaginação lhe pregara uma peça. Deu uma pausa maior, se preparando para o que diria a seguir, mas Kamus tomou a frente.

– Sim, Miro. Agradeço tudo o que fez por mim até hoje. Entendo até o que tenha feito e acho sua declaração bonita, mas seu passado não me interessa. Nem me preocupava mais com ele. E sabes o porquê de eu estar assim com você. Sinto muito, mas acho que tenho motivos para não acreditar no que diz, afinal, depois de me enganar daquela forma... – Todo o tempo olhava nos olhos do grego, notando ser verdade o que lhe foi pronunciado. Internamente se sentiu muito feliz, pois foi bom saber que Miro nunca havia se deitado com nenhum dos que o perseguiam ou se deixaram cair em seu charme, mas o que ele esclareceu não iria mudar nada. Estava disposto a esquecer o passado do Grego a partir daquele beijo que trocaram em sua sala, mas o que o incomodava era apenas um problema. Karen. Era evidente que ela era apaixonada por Miro, mas não sabia se Miro tinha algum tipo de queda por ela.

– Mas eu não te enganei!

"_E eu quero acreditar nisso, mas... estou tão confuso..."_– Era só isso que tinha a me dizer? – Estava mais calmo, porém confuso. Acreditava no grego, mas também acreditava em Karen, que lhe dizia o oposto. – Se for, já pode se retirar. – _"Preciso de um tempo pra refletir!"_

– Não, Kamus. – Miro se levanta e caminha lentamente até Kamus – Não vou agora... – Desistiu de continuar a história. Via o quanto Kamus estava confuso. A barreira de gelo do aquariano havia enfraquecido, deixando mostrar um conflito interno e queria desfazer o conflito trazendo Kamus novamente para si.

– Como? – Miro não desviava seu olhar do de Kamus em nenhum instante. Kamus se assusta com a atitude do grego, dando um passo para trás, descruzando os braços inconscientemente. Via Miro se aproximar lentamente e não sabia o que fazer para impedir isso. Nem sabia se realmente queria impedir isso.

Miro se aproximava com cautela. Viu Kamus dar um passo para trás e descruzar os braços. _"Estaria hesitando? Mas sua expressão não mudou"._ Fingiu que nada notou. Só queria saber que queria estar novamente ao lado de Kamus, que queria abraçá-lo, beija-lo... Quando se deu conta, estavam a menos de um passo de distancia. Colocou suas mãos na cintura de Kamus, vendo que não foi repelido e fitava agora os lábios rosados do francês. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele, lentamente, enquanto o puxava mais pra si. Já não pensava, deixando-se guiar pelo impulso.

Kamus, sem que notasse, já estava alternando seu olhar entre os olhos e lábios do Escorpiano, aguardando o beijo. A ultima coisa que viu foi Miro desviando o olhar para seus lábios. Sentiu que era puxado gentilmente contra o corpo de Miro, apoiando suas mãos nos braços do grego. Sentiu a armadura fria em contato com sua pele e estremeceu ao sentir a respiração de Miro afagando sua face. Achava que não deveria estar ali, daquela forma, mas simplesmente não conseguia se afastar. Seu autocontrole e bom senso se dispersavam cada vez mais, deixando-o verdadeiramente visível, o que era raro ou quase impossível de se ver. Um Kamus frágil e carente.

– Mas ontem você... – Tentou relutar ao menos verbalmente uma ultima vez. Não conseguia resistir aos encantos de Miro.

– Esqueça o que aconteceu ontem. Vamos recomeçar... – Falou sussurrando. Kamus já fechava os olhos e entreabria os lábios. – ... Esqueça a Karen – Sussurrou com seus lábios se tocando levemente.

Um erro.

Aquele nome sendo dito por Miro era o que precisava para retomar o controle da situação. Virou o rosto e soltou-se empurrando os braços de Miro para baixo, se afastando alguns passos. Não aparentava mais aquela fragilidade, mas não estava mais com a expressão rude de antes, era apenas vazia.

– Karen? Ela o ama. Você não sente nada por ela? – Falava tranquilamente.

– Depois de tudo o que te falei ainda me faz uma pergunta dessas? – Miro simplesmente não entendia. – Onde quer chegar?

– Onde quero chegar? Queria chegar até minha felicidade e poder tocá-la, ficar com ela, mas não sei mais se posso fazer isso. Não sei até onde posso confiar nela. Não sei se vou voltar a me ferir se ficar com ela.

– Do que está falando?

– Você tem algo com a Karen?

– Não! Já disse que não!

– Mas você já teve?

– Bem... – Kamus tocou no assunto que não o agradava e que foi interrompido de falar. Onde tudo começou. Queria escolher bem as palavras, mas nem lhe foi dado tempo para pensar.

– Aí está a minha resposta. Se hesita, teve. – Cruzou os braços novamente. Se sentia mais protegido assim. – Dormiu com ela?

– Kamus, vai com calma... – Miro se via encurralado. Pretendia falar disso com ele, mas não sob essas circunstâncias.

– Vejo que se deitou com ela. E me disse antes também que não havia se deitado com nenhuma com quem manteve um relacionamento. Você se contradisse. Ainda se diz inocente?

– Sou em relação à festa de ontem! Quanto ao passado, assumo que não fui inocente, mas eu...

– Basta Escorpião! Se não se importa, quero ficar só! – Permanecia falando calmamente. Mas estava difícil aparentar tranqüilidade. "_Por favor, Miro... me deixe só por um tempo..._"

– Mas Kamus... Sei que cometi muitas burrices, mas se eu lhe falar o que aconteceu, você vai entender o que se passa agora e até onde vai minha culpa. Eu já disse que pra mim, no mundo, só existe você... Acredite no meu amor... Não faça isso comigo... Deixa de ser cabeça dura...

– Saia! – Kamus o interrompe. "_Me dê um tempo..._" . Deu as costas para Miro.

– Não posso fazer isso... – Volta a se aproximar de Kamus lentamente – Principalmente agora. Eu vi claramente que ainda sente algo por mim quando fui te beijar... – Toca o ombro direito de Kamus, buscando encara-lo. – E não aceito que fiquemos assim depois do que já passamos juntos, depois daquele beijo...

Kamus logo volta seu olhar para a mão e em seguida para Miro, ao sentir a mão esquerda deste em seu ombro direito. Se afastou novamente. – Podemos voltar a ser amigos como antes, mas não pretendo ultrapassar isso.

– Mas porque isso? Dizer que o amo não é o bastante? O que quer que eu faça para que acredite em mim?

– Não há nada que possa fazer. Você pode até me amar, mas quem me garante que também não sente nada por outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo? Pode ocorrer...

– Só amo a você. Abro mão de tudo por você.

– Seja franco comigo: Quando você ficou com Karen, já sentia algo por mim e tinha largado todas para tentar falar comigo?

– Sim... mas...

– Não existe 'mas', Miro. Ela é a que foi mais longe com você e ainda está aqui, ao seu lado. Vi quando ela o agarrou na festa e você nada fez. Desculpa, mas não quero mais nada, só amizade. Apenas peço que me deixe só agora. Quero descansar.

– Você não me deu chance de falar o que seria mais importante, mas não vou mais insistir. Só saiba que naquela festa fui pego de surpresa assim como você, ficando sem reação, mas não quero tomar mais seu tempo. Agora é com você... – Miro foi até a porta e a abriu, voltando a olhá-lo por alguns segundos. Logo saiu, fechando a porta. Sentia-se imensamente mal, mas nada poderia mais fazer senão esperar. Jurou para si mesmo que não iria mais incomodá-lo. Por um lado já havia avançado. Pela boca do próprio aquariano ouviu que voltariam a ser amigos, mas queria algo além e isso o feria ainda.

– Miro... –_"Não entendo..." _Sentou-se na cama _"O pior é que quero puni-lo e acreditar que me afasto por culpa dele, mas sempre que o vejo, só me vem à mente Ela! Só me faltava essa de ter ciúmes! Logo eu, que sempre tive pleno controle de tudo, perdi completamente o controle de meus atos e palavras. O ofendi e ainda vou junta-lo com Ela. Não sei se fiz o certo, mas quero ter certeza de que ele não sente nada por ela, assim como me disses. É difícil... Quero acreditar em Miro, mas não acho que Karen mentiria pra mim. Sempre foi tão boa e gentil, não consigo ver esse lado daquela garota. Ao menos sei que ele também sente um carinho muito forte por mim e voltaremos a ser amigos como antes. Bom... espero. Tenho que reformular meus pensamentos e tomar cuidado com meus atos para não magoá-lo mais. Não tenho direito algum de fazer isso, mesmo que ele tenha me magoado antes... Se é que ele tem culpa... Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse tido algo com a Karen. Ele escondeu isso de mim. Disse que nunca se deitou com ninguém, mas depois desmentiu, pois havia se deitado com Ela... Também a trouxe para viver em minha casa... Deveria tê-lo deixado falar a história completa dele, mas agora é tarde. Só me resta esperar e ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente."_ Apóia a mão enfaixada sobre a testa_. "Minha cabeça dói... O pior é que não consigo sentir raiva de ninguém. Queria, mas não consigo. Maldito seja esse meu destino."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro saiu do quarto de Kamus e foi para a saída do templo sem nem olhar para a moça, que o aguardava na sala, logo o seguindo. Sua expressão melancólica permanecia e era notada pela jovem, mas não se importou. Estava andando a passos rápidos, ligeiramente à frente. Ao se aproximarem da porta, Karen deu uma corridinha parando à sua frente.

– Saia daí! – Disse o grego secamente. Esqueceu-se até da tristeza ao olhar um discreto sorriso naquele belo rosto que tanto enganava Kamus.

– Por que não pára de persegui-lo? Não enxerga que assim só piora ainda mais sua situação?

– Está se divertindo com isso, não é? – Miro não pode conter o tom irônico em sua voz.

– Na verdade, nem um pouco. Não sou um monstro para sentir prazer ao ver os outros sofrerem. – Falava séria, agora.

– Mas é só o que está fazendo. Por acaso acha que estamos felizes? Acha Kamus feliz?

– Sei que ele está meio sentido, mas vai passar. Se esquece que ele é Kamus, um homem forte, capaz de controlar seus sentimentos e com coração frio? Logo o esquecerá e estará bem novamente, você verá. Ele é uma pessoa gentil e educada, mas ao mesmo tempo muito fria e distante... Não creio que seja capaz de se apegar a alguém com tais sentimentos por muito tempo. Você merece alguém melhor... – Se aproximou de Miro, olhando o seu corpo forte, moldado pela armadura, tocando o peitoral deste com a mão direita enquanto era fitada por um par de olhos sérios e raivosos. – Você é diferente... É mais sensível, demonstrando seus sentimentos. – Desliza a mão para o abdômen, vendo-a ser segurada com força no pulso pelo grego e afastada. - Me surpreende até que não possua lágrimas nos olhos... – Volta a fita-lo nos olhos – Posso fazê-lo esquecer esse francês, é só me dar uma chance...

Miro, ao ouvir tais palavras e ver tal ousadia, aperta mais o pulso da garota, erguendo um pouco o braço dela e aproximando levemente os rostos. – Não vai me ver derramar uma lágrima, Não estou nem um pouco feliz, seus conceitos estão errados e nunca, mas nunca mais volte a me tocar. – A frieza e rispidez do escorpiano eram assustadoras. Karen puxou seu braço que estava sendo segurado e alisava o pulso avermelhado, se afastando um passo para trás o encarando com seriedade.

– Já estou a anos atrás de você, ainda o amando com mesma intensidade e você nunca reparou em mim, Miro! Não pode imaginar o quanto me dói saber que ama outra pessoa e me ignora completamente? Não agüentaria vê-lo com outra pessoa... Não vê que também tenho coração?

– Tudo o que disse não esclarece o fato nem lhe dá direito de pisar no coração dos outros, e foi justamente o que fez: pisou no meu, e pior, no do Kamus.

Na porta soam duas batidas logo entrando Afrodite usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa simples, branca. – Com licença... – Falou em tom de receio em estar fazendo algo errado. Ficou fitando os dois. Miro olhou brevemente para o pisciano, logo encarando a serva novamente.

– Já estava de saída. – Se esquivou de Karen e passou por Afrodite, que abriu passagem.

Afrodite não sabia se havia chegado na hora certa ou se havia chegado numa péssima hora. O clima ali estava visivelmente pesado e não esperava entrar e dar logo de cara com eles dois que, provavelmente, estavam discutindo. Não esperava sequer que Miro ainda estivesse lá. Kamus o teria ouvido? Após ter ouvido a porta bater atrás de si, sentiu o olhar da serva, que não estava mais séria.

– Olá, Karen! – Abraçou a garota, que retribuiu ao gesto gentil.

– Olá, Senhor Afrodite. – O pisciano se afastou, voltando a olhá-la.

– Onde está Kamyu? Quero falar com ele. – Abriu um belo sorriso se fazendo de desentendido.

– Está no quarto, Senhor Afrodite, mas disse que não quer ser importunado... – Falou olhando que o sueco já se dirigia para o quarto de Kamus.

– Não queria, pois vai ser. – Olhou para a garota sorrindo. – Poderia preparar o almoço mais cedo e nos chamar só quando estiver pronto? – Sabia que assim não correria o risco da garota se meter em hora indesejada.

– Sim senhor... Mas acho que vai desagradar o Mestre Kamus...

– Não se preocupe, eu me entendo com ele! Até! – Afrodite entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Olhou que o francês estava na janela, com o olhar vago. Já estava com uma camisa azul caro, simples. A brisa leve balançando alguns fios de seu cabelo liso e esverdeado, enquanto admirava a linda vista do Mar, possível pela altura e localização de sua casa.

– Hoje não poderei mesmo ficar só, não é? – Kamus olhou para Afrodite, mostrando um sorriso de canto de boca, visivelmente forçado.

– Kamyu... A solidão é uma péssima companhia, não sabia? – Afrodite se sentou no sofá de dois lugares que havia no canto perto da porta.

– Mas às vezes é a que mais ajuda a tomar uma decisão, se é que ainda tenho direito de tomar alguma. – Encostara-se à janela, de frente para o sueco.

– Não diga isso... Você ouviu o que Miro tinha a lhe dizer? Não sei o que era, mas sei sobre o que era.

– Até você insiste com isso?

– Kamyu, você já confiou em mim uma vez, por que não pode confiar novamente? O decepcionei de alguma forma, meu amigo?

– Non. De forma alguma.

– Então? – Levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços, mas com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

– Não ouvi tudo... Não quis... e nem permiti que falasse.

– Mas porque isso? Sabia que poderia ter as respostas para todas as dúvidas em sua mente? – Agora Afrodite mostrava claramente sua preocupação.

– De qualquer forma, permaneceria no dilema. – Kamus se mostrava pouco mais para o pisciano. Afrodite via claramente a confusão que se passava na cabeça do amigo.

– Sente-se aqui do meu lado e me conte que dilema é esse.

Kamus aceitou o convite e se sentou ao lado de Afrodite com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhando para o chão. – Queria saber o que Miro tinha a me dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receios. De qualquer forma, o que ele disse é o oposto do que Karen me disse e não consigo deixar de acreditar em ambos. Não sei qual é o certo. Acredito em Miro de olhos fechados, mas não consigo sequer imaginar Karen mentindo para mim. Ela não teria motivos para isso...

– Kamyu... – O sueco o abraça. – é visível sua confusão... Já pensou em tentar dar outra chance a Miro?

– Mas e se ele sentir algo por ela, também? Ele admitiu para mim que já teve algo com ela... Você não imagina como está minha mente! Queria esquecer tudo e voltar com ele, mas estou inseguro e só em vê-lo lembro de Karen o abraçando. Até vou enviá-la para escorpião novamente. Outro sentimento que nunca imaginei sentir em tamanha intensidade é o ciúme, mas não consigo evitar. – Olhou para Afrodite como se buscasse resposta. – Ele também a trouxe para cá! Me senti mal com isso ao saber o que houve entre eles... que tiveram algo a mais... Eu disse que voltaríamos a nossa antiga amizade, mas para isso, depende dele também.

– Você está se atropelando... Mas eu o entendo perfeitamente. Sei que odeia quando não sabe o que fazer e queria poder ajudá-lo a encontrar uma resposta, mas isso só duas pessoas poderiam lhe ajudar; uma delas você mesmo não quis ouvir e a outra, a que seria a mais apropriada a falar com você, é improvável que comente qualquer coisa. – Kamus ficou calado. Afrodite não precisava dizer que não ter ouvido tudo o que Miro tinha a lhe dizer foi uma burrice. Isso ele já sabia. Agora só se corroia pelo arrependimento e remorso por ter tratado tão mal seu amado. Mesmo que Miro realmente tivesse aprontado, não merecia tal tratamento. O ponto de tudo que o incomodava era se o escorpiano guardava algum sentimento por Ela. Afrodite o soltou do abraço e o encarou, mostrando um sorriso. – Se tivesse a chance de ouvir essa história por outra pessoa, você ouviria?

– Sim, acredito que sim, dependendo de quem seja... – Estranha a pergunta, falando num tom alterado – O que pretende fazer?

– Não sei se vou conseguir, mas deixe comigo! – Ergueu o rosto de Kamus. – Sabia que é notável a mudança de sua expressão após essa conversa que teve com ele? Parece pouco mais aliviado, mais tranqüilo, apesar de ainda perturbado. Não sei como dizer...

– É... O que ele me disse me atingiu um pouco e... também me lembrei de coisas que achava ter esquecido, mas vi que não e que para mim eram importantes.

– Eu entendo. Vamos parar por aqui e mudar de assunto? – _"Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. Esses dois se amam muito e não podem ficar separados por. A consciência dela não pesa? É a mais indicada para tirar essa dúvida desse cabeça dura."_ – Acho que não quer mais falar sobre isso...

– Merci, Afrodite.

– Pedi que o almoço fosse preparado mais cedo. Você não tomou o café da manhã e precisa se alimentar.

– É você deve estar certo, mas preciso mesmo é de paz para pensar e descansar. Também não consegui dormir essa noite. Sei que se ficar em casa não terei sossego, mas meu corpo e minha mente pedem isso ... – Olhou para o pisciano – E você falando assim parece até uma mãe preocupada com um filho...

– Ei! Mãe não! Irmão sim... E que indireta, eim? – Deu uma leve gargalhada.Queria tentar descontrair o ambiente, mas tinha de admitir não ser bom com isso.

– Não foi indireta! E você cuida mesmo de mim como um irmão...

– É claro, mas continuando... Posso almoçar aqui?

– Pode. Claro... – _"realmente ele mudou de assunto... até lembra um pouco... Miro"_

– Obrigado. É que dei o dia de folga para minhas servas e esqueci de pedir que deixassem o almoço pronto, sendo que também costumo almoçar mais cedo... – Deu um sorriso sem graça - E quanto ao seu descanso, não se preocupe. Vou falar com Karen e chama-la pra me ajudar a ... a... a comprar algumas coisas que invento na hora na vila e dou um jeito de distraí-la o resto do dia, sei lá! Peço que me ajude no jardim lá em casa. O importante é que descanse, que é o melhor para você. Depois você reflete sobre tudo. Aproveite que hoje não haverá treino por estar todos em luto!

– Merci. Você não sabe o quanto me ajuda com isso...

– Você também me ajuda me poupando de cozinhar... – Afrodite sorriu.

Ficaram conversando sobre vários outros assuntos até que foram chamados para almoçar. Afrodite fazia de tudo para tentar apagar, nem que fosse por um instante, os pensamentos confusos de seu amigo. Após a refeição, falou com Karen e saíram juntos.

Kamus trancou-se no quarto e se atirou na cama, ficou horas deitado de bruços fitando a janela com o olhar vago, abraçado a um travesseiro, refletindo, se entregando ao sono sem que percebesse. Um sono leve e sem sonhos, dando até a sensação de estar acordado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karen foi para a cozinha após ver Afrodite entrar no quarto. Estava chateada e se permitiu ficar com olhos rasos de lágrimas. Enquanto pegava os ingredientes para começar a preparar o almoço ficava pensando.

"_Porque fui amar logo aquele homem? Seu coração já escolheu alguém e esse alguém não é ninguém menos que Kamus. Entendo que Ele tenha seu charme, seja educado e culto, mas mesmo assim. Miro... Eu o amo tanto... e ele nunca me olhou, sempre pensando nesse francês. O melhor momento de minha vida para ele não passa de um pesadelo... Vivi um bom tempo naquela casa, junto a ele e ele nunca me 'viu'! Queria deixar de amá-lo, mas não consigo. Já perdi o controle sobre mim. O que fiz foi bom, porque ele não fica com ninguém, mas não me sinto bem, pois ele sofre muito. O Mestre Kamus também está mal... Só não tanto quanto Miro e também, quem garante que ele ame a Miro tanto quanto é amado? Sempre tão distante e fechado... não se pode saber o que passa em sua mente, não se sabe nem se realmente tem confiança em alguém, pois todos dizem que ele nunca se abre... De qualquer forma, ele é forte e irá superar isso fácil. Nem sei por que estou me importando em como ele se sente... Não sei mais se devo ir adiante..."_

Esfregou os olhos para secá-los e começou a preparar o almoço. Preparou um prato simples, chamando em seguida os dois no quarto. Servindo e esperando para retirar à mesa. Estava sem fome e nada comeu. Observou que fizeram uma refeição calada. Kamus não era de falar muito, mas Afrodite era o oposto, sempre puxando um assunto, mas igualmente permanecia calado. Ao se retirarem, recolheu os pratos e lavou, como sempre fazia. Surpreendeu-se ao ter sido chamada por Afrodite, na sala.

– Deseja alguma coisa, Senhor Afrodite? – Perguntou com um sorriso meigo. Era sempre assim seus sorrisos. Kamus reparou nisso e voltou a ficar pensativo.

– Sim. Estava falando com Kamyu e quero saber se pode me acompanhar em umas compras. Gostaria que me ajudasse a escolher umas coisas. Aceita?

– Bem... – A jovem olhou para seu mestre e este afirma com a cabeça. – Está bem. Que horas?

– Agora! Mude de roupa e venha que vamos d'aqui.

– Sim, Senhor... – Karen fez uma breve reverência e rapidamente foi para seu quarto se trocar. Gostava de sair e até achou bom saber que poderia respirar um pouco de ar puro. Voltando logo com uma túnica acima dos joelhos de um ombro só e sandálias trançadas, igualmente brancas e com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, com algumas mechas soltas. Despediu-se de Kamus em uma reverência e passou por Afrodite que a esperava ao lado da porta. Deixando finalmente o Francês sozinho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro chegou a sua casa, abriu o restante das cortinas que estavam fechadas desde cedo e olhou o ambiente. Aparentava estar melhor que quando a deixou, mas não deu importância, poderia ser só seu estado psicológico que, pouco melhor, via isso. Aproximou-se do barzinho buscando por alguma bebida que fosse forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo em poucas doses. Queria esquecer tudo por um tempo, mesmo sabendo da ressaca e dor de cabeça que ficaria depois.

– Não deveria fazer isso, senhor. – Disse uma voz feminina se aproximando atrás dele. Ele conhecia a voz e se virou andando alguns passos, abraçando a sua dona.

– Tânia... – Falou enquanto abraçava aquela senhora. Sua voz estava chorosa. Sentiu quando a mulher lhe afagava os cabelos. Era tão meiga e gentil. – Ele não me quer mais...

– Não fique assim, Senhor Miro... Sei que as coisas vão se resolver. O senhor Kamus o ama... – Falou docemente a senhora em seu ouvido, logo o empurrando de leve para fita-lo. Enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram no seu rosto moreno, logo continuando. – Aprenda a ouvir meus conselhos e a seguir. Dê um tempo para ele refletir sobre tudo. Eu os conheço desde que eram pequenos e sei como cada um é. Você se irrita e se acalma repentinamente enquanto que ele demora a se irritar e leva um tempo para esquecer. Se acalme. Da ultima vez que bebeu até cair, fez algo errado, não foi?

– Não me lembre! Graças a isso, acho que o perdi de vez.

– Falou com ele?

– Não, ele não me permitiu. Sabe das coisas pela metade e por deduções... – Miro parou de derramar lágrimas, mas permanecia com os olhos tristonhos. A abraçou novamente. Não havia nada de sua vida que essa senhora não soubesse. Sempre lhe dava conselhos, apesar de nunca ouvir. O fato era que só se sentia calmo, em certas situações, ao lado dela ou de Kamus.

– Esqueça isso. O tempo resolverá tudo.

– Não vou mais procura-lo. Agora, ele sabe o que faz. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. – Tânia afirmou com a cabeça. – E... Acho que vou beber um suco de maracujá, então. – Mostrou um leve sorriso, só se esqueceu que seus olhos não poderiam mentir que estava ainda melancólico.

Tânia sorriu vendo que Miro desistiu da bebida alcoólica e que pra não permanecer naquele assunto desconfortante, mudou drasticamente. Típico dele, mas sabia como estava se sentindo. – Vou preparar.

Miro deu um beijo estalado em sua testa. – A senhora só pode ser meu anjo da guarda. Sempre esteve do meu lado... Cuidando de mim...

– Tem mais pessoas cuidando do senhor, que se preocupa com o senhor do que pode ver, Miro.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Seus amigos. Passei pelo Senhor Aldebaran de manhã. Ele me perguntou se você estava acordado e confirmei. Ele estava muito preocupado com o senhor... Agora, se me der licença... – Faz uma leve reverência e vai para a cozinha.

Miro foi para o quarto. _"Não sabia que se preocupavam tanto assim... sempre desconfiei deles, nunca parei para ver o que pensavam de mim e acho que nunca vi que só queriam o meu bem... sempre reparando apenas nas reclamações de... Kamus... Tenho que mudar meu jeito de agir urgentemente e tratar melhor os outros."_ Retirou sua armadura, guardando na urna e logo foi para a cozinha. Observava Tânia lhe preparar uma jarra de suco. Estava encostado na parede, ao lado da porta.

– Pensei que tivesse ido com as outras servas à cidade... Não disse que poderia descansar e visitar sua família?

– Mas estou descansando... – Disse a serva com um sorriso terno, enquanto apoiava a jarra sobre a mesa e indicava para que Miro se sentasse. – Saí apenas para comprar uma coisa para o senhor. Não percebes que o amo como a um filho e que não poderia deixa-lo só?

– Não sabia... – Miro a abraça, dando um beijo no rosto. – Mas eu te considero como uma mãe, também. – Foi até o armário, pegou dois copos e se sentou, servindo o suco. – Sente-se!

– Antes... – A senhora foi até a geladeira, tirando de lá uma torta de chocolate e cobertura de chantili, com cerejas em cima, colocando sobre a mesa e pegando dois pratos, garfos e uma faca para cortar. – Aqui está minha surpresa. Sei o quanto gosta dessas tortas doces e comprei essa de chocolate. – Serviu as fatias, se sentando à mesa junto de Miro, que não aceitaria que tomasse qualquer outra atitude. Conhecendo o grego como conhecia, sabia que ele não comeria nada a menos que fosse algo que realmente adorasse.

– Não haveria momento melhor para se comer algo com chocolate... Obrigado, Tânia. – Provou uma garfada do bolo e um gole do suco. – A torta está maravilhosa, mas o suco está bem centrado, não acha? – Continuou a comer. Estava praticamente com o estômago vazio e adorou o prato que lhe foi servido.

– Sim, é para ajudar o senhor a relaxar. É evidente que está tenso e nem dormiu o tempo que podia. Não pense que não vi quando voltou e que ficou o resto da noite até a manhã acordado se lamentando. Terminar aí, deveria descansar... – Nem tocou em sua fatia. Via Miro se servir de mais um pedaço considerável de torta e encher novamente o copo de suco. – Deixe-me levar isso senão o Senhor vai extrapolar no doce. – Disse pegando a torta e levando novamente à geladeira. – O suco, o senhor pode beber o quanto desejar. Faz bem.

– Agora você está sendo má comigo... Chocolate é bom... Trás sensações de alegria... – Miro fez cara de choro, mas a serva não mudou de idéia.

– Tudo o que o senhor precisa agora é descansar. Durma o quanto desejar. Cuidarei para que ninguém o importune.

– Está bem... Não vou teimar com você... – Miro resolveu não reclamar mais e seguir o conselho de Tânia uma vez na vida. Ao terminar de comer, limpou a boca com um guardanapo, se levantou e foi para o quarto, acompanhado de sua amiga, se deitando de lado na cama e fechando os olhos.

Tânia fechou a cortina, escurecendo o quarto e se sentou na beira da cama. Ficou afagando os cabelos ondulados num carinho gentil que Miro não recebia há anos. Sentia, na presença dela, mais esperança e seu coração mais leve. Dormiu em poucos minutos, sendo deixado sozinho em seguida para que descansasse. Seu sono foi inquieto, as lembranças e as palavras duras de Kamus vinham assombrar seus sonhos, mas o cansaço falava mais alto fazendo-o dormir o resto do dia.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas aconteceu uma série de fatores que contribuíram para o atraso, incluindo a perda desse arquivo original. Esse eu reescrevi, lembrando de alguns pontos do anterior, mudando outros pontos... O original estava melhor, mas esse não ta tão ruim assim, né? ( se estiver, podem falar que eu gosto de saber o que pensam.). Não foi fácil escrever os capítulos anteriores, mas esse, até agora, sem dúvida foi o pior. Este fic está ficando maior do que esperava! Muitos capítulos poderiam ficar juntos, mas achei que ficaria grande demais e dividi, assim ficando nesse enrolado. Continuem mandando os reviews dizendo o que acharam, criticas, sugestões... serão bem vindos. Agradeço aos que estão acompanhando e peço paciência se atrasar novamente. E também que guardem as pedras para depois. Beijinhos!

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada e Cia. Shino, Karen e Tânia foram criados por mim para este fic.

Agradeço a todos que mandaram seus comentários!

**Anna-Malfoy:** Oi! Hehehehe. Todos querem matá-la, é normal. Calma que ainda vai ter muito desses dois. Bjinhos!

**Anne:** Olá! Bem, concordo que o capítulo anterior ficou meio vago, mas to tentando melhorar. " E quanto a Tânia, ela vai aparecer sim, ainda. Acho que Miro precisa mesmo dela. Beijos!

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **Oi! Olha, me desculpe mas só você vê esse talento pra diários e pensamentos. Não levo jeito com a coisa não, só que quando faço algo, é com carinho, aí, acho que dá certo (se bem que nesse capítulo não deu muito...). O tempo verbal, to tentando melhorar, mas é complicado vencer a força do hábito. Sei que o título tava brega, mas foi o melhor que me veio a mente ( tenha fé que era!) e pode deixar que vou tomar rumo e responder a todos! Bjinhos e obrigada pela força, miga!

**Kitsune Lina: **Olá! Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado! É, vejo que você também quer matá-la. Quanto ao francês, eu tinha uma noção, mas não sabia como escrever; com isso procurei por um site! Tava ruim achar um bom até que encontrei um que convertia textos para francês decentemente ( digo que ele era bom pq todos os outros que tentei converter um texto de português para francês, colocavam um canji em algumas palavras "frustrada") e tinha tipo um guia fácil com palavras e expressões em português francês Pronuncia e peguei esse guia (tinha até como perguntar onde fica a estação de correio.). Aí, como vi nesse site, está escrito na fic. Desculpa se errei, mas já que comecei assim, vou até o fim, né? Na próxima, eu mudo . Obrigada pelo aviso! Bjos!

**Kitsune Youko: **Oi! É, você está certa. De qualquer forma está certo. Kamus não é burro, só meio distraído, cabeça dura... mas apesar de tudo tem bom coração. Realmente ela não é inocente, mas fazer o que? Ela parece ser outra na frente do Kamus... E calma! Se acalme... Muita água vai rolar ainda! Bjos!

**Raposa Prateada:** Olá! Obrigada - . Que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz por saber que agrado com minhas histórias! Me esforço para não mudar muito a personalidade deles, principalmente a do Kamus, mas como sempre deve haver muitos deslizes e ainda vão ocorrer, por mais que eu me empenhe para que isso não ocorra. Agradeço o apoio! Ainda estou aprendendo, mas não pretendo parar . Bjinhos!


	7. Confissões

**N/A:** Para melhor situar os leitores, pensamentos estarão entre "" (aspas) e em _itálico_ e flashback estará em **_itálico e negrito._**

**7- Confissões**

Pela passagem secreta, Afrodite e Karen desceram e foram até a vila. O sueco não estava falando muito, o que não era seu comum, e parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas Karen não se importou. Passaram horas andando e entrando em lojas olhando as mais diversas coisas. Afrodite, sem idéia do que comprar, levou um vidro de perfume e sais de banho, também comprando para a jovem uma túnica azul que a agradou.

– Senhor. Agradeço, mas não posso aceitar... Já me presenteou uma vez com uma túnica para a festa e não posso aceitar outro presente. – Estava sem jeito.

– Faria a mim essa desfeita? É o mínimo que posso fazer em agradecimento por me acompanhar todo esse tempo.

– Eu...

– Tome! – Afrodite a entrega o pacote com um sorriso. – Não reclame! É seu e acabou o assunto!

– Está... está bem, senhor... – Decidiu não pestanejar mais. Seguindo o sueco que já saíra andando novamente.

– Karen... – Falou ao vê-la alcança-lo. Afrodite ficou sério repentinamente. – Não dá mais pra enrolar e não quero te enganar. Acompanha-me até em casa? Queria falar seriamente com você, minha amiga.

– Se o senhor assim desejar... lhe acompanho. – Sorriu em resposta. Adorava Afrodite. Sempre se sentiu bem na presença desse homem e admirava sua beleza. Estranhou a atitude do sueco, mas não se importou. Era a única pessoa que ouvia e que mais conversava, mesmo vendo-o tão pouco. Se perdeu em pensamentos ao lembrar de quando o sueco começou a tratá-la como uma amiga.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_Karen estava passando um pano nos móveis da sala, quando ouve baterem à porta, largando o que fazia, indo atender._**

_**- Senhor Afrodite! Boa Tarde! Entre... – A moça o cumprimentou com um grande sorriso, habitual seu.**_

_**- Boa tarde, ahm... Karen! – Respondeu entrando. Lembrava que Kamus sempre a cumprimentava e a chamava pelo nome. – Poderia falar com Kamyu?**_

_**- Ele saiu à pouco, senhor. Foi falar com seu Mestre, creio eu. Se o senhor desejar esperar, creio que ele não se importará.**_

_**- Sim, vou esperar. Obrigado. – Disse sentando-se no sofá, sorrindo para a jovem, que trajava um simples vestido de alça verde claro.**_

_**- Então, se me der licença, não vou incomodá-lo. – Fez uma reverência – Se desejar algo, pode me chamar.**_

**_- Espere! – A chamou antes que saísse. Lembrou de uma conversa que teve com o francês, que lhe disse que Karen era uma companhia agradável e seria chato esperar sozinho. – Se importaria de me fazer companhia enquanto ele não chega? Poderíamos conversar um pouco. – O sueco lhe indicou com um breve movimento para que se sentasse no sofá._**

**_- Claro que não me importo, senhor. Ficarei com prazer. – Sentou-se em uma extremidade, visivelmente sem jeito. Nenhum outro cavaleiro, com exceção de Kamus, a havia tratado assim. _**

_**Afrodite começou a fazer algumas perguntas, puxando um assunto, até que Karen se sentiu mais a vontade. Ficaram conversando por algumas horas até que Kamus entrou em seu templo, contemplando a cena.**_

_**- Senhor Kamus! – A garota se levantou de impulso ao vê-lo, sério e aparentemente, cansado. Levou um susto, pensando que levaria bronca por estar sentada em seu sofá e conversando com outro cavaleiro ao invés de procurar trabalho pra fazer.**_

**_- Por que esse susto, Karen? – Virou-se para Afrodite. – Vejo que se enturmaram... – Sentou-se também, no outro sofá. Falava calmo, mas sua expressão, como sempre, não alterava, sendo sempre séria. _**

**_- Er... senhor... – Karen nem sabia o que dizer. Então seu mestre não se importou? – Olhou para o pisciano._**

**_Afrodite lhe sorriu e agradeceu por ter perdido tanto tempo conversando com ele. Sorriu em resposta e fez uma reverência, se retirando para que pudessem conversar sem problemas. Daquele dia em diante, Afrodite sempre que a via, a cumprimentava ou, vez ou outra, conversava com ela, chamando-a, com permissão do francês, para Peixes, tratando-a como uma amiga e não como uma simples serva. _**

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

– Obrigado. – A palavra a despertou dos pensamentos. – Então vamos!

Dali em diante Afrodite não pronunciou sequer uma palavra. Saíram da vila e voltaram ao Santuário, subindo as escadarias novamente pela passagem secreta até Peixes, onde o pisciano ia à frente conduzindo-a para um lugar que considerava apropriado. Karen não gostava desse silêncio, estava nervosa e suas mãos não paravam quietas remexendo a alça do embrulho que carregava. O que ele teria assim de tão importante para conversarem e em um lugar calmo e apropriado? Afrodite pegou o embrulho de suas mãos, colocando, junto dos seus pacotes, sobre o sofá marfim em sua sala e fez sinal para que ela continuasse o segui-lo. Foram para a lateral da casa, onde, ao passar por uma grande porta, pode notar ser um lindo jardim com vários tipos flores e em especial, rosas. Muitas roseiras belíssimas, sendo a maioria das flores na cor escarlate.

– Não sabia que tinha um jardim assim tão grande... é... lindo... – Falava admirada. Todas as plantas eram bem cuidadas e a grama muito verde e bem aparada se estendia da borda da trilha de pedras, onde estavam caminhando, tomando conta do resto do local. Tendo uma bela fonte centralizada.

– Sim, é bonito... – Afrodite saiu da trilha, seguindo para os fundos do jardim. – Me acompanhe, por favor. – Deram alguns passos, Chegando a um lugar onde tinha um banco de pedra, gesticulando para que a garota se sentasse e sentou-se numa pedra que ficava à frente, podendo assim ficar cara-a-cara. O céu estava ficando alaranjado com o sol se pondo lentamente. Ele realmente havia enrolado bastante, na vila. – Aqui nada nos incomodará.

– Senhor, antes que comece, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

– Sim, claro que pode! – Falava tranquilamente.

– Sei que pode não ter nada haver com o assunto que quer tratar comigo, mas... Porque sempre me tratou tão bem? Sempre me chamou pelo nome e muitas vezes perde seu tempo conversando comigo e até me chama para vir aqui... Não o vejo fazer isso com as outras servas...

– Olha, não gosto de mentiras, assim, serei franco com você. Minhas servas eu conheço bem, mas não tenho intimidade alguma. Nem converso com elas. As servas dos outros cavaleiros eu nem conheço, não podendo falar nada, com exceção de você, que conheço e adquiri uma amizade, sendo assim, um tipo de intimidade. Mas isso foi graças ao Kamus.

– Como assim?

– No começo eu só a tratava bem pelo fato de ver o quanto Kamus a respeitava e, como ele sempre a chamou pelo nome, achei melhor chamar também. Com o tempo passei a gostar de você, considerando-a minha amiga e ainda adoro você, mesmo fazendo o que faz...

– Como? – Karen não se importou com o que o pisciano disse. Já esperava resposta parecida, mas o final não lhe agradou. – O que o senhor quis dizer com isso? "Fazendo o que faz... ?" – Sabia, mas se fez de desentendida. Não queria falar mais disso com ninguém.

– Quis dizer que acho que não está conseguindo ver o mau que está causando a duas almas, sendo que uma delas provavelmente pouco conhece, mesmo com tanta convivência. – Afrodite via que a garota desconfiou do assunto, tentando fugir, mas logo deu jeito de voltar ao que queria.

– Quer falar sobre ontem, é isso? – Ficou séria, de uma forma que não agradou muito Afrodite.

– Antes de tudo, Karen, quero saber se confia em mim, se vai acreditar no que vou lhe falar. Não quero falar desse assunto com você à-toa. Quero saber se vai me dar ouvidos. – Seu tom reprovador, a intimidou.

– Sim... – Estava encolhida. Afrodite ficara ainda mais sério e sua voz, que sempre lhe soou animada e doce, estava tranqüila, mas mostrava claramente a seriedade. Essas atitudes eram novas para si e não esperava vê-lo assim logo com sigo.

– Fico feliz com sua resposta! Mas agora me diga: Você gosta de Miro há muito tempo? – Olhava nos olhos de Karen. Queria ter certeza de que ela não ocultaria nada e quis começar por uma pergunta simples e até óbvia.

– Sim... Quando ele me enviou para Aquário, já o amava... e nunca deixei de sentir isso por ele, mas ele, que pouco me olhava, depois nem me dirigia o olhar.

– Mudando agora completamente o tipo da pergunta: Você se sente bem em ter feito e em estar fazendo isso com eles?

– ... – Não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a face, desviando o olhar.

– Olhe para mim e responda. Esse assunto é sério e como amigo seu, de Kamus e de Miro, me vejo na responsabilidade de ajudar a acabar com farsas entre vocês. – Karen volta a encará-lo timidamente. – Já esclareço que nenhum dos dois sabem dessa minha conversa com você, estou aqui porque quero e não agüento ver essa situação neste estado. Os dois estão péssimos e quero saber como você está. Está bem?

– Eu... Admito que no começo me senti muito bem e feliz por ter conseguido afastar os dois, mas depois... comecei a duvidar de minha alegria e me senti péssima por tê-lo enganado. Kamus sempre me tratou muito bem. – Alterou a voz repentinamente – Mas se fiz tudo foi por amor. Até fui gratificada podendo voltar a escorpião! Não é imperdoável o que fiz, não é? Apenas segui meus sentimentos!

– E atropelou os de duas pessoas boas que se amam. – Disse calmamente em resposta. A moça abriu bem os olhos. Afrodite basicamente repetiu o que Miro havia lhe dito ainda naquela tarde. – O que você fez não é imperdoável, mas depende do que pretende fazer daqui pra frente. Continuar a atormentar Miro, afastando os dois, ou se sacrificar, deixando que se unam... a decisão cabe unicamente a você, minha amiga.

– A mim? – Estava voltando a ficar triste. Lembrou-se que Miro não estava bem, mas não havia notado nenhuma mudança nas atitudes de Kamus, a não ser que havia ficado ainda mais sério e distante do que de costume. – Miro pode amá-lo muito, mas Kamus não sente o mesmo. Nem sofreu com o que houve! Se sentiu enganado e, com raiva, brigou com Miro por isso, mas não o ama da mesma forma... – pronunciou calmamente as palavras, quase como se estivesse em transe.

– Karen, como você pensa que Kamus é? Não poupe nada em suas palavras. – Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, se aproximando pouco mais da garota.

Karen pensou um tempo antes de responder. Onde Afrodite queria chegar com essa pergunta?

– Pra mim ele é uma pessoa culta, educada, responsável, organizada, mas também é frio e distante... diria até vazio! Como se caso tivesse sentimentos, fossem poucos. É muito sério e fechado... Por isso acho que não deve gostar de Miro, que sempre foi brincalhão e cheio de vida. Meio atrapalhado e irresponsável às vezes, um grande bagunceiro, mas com um coração bom e acolhedor.

– Como imaginei você não conseguiu ver através das defesas do aquariano, mesmo convivendo com ele há tanto tempo! – Karen o fitou sem entender – Agora, posso-te dizer como é verdadeiramente o Kamus que julgas frio, desprovido de sentimentos e quase impossível de amar alguém?

– Pode... – _"Do que Afrodite está falando?"_

– O verdadeiro Kamus é o oposto do que me disse, sabia? É extremamente sensível. – Karen não queria acreditar. Deu um sorriso nervoso, balançando sutilmente a cabeça em forma negativa. – Sempre que o encontrar com o olhar vago, acredite que é por se preocupar com alguém ou alguma situação séria. Se o ver com olhar de indiferença ou frio, é porque não está bem. Se sente triste ou com raiva e não quer descontar em ninguém, colocando aquela cara de poucos amigos para que ninguém queira se aproximar. – Afrodite preferiu exemplificar, falando o pouco que percebeu e aprendeu de seu amigo. – É uma defesa que ele adquiriu inconscientemente no decorrer dos anos, Karen. Diferente de nós, ele viu os pais morrerem e nada pode fazer, já chegou aqui sendo ameaçado pelo atual cavaleiro de Câncer e sua vida mudou completamente, ficando de pernas para o ar, ao saber que seria um cavaleiro E de alto nível... Sem ter onde se apoiar, pois Miro que sempre esteve ao seu lado e fora seu melhor amigo treinava também, o mestre dele colaborou para que se fechasse de tal forma, o treinando para não demonstrar qualquer sentimento durante uma luta. Assim, passou o tempo e com seus sentimentos por Miro aumentando e mudando para algo maior, aumentava também a barreira em sua volta para que ninguém soubesse, para evitar que alguém percebesse, entende? Eu mesmo só soube por que ele mesmo me falou, quando não agüentou mais guardar isso sozinho. Kamus tem um coração de ouro capaz de se apegar a qualquer um, que ache digno de confiança, com facilidade, mesmo sem demonstrar para essa pessoa o quanto é importante para ele. Muitas vezes ele não sabe nem demonstrar. Há muito tempo que ele esconde seu lado meigo e gentil com uma máscara fria e uma barreira de gelo. Lhe foi ensinado isso e exigido de forma impressionante. Ele foi o cavaleiro que teve um dos mestres mais frios e rudes do Santuário.

– Não imaginava... esse lado dele... – Sentia uma forte pontada no peito. A verdade a feria.

– Saiba que como qualquer ser humano, o coração dele é quente e que como todos também pode sofrer e chorar. – Afrodite continuou – Você pode não ter visto, pois ele sempre tenta passar a todos a impressão de ser forte, sério e muitas vezes até mal humorado, mas seu coração é sensível. Não se deixe enganar por aquela máscara como a maioria... E digo mais. Sabe quais as pessoas desse Santuário que ele mais confia e que mais gosta?

– Miro e... o Senhor. – Quase não saía as palavras de sua boca. De acordo com as palavras de Afrodite, ia relacionando aos atos que lembrava de Kamus, notando coincidir. – Vocês são as pessoas mais próximas a ele...

– Sim, Miro foi o primeiro a se aproximar dele e com seu jeito animado, conquistou a confiança de Kamus rapidamente e tão logo, seu coração. Eu, no caso, acredito que me aproximei por tanto vir atormentá-lo. Era meu 'único' visinho e como gosto de conversar, ia visitá-lo de vez em quando, assim, me tornando um amigo próximo também no decorrer do tempo; apesar de estar andando mais com o Máscara da Morte, agora. Mas esqueceu de citar a alguém, não acha? – Karen fita-o com curiosidade e medo das palavras que seriam proferidas. – Você, Karen. Ele a adora e confia também!

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas. O Remorso e arrependimento a estavam corroendo. Sabia que Afrodite não mentiria e mesmo assim, os olhos dele revelavam que ele falava a mais pura verdade. Como não conseguiu enxergar o mal que cobria o coração de Kamus? Achava conhece-lo, mas viu estar completamente enganada. Sempre foi bem tratada e tratou mal quem mais a respeitou. Entendeu as palavras de Miro, agora viu que seus conceitos sobre o francês estavam mesmo errados.

– Me responda. – Continuou Afrodite. – Ele nunca lançou sobre você nenhum olhar meigo ou gentil? Nunca demonstrou com nenhuma atitude, por mais discreta que fosse?

– Ele... – As lágrimas escorreram e logo foram enxugadas. – sim, demonstrou... – Lembrou-se de quando Kamus pediu para que parasse de chamá-lo de senhor e o tratasse pelo nome, coisa que raramente fazia, quando falava alguma palavra em francês que ela não entendia, ensinava-a com paciência pela curiosidade que demonstrava ter naquela língua e o que mais lhe doeu lembrar; o dia após a festa, o olhar doce que recebeu e o toque gentil em sua face, dizendo que não a odiava. Que não tinha motivos para tal. Mas tinha. O confundiu e o feriu sem nem se importar. Estava péssima.

– Entenda. – Afrodite continuou. – Kamus é fechado, mas a nós três ele confiaria a vida. Não consegue se abrir com facilidade e dizer o que pensa, mas com ajuda ou um bom incentivo, ele consegue transmitir um pouco do que se passa em seu interior; se não for com palavras, com seus atos ou olhar.

– Estou... me sentindo um monstro... Pensei em mim e no que sentia achando que poderia, se separa-los, conseguir conquistar Miro e nem me importei com os sentimentos de uma das poucas pessoas que gostam de mim... sem contar que sou odiada por Miro e agora, acho que por você...

– Não a odeio. Não tenho nada haver com tudo o que aconteceu! Só acredito que se você errou, se arrependeu como mostra e acha que essa pessoa não merece mais passar por isso, conserte tudo!

– Mas como posso fazer isso?

– Diga a Kamus toda a história. Do passado ao presente esclarecendo toda verdade. Por ele confiar tanto em você quanto no escorpiano, a mente dele está uma confusão, sendo sua maior dúvida se Miro mantém qualquer sentimento por você, por menor que seja. Faça-o ficar com Miro.

– Eu... tudo? – _"Mas com que cara eu diria isso a ele? E... ele... com Miro?"_

– Analise bem tudo o que eu lhe disse. – Afrodite levantou-se. – Como Kamus queria ficar só e descansar, acho melhor que durma aqui novamente. Seu quarto será o mesmo de ontem! – Afrodite pegou na roseira ao seu lado uma flor branca e pôs no colo de Karen. – Pense bem no que vai fazer. – Se retirou deixando-a sozinha sentada no banco, olhando o céu que já estava quase que completamente escuro, com os olhos chorosos, segurando a rosa.

– Amanhã... – Disse num sussurro para si, já sozinha sentindo o vento frio se chocar contra seu corpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus, ainda na mesma posição, de bruços, abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo pela janela que estava escuro. _"Anoiteceu... Eu devia mesmo estar cansado...é terrível quando se dorme tendo uma noção do tempo passar. Parece que se acorda até mais cansado!"_ Se sentou e olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo. "_Três da manhã? Não esperava por essa. Pior que não me sinto nem um pouco descansado, apesar de ter dormido tanto...Se bem que... nem sei se preferiria dormir o resto da vida _" Levantou, indo até a janela do quarto, contemplar a vista. "_O céu está ficando coberto por nuvens... vai esfriar um pouco e talvez chova hoje._" Voltou a sentar-se na cama, próximo à cabeceira, acendendo o abajur, abrindo uma caixinha de madeira e pegando uma chave para abrir a gaveta do criado mudo. Olhou um instante para dentro da gaveta e logo fechou trancando novamente. "_Não... não mais! _". Guardou a chave novamente, indo para sua suíte tomar um banho frio. Vestiu depois uma calça cinza claro e uma camisa branca manga curta, levemente folgada, de um tecido leve que fazia um pequeno trançado no peito, revelando um pedaço de sua pele alva. Refez o curativo na mão, enfaixando-a, apagando em seguida a luminária, saindo do quarto.

Foi para a cozinha ver se comia alguma coisa e beber água. "_Se não me alimentar será pior. Não posso me descuidar..._" Após beber um copo de água gelada, pegou uma maçã. Estava sem fome, mas tinha que manter algo em seu estômago. Deu uma mordida na fruta, enquanto pensava em como estaria uma pessoa que não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Que não saía de sua mente. "_Será que ele está se cuidando? O conhecendo, se estiver se alimentando, provavelmente é de nada que preste. Ele precisa sempre de puxões de orelha e... eu não posso mais dar. Ou posso? Acho que não preciso me preocupar. Tânia cuidará dele._" Foi apara a sala, reparando que tudo estava exatamente como havia deixado. "_Karen nem voltou... Afrodite deve ter falado com ela para dormir lá... É hoje o dia que minha solidão virá completa. Non quero mais ficar aqui! Preciso de ar... mas antes..._" Foi até a estante pegando uma folha e caneta, voltando para mesa. "_Não posso me esquecer disso._" Escreveu um bilhete e deixou ali mesmo, voltando a pegar a maçã mordida, saindo de casa sem sequer vestir a armadura, acreditando que voltaria logo. Desceu as escadarias pela passagem secreta, ocultando seu cosmo para não incomodar a nenhum dos cavaleiros que certamente estavam dormindo. Queria caminhar e relaxar aproveitando o vento frio e a madrugada, já que seu sono, apesar de extenso, não colaborou nem para isso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teve um sono pesado, porém atormentado todo o tempo por sonhos desagradáveis, se mexendo muito na cama até que pára aos poucos. Ficou tranqüilo relaxando o corpo, mostrando um discreto sorriso nos lábios como se finalmente um sonho agradável surgisse e iluminasse sua alma. Sorriso que durou pouco. Apertava os olhos até que os abriu repentinamente, sentando-se na cama e olhando à sua volta, tentando se acalmar. "_Meu quarto... calma, Miro... foi só um sonho. Isso não aconteceria nunca... Se acalme..._". Se levantou ainda zonzo andando pela casa, passando pelas outras servas procurando por Tânia, encontrando-a na cozinha.

– Bom dia, senhor Miro! – Disse com um belo sorriso.

– Bom... – Bocejou. – Dia... – Respondeu coçando de forma infantil os olhos rosados. – Bom dia? – Com o susto, havia alterado a voz. – Que horas são?

– Seis da manhã. Algum problema, senhor?

– Poxa! Certo que sou de dormir demais e perder a hora, mas assim também foi absurdo! ... – A senhora ria do que lhe era dito - ... Até porque meus sonhos não colaboraram muito para um bom descanso... – Olhou para Tânia ainda sem acreditar – Me lembre de não tomar mais um suco tão forte quanto aquele seu de maracujá, sim?

– Não se preocupe, mas o senhor dormiu pelo seu corpo precisar... – Ficou séria, preocupada. – Mas me responda: Teve muitos pesadelos?

– Nem te falo. Mas o que me incomodou mesmo foi o último, que me parecia ser meu melhor sonho, mas se mostrou o pior.

– Quer conversar a respeito? Contar-me o que sonhou?

– Não precisa se preocupar, Tânia. Até porque não vejo possibilidades de acontecer.

– O senhor é quem sabe. Venha e sente-se. Vou lhe preparar o café da manhã.

– Estou sem fome... Obrigado, mas não quero comer nada. Vou apenas tomar um banho para ver se relaxo um pouco e vou sair. Um pouco de ar puro vai me fazer bem. – Bocejou novamente.

– Não vou permitir que saia assim sem comer nada, senhor! Está sem se alimentar direito! O que o senhor comeu ontem a tarde, foi apenas duas fatias de bolo; nada nutritivo! Olhe, enquanto o senhor se banha, eu preparo seu café. Depois o senhor poderá sair, é claro, voltando pro almoço, pois vou aguardá-lo.

– Está bem... – se aproximou da serva dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. – Não adianta teimar com você.

– O que vai desejar para a refeição, senhor?

– Uma vitamina apenas. Já disse que não estou com fome, vou ingerir algo apenas em consideração a você. – Alisou o rosto da velha senhora. – Agora vou me banhar e me arrumar. Já volto! – Foi complicado aparentar para Tânia que estava superando e voltando a ser o mesmo de antes, não queria preocupá-la. Tomou um banho agradável vestindo depois uma calça preta e uma camiseta vinho, que definia seu corpo. Penteou os cabelos e foi para a cozinha novamente servir-se. Bebeu lentamente e contra gosto. A vitamina não estava ruim. Era a sua preferida, mas seu apetite não queria colaborar de forma alguma.

Ao terminar, despediu-se de Tânia e saiu para a arena principal sem nem se preocupar em vestir sua armadura. Passaria sua manhã olhando o treino dos outros cavaleiros e de alguns aspirantes, decidindo na hora se participaria ou não. Não queria deixar que o desânimo tomasse conta de si, mas estava indisposto a trajar aquela armadura fria e pesada que sempre que a usava, parecia atrair maus acontecimentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abriu os olhos ao sentir uma leve claridade adentrar pelo quarto. Se levantou preguiçosamente. O dia estava com um friozinho agradável e o sol se escondia sutilmente por trás das finas nuvens cinzentas que se agrupavam lentamente. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava seis e meia da manhã e em volta, para o quarto, pousando o olhar numa rosa branca sobre o criado mudo. "_Eu... Tenho que ir... tenho muito o que fazer..._". Seu olhar entristeceu. Sabia o que ia fazer. Havia pensado bastante e se decidido. Levantou-se e foi se banhar na pequena suíte do quarto que foi hospedada, vestindo em seguida a túnica azul, deixada depois no quarto, que ganhou no dia anterior, indo à procura de Afrodite.

– Com licença... – Se aproximou de uma serva ruiva que varria a cozinha. – Pode me dizer onde está o senhor Afrodite?

– Oh, sim... Ele se encontra no jardim. – Respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso.

– Obrigada! – Karen saiu em disparada para o jardim. Mal passou pela porta, encontrou o dono daquele magnífico lugar caminhando em sua direção.

– Bom dia! Teve sorte em me encontrar. Já ia me banhar para ir ao treino...

– É... eu vim agradecer por tudo... – Abaixou a cabeça. Depois do que lhe foi dito naquele entardecer, não havia mais visto o pisciano. – por... ser meu amigo, por ainda gostar de mim mesmo depois de todo o mal que sabia que fiz... , por abrir meus olhos e... me mostrar que devo mudar tudo e esquecer um pouco de mim, deixar de lado meu egoísmo... e fazer o certo.

– Karen. Fico feliz em saber que tomou a atitude certa. – Sorriu e acariciou a face da jovem, pondo em seguida a mão no ombro.

Karen, impulsivamente, o abraçou derramando algumas lágrimas. Afrodite fora pego de surpresa; ela nunca fez nada assim.

– Minha amiga, o que foi? – A abraçou em retribuição, mas estava preocupado. Ela não parecia muito bem.

– Nada... Nada senhor... – Se afastou do abraço enxugando as lágrimas, sem jeito pelo que fez. – Desculpa pelo que fiz...

– Não tem porque se desculpar... – O sueco sorriu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Karen. – Somos amigos, não somos?

– Sim... Somos... – Abaixou a face.

– Já tomou o café da manhã?

– Não senhor. Acordei à pouco!

– Então peça para que preparem algo para você. Depois você poderá fazer o que decidiu. – Se aproximou de Karen e deu um beijo na testa, fazendo ficar levemente rosada. – Sempre soube que você tinha um bom coração, afinal. – Sorriu amigavelmente. – Agora tenho que ir. Até ! – Saiu com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso típico seu.

Karen o olhou se afastar . "_Adeus, amigo..._". Voltou para a cozinha, pedindo as servas do pisciano que lhe preparassem algo. Comeu e foi rapidamente para Aquário. Entrou e viu a casa da mesma forma que havia deixado quando saiu no dia anterior, com exceção de um bilhete que encontrou sobre a mesa. Abriu e leu.

**Miro,**

**Peço-lhe que aceite Karen novamente em sua casa. Sua companhia poderá agrada-lo e não posso mais mantê-la aqui. **

**Kamus**

"_Senhor Kamus... Entendi como és... Se parece um pouco comigo, mesmo sendo completamente diferente. Enquanto passei anos me escondendo atrás de um sorriso para o senhor, o senhor se escondia em sua frieza e seriedade de todos... a diferença era que eu só pensava em mim, enquanto que o senhor, também se importa com os outros. Afrodite percebeu e o senhor demonstrou que fazia isso para Miro, imagino. Afinal, ele é distraído com essas coisas..._" Com o bilhete em mãos, percorreu toda a casa, constatando estar vazia. "_Deve estar no treino. É claro... não poderia faltar."_ Foi para seu quarto arrumar suas coisas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Kamus? Não acredito que já veio... Entendo que sejas pontual, mas os treinos começam as oito horas... São sete e meia e já está aqui?

Kamus piscou várias vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa. Estava com olhar vago. – Olá Aldebaran... – Olhou e volta para o ambiente mais claro e em seguida para o taurino. – Nem vi o tempo passar. Já são sete e meia?

– Sim. Olha, quem o visse julgaria que tivesse aprendido a meditar com o Shaka. – Kamus fez uma cara feia, resultando numas risadas de Aldebaran. – Me diga: Está aqui desde que horas? Onde está sua armadura?

– Deixei em casa. Pretendia voltar lá mais cedo, mas como perdi a hora, fico assim mesmo. Teria de tirá-la mesmo para treinar. – "_ se bem que nem passou pela minha mente treinar hoje_" – E... estou aqui desde as cinco da manhã.

– QUE? – Aldebaran nem acreditou. – Está aqui desde as cinco da madrugada e não reparou o tempo passar? Meu amigo, estais pior que o Shaka, eim? Você tem que reverter esse quadro pelo qual está passando senão vai acabar com sua saúde! – Cruzou os braços, indignado. – Miro estava na mesma. Não dormiu nem comeu nada pela manhã ontem... – Sentiu o olhar penetrante de Kamus sobre si como se quisesse ler sua alma, só assim se tocando do que falou e sorriu sem jeito. – Herr... Quer começar o treino mais cedo? Podemos treinar juntos, hoje...

– ... Está bem... – Falou secamente cerrando os olhos, descendo a arquibancada. – Vamos então...

Aldebaran o seguiu. Lá em baixo, na arena, retirou sua armadura e armou sua postura de luta. – Sem técnicas especiais, não é? O tempo está fechando e não estou afim de sentir frio ou pegar um resfriado.

– Oui, como preferir, Aldebaran. Só socos e chutes. – Armou sua postura de luta.

Aldebaran iniciou o ataque com uma seqüência de chutes, facilmente esquivados por Kamus.

– Chutes não são seus melhores golpes, Aldebaran. Você é grande e perde um pouco o equilíbrio, assim também, a agilidade. Nunca ouviu que geralmente homens grandes tem como ponto fraco as pernas? – Kamus falava calmamente. Se esquivava graciosamente de cada chute do brasileiro.

– Não diga asneias! – Sabia que era verdade e que seus chutes não eram bons como seus socos, mas não gostava de ouvir. Voltou a atacar o francês com uma rajada de socos extremamente rápidos.

Kamus permanecia a se esquivar. Não estava muito afim de treinar e queria apenas passar o tempo. Permaneceram dessa forma por vários minutos. Queria que Aldebaran se cansasse ou se distraísse, para depois dar-lhe um golpe e ver se encerrava o treino que nem sabia por que havia aceitado participar.

Aldebaran não conseguia acerta-lo. Por instantes achou que Kamus havia se distraído "_Que armadilha tramou se fingindo de distraído, eim? Vamos ver..._". Lanço-lhe uma seqüência de seus potentes socos.

Pego desprevenido, kamus se esquiva de um, se vendo obrigado a defender com as mãos outros, que até magoaram sua mão ferida, recebendo o ultimo no tórax. A pressão fez com que desse alguns passos para trás com a mão no local atingido.

– Kamus! Por Athena! Não esperava que você realmente tivesse se distraído, você não é disso... Você está bem?

– É claro que estou bem, não acha! Não será isso que vai me derrubar. Não exagere, Touro! – Fitou Aldebaram friamente, com raiva pela pergunta lhe feita, logo em seguida olhando para as arquibancadas, com olhar perdido, para o motivo de sua distração. Miro havia chegado e o encarado, fazendo com que se distraísse com a cruzada de olhares e recebesse o golpe que normalmente teria se esquivado. Viu que ainda recebia a atenção do escorpiano quando voltou a olhá-lo, mas a perdeu em seguida.

Miro entrou na arena curioso à ver quem treinava. Dirigiu-se para as arquibancadas tendo direito a uma vista privilegiada, quando viu que quem treinava com o gigante taurino era ninguém menos que Kamus, que se esquivava dos ataques. Percebeu que foi notado pelo aquariano e em seguida, o viu levar um forte soco no peito. Se preocupou, olhando-o até que mostrou estar bem, voltando sua atenção à Shaka, que havia acabado de Chegar.

– Miro! Bom dia! – Shaka o cumprimenta com um sorriso, sentando-se em seguida. – Quem diria... você aqui e na hora certa...

– É, poderia ser mesmo um bom dia... mas não sou eu quem escolho, não é? – Respondeu mais para si que para o virginiano. – E não implique... parece até o... – Abaixou o tom de voz - ... Kamus...

– Nossa, Miro. Está de mau humor ainda?

– Não Shaka, desculpa... é que não me sinto muito bem.

– Entendo. Deveria dormir um pouco. Seu humor sempre fica melhor quando você acorda de um sono tranqüilo e sem preocupações.

– Não me fale em dormir! Já fiz isso até demais e nem consegui descansar. Tive uma péssima noite de sono... e uma tarde também! – Sentou-se ao lado do virginiano. – Faz agora duas noites e uma tarde que não sei o que é dormir decentemente.

– Isso prejudica sua saúde, escorpiano, é melhor se cuidar mais...

– Shaka... não se preocupe. O máximo que pode acontecer, sou eu ficar doente, mas nada sério.

– As vezes penso que você não é normal.

– E você por acaso é, Buda? – Revelou um sorriso. Era forçado, mas aparentemente, natural; já estava se acostumando.

Shaka respondeu apenas com um sorriso. Via que Miro havia retirado suas defesas contra ele, que estava sendo amigável e sem desconfiança. Não gostou do modo irônico que foi chamado no final, mas reconsiderou vendo o novo escorpião.

– Onde está sua armadura? Deveria trajá-la sempre. Sabe disso!

– Não tava afim hoje... Hoje quero o dia só pra mim! E poderia parar de se parecer com ele? – Estava inquieto. De todos que conhecia, achava que Shaka se parecia muito com Kamus em alguns aspectos, como ser certinho e adorar dar sermões.

Em baixo, na arena, após ver que Miro se distraíra com Shaka, ficou chateado. Voltou sua atenção ao gigante continuando o treino, agora, atacando também.

Aos poucos os outros foram chegando, cada um trajando sua armadura, com exceção de Aioria, que trajava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde escuro, indo treinar sozinho na arena. Antes de escolherem cada um com quem treinaria, foram para as arquibancadas. Conversaram um pouco e selecionaram com quem cada um iria treinar. Shaka afirmou que queria apenas meditar. Afrodite havia falado com Máscara da Morte que iriam treinar juntos, mas decidiu trocar com Shura de ultima hora, treinando assim com Miro.

– Porque decidiu treinar comigo e não com o Máscara? – Após algumas horas de treino, Miro não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

– Queria falar com você. – Afrodite respondeu, tentando acertar um soco no rosto de Miro, que se esquiva habilmente. – Nem esperava na verdade que você viria treinar.

– Isso nem eu esperava, mas sobre o que quer falar? – Tentava acertar Afrodite da mesma forma, mas este se esquivou com leveza.

– Queria apenas avisar que hoje pode ser o seu dia. Isso é relativo, mas para que não se surpreenda, pode ser que ao voltar para Escorpião, encontre Karen por lá.

Miro parou o combate. Estavam mais afastados de todos, não correndo o risco de serem ouvidos. – E o que ela iria fazer lá? – Falou alterado. Não lhe agradou de forma alguma a notícia.

– Servi-lo. Kamus me falou que a enviaria hoje para lá, agora, poderia ser pouco mais discreto e continuar o combate?

– Não to legal pra isso. Desculpa. – Miro apenas deu as costa, saindo a passos rápidos da arena.

– Ei, Miro! – Afrodite chamou-o, mas ele saiu sem nem olhar pra tas. Todos pararam o treino para ver o que houve. Só então, Kamus notou que miro havia se retirado sem mais nem menos. Afrodite respirou fundo, indo treinar em trio com Máscara e Shura. "_Cabeça de vento... nem me permitiu terminar! Tento preveni-lo e ajudar, mas ele não deixa! _"

Passavam das duas da tarde e todos os cavaleiros pararam seu treino para irem almoçar. O clima também estava mais frio e ventava bastante, fazendo com que quisessem retornar às suas casas. Poderia chover a qualquer momento e ninguém pretendia se molhar.

– Oh Kamus! Não vai voltar conosco? – Pergunta Shura preocupado. Assim que pararam o combate dos treinos, o francês sentou-se na parte baixa das arquibancadas, de cabeça baixa, sem falar nada com ninguém.

– Não, ficarei pouco mais. Podem ir. – Falou friamente. Queria ficar só e tentar entender o porquê de Miro não ter ficado até o fim do treino. Seria por sua presença o incomodar? Não entendia.

Os outros dourados voltaram para suas casas. Kamus enrolou ali, sentado, por mais algumas horas aproveitando o ambiente frio para relaxar, olhando o céu, perdendo a hora, indo por volta das quatro da tarde debaixo de uma grossa chuva para sua casa, pela passagem secreta. Não queria encontrar com ninguém, apenas ver sua casa vazia, tomar um banho, se secar e procurar por um bom livro.

Chegando em Aquário, tirou os sapatos na entrada e espremeu o cabelo, tirando o excesso de água, para entrar evitando encharcar o chão. Surpreendeu-se ao ver sentada no sofá em sua sala, Karen, trajando uma bela túnica azul, com o bilhete que havia deixado para que ela entregasse à Miro, amassado sobre a mesa.

– O que faz ainda aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Escorpião...

– Quero falar com o senhor e é muito importante. Poderia me ouvir?

– Oui. O que desejas comigo? – Ficou de frente para ela. Queria se secar e mudar de roupas, mas perecia tão urgente que não se incomodou em esperar para isso.

– Antes de tudo, gostaria apenas de pedir-lhe um favor: que me escute até o fim, pois depois irei embora, e que se entenda novamente com o senhor Miro; poderia fazer?

– Escuta-la é óbvio que sim , mas... porque me pede isso com relação à Miro? – Ficou intrigado. O que estava havendo?

– Vou lhe contar tudo, assim, o senhor tomará as atitudes que preferir. – Respirou fundo. Não sabia por onde começar, assim soltou de uma vez. – Bem, no dia da festa de comemoração da união dourada, Miro foi inocente.

– Do que está falando Karen? – Kamus permanecia com mesma expressão séria e voz calma, mas seu interior se assustou com a atitude da moça.

– Estou falando que sabia o quanto Miro o amava e que a anos guardava esse sentimento pelo Senhor. Só fingia perante ambos não saber. – Kamus engoliu a seco. Como assim? – Eu desconfiava que o senhor também sentia algo por Miro, mas não sabia se realmente o amava ou não, se era apenas alguma atração ou até um tipo de admiração; assim, por ciúmes, tramei aquilo na festa. Menti para o senhor e em seguida dei aquele beijo nele em sua frente, para que ambos perdessem a reação. Imaginava que o senhor iria apenas ficar olhando e se retirar, da mesma forma que sabia que Miro, com seu olhar rude sobre ele, ficaria sem reação, aparentando até mesmo ser realmente culpado. Eu inventei tudo e menti para o senhor.

– Karen... – Tentava processar tudo – De qualquer forma, acredito que sejas especial para ele, afinal, sei que foi a primeira... – Não terminou. Estava digerindo o que havia acabado de lhe ser dito. Miro havia dito a mesma coisa e não deu ouvidos. Se sentiu um idiota.

– Não senhor. Se engana. Eu me apaixonei por ele ainda cedo, mas ele nunca me olhou. E depois... ele me evitava, chegando agora a esse ponto em que me odeia.

– Seja direta! – Kamus se mostrava impaciente. Agora que ela havia começado, teria de ir até o fim.

– Há cinco anos atrás, descobri que o senhor Miro o amava e que não se relacionaria com ninguém mais até ter a chance de lhe falar dos seus sentimentos. O ouvi falando isso à Serva mais velha, a Tânia, mas eu já o amava e odiei saber disso. Depois de um ano, na véspera do aniversário de Miro, o Senhor foi visitá-lo com um embrulho, que o entregou alegando não poder entregar no dia por ter de ir para a Sibéria treinar e que seu mestre não queria adiar o treino. Vocês brigaram e o senhor o deixou falando sozinho, atrasado para encontrar com seu mestre. Lembrei ontem da cara que o senhor fez. Estava triste e nem percebi no dia. Só via que havia magoado quem eu amava... Lembro também que ouvi Miro resmungando desapontado com a saída do senhor e logo na véspera do aniversário que pretendia comemorar ao seu lado. Abriu o presente, vendo ser um CD. Estava irritado. Colocou sobre o móvel do som e foi para o barzinho que tinha algumas garrafas de bebidas que pertencia ao seu mestre que dormia vez ou outra lá. Pegou uma qualquer e uma taça indo para o quarto. Tinha o costume de beber um pouco de vez em quando sem que seu mestre soubesse, mas dessa vez queria beber até cair e iria se aproveitar por seu mestre não se encontrar no Santuário. Vi que ele engolia algumas taças da bebida e que estava desapontado, mas não fiz nada. Quando decidi entrar, ele já estava completamente bêbado, pela falta de costume em ingerir tanta bebida. – respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego e criando coragem para ir até o fim.

– Então, quando ele a viu, por estar bêbado, decidiu descontar em você e a seduziu, podemos dizer assim. – Kamus não acreditava direito no que ouvia, mas via que Karem ficou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas com essa afirmação, balançando a cabeça em forma negativa.

– Não senhor. – Passou a mão direita pelos olhos, secando-os. – Foi ao contrário. Eu, o vendo daquela forma, quis reconfortá-lo. No final, eu é quem o seduzi, o convencendo a se deitar comigo, beijando-o o forçando a se deitar na cama... me aproveitando de sua fraqueza, pois eu o amava, o desejava... Ele, carente e bêbado como estava, não contestou. Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar e me ver ao seu lado e... nós dois nus, entrou em choque. Ele se levantou e enrolou-se em um lençol falando alto perguntando a mim, que já estava acordada a um tempo o admirando o que havia acontecido. Apenas respondi que passamos a noite juntos. – Deu uma rápida pausa, respirando fundo. – Ainda lembro... Os olhos dele marejaram e ele pronunciou seu nome inconscientemente. Acredito que ele pretendia perder a virgindade com o senhor. Ele também reclamava da dor de cabeça e dizia conseguir se lembrar de apenas algumas poucas coisas até que me olhou serio. Seus olhos eram penetrantes naquele momento e depois de me encarar de tal forma por alguns segundos, ele... apenas me disse "desculpa pelo que fiz, mas agora é tarde e não tenho como me redimir. O melhor que tens a fazer é esquecer o que houve aqui. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.". Depois de vários dias, como via que eu ainda o amava, que eu ainda o desejava, preferiu que eu saísse da casa de escorpião, mas não queria me por na rua pois não teria pra onde ir, assim, quando viu que o Senhor não tinha mais nenhuma serva a ajuda-lo, me enviou para cá. Achava que assim eu poderia esquecê-lo e até me apaixonar pelo senhor, sendo igualmente correspondida, afinal, ele não acreditava que o senhor sentisse o mesmo amor por ele e... assim, queria a sua felicidade, mesmo que tivesse de abrir mão da própria. Acho que nem ele sabe que naquela noite, eu é quem o seduzi. Acho que ele pensa que me seduziu e tirou minha virgindade... que foi o... culpado...

Kamus se afastava dando dois passos para trás, rumo a porta, a encarando sem saber o que fazer. Então Miro não o enganou de nenhuma forma, apenas o poupou de algumas coisas, como disse! Havia lhe dito não ser inocente, mas também não O culpado; sendo que Kamus não viu culpa alguma. E mesmo que tivesse, estaria disposto a esquecer. Já havia pensado nisso o dia inteiro, mas seu ciúme e orgulho não permitia que tentasse ir até ele e falar, pedir desculpas.

"_Kamus, seu idiota... como pode fazer isso... sempre confiou nele e quando ele mais precisou de sua confiança, preferiu tentar não acreditar e confiar mais... em outra pessoa?"_- Sua consciência doía.

– Senhor Kamus – Karen continuou – Sei que deve estar me odiando pelo que fiz a vocês, mas me abriram os olhos e vi que não o conhecia como pensava. Só o que peço agora, é que o Senhor volte a se entender com Miro. Ambos merecem a felicidade e só agora notei que para isso, um depende do outro... – Ela abriu um sorriso nervoso, derramando mais lágrimas. – Antes dele pegar no sono àquela noite, ele disse um nome, um que estava estampado em seus pensamentos e em seu... coração: "Kamus".

Kamus nem a olhou mais. Não queria saber se tinha mais coisas a serem ditas, não queria nada. Nem se importou com sua postura altiva e séria; apenas saiu correndo de Aquário rumo à escorpião.

Karen o olhou sair correndo, assim, secando as lágrimas. – O senhor o ama de mais, só que tinha medo de se ferir. Entendo o senhor... Adeus, senhor Kamus e... Perdão por feri-lo. – Pegou sua bolsa, logo saindo de Aquário a passos lentos, indo para a passagem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sua consciência pesava muito e sentia seu coração apertar.

"_Miro, seu cabeça dura! Não tinha nada de tê-la mandado até minha casa. Não tinha nada de ter me ocultado isso naquele dia que me informou que a mandaria para lá! Você passou por cima de seu orgulho para tentar se esclarecer de coisas que não julgo que tenhas culpa, agora, é minha vez de passar por cima do meu e me desculpar, por toda a culpa que tive por fazê-lo sofrer assim._"

Ainda chovia. Uma chuva forte, mas ele não parou para esperar que estiasse ou que parasse. Continuou seu caminho atravessando as casas de Capricórnio e Sagitário até escorpião, chegando completamente ensopado, batendo à porta com força.

– Senhor Kamus! Olhe o estado do senhor! Foi pego no meio das escadarias? Entre, vou lhe dar roupas secas. – Pouco tempo depois a porta é aberta.

– Não, Tânia, agradeço, mas vim agora de Aquário. Onde está Miro? – Falava tentando controlar a voz, mas era visível àquela senhora o nervoso e a angustia.

– Saiu pela manhã e ainda não retornou. Deve estar pegando essa chuva também. – A senhora se mostrava preocupada. Miro não havia aparecido para almoçar, como havia prometido.

– Céus... vou procura-lo! – Kamus virou-se, fazendo menção de sair correndo novamente atrás do escorpiano.

– Senhor Kamus! – Tânia o chamou rapidamente, recebendo apenas um olhar triste, sobre o ombro. – Agora que sei que vai procurá-lo, estarei mais calma, mas seja espontâneo, se o encontrar. Não tente refletir muito sobre o que fazer ao menos uma vez...

Ao ouvir as palavras, Kamus apenas voltou a correr escadarias abaixo pensando por onde poderia começar a procurar pelo escorpiano. Olhou próximo ao campo de treino das amazonas, as arenas, próximo as instalações dos outros cavaleiros e até no cemitério, mas nem sinal do grego. Estava caminhando sem rumo já, quando a chuva parou. As nuvens já haviam quase que desaparecido sendo a fina camada que mantinha a chuva estava se dispersando, revelando aos poucos a lua cheia, que iluminava levemente o Santuário agora, e as estrelas. Olhou para a constelação de Aquário e depois parou seu olhar sobre a de Escorpião, se encostando em uma pilastra numa área do santuário que eram só ruínas.

"_Miro..."_ Desencostou-se de supetão, ainda olhando a constelação, lembrando-se de um lugar que ainda não havia olhado. Saiu às pressas para esse lugar. _"Por favor esteja lá... senão não saberei mais onde o encontrar..."._

Estava por perto e logo chegou onde queria, parando no meio de um local plano. A grama verde e úmida balançavam com o vento, assim como os galhos das poucas árvores que lá haviam. O luar clareava o local, revelando uma pequena área devastada, com uma trilha sem gramas e uma árvore quebrada ao fim, como se tivesse sido congelada e se espedaçado. "_Como pude me esquecer de olhar aqui? Uma área próxima à fronteira do Santuário e deserta, próxima a um desfiladeiro e com vista para o mar, ao longe. O lugar que ele mais gosta de ficar! _". Passou a vista pelo local procurando-o, o avistando sentado sobre a grande e plana pedra, próxima ao desfiladeiro, o observando. "_Graças aos Deuses, ele está aqui..._" Seus olhares se cruzaram por um tempo, até que Miro voltou a olhar para a frente, contemplando a grande lua cheia e o mar ao longe.

O coração de Kamus apertou com essa atitude do escorpiano. Pensou no que poderia fazer ou dizer, até que veio em mente as palavras de Tânia: "Seja espontâneo ao menos uma vez na vida..." Se aproximou lentamente parando a três palmos de distância, seus olhos rasos de lágrimas, viam que Miro também estava ensopado. Provavelmente levou a chuva ali mesmo, sem se mover. Observou que ele estava sentado, abraçando o joelho direito, deixando a outra perna flexionada e apoiada na pedra.

– Miro... – falou quase como num sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que o grego ouvisse. Miro não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos.

Kamus lentamente se ajoelhou atrás de miro e o abraçou. Um abraço forte, colando os corpos, colocando seu rosto ao lado do dele.

– Perdão, mon amour... Perdão por ser cego... por teimar e não querer acreditar em você... por ser tão... ciumento! Agora sei de tudo... – Falava em seu ouvido sussurrando, com voz falha.

Miro, ao sentir o forte abraço, o hálito quente de Kamus em seu ouvido, estremeceu. Estava surpreso. Kamus nunca havia feito qualquer demonstração explícita de carinho, mas com esse abraço, o novo mestre do gelo se mostrou caloroso como nunca. Sentiu que esse abraço não vinha nem tanto da consciência de Kamus, mas vinha de seu coração, demonstrando todos os seus sentimentos. Um sorriso de canto de boca surge em seu rosto ao ouvir tais palavras e de tal forma. "_Então Kamus não se importa mais com nada que aconteceu? _"

– E então, Miro? Você me perdoa? Me... Aceita? – Não agüentava ver que Miro não esboçava reação alguma.

– Do que está falando? – Sua voz soava calma. Miro se soltou do abraço, virando de frente para Kamus, sério. Pode observar que Kamus também estava completamente molhado pela chuva que cessou há pouco. O deveria estar procurando há um tempo. Achava que Kamus estava extremamente atraente daquela forma. A calça, clara, estava colada em suas pernas, definindo-as, e sua folgada blusa branca estava meio transparente, igualmente colada em seu corpo, mostrando o quanto era perfeito. Os cabelos esverdeado escuro, molhados emolduravam seu belo rosto e caíam desordenados nas costas e sobre os ombros, contrastando com sua pele alva, a roupa clara e seus olhos azuis escuros. Era uma linda cena vê-lo assim, como um anjo na terra.

– Mi... – Antes que terminasse o nome do grego, foi calado com os macios lábios deste sobre os seus, iniciando um beijo leve e apaixonado que o deixou paralisado.

Miro não se demorou muito no beijo, logo afastando seus lábios e o encarando de perto, colando suas testas. – Eu por acaso poderia dizer não? É claro que o perdôo, seu besta e se não o quisesse de volta, nunca teria persistido tanto para que me ouvisse quanto fiz. Eu te amo! – Abriu um grande sorriso, do jeito que Kamus tanto amava contemplar e recebeu outro sorriso em resposta. Um mais tristonho, porém, aliviado. – Cego você é um pouco, assim como ciumento e cabeça dura, mas não tiro seus motivos, meu francesinho confus...

Sem que Miro esperasse, Kamus o puxou para um beijo. Era indescritível as sensações. Entreabriu os lábios permitindo ter sua boca explorada, logo explorando a de Kamus também. As duas línguas travando uma pequena batalha que durou o tempo que precisaram se afastar para buscar por ar. Miro o olhava incrédulo. Kamus estava diferente, agia espontaneamente e seus olhos, sempre penetrantes, estavam com um brilho diferente. Viu os lábios rosados do francês inchados pelo beijo e sorriu, lembrando-se do primeiro que trocaram.

– Há muito tempo... Queria fazer isso... – As maçãs do rosto de Kamus ficam rosadas, ao pronunciar tais palavras. "_Seguirei seu conselho, Tânia... Cansei de sofrer por tentar ser tão correto. Agirei assim, ao menos hoje..._"

Kamus volta a abraçar o escorpiano iniciando mais um beijo, puxando-o pela nuca, para que aprofundasse mais. Era notável que o beijo era cheio de amor, desejo, volúpia, urgência.

Miro correspondia igualmente ao beijo, alisando as costas de Kamus, logo o puxando mais para si, fazendo-o se sentar em seu colo, de frente. Com tamanha proximidade entre os corpos, era possível para ambos sentir um do outro, o volume em suas calças coladas que começavam a despertar, ficando cada vez mais rijos e se roçando. Durante o beijo, Kamus não pode conter um sorriso de satisfação em ver o quanto provocava o escorpiano.

Miro, ao sentir a 'animação' de Kamus, sentiu-se mais estimulado a seguir em frente. Passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa do francês, descolando-a do corpo, com uma mão pressionando sua cintura enquanto a outra percorria suas costas e peitoral dando leves arranhões.

Kamus se afastou do beijo soltando alguns gemidos abafados, sentindo as unhas de Miro deslizarem por sua pele, pressionando sua cintura e pedindo para que colaborasse a arrancar aquela camisa molhada, assim, permitiu ficar sem a camisa, que foi jogada na grama. Olhou nos olhos do grego, que se mostrava tão excitado quanto a si. Não pretendia parar. O lugar não era o mais apropriado, sabia que era arriscado e que poderia acontecer de chegar alguém, mas não se importaria. Iria seguir os conselhos de Tânia e agir espontaneamente até o fim; indo até o fim. Deslizou suas longas unhas pelo tórax de Miro por cima da camisa molhada, vinho, que definia aquele corpo moreno pouco mais musculoso que o seu, logo segurando o tecido, o puxando para arrancar também, com a ajuda do grego. Alternava seu olhar, repleto de sensualidade, entre os azuis claros de seus olhos cheios de lascívia, os lábios macios e inchados pelos beijos trocados e o corpo bronzeado e perfeito levemente iluminado pelo luar, parecendo até de um Deus, que estava bem na sua frente. Decidiu-se por manter o contato visual enquanto sua mão esquerda estava apoiada no ombro de Miro, pressionando com as unhas com cuidado para não corta-lo, apenas arder, e sua mão direita vagava pelo peitoral do grego, explorando cada pedacinho com aspereza, pelas ataduras úmidas e dando leves arranhões, parando no cós da calça, desabotoando, revelando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Miro o olhava com desejo, lascívia. Sabia que o forte de Kamus era o olhar e que quando queria, e até sem querer, sabia ser sensual, mas não esperava aquela ousadia do Francês. Kamus estava esbanjando sensualidade em cada olhar, em cada movimento e o que mais surpreendeu Miro: parecia estar agindo por impulsos. Espontaneamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Viu o olhar do francês se desviar por um instante do seu e olhou na mesma direção, para ver o que era. Kamus segurou o cós de sua calça e desabotoou, fitando-o novamente em seguida, com um discreto sorriso. Queria provocá-lo? Estava conseguindo.

Miro queria acabar com tudo logo. Já o havia esperado por muito tempo e não queria mais esperar por nada. Fez com que Kamus se deitasse, inclinando-se por cima apoiando o peso em um dos braços para que não o incomodasse. Olhou melhor o peito alvo de Kamus, vendo uma marca. Uma pancada. "_Maldito Aldebaran, deveria matá-lo por isso! _" Pensava Miro, mas ignorou, seguindo com o que pretendia. Seus membros, já completamente despertos, se roçavam. Miro se continha, olhando seu amado soltar alguns gemidos abafados. Roçou seus lábios nos lábios entreabertos de Kamus, sem iniciar qualquer beijo. Queria provocá-lo um pouco também. Com a língua contornou os lábios do francês, dando em seguida uma mordida leve no inferior provocando mais um gemido. Fitou-o novamente, notando sua face rosada, não por vergonha, mas desejo. Via-se na mesma situação. Começou a beijar e lamber o pescoço alvo dando leves mordidas descendo para os mamilos e em seguida pra o abdômen deixando algumas marcas avermelhadas em seu percurso, parando apenas no baixo ventre.

Kamus se deixou levar por aquele grego que sempre o encantara, se entregando aos seu sentimentos. Não percebeu direito como aquilo começou, mas era irresistível aquele escorpião. Arqueava as costas com o prazer que sentia nas carícias do amado, tentando conter os gemidos. A pedra lisa e fria abaixo de si, o vento frio que soprava, o luar que os iluminava... Não enxergava nem sentia nada disso. Apenas aquele grego quente que tanto mexia com sigo. Que tanto o provocava. Via apenas sua felicidade ao seu lado.

**CONTINUA ...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá! Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, não é? Antes que resolvam me apedrejar por não por o lemon completo, gostaria apenas de lembrar que não tenho experiência em escrever fics e também a classificação desta (olhando a desculpa esfarrapada) e... também porque a mão trava, admito! Não tenho muito jeito para escrever isso, mas vou tentar adquirir. Quem quiser me dar um cursinho básico, eu aceito XD . Reescrevi essa cena duas vezes, mas ainda não achei nada bom. Peço que digam o que acharam nos reviews e que quem ler, que por favor mande um comentário dizendo o que achou. É tão gratificante para quem escreve ver os reviews com a opinião dos outros...

Nesse capítulo esclareci, com a ajuda do Afrodite, como eu vejo Kamus. Não o vejo como aquele completo mal humorado como muitos, mas respeito a opinião de todos. De qualquer forma é complicado escrever sobre esses dois. As atitudes não devem estar coincidindo muito com o original signo de cada pois também coloquei um pouco de mim neles. ( sou pisciana, o que dá trabalho lhe dar com um aquariano e um escorpiano). Ou seja, perdoem essa mera mortal. ( com medo das pedras). Nesse capítulo, sei que Kamus mais parece um garotinho "maluco", mas não pude evitar de fazer isso. Tudo o que peço é que não me matem, ainda.

Espero que este capítulo agrade a todos os leitores.

Saint seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia, com exceção de Karen, Tânia e Shino, que foram criados por mim para este fic.

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos os reviews :

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino:** Oi! Calma aew... to me empenhando e fazendo o que posso. Pensei no fato da gravidez, mas não conseguiria ver Miro como pai, até porque eu me sentiria na obrigação de fazê-lo assumir, o que causaria um rolo maior que eu não queria. Teria que matar a criança. Atropela-la seria uma boa, sabia? Mas o fato é que por um carro dentro do santuário com o Saga como grande Mestre, sei não... É, preciso mesmo de sorte com meu pc, mas estou tentando me virar. Bjos!

**Kitsune Lina:** Olá! Eu sei que não foi bronca e também gosto de saber como é o certo ( apesar de ficar sem graça quando me chamam a atenção # ) . Fico feliz por ter gostado do capítulo anterior! Nossa! Você foi a que mais insultou a Karen e é uma das que mais quer surrá-la... Desculpa não deixar que você a esfole viva, mas é que já foi decidido o que fazer com ela. Quanto ao que me pediu, claro que autorizo! Com uma condição: Que não demore a fazer pois agora estou curiosa para saber como ficaria sua história. Fico lisonjeada por ter sido uma das escolhidas! Bjos !

**Kitsune Youko: **Ok, acho que esse capítulo poderá acalmá-la. Não perca a paciência e continue lendo o fic, sim? Bjos!

**Litha-chan:** Olá! Até você quer matá-la? Poxa, dá pra fazer uma fila... Sabe que até tenho uma amiga que queria que ela ficasse com o Miro? Nem acreditei quando ouvi. . Tenha calma... Aqui está a continuação e espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo elogio. Bjinhos !

Um beijo a todos que lerem! Até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Curto tempo!

**N/A:** Para melhor situar os leitores, Flashbacks estarão em **_itálico e negrito_** e os pensamentos entre "" (aspas) e em _itálico._

**8- Curto Tempo**.

Mais uma vez o sol cobria as terras gregas com seu manto de luz, entrando em cada casa e anunciando uma bela e quente manhã – não seria diferente nas casas zodiacais.

"_Ai... que claridade chata... que dor de cabeça enjoada... eu quero dormir... Saco!"_ Miro apertou os olhos virando o rosto pro outro lado, sem efeito. _"Droga... tenho de me lembrar de não ficar depressivo... Fico sem dormir direito e, quando consigo, o sol me acorda... E essa dorzinha incomodando... Ao menos tive um sonho agradável... Que estava com Kamus e..."_ Ao mexer-se, tentando escapar da claridade que cobria todo seu corpo, sentiu que dividia a cama com alguém. _"Ai não... Só falta eu ter feito outra merda..."_ Abriu os olhos, vendo quem estava ao seu lado. Com o susto, virou-se num impulso, caindo da cama com um baque surdo.

Ajoelhou-se rapidamente no chão, apoiando os braços na cama. Encostou-se a uma mão inquieta de alguém que ainda dormia e que o procurava, só sossegando com o toque leve de Miro e voltando a relaxar junto com o corpo_. "Nem acredito... Então... Não sonhei... Foi tudo real... Eu realmente estive com ele... Nós... Voltamos! Eu..."_. Miro se olhou._ "Eu estou nu... ". _Levantou-se e pôs a mão no queixo, olhando por todo o quarto em busca de roupas suas, lembrando que Kamus as havia posto no cesto para lavar, pois estavam sujas e molhadas da chuva.

Olhou o relógio que marcava sete horas e em seguida para Kamus, que dormia tranquilamente. Estava deitado de lado em meio aos lençóis brancos, igualmente nu. A única parte de seu corpo coberta por um pedaço de lençol era seu quadril e o começo das coxas. Seu rosto, virado para a direção do grego, que estava parado em pé o admirando, mostrava um sono tranqüilo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Os lisos fios escuros de seu cabelo espalhados pelos lençóis e pelo seu corpo alvo davam-lhe um ar angelical e, para Miro, igualmente sensual. Miro pôde perceber algumas poucas marcas avermelhadas pelo tórax. "_Calma Miro... Vamos deixar ele dormir, já que ele tem essa felicidade... Esqueceram de fechar as cortinas e o pilantra pegou o lado da cama que não bate o sol, enquanto que você foi o azarado que teve de madrugar e com dor de cabeça! Mas o azarado mais feliz que existe! _" Sorriu.

Haviam dormido abraçados, mas, no meio da noite, deviam ter se separado; o cansaço pelas noites mal dormidas era tanto que nem repararam quando se afastaram. Miro fechou as cortinas, escurecendo o quarto, pegou sua toalha jogada e saiu ajeitando os cabelos com os dedos, lembrando do que ocorreu com um grande sorriso no rosto. Foi tomar um banho.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_- Miro, Vamos voltar ao Santuário. Não podemos ficar aqui assim até porque pegamos uma chuva feia e você pode pegar um resfriado._**

**_- Por mim... Se for pra pegar um resfriado por ficar assim com você, adoecerei feliz! – Miro inclinou a cabeça para trás, fitando seu amado, dando um selinho. – E por que Eu tenho de ficar doente e não Você?_**

_**Kamus estava sentado e recostado na pedra com Miro sentado entre suas pernas, sendo abraçado.**_

**_- Não fale bobagens... Quem aqui é acostumado com o frio ? Vamos logo, você está gelado! – Pousou sua mão na face de Miro, constatando o afirmado. Fez com que o grego se levantasse, fazendo o mesmo. Pegaram suas calças e vestiram. Kamus pegou em seguida sua camisa, vestindo-a também. _**

**_- Não quero voltar pra Escorpião! – Parecia uma criança desanimada. Pegou sua camisa, pondo sobre o ombro voltando a falar. – Karen deve estar lá! Não tô a fim de olhar pra cara dela, sabe?_**

**_- Mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer! Você vai pra onde então? – Não gostou do sorrisinho malicioso que recebeu após a pergunta. – Tânia sabe que você estava atrás de mim? – Kamus corou lembrando das palavras dessa senhora, que seguiu e jurou para si mesmo que seguiria até, no mínimo, o fim da noite. Miro não percebeu deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Então, posso ir pra sua casa. Sei que ela nem deve mais estar preocupada comigo, do jeito que ela confia em você! – Pegou Kamus delicadamente pela mão enfaixada e começou a caminhar, puxando-o. – Vamos, estou congelando e quero me aquecer! Amanhã eu passo rápido lá em casa pra falar com ela e depois poderemos ver o que fazer... Mas o mais importante é que todos saibam de nosso compromisso, agora._**

_**- Nem sei se quero mais que todos saibam...**_

_**- Ah, não comece a reclamar. Vão saber sim, para saberem que você é meu! – Olhou para Kamus, dando uma piscadinha.**_

_**- É incrível como você age como se nada tivesse acontecido... – Sentia-se mal. Havia cometido um grande erro e o grego parecia nem se importar.**_

**_Miro parou olhando nos olhos do francês, mostrando a mão enfaixada, que segurava com carinho. – Quando estes ferimentos cicatrizarem por completo, nada mais terá acontecido. – Deu outro selinho em Kamus e voltou a puxá-lo, conduzindo-o para Aquário, seguindo pela passagem secreta, ambos ocultando os cosmos._**

_**(Em Aquário)**_

_**- Pensei que Karen pudesse estar aqui... – Disse Kamus, vendo a casa completamente vazia.**_

_**- Nem me fale algo assim! A casa está ótima só com nós dois... Ela deve estar mesmo na minha.**_

**_- Ora, Miro... – Preferiu ignorar. Não queria admitir que também preferia assim, estarem a sós. – Vamos, tire seu calçado ensopado e deixe aí na entrada. – Já estava descalço. Só agora havia percebido que no meio da afobação por encontrar o escorpiano para tentar se redimir, havia andado todo o percurso descalço. Foi para o quarto, sendo seguido por Miro. _**

**_Miro estava parado no meio do quarto do francês fitando cada detalhe iluminado pelo abajur, distraidamente, tentando perceber como Kamus passava aqueles dias em que estiveram brigados. A janela e cortinas abertas, a cama desarrumada, deveria ter passado como ele. Bem mal. Voltou ao presente ao receber na cara uma toalha._**

_**- Ei, Kamus! Por que jogou assim?**_

_**- Porque eu quis, oras. – Cruzou os braços. – Pode tomar banho na minha suíte. Vou para o banheiro social.**_

_**- Ahh... vamos tomar banho juntos... **_

_**- Non. Você toma aí que eu tomo lá! – Apontou para a porta, pegando um roupão branco.**_

_**- Que tem de mais em tomarmos banho juntos?**_

**_- Tem... – Kamus sorriu sarcástico, puxando os cabelos sobre o ombro direito. Não era seu normal, mas gostou de ver Miro daquela forma, confuso. – ...Que eu non quero. – Deu as costas e saiu, deixando um escorpiano sem entender o porquê do não. Eles já não haviam tido até algo mais? Por que não um simples banho?_**

**_Quando saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Miro viu Kamus vestindo o roupão, pondo suas roupas molhadas que estavam jogadas no chão num cesto e pegando um pente, desembaraçando os cabelos úmidos. _**

**_- Tomou um bom banho, mon chér? _**

_**- Como? – Estava revoltado – Eu já estava frio, com uma água mais fria que eu, como poderia ter tomado um bom banho? – cruzou os braços fazendo uma careta.**_

**_- Já pensou em ligar o chuveiro elétrico? Deixo desligado por preferir água fria, mas você poderia tê-lo ligado. Fui ao outro justamente por isso, pois lá só tem água fria._**

**_- Nem reparei... Mas bem que poderia ter me avisado, né? – Caminhou em direção a Kamus, que estava de costas guardando o pente._**

**_- Bem, isso não importa mais. Vou lhe emprestar uma roupa e depois poderá ir para seu quarto. – Ia para o guarda-roupa, perto da cama, quando foi puxado pelo braço._**

**_- Ei! Quer me evitar? Arrependeu-se do que fizemos, é isso? – Miro não entendia as atitudes do francês. Por que tudo isso? Por que simplesmente não poderiam ficar juntos e aproveitar o tempo?_**

**_- Non, non me arrependi e nem vou me arrepender! – Kamus o olhou novamente, mas com um brilho diferente em seu olhar, voltando a ficar de frente para o grego. – Acontece que, para dormir aqui comigo, terá que ser com minhas regras. – Empurrou Miro, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama e se ajoelhou, deixando-o abaixo de si. Suas mãos o prenderam pelo ombro contra a cama. Decidiu que já poderia parar de encenar e fazer pouco caso, afinal Miro não merecia aquilo. Não queria mais ficar longe do seu escorpião, queria apenas desfrutar de sua agradável e calorosa companhia. – Está disposto?_**

**_- Ainda tenho que responder? – Miro lançou seu mais sedutor sorriso e olhar malicioso. Kamus respondeu-lhe com um beijo lascivo que tirou seu fôlego. Ficou extremamente feliz em ver que Kamus o amava e desejava tanto quanto ele ao francês._**

**_Kamus começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço do grego. Deu uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha, logo lambendo lentamente. – Jet' aime... – Falou num sussurro, e foi descendo para os mamilos e umbigo, com uma mão no colchão, dando-lhe apoio, e a outra na ponta da toalha, pronta para arrancá-la a qualquer momento. Miro colocou as mãos nas coxas de seu amado, subindo lentamente por dentro do roupão e passando suas unhas pela carne do francês. Kamus parou tudo. Segurando os pulsos de Miro, retirou as mãos atrevidas de seu quadril e as levou para os lados da cabeça do amante._**

**_- Non se atreva! – Falou com a voz já embargada – Agora serás meu. Apenas meu... – Voltou ao pescoço do grego, sugando a pele morena enquanto ainda segurava os pulsos de Miro._**

**_Miro, depois de estar com os braços soltos, não fazia nada que Kamus não falasse. Seguiu cegamente o que seu francês queria, maravilhado por esse lado que, até agora, desconhecia._**

**_Foi uma noite inesquecível para ambos. Miro estava deitado de barriga pra cima, alisando com delicadeza o rosto de Kamus, que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e dando-lhe um leve abraço, com os olhos fechados, já pegando no sono. Os fios de cabelo se espalhavam pela cama, se misturando. Miro não conseguia ocultar seu sorriso e parar de admirar o homem que tanto amava, até que se rendeu ao próprio sono, envolvendo Kamus num abraço possessivo._**

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Kamus abriu os olhos, sentindo-se nas nuvens. Olhou para o lado com um sorriso que se desfez tão rápido quanto surgiu. Onde estaria Miro? Pelas cortinas fechadas, o quarto tinha um tom de meia luz. Sentou-se na cama, puxando mais o lençol para cobrir suas coxas, revirando o quarto com o olhar. _"As cortinas não estavam abertas?"_ Foi quando sentiu a presença de Miro em sua suíte. Levantou, buscando por seu roupão, e vestiu-o. Incomodou-se com suas costas, mas ignorou, prendendo o roupão e seguindo para a suíte, que estava com a porta aberta.

– Miro? Acordou cedo... – Falou entrando no recinto, quase perdendo o ar ao ver o escorpiano com a toalha enrolada na cintura, penteando os cabelos úmidos.

– E como poderia dormir com o sol sobre mim e tendo como acompanhante uma chata dorzinha de cabeça? – Sorriu para o francês, olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho. – Mas o que importa é que você descansou. Bom dia! – Virou-se para Kamus com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

– Bom... Dia... – Kamus ainda o olhava admirado com a perfeição daquele grego. _"Acho que nunca vou me cansar de admirá-lo... Mas não posso fazer papel de ridículo!"_ – Agora entendi... Sabia que você não acordaria cedo sozinho! Nunca que você acordaria antes de mim!

– Ah, Kamus, não começa, sim? – Colocou o pente sobre o balcão. Caminhou até Kamus segurando seu rosto com as mãos dando-lhe um beijo leve e carinhoso. – Até porque sei que seu medo era que eu o deixasse... – Falou num sussurro. – Mas eu nunca faria isso e você sabe.

As maçãs do rosto de Kamus ficaram róseas. Miro realmente o conhecia e sabia que, por mais que quisesse esquecer, ainda temia a sua "fama" de conquistador, que abandona as presas assim que as consegue.

– Não sei do que está falando, Miro. – Tentou despistar.

– Esquece... – Deu um beijo estalado na testa de Kamus. – Vai tomar banho?

– Sim. Está um calor infernal!

– Certo... – Miro não pode conter umas risadas. – Então vou pegar uma roupa sua emprestada, pode ser?

– Oui, mas não me bagunce nada!

– Claro que não! Não se preocupe, senhor! – Bateu continência. Deu um selinho em Kamus, que não gostou da brincadeira, e saiu dando umas risadas.

_"Será que ele realmente tomará cuidado para não bagunçar tudo? Bom, está na hora de ele começar a tomar jeito, o melhor que tenho a fazer é relaxar com um demorado banho frio que o dia será longo!" _

Kamus pôs a encher a banheira e penteou os cabelos. Fechou a torneira, retirou o roupão colocando-o sobre um banquinho ali do lado, desenfaixou a mão e entrou na água, ficando de costas para a porta, com os cabelos soltos flutuando ao entrar em contato com a água.

No quarto, Miro abria o guarda-roupa do francês.

"_Bom, que roupa irei vestir? Ele é mais esguio que eu... Não sei se alguma roupa dele irá me servir... Mas terá de me servir!"_

Miro pegou uma cueca boxer preta, vestindo-a, e continuou a vasculhar o guarda-roupa, retirando algumas peças de roupas a procura de uma que pudesse lhe servir. Sorriu ao encontrar uma calça folgada azul escuro que tinhae o cós de elástico e uma camiseta preta, maior. Vestiu imediatamente. Fechou as portas e saiu procurando pelas gavetas dos criado-mudos algum comprimido para dor de cabeça. Abriu a gaveta que ficava à direita da cama, próximo ao guarda-roupa, e não encontrou. Engatinhou pela cama, puxando a gaveta do outro.

"_Estranho... Não sabia que ele trancava essa gaveta... Isso não importa, não sei onde ele guarda os remédios! Ai, minha cabeça..."_

O grego se levantou e foi novamente até a suíte.

– Kamus, onde tem remédio para dor de cabeça? – Entrou sem pedir licença. Prendeu a respiração ao ver Kamus nu, de costas.

– Olhe aí no armário. – Respondeu simplesmente, nem reparando que o escorpião o observava fixamente.

– Onde? – Saiu do transe. Seu nariz formigou – Atchim!

– Viu o que lhe disse ontem? Resfriou-se! Pegue uma aspirina aí na gaveta que depois lhe preparo alguma coisa que o fará se sentir melhor. – Olhou sobre os ombros, preocupado.

Com aquele simples movimento para contemplar a visão de Miro, os fios de cabelos de Kamus se espalharam, revelando uma pequena parte de suas costas para o grego, que olhou incrédulo.

– Suas costas... – Miro se aproximou da grande banheira, se abaixando próximo a Kamus. Delicadamente passou a mão pelos fios lisos, afastando-os para ver as costas do francês.

– O que tem minhas costas?

Miro passou de leve a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas vermelhas nas costas de Kamus. Eram marcas de fortes arranhões, algumas ele até poderia dizer haviam cortado a pele de Kamus. Sentiu-se mal com tal visão.

– Ah, é isso? Você até me preocupou... – Sorriu – Non percebeu quando as provocou essa noite?

– Não... – Parou para lembrar. Kamus o torturava e provocava, devia ter feito em um desses momentos, mas não tivera a intenção de machucá-lo. – Desculpa... Não queria te machucar... – Ficou triste instantaneamente. Como pode ter ferido quem amava e ainda por cima nem percebeu ou viu antes?

– Non fique triste... – Kamus sorriu virando de frente, alisando o rosto do grego com sua mão úmida. – Eu procurei por isso. Você não fez nada de errado!

– Mas não queria feri-lo! – Segurou a mão de Kamus contra seu rosto.

– Eu merecia pelo que fiz a você, mas não vamos mais discutir isso, sim? Esqueça tudo. Vou terminar meu banho para comermos algo. Você ainda tem de ir ao seu templo.

– Não gosto quando você fala assim, mas paremos mesmo com esse assunto. E... Poderia parar ao menos um dia de me dizer o que eu deveria fazer? – Sorriu novamente ao receber um beijo no rosto.

– Vou pensar. – Bagunçou os cachos de Miro. – Espere-me na sala que eu já vou ver algo para comermos.

– Não se preocupe. Vou preparar algo. – Miro levantou-se.

– Você? Preparar algo? – Kamus arregalou os olhos. Desde quando Miro era familiarizado com uma cozinha?

– Sim. Sabia que fica lindo com essa carinha de abobado?

– Vá pro inferno! - Virou a cara, voltando a se lavar. Estava vermelho e não daria a Miro o gostinho de vê-lo daquela forma.

O escorpiano não agüentou e caiu na risada. Agora sim, tudo havia voltado ao normal. ­­Pegou uma aspirina na gaveta do balcão do banheiro e saiu em gargalhadas, rumo à cozinha.

Na banheira Kamus ria, sem que fosse notado. Como era bom ter Miro ao seu lado novamente !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro estava cantarolando, na cozinha, quando notou ser fitado.

– Pensei que fosse demorar no banho, mas vi que só ficou uns quinze minutos... – Virou-se para o francês.

Kamus estava apoiado na porta, usando apenas uma calça marfim e uma camiseta branca, olhando sua cozinha com terror.

– O que você pensa estar fazendo, Miro?

– Ora... Nosso café da manhã. Não sou bom na cozinha, mas encontrei na sua estante esse livro de receitas! Gosta de panquecas? – Falou com a maior naturalidade.

Kamus desviou seu olhar de Miro, que estava batendo a massa com força, para o ambiente. O balcão de sua cozinha estava imundo! Um ovo espatifado, farinha derramada, vasilhas sujas dentro da pia e respingos da massa em boa parte do local, incluindo o rosto do próprio grego.

– Acho... Que vou deixar de gostar... – Falou completamente desanimado. – Olhe o que você fez com minha cozinha, tem massa até em sua cara! Eu disse para me esperar!

– Não! Não aceito! Aceite como meu pedido de desculpas. Já não bastasse a mão, agora as costas?

– Nada que uma camisa não resolva, aliás... – mostrou uma cara de raiva – Quem disse que, pra procurar por uma roupa para o senhor, poderia espalhar as outras das gavetas pelo quarto? O quarto está uma completa bagunça, assim como aqui!

– Ah, não reclama, vai... Foi uma bagunça feita com carinho. – Miro deu uma piscadinha para o francês, deixando-o desconcertado. – Olha, prometo arrumar tudo assim que tomarmos o café, certo? – Colocava um pouco da massa na frigideira já aquecida.

– Certo, mas antes... – Pegou uma espumadeira na gaveta, entregando a Miro. – Não seja metido a arremessar e pegar com a panela. Vire com isso. Vou arrumar o quarto então, enquanto você prepara tudo... – voltou a falar com pesar – e destrói minha cozinha... – Miro o puxou, dando um selinho, e sorriu novamente, voltando sua atenção à frigideira. Tentou virar a primeira panqueca. Kamus riu da falta de jeito do grego com a cozinha. – Já volto... – Voltou para o quarto deixando sua casa em perigo de incêndio por alguns instantes.

Miro já terminava de enrolar as panquecas com o recheio, também com a ajuda do livro, arrumando numa travessa com molho, colocando no forno. Conferiu para ver se não havia deixado nada errado, organizou mais ou menos a cozinha e foi para o quarto ver porque Kamus demorava tanto.

– Hei! O que significa isso? – Via o quarto todo arrumado e uma mala média aberta sobre a cama, com algumas roupas dentro e Kamus voltando do armário com outras peças para guardar.

– Sinto muito, Miro, mas terei de partir para a Sibéria. Lembra-se que o Grande Mestre informou que tenho um pupilo para treinar? – Disse calmamente, pondo mais algumas peças na mala, quando esta foi fechada abruptamente.

– E nós, como ficamos? Logo agora que nos entendemos você simplesmente vai embora? Acha justo o que está fazendo comigo, Kamus? – Sentou-se na cama, fitando seriamente o francês, que não demonstrava nada senão tranqüilidade, o que irritou Miro ainda mais.

– Acima de tudo, não se esqueça que somos cavaleiros de Athena e que temos deveres para com ela e com o Santuário. O mestre me responsabilizou por um garotinho e aceitei. Não posso voltar atrás. Sinto muito, mas terá de aceitar. – Fitava igualmente o escorpiano que só parecia se irritar cada vez mais com tais palavras.

– Raios! Eu sei, mas... Kamus... – Era inevitável e Kamus estava certo. Acima de tudo, Athena e suas responsabilidades como cavaleiros. Por que Kamus sempre estava certo?

– Miro... – Kamus sentou-se ao lado do grego, pousando sua mão esquerda sobre a face morena, num carinho gentil. – O tempo passará rápido e de qualquer forma, pode ser que eu venha vez ou outra ao Santuário nesse período. – Sorriu.

– Você vai estar ocupado, fazendo assim o tempo parecer passar mais rápido. Eu vou ficar aqui sozinho, o que vai parecer uma eternidade. Droga, será que não entende?

– Sim, entendo. Non pense que para mim será fácil, mas é preciso. Aprenda: Muitas vezes sacrifícios precisam ser feitos para atingir um bem maior, mesmo que não seja o próprio bem ou o bem de quem amamos. – Deu um beijo leve, encostando seus lábios nos de Miro, logo voltando a fitá-lo. – Agora cabe a você decidir se vai querer me esperar ou não. – Seu olhar ficou triste. Perante Miro costumava ser transparente; agora, mais que antes.

– O que quis dizer com "cabe a você decidir se vai querer me esperar ou não" ?

– Entenderei se não desejar me esperar e tentar algo com outra pessoa. Afinal, treinar um discípulo leva anos.

– Como se atreve a falar algo assim? Claro que vou esperá-lo ! O tempo que for necessário. Eu sempre o esperarei, Kamus!

– Agradeço, mas só queria lembrá-lo de mais uma coisa que me veio à mente: Quanto ao sempre, lembre-se que o tempo de vida de um cavaleiro é indeterminado. Ele pode tanto morrer em batalha, na flor da idade, quanto envelhecer e falecer por causas naturais. De tudo, há apenas uma coisa que nunca me atreveria a lhe pedir : que me esperasse.

– O que isso tem haver?

– Non sei... Veio-me à mente agora...

– Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, sim? – Miro se levantou chateado. – Venha, as panquecas já devem estar prontas. – Saiu sem esperar.

Kamus balançou a cabeça em forma negativa e acompanhou o grego. Deixaria para arrumar as malas mais tarde. Chegou à cozinha e viu Miro retirando a travessa do forno, pondo sobre a mesa. Cheirava bem e tinha boa aparência, mas estaria bom?

– Que recheio você pôs aí? – Queria amenizar a situação anterior, resolvendo mudar de assunto e implicar com Miro.

– Queijo, milho verde... algumas coisas que vi na geladeira e achei que ficaria bom junto. Por quê? – Levantou uma sobrancelha fitando o francês.

– Nada. – Pegou dois pratos e talheres, sentou-se à mesa, de frente para o grego e serviu as panquecas. Viu o olhar de Miro sobre si, decidindo por provar logo o prato que lhe foi feito com tanto carinho. Levou um pedaço da panqueca à boca, mastigando-o, e olhou para Miro estupefato. – Você já fez isso alguma vez em sua vida?

– Não. Nunca sequer cheguei perto do fogão. Está ruim, é? – Baixou os olhos para seu prato.

– Non, pelo contrário. Está ótimo! – Kamus leva mais um pedaço a boca.

Miro provou, constatando que realmente não se saiu mal para uma primeira vez na cozinha. Comeram todas as panquecas, estavam famintos. Ao terminarem, Miro foi cumprir com o prometido, limpando a cozinha com a ajuda e fiscalização do dono.

– Kamyu? – Afrodite chamava na sala.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Kamus se retirou à mesa, acompanhado de Miro, indo de encontro ao pisciano.

– Que foi, Afrodite? – Cruzou os braços, parando frente ao amigo.

– Que bom que está em casa! – Respondeu com um sorriso forçado. – Bom dia, Miro! Vejo que se entenderam...

– É, né? – O escorpiano deu um leve sorriso. Sabia que o que aconteceu teve as mãos de Afrodite no meio, mas era orgulhoso para aceitar e agradecer.

– Mudando de assunto! – O pisciano foi direto. – Kamus, estamos sendo convocados pelo Grande Mestre.

– Sabe por quê? – Estranhou.

– Você, parece ser pelo pupilo que recebeste, mas a mim, não faço idéia! – Cruzou os braços impaciente. – Vamos! Perece que hoje ele está de mau humor!

Kamus assentiu com a cabeça, foi para o quarto vestir sua armadura voltando rapidamente.

– Te espero... ATCHIM!... em Escorpião. – Disse um Miro carrancudo. Não lhe agradava de forma alguma que Kamus partisse para Sibéria.

O aquariano confirmou, saindo em seguida com Afrodite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Templo do Grande Mestre)

– Com licença... – Disse Afrodite, retirando o elmo junto a Kamus reverenciando o Grande Mestre. – O senhor nos convocou?

– Sim. – A voz do Mestre soava grave, autoritária... – Cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário, creio que já esteja ciente de que terás de partir em breve... – Foi extremamente direto. Não parecia nada bem.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– O nome de seu pupilo é Isaak. Ele tem sete anos e o aguardará na mesma casa que ficava enquanto treinava na Sibéria com Shino. Seu vôo sairá as cinco da manhã, não se atrase. Mais tarde uma serva lhe entregará as passagens.

– Sim senhor, não me atrasarei. – Conteve-se. Desde quando era de se atrasar para qualquer compromisso?

– Afrodite de Peixes... – A voz soou mais irritada. - Andas tendo algum problema com suas servas?

– Não senhor! Poderia saber a causa de vossa pergunta? – Simplesmente não entendia. O que tinha haver suas servas e o Grande Mestre?

– Creio que você não as controla direito. Elas desconhecem as regras do Santuário?

– Não senhor.

– Então o que significa isso? – Em uma bandeja sobre uma pequena mesa ao lado do trono, o Grande Mestre pega uma flor já murcha, lançando-a aos pés de Afrodite. – És o único deste santuário que possui tais flores!

Afrodite segurou a flor. Uma rosa branca com as pétalas murchando com algumas gotas de sangue já seco. Não acreditava. Arregalou os olhos e fitou Kamus, que o olhava sem entender, logo voltando a fitar o Grande Mestre.

– Perdão, senhor. Poderia saber o que houve com a jovem que levava essa rosa?

– Tentou deixar o Santuário sem minha permissão! Havia reforçado a segurança nas fronteiras do santuário e ela desafiou os guardas, tentando sair. Sua punição foi a morte! – Afrodite estremeceu – Que sirva de lição para as outras servas e até para vocês, cavaleiros, caso pensem em ir contra o Grande Mestre... ou Athena!

– Sim, senhor. Não irá se repetir.

– Podem se retirar! – O Mestre estava visivelmente alterado.

Kamus e Afrodite fizeram uma reverência e retiraram-se da sala do trono rumo às escadarias. Afrodite fitava a rosa, perdido em pensamentos, enquanto desciam.

– O que foi isso, Afrodite? Não entendi nada.

– Ela sabia que isso poderia acabar assim e foi do mesmo jeito...

– De quem está falando?

– Afrodite estendeu a flor para Kamus. O aquariano segurou a rosa, vendo as marcas secas de sangue.

– Havia dado essa flor à Karen, quando ela me prometeu pensar no que faria. – Kamus olhou chocado para aquelas pétalas murchas. – Vi que ela lhe esclareceu tudo, fazendo com que procurasse por Miro, e que decidiu partir. Sabia que poderia morrer com tal atitude, mas foi do mesmo jeito.

– Ela poderia ter ido para Escorpião ou pedido para voltar à Aquário...

– Não, ela preferia morrer. Agiu como uma tola! – Respirou fundo. – Era uma amiga, mas não há nada mais que eu possa fazer. Era obcecada pelo escorpiano e não queria vê-lo com outro. Nem me atrevo a perguntar o que fizeram ao corpo dela.

– Sim, o Santuário está mudando. – chegavam em Peixes. – Acho que vou sozinho, agora...

– Não! Vou para Câncer. Combinei um treinamento hoje. Acompanho-lhe até Escorpião.

– Oui.

Continuaram seu percurso. Afrodite seguiu em frente, enquanto que Kamus entrou na oitava casa sem cerimônias.

– Miro? – Ouviu umas risadas na cozinha, indo para lá. – Então você está aqui! – Via o escorpiano com um sorriso no rosto comendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. _"Ele muda de humor tão rápido..."_ – Bonjour, Tânia!

– Bom dia, senhor Kamus! – A serva lhe sorriu, buscando por mais um prato e um garfo, servindo uma fatia de bolo. – Sente-se, senhor! Deixarei-os a sós. – A serva fez uma reverência, retirando-se.

– Kamus sentou-se à frente de Miro.

– Coma, Kamus! Está ótimo! – Miro falava com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo, quando viu que Kamus mudou de sua feição usual séria, perante Tânia, para uma chateada. – O que houve?

Kamus colocou a rosa sobre a mesa. – Onde está Karen? – Falou simplesmente sem parar de olhar para a flor.

– Nem sei! Ela não está aqui, como pensava... Mas porque essa pergunta repentina?

– Ela está morta, Miro. – Kamus olhou nos olhos de Miro, que parecia surpreso com tal notícia.

– Como assim? Simplesmente morta?

– Tentou deixar o Santuário sem a permissão do Mestre, tendo a morte como punição e servindo de exemplo para todos que tentarem fazer o mesmo. – Miro olhou a flor. – De certa forma, sinto-me responsável por isso.

– Mas você não fez nada! – Segurou a mão de Kamus que estava sobre a mesa. – Esqueça isso, sim? Ninguém tem culpa pelo que aconteceu a ela.

– É, eu sei.

– Coma que iremos treinar. Vou pôr minha armadura. – Sorriu apertando a mão de Kamus e saiu, levando a rosa consigo.

_"Será possível que até morta você consegue deixá-lo triste? Apesar de tudo, não merecia a morte."._ Miro começou a despetalar a flor, indo aos fundos de seu jardim. "Descanse em paz!". Um forte ventou passou levando as pétalas de sua mão. Entrou novamente, vestiu sua armadura e foi de encontro a Kamus que o aguardava na sala.

– O que fez, Miro?

– Libertei-a. Vamos treinar? – Não queria mais saber daquele assunto.

Kamus assentiu com a cabeça e saíram juntos, rumo às arenas. Quando chegaram, avistaram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte treinando com tudo o que podiam.

– Olhe, Afrodite! As bonecas se entenderam... – Máscara não pode evitar o comentário.

– Bonecas o seu... – Miro se conteve ao ter o olhar de Kamus pesando sobre si.

– Vamos treinar, Miro. Não perder nossa compostura de forma ridícula. – Kamus saiu andando à frente, sendo acompanhado pelo escorpiano. Sabia que discutir com Máscara seria uma completa perda de tempo.

Treinaram até as duas da tarde, quando decidiram parar. O almoço já deveria estar servido em Escorpião e Kamus ainda teria de se virar, afinal, agora não tinha mais servas.

– Vem para Escorpião comigo, né? – Estavam subindo as escadarias e se encontravam próximos da oitava casa.

– Não devo abusar de você e de suas servas, Miro. Eu me viro em casa. – Kamus sorriu. Miro não parecia querer desgrudar dele em momento algum.

– Que abusar o que! – Miro tentou parecer irritado, mas era evidente que não estava.

– Certo, aceitarei o convite. – Sem que esperasse, recebeu um beijo no rosto, ficando vermelho. – Miro! – Chamou a atenção do grego.

– Você fica lindo assim... – Riu da cara de Kamus. O francês se encontrava completamente sem jeito. Desde quando Miro tinha todo esse poder para tirar seu controle daquela forma?

Chegaram em Escorpião. O almoço estava servido para dois, como se Kamus já fosse esperado. Sentaram-se à mesa, um frente ao outro, servindo-se.

– Tânia adivinhou. Ela sempre acerta! – Miro comentou.

– É, ela o conhece e sabia que conseguiria me convencer.

– Vendo-o falar até parece que foi difícil! – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Quer que eu saia?

– Não! Que tal começarmos a comer, hein?

Kamus achava uma graça quando Miro fazia aquela cara de criança irritada. Achava tão lindo quanto o sorriso. Terminaram de comer, Miro foi escovar os dentes e arrumou outra escova para Kamus. Seguiram para a sala, passar o tempo em conversa, com um baixo fundo musical de um CD que já se encontrava no som.

– Miro, esse é aquele CD? – Kamus perguntou sem jeito.

– Sim... E essa primeira música, é uma das que mais gosto. Qual o nome dela?

– Memories. É tocada por Harold Faltermeyer (1). Não a acha muito triste non?

– Sim, acho. Ouvia essa música quando nos desentendemos.

– Pra mim ela soa como um adeus. Tenho uma cópia em casa. A última vez que a tinha escutado foi quando cheguei ao Santuário.

– Entendo. Quando tinha perdido seus pais. Ela transmite calma, mas também tristeza, ao mesmo tempo que conforta nossa alma.

– Oui.

– Senhor Miro, senhor Kamus, com licença... – A serva mais jovem de Miro se aproximou, com uma reverência.

– Sim, o que foi? – Miro perguntou na maior simplicidade.

– Tem uma outra serva aqui a procura do senhor Kamus... Foi mandada pelo Grande Mestre...

– Mande-a entrar. – Com a ordem de seu mestre, a serva fez outra reverência, retirando-se.

Entra na sala uma moça de pele alva, lisos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, muito claros, com um envelope em mãos.

– Senhores... – Fez uma reverência. – Trago uma mensagem do Grande Mestre, Senhor Kamus.

– Aproxime-se...

A serva obedeceu, entregando o envelope lacrado. Kamus abriu, mesmo com Miro quase em cima de si tentando ver do que se tratava.

Eram as passagens.

Miro ficou sério com aquilo. Kamus nem conferiu o horário do vôo, apenas guardou no envelope antes que Miro decidisse rasgar aquilo.

– Senhor Kamus... O Grande Mestre também me enviou para que o auxiliasse em Aquário. Em especial agora com sua partida... – A garota falava timidamente. Sua voz era baixa e suave.

– Sim, isso será bom. Poderá cuidar de tudo em minha ausência. – Kamus entregou as chaves de Aquário junto do envelope que acabou de receber. – Tome, pode ir para lá agora mesmo. Peço que deixe este envelope sobre a cama.

– Sim, senhor. – A garota pegou as coisas. – Com licença, senhores... – Fez uma nova reverência, retirando-se.

Para maior sossego, Miro chamou Kamus para seu quarto, para que conversassem com mais privacidade.

Passaram a tarde conversando e rindo. Era incrível como Miro tinha o dom de conseguir arrancar risadas de Kamus quando estavam a sós.

– Vou beber água e já volto. Quer também? – Miro se levanta, espreguiçando-se.

– Non, merci. Eu o espero.

– Ok, Já volto!

Miro foi até a cozinha, logo voltando com um copo de água. Andava a passos apressados. Tropeçou no tapete, quase desequilibrando-se, derramando metade do líquido do copo sobre si e no tapete.

– Desastrado! – Kamus não conteve as risadas ao ver a cara de "muito engraçado", de Miro que, irritado, deu uns chutes no tapete como se algo fosse se resolver com tal atitude.

Miro começou a observar Kamus rindo e deliciou-se. Era maravilhoso poder observar a expressão descontraída de Kamus enquanto ria.

– Miro, pare com isso!

– Não consigo evitar. É raro vê-lo rir e você não tem noção do quanto é belo daquele jeito... E não tenho culpa se achou graça e eu ter tropeçado.

– Você nunca tem noção de nada!

– Vai começar?

– Eu? O que?

– Raios! Não se faça de desentendido! - Fechou a cara novamente.

– Desentendido? – Levantou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso no rosto. – Olha, a conversa está divertida, mas é tarde. Vou para casa.

– Por que não dorme aqui hoje? – Sentou-se mais próximo de Kamus, abraçando-o e roçando seus lábios na pele alva do pescoço.

– Acho que não seria uma boa idéia. – Afastou Miro, mas teve os lábios tomados.

– Por que não seria? – Falou sussurrando com suas testas coladas. Suas mãos pressionando a cintura de Kamus, puxando seu corpo com delicadeza.

– Teria vários fatores... – Kamus se ajoelhou e jogou seu peso sobre Miro, deitando por cima do grego, com os lábios próximos.

– Quais? Poderia saber? – Miro falou antes de receber um beijo ardente de Kamus. As línguas massageavam-se de forma maravilhosa.

– Deixa pra lá! Você começou, terá que me suportar agora... – Desceu sua mão para o cós da calça de Miro. Seu olhar mostrava apenas o desejo, luxúria. O grego sempre mexeu consigo, mas nunca pode revelar o que sentia. Até agora.

– Será um prazer! – Sorriu safado. Em resposta voltou a ser beijado enquanto as mãos de Kamus subiam sua camisa.

O beijo foi interrompido para que sua camisa fosse arrancada. Sem perder o contato visual, Kamus deslizou as unhas pelo tronco do grego, chegando ao cós da calça, desnudando-o. Deliciou-se com a visão do corpo moreno abaixo de si. Voltou a beijar com volúpia o escorpiano que estava completamente entregue.

Kamus dormiu em Escorpião, afinal.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada e cia., com exceção de Karen, Tânia e Shino, que foram criados por mim para o fic.

Olá! É, parece que o está deletando fics com letras de música e com muitos comentários no final. Que loucura! Peço desculpas com atraso, mas ando cada vez mais sem tempo, até porque iniciei um curso. Mas estou me empenhando em terminar a fic! Agradeço a minha amiga, **chibiusa-chan** por ter revisado esse capítulo pra mim.

Caso alguém esteja interessado, meu MSN é: mime(underline)tati(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

(1) Já faz tempo que queria mencionar essa música, mas não sabia por quem era composta. Encontrei depois que era por Harold Faltermeyer. Quem não conhece, pode encontrá-la no antigo filme Top Gun. É apenas instrumental.

Não vou me estender muito, acho que a partir do próximo capítulo, responderei por e-mail . **Bela Youkai, Chibiusa-chan,** **Anne, Drica de áries, **agradeço os elogios; **Kitsune Youko**, seguirei seus conselhos e agradeço a compreensão; **Kitsune Lina,** Obrigada. Poderia me mandar seu e-mail novamente? O site o deixou pela metade. Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic e que me incentivam com os comentários.

Beijos a todos e peço que continuem a mandar os reviews.


	9. Sonho e…Despedida?

**9- Sonho e…Despedida?**

Miro estava em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama. Vestia apenas uma calça e uma camiseta e tinha Kamus encostado em si, com a cabeça tombada para trás. Conversavam. Miro, alegre, sentia as suas mãos que envolviam o francês serem apertadas como se Kamus não quisesse nunca sair dali, daquele abraço quente que o envolvia.

– Vou indo... Eu... Tenho que ir... – A voz de Kamus estava visivelmente triste.

– Mas ainda é cedo... Anoiteceu à pouco... – Miro ergueu Kamus, virando-o para si, iniciando um beijo.

Kamus retribuiu o beijo inicialmente, mas virou o rosto com uma expressão triste.

– Vou indo. É preciso... Adeus! – O aquariano se levantou, tentando sair, mas foi segurado pelo pulso.

– Ei! Adeus? – Miro perguntou. Kamus _nunca_ disse adeus a ninguém. Por que estaria dizendo repentinamente agora e para ele?

Kamus pegou seu elmo sobre a cama e fechou os olhos, puxando o braço bruscamente e saíndo do quarto de Miro sem olhar para trás. Saía sério e com expressão melancólica, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Miro levantou de supetão, indo atrás de Kamus para saber porque agia tão estranho. Sentiu a presença de Kamus já desaparecendo.

Correu desesperado.

Chegou ao pavilhão de acesso vendo seu amado no chão extremamente pálido. Caído sem vida.

– Kamus! – Gritou Miro. Acordou trêmulo, sentando na cama, revirando o quarto com os olhos. Via-se nu, sozinho, na cama bagunçada e as cortinas fechadas escurecendo mais o quarto bagunçado. – De novo esse sonho! Ai... – pôs a mão na cabeça. Latejava. Miro estava tonto. – Onde ele está? Era pra estar aqui...

– Senhor Miro? – Tânia bateu forte na porta do quarto do grego. Sua voz parecia preocupada. – O senhor está bem?

– Tânia! Espere, já vou abrir a porta... – Levantou zonzo, vestindo uma cueca e uma calça preta. Caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a, notando que não mais estava trancada. – O que foi, Tânia?

– Ouvi um grito do senhor e me preocupei! O que houve?

– Aquele sonho de novo... Mas agora acompanhado de uma terrível dor de cabeça... Estou tonto e com um pouco de frio... O tempo está fechado hoje?

– Não senhor... – Tânia pôs uma mão na fronte de Miro e a outra na própria. – O senhor está febril... – falou preocupada. – Vista uma camisa e deite-se, senhor! Logo lhe trarei algo para comer; o senhor precisa descansar...

– Não tenho tempo pra isso... Onde Kamus está?

– Ele deve ter saído cedo, senhor. Todos provavelmente ainda dormiam quando ele partiu. – Miro levantou uma sobrancelha. Como ele ousou sair e deixá-lo sozinho na cama depois de uma noite daquelas? Voltou para o quarto e abriu as cortinas para clarear o ambiente. Procurou de algum bilhete, qualquer pedaço de papel que fosse. Sem sucesso.

– Não acredito que nem um bilhete ele deixou! Ai... – Falou bufando mais para si que para Tânia, sentindo a cabeça latejar mais forte. Sentando na cama com uma mão na testa.

– Ele deixou uma coisa sobre a mesa da cozinha. Acredito que seja para o senhor tomar...

– E o que é? – Olhou para Tânia com os olhos brilhando.

– Parecia-me suco de rabanete. (1)

– Eca! Por que ele me deixaria isso? – Fez uma cara de horror ao ouvir o sabor do suco.

– Dizem que é bom para gripes. Ele deve ter visto que ficou pior durante a noite e antes de sair, preparou.

Miro levantou-se, indo para a cozinha, sendo seguido por Tânia. Viu uma pequena jarra de suco sobre a mesa. Realmente Kamus o deixou um "maravilhoso" presente.

– E como devo tomar esse troço?

– Três vezes ao dia, Senhor.

– Quis dizer no sentido de conseguir engolir, mas... – Miro pegou uma xícara no armário e foi para a mesa, sentando-se. – Prepara-me um sanduíche?

– Claro, Senhor! – Tânia fez uma reverência, indo pegar o pão e recheios.

Miro pôs a xícara pela metade com o suco, encarando-o por um tempo. Por fim, quando viu os sanduíches ao seu lado, tomou coragem e entornou todo o líquido de uma só vez. Fez uma grande careta ao terminar, pegando o sanduíche e dando-lhe uma grande bocada.

– O senhor nunca gostou de remédios, não é?

– Não, e muito menos os naturais... – Tânia sorriu. Miro deu mais algumas bocadas no lanche, tentando melhorar o gosto em sua boca, e largou o outro sanduíche no prato. Levantou-se.

– O senhor não vai terminar de comer?

– Não estou com muito apetite... – Miro pensou um pouco e soltou umas risadas. – Parece até que estou de dieta, não? Atchim!

– Sim, e não me agrada. O senhor está doente e tem de se alimentar!

– Ah... Depois conversamos isso, sim? Vou para Aquário procurar notícias de Kamus! – Deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Tânia.

– Deveria passar o dia descansando para amanhã estar melhor, senhor! – viu Miro dar-lhe as costas – Escute-me!

– Eu sei me cuidar! Não se preocupe! Logo estarei de volta. – Saiu sem dar tempo para que a velha serva o repreendesse.

Miro voltou para o quarto. Pôs uma camisa branca, vestiu sua armadura, penteou os cabelos e escovou os dentes. Sairia impecável de sua casa se não fosse a expressão doente e o lenço em sua mão. Passou por Capricórnio, cumprimentando Shura, e chegou pouco tempo depois em Aquário. Bateu à porta.

– Senhor Miro! – Falou, timidamente, com sua voz baixa e suave. – Desculpe a demora. Entre, por favor! – A nova serva de Kamus abriu a porta para a entrada do cavaleiro.

– Obrigado! – Miro entrou, olhando o ambiente que estava extremamente organizado e exalava cheiro de limpeza.

– Desculpa, estava limpando a casa... – falou de cabeça baixa.

– Nem ligo! – Miro mostrou simplicidade. Vendo aquela garota falar, parecia até que a casa estava um caos, porém via-se o contrário. Estava melhor até do que a sua, que Tânia e as outras servas não paravam de tentar organizar. – E Kamus? Que horas ele voltou?

– Acho que meia noite ou uma hora, senhor...

– Como assim? – Cruzou os braços.

– Eu o esperava, mas acabei dormindo sentada à mesa... – A garota ficou visivelmente corada. – Ele me acordou, pedindo que lhe preparasse um banho enquanto ia arrumar a mala. Quando fiz o que me pediu, ele disse que eu já poderia ir me deitar...

Miro fez uma cara de desânimo, pronto para ir embora, quando foi chamado novamente.

– Senhor Miro! Perdão, quase me esqueço... – A garota correu até uma gaveta da estante, pegando um envelope branco, e o entregou ao escorpiano. – O senhor Kamus pediu que lhe entregasse isso hoje, mas disse que o senhor não costumava acordar antes das onze... Assim, não o procurei!

"_Como ele me julga preguiçoso..."_ Pensava Miro enquanto olhava o envelope, decidindo por lê-lo em casa. – E por acaso, que horas são?

– Oito e meia, senhor.

Miro teve de olhar o relógio para acreditar. Por que seu sonho tinha de ter estragado mais uma noite de sono? Praguejou-se por isso. Pensava o que faria para passar o tempo perturbadoramente chato. Pacato.

– Oh Garota! Sabe me dizer que horas ele viajou?

– Não, senhor. Desculpa.

– Obrigado! – Miro desistiu. Provavelmente ninguém viu seu francês partir. Esperou que a serva abrisse a porta e saiu a fim de voltar para sua casa.

Descia as escadarias. Sua garganta queimava e iniciou algumas tosses, o que não ajudava com sua cabeça latejante. _"Ótimo! Uma gripe forte!"_ – Pensava Miro. Encontrava-se sozinho, gripado e com muito tempo sem nada para fazer nem ninguém para amolar. _"Terei muito tempo para praticar minha criatividade e ver como farei o tempo passar sem que seja dormindo."_

Chegou a Escorpião. Sentia frio e viu as maçãs de seu rosto coradas num espelho grande de seu quarto.

– Senhor Miro? – Chegou Tânia. – Chegastes cedo... – Notou o estado do grego. - ... E não me pareces nada bem! Não deveria ter saído...

– Não se preocupe comigo! Precisas de algo?

– Vim perguntar o que desejava almoçar hoje...

– Não vou almoçar... Mais tarde como alguma fruta...

– Não senhor! – Pôs a mão no pescoço de Miro, vendo que ele se encontrava com a febre mais alta. – Por favor, tome um banho frio e deite-se. Vou ver algo mais apropriado para o senhor comer. – Miro abriu a boca para falar, mas foi censurado pelo olhar de Tânia. Como iria desobedecer a quem considerava uma mãe? Cedeu, confirmando com um sorriso e num aceno com a cabeça.

Tânia se retirou, fechando a porta para Miro ficar à vontade. Miro tirou a armadura e sentou na cama, abrindo o envelope que segurava, e leu a carta que lhe fora deixada.

**Miro**

**Espero que esteja melhor. Admito que acordei mais por você. Estavas quente, febril, mas não quis acordá-lo. Tomei a liberdade de lhe preparar algo para o resfriado, imagino que já terás visto antes mesmo de receber este bilhete. É para tomar e não enrolar! Eu iria deixar este bilhete sobre seu criado mudo, mas em seu quarto fui incapaz de encontrar um pedaço sequer de papel e uma caneta, seu bagunceiro!**

**Peço desculpas por ter saído sem mais nem menos, mas havia esquecido completamente da serva novata que estaria, provavelmente, a me esperar. De qualquer forma, você já é um adulto e sei que compreenderá!**

**Perdão por não poder ficar e cuidar de sua saúde – já que fui o responsável por tê-la perdido – mas lhe informei que havia uma série de fatores que insistiam para que eu voltasse para casa, incluindo, também, que eu deveria estar no aeroporto antes das cinco. Tinhas conhecimento de minhas novas responsabilidades. Desejo melhoras e espero que se cuide. Siga o que Tânia lhe recomendar.**

**Kamus**

– Palhaço! Chama a minha atenção, me chama de bagunceiro, indiretamente de teimoso, me deixa sem sequer se despedir decentemente e no bilhete não tem nem um "beijos" ou "Eu te amo"... Até mesmo "Um abraço!" seria bem aceito... – Guardou o papel dentro do envelope e pôs na gaveta do criado mudo, levantando-se para tomar seu banho frio. – É típico dele. Tenho de me acostumar! Eu mudo fácil de humor e ele de atitudes!

Miro encheu a banheira de sua suíte com água fria enquanto se olhava no espelho, despindo-se. O espelho revelava seu corpo até o abdômen. Aproximou-se, olhando fixamente o reflexo de seu rosto. Sentiu arrepios pelo vento que circulava no ambiente. A febre deveria mesmo estar alta. Voltou até a banheira, fechando a torneira, e entrou na água todo arrepiado, se sentando bruscamente para ver se amenizava um pouco sua situação.

"_Kamus é louco! Onde já se viu gostar de banho frio?"_ Miro estava tremendo, todo encolhido em sua larga banheira, abraçando os próprios joelhos, enquanto sua pele quente se acostumava com a temperatura da água. _"É mesmo... Ele ficou tanto tempo em ambientes de temperaturas extremamente baixas que até passou a gostar... Ele é maluco mesmo!"_

Miro ainda sentia a água desconfortavelmente gelada, mas se acostumava, esticando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça na borda fria. Estava quase deitado, se apoiando nos cotovelos, mantendo fora da água o rosto até o nariz. Seus cachos estavam espalhados, flutuando na água límpida que acompanhava cada movimento que Miro fazia. Seu olhar estava distante e sua mente vagava completamente perdida. Pensava. Achava que finalmente estaria com _ele,_ mas foram separados novamente. Imaginava quando o veria novamente.

"_Seu idiota! Kamus nem vai ter tempo de lembrar de você e você fica parado se lamentando... Patético, Miro. Patético!"_ Miro colocou seu corpo mais para frente e mergulhou completamente seu rosto, deitando-se debaixo da água com os olhos abertos, fitando o teto através desta. _"Eu vou me distrair também. Depois de estar melhor, claro. Acho que poderei infernizar um pouco a vida do Shaka, ajudar Aldebaran a bagunçar mais sua casa e implicar com Máscara nesse tempo. Um cada dia pra não virar rotina e quando não tiver afim de nenhum dos três, tem o Afrodite!"_ Levantou até voltar a posição anterior, agora com a franja lhe caindo pelo rosto. _"Vou inferniza-los, está decidido!"_ Sentou-se e começou a se lavar. Terminou o banho e saiu da banheira, se secando e tendo vez ou outra arrepios. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e pegou outra para secar os cabelos, se olhando no espelho. Penteou-os e lhes deu todos os cuidados que mereciam. Queria se manter impecável para quando seu francês retornasse.

Voltou para o quarto e vestiu um short vinho, desbotado, e uma camiseta vermelha. Deitou na cama e se cobriu, pondo os braços atrás da cabeça. _"Que ridículo! Eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, um dos doze mais poderosos na hierarquia, de cama por um resfriado ridículo que foi conquistado numa noite de ouro..."_ Começou a tossir. Sua garganta arranhava, sua cabeça doía, seu corpo estava dolorido, tinha febre e se sentia só. Tudo o que não precisava. Bateram à porta.

– Senhor Miro? – chamou Tânia.

– Entre!

A serva obedeceu. Com uma bandeja nas mãos, fez uma leve reverência e se aproximou de Miro, parando na beira da cama e colocando o que levava sobre o criado mudo.

– Trouxe um remédio que o ajudará a passar a dor de cabeça e a febre. – Mostrou um comprimido e um copo de água que levava.

– Obrigado! – Miro se sentou, pegando o que lhe foi oferecido, e engoliu sem questionar. Queria melhorar logo e sair daquela situação frustrante e humilhante. Deitou-se novamente.

– O cavaleiro de Virgem veio vê-lo. O que digo?

– Mande-o entrar aqui, sim? Estou com uma preguiça tão grande de me levantar... – Miro se espreguiçou como uma criança e permitiu que seu corpo tombasse na cama novamente, se cobrindo. Sua cama estava bem quentinha para ele querer sair e resolver algum assunto com Shaka. Claro que só poderia ser algo relacionado ao Santuário, pois Shaka sempre achou Miro sem cultura e nunca foram de papear muito.

– Sim senhor! – Tânia sorriu. Fez uma reverência, retirando-se.

– Miro de Escorpião de cama? – Pouco tempo depois entrou Shaka, com sua costumeira expressão gentil.

– Não amola! – Fechou a cara. Shaka se sentou num poltrona preta no quarto de Miro. – Diga-me, o que o traz a Escorpião?

– Vim ver como estava. Kamus me falou antes de ir que estavas doente.

– Falou com Kamus antes de ele viajar? – Miro parecia surpreso. Mais com o fato do francês ter encontrado com alguém de madrugada do que por Shaka estar lá por ele e não por assuntos do Santuário. – Kamus não saiu ainda de madrugada? Desembucha! O que falava com ele?

– Então se entenderam mesmo... Calma, seu ciumento possessivo. Quando ele passou por Virgem, eu já estava acordado. Ia meditar quando o vi passar, ocultando o cosmo. Ele ia mesmo para a Sibéria?

– Sim, por quê?

– Ele usava apenas uma camisa preta justa, gola alta e de mangas compridas e uma calça azul marinho, levando uma mala média. Estava apressado e ainda eram quatro da manhã!

– Não se esqueça que ele é o cubo de gelo! O frio não o atinge mais, só o calor. – Miro riu, porém parou ao sentir sua cabeça latejar. – Não sabia que madrugava para começar suas meditações...

– Nem todos são irresponsáveis ou têm tanto tempo para dormir como você, Miro. Acordo cedo para meditar, pois tenho pupilos a concluir o treino também! Meus pupilos almejam as armaduras de Lótus e de Pavão e tenho que torna-los merecedores, dignos de proteger Athena!

– Você e seus sermões... Pode guardá-los que não quero ouvir... Atchim!

– Concordo com ele, Shaka. Nem todos podem dar sermões no escorpiano. – Chegou Afrodite.

– Sei. Ele só escuta os de uma pessoa...

– Vão começar a discutir minha vida pessoal sem que eu possa me meter ou poderei dar palpites? – Falou sarcasticamente.

– Não, Miro, já vou. Meus pupilos me aguardam. – O virginiano se levantou, cumprimentou Afrodite e saiu.

Afrodite se sentou na beira da cama e ficou conversando com Miro o resto da manhã. Dois cavaleiros que não tinham mais o que fazer, claramente se entenderiam. Miro até almoçou com a companhia do pisciano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus andava em passos lentos, se aproximando e contemplando o vilarejo humilde que morou quando treinava com seu mestre. A paisagem branca, as casinhas simples... Nunca imaginou que sentiria falta daquele lugar. Um forte vento soprava, agitando seus longos cabelos soltos. Via algumas pessoas transitando de um lugar para outro com roupas pesadas e quentes e se via apenas com uma roupa leve. Seu mestre o acostumou a temperaturas baixas. Ficara imune.

Passou por algumas pessoas que o reconheceram com alegria, cumprimentando-as até chegar à antiga casa em que vivia. Entrou e se lembrou da primeira vez que esteve ali. Pôs a mala num canto do chão e rodou a casa, relembrando cada pedaço que não via há alguns anos e procurou seu pupilo. Ouviu baterem à porta e foi atender.

– Kamus! Nem acreditei quando me contaram que você estava aqui! – Falou animada uma garota ruiva de cabelos longos e cacheados de olhos verdes. Ela tinha a pele rosada, assim como os lábios. Belíssima. Em seus braços estava uma criança de aparentemente um ano de idade.

– Natasha?Quase não a reconheço, estás diferente! Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos... Entre! – Abriu passagem. A jovem entrou, timidamente.

– Já você não mudou nada, Kamus... Continua o mesmo de sempre... A mesma aparência – A garota ficou rosada. – O mesmo olhar, seriedade...

– Acredite: neste mundo, você é uma das poucas pessoas que não mostro meu lado sério e indiferente.

– Fico feliz por ver o quanto me considera... – Natasha sorriu tímida.

– É... – Olhou com curiosidade para a criança que ela segurava. – Quem é este pequeno? Seu filho?

– Não! Este é Yakoff, meu irmãozinho. Cuido dele como irmã e mãe também... Nem casada sou para ter filhos...

– E seus pais? – Kamus estranhou. Conhecia-a e a sua família e estranhou as palavras da garota.

– Meu pai morreu. Um urso polar o atacou... Ele tinha ido sozinho visitar o túmulo de nossa mãe que faleceu ao dar a luz ao Yakoff.

– Meus pêsames...

– Tudo bem, já superei isso. O Yakoff me faz companhia. – O garotinho olhou para Kamus e sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos, pedindo colo. – Acho que ele gostou de você, Kamus... Segure-o um pouco! Vou buscar Isaak. – Natasha o entregou Yakoff, saindo em seguida.

Kamus, sem jeito, segurou o garotinho que lhe sorria abertamente. Viu que sua antiga amiga havia saído.

– Kamyu... – Yakoff tentou falar o nome do homem que o segurava.

– Você é bem simpático! – Kamus sorriu para o garotinho. Geralmente uma criança tão nova teria medo de sua expressão séria, mas Yakoff parecia não se importar, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que via Kamus.

– Isaak... – Kamus ouviu Yakoff falar quando a porta abriu novamente. Natasha entrava com um garotinho ao seu lado. Ela pegou Yacoff novamente nos braços, mas não podia negar que achou uma graça o Kamus com cara de pai.

– Boa tarde! – O garoto fez uma reverência – O senhor é meu mestre Kamus, não é? – Isaak parecia animado com a presença de Kamus.

– Boa tarde, Isaak! Sim, serei seu mestre. – Olhou bem o garoto que trajava uma roupa tão leve quanto a sua. Uma camisa verde escuro e uma calça marrom igualmente escura.

– Bom, não quero atrapalhar a conversa de vocês. Até mais! – Natasha deu um abraço em Kamus, sem que este esperasse, e bagunçou os cabelos de Isaak. – Nos vemos amanhã; tenho que cuidar de Yakoff. – Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Bom... – Kamus havia sido pego de surpresa. Desde quando Natasha era de abraçá-lo? – Diga Isaak, por que pretende se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena?

Decidiu por ignorar o ocorrido e sentar-se no sofá, indicando para que Isaak fizesse o mesmo. O garoto obedeceu, sentando ao seu lado.

– Quero lutar para proteger a paz e a justiça!

– Deseja realizar atos nobres... Isso é muito bom!

– Quando iniciará meu treino, senhor?

– Amanhã bem cedo! A viagem foi longa e cansativa; de qualquer forma, aproveitar apenas o fim do dia não seria bom. Mas não pense que os treinos serão leves. Serão extremamente rigorosos e exigirei o máximo de você.

– Como o senhor preferir! Não me importarei. Serei o melhor e darei orgulho ao senhor!

Kamus sorriu. Como aquele garoto podia ficar tão animado sabendo que passaria por treinos tão penosos? Sabia que ele tinha tudo para se tornar um grande cavaleiro.

– Vou preparar nosso jantar e depois iremos descansar. Amanhã, às cinco, irei acordá-lo para começarmos.

– Sim senhor! – Isaak se levantou. – Mas permita que eu prepare o jantar! O senhor está cansado! Eu cozinhava para mim, posso cozinhar para dois!

– Se assim desejar... – Kamus se apegou ao garoto. Era animado, disposto e sorridente, parecendo ter muita garra e dedicação; também o lembrava muito uma outra pessoa quando criança. Isaak sorriu e correu para a cozinha.

Kamus se levantou, acendeu a lareira e voltou a se sentar, fitando fixamente os movimentos das chamas. Sua mente viajava de encontro ao Santuário e a quem deixou lá, doente. _"Miro..."_ Passou assim alguns minutos. Olhou para sua mala no canto da sala e foi até ela. Pegou-a e foi para o quarto arrumar suas coisas. Nem sabia ao certo o que tinha levado; havia arrumado o que faltava às pressas para tomar um banho e tirar um cochilo com o despertador do lado. Tudo o que lembrava é que assim que o bendito tocou às três e quarenta da manhã, apenas o desligou e o colocou dentro da mala, vestindo suas roupas já deixadas prontas anteriormente e saiu para o aeroporto se sentindo um Miro da vida, "atrasado".

Terminando de por tudo em suas gavetas, guardou a mala e foi para a cozinha, auxiliando o jovem. Jantaram em silêncio e foram descansar para o dia que viria a seguir. Kamus demorou a dormir. Um nome e um rosto não saiam de sua mente. Sentia muita falta de Miro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Casa de Virgem)

– Miro, não! Se não se importa, quero meditar! Hoje resolvi dar descanso aos meus pupilos para que todos, inclusive eu, descansássemos e você não me permite!

– Ah, Shaka... Vamos treinar! Só um pouquinho! Não tenho nada para fazer... Já faz um ano que só faço sentir tédio... Colabore! Faça um escorpiãozinho feliz!

– Já faz um ano que você inferniza todos os cavaleiros de ouro, em especial a mim! Isso já não o faz feliz? O que eu tenho que você não consegue me deixar em paz? – Shaka estava se irritando com as insistências de Miro. – E já disse que vou meditar. Não quero treinar hoje!

– Me lembra outra pessoa que eu nunca deixei em paz! Credo, como você é chato!

– Tem vezes que sinto pena do Kamus... – Shaka se sentou no chão de sua sala para tentar se concentrar e começar sua meditação, mesmo com Miro no seu pé. Sabia que o grego não desistiria até conseguir o que queria, assim, optou por ignorá-lo.

Miro flexionou os joelhos, apoiando as mãos no chão (3), olhando fixamente para Shaka que mantinha um semblante impassível. Ficou assim por um tempo e nenhuma mudança na feição do virginiano foi notada.

"_Shaka passa tanto tempo assim... Será que isso ajuda mesmo a relaxar? Ai... to desesperado! Preciso de algo novo!"_ Miro sentou-se igual a Shaka, ainda o fitando centradamente. _"Acho que vou tentar... Se isso acalma ou relaxa, talvez me faça bem. Estou a ponto de enlouquecer!"_ Fechou os olhos e empinou o rosto.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos. _"O que esse escorpiano maluco está fazendo? Me remedando? Não acredito que ele vai tentar me tirar do sério outra vez...Por Buda!"_

Miro abriu apenas um olho, fitando o virginiano. _"Não me sinto melhor... Que graça tem em ficar parado nessa posição desconfortável e quietinho? Shaka não medita, ele dorme!"_

– Miro, poderia sair de minha casa? Não me faça ser rude... – Shaka falou finalmente.

– Poderia me dar mais atenção? É o único do que está em casa! Não sei onde os outros estão!

– Provavelmente o evitando! – Shaka relaxou mais. Seria impossível fazer algo com Miro por perto. – Aioria está em casa... Por que não vai visita-lo?

– Não quero saber de traidores! – Miro cruzou os braços, ainda com as pernas em posição de lótus. Shaka o estava chateando, mas dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo. Quem irritaria mais?

– Com licença... – A serva de Shaka se aproximou, fazendo uma reverência. – Desculpe-me por interrompê-los, senhor Shaka, mas a serva do senhor Miro está aí com uma mensagem.

– Por favor, mande-a entrar. – A serva fez outra reverência, saindo para seguir as ordens de seu mestre.

– Com licença... – A serva mais nova de Miro se aproximou, fazendo uma reverência. – Senhor Miro, o Grande Mestre lhe enviou esta carta. – A garota estendeu o envelope lacrado.

Miro pegou o envelope. – Obrigado, pode se retirar.

A serva fez uma reverência. – Sim. Com licença, senhor Miro; senhor Shaka... – Retirou-se.

Miro abriu o envelope, fazendo uma cara de "E o que é dessa vez?" . Começou a ler para si mesmo, ficando sério.

**Cavaleiro Miro de Escorpião**

**Convoco-te para que venhas ao meu Templo imediatamente. Tenho afazeres para ti.**

**Grande Mestre**

– Vou indo. Arranjei o que fazer! – Miro se levantou animado. – Até mais, loiro!

– Hum... Até, escorpião! – Shaka voltou a se concentrar em sua meditação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– O que está fazendo, Isaak? Já está treinando há um ano! Vamos, ainda faltam cem flexões e quinhentas abdominais antes de irmos almoçar! Vamos acelerar! – Kamus estava com uma camiseta roxa escura, calças cinza e usava polainas da mesma cor de sua camisa (2), parado próximo ao pupilo, de pé com os braços cruzados.

– Sim... Senhor... – Isaak estava trêmulo. Usava uma roupa verde parecida com a de Kamus.

Sentia na pele que seu mestre realmente era rigoroso. Quando começava a se acostumar com uma quantidade de exercícios, seu mestre dobrava a intensidade e quantidade, mas estava decidido a conseguir se tornar cavaleiro. Cumpriu com as exigências de seu mestre, deitando na neve logo em seguida, e achou que não conseguiria se levantar para voltar para casa. Estava em treino intenso desde às cinco da manhã e já passavam das onze numa temperatura extremamente baixa. Não queria nem almoçar, apenas dormir.

– Levante-se! Vamos almoçar... – Kamus, sério, estendeu sua mão ao garoto que sorriu e aceitou, segurando e sendo puxado por seu mestre. – Nunca se renda ao cansaço após seus exercícios nessas terras. Estamos afastados do vilarejo e a morte pode alcançá-lo facilmente se estiver só.

– Sim senhor.

Caminharam de volta para casa. Kamus lhe ensinava e explicava a parte teórica e como deveria agir com inimigos, dizendo que um guerreiro frio e impassível é quase imprevisível para o adversário e que deveria ser assim. Dizia que iria começar com combates leves. Isaak, que prestava atenção em cada palavra, parou olhando uma grande parede de gelo que se destacava ao longe. Kamus notou.

– É a parede de gelo eterno. Ela nunca derrete. Quando for capaz de quebrá-la com um soco, poderá receber sua armadura e se tornar cavaleiro.

– E eu vou conseguir, Mestre... – Sorriu, voltando a acompanhar Kamus.

Chegaram na vila quase meio dia. Kamus havia se afastado mais que de costume com seu pupilo para um lugar mais amplo. Sabiam que ainda teriam de fazer o almoço para depois voltarem a treinar.

Kamus se comoveu com o jovem. Estava visivelmente esgotado, mas não pedia de forma alguma que aliviasse seu treino. Não podia evitar. Kamus queria ser como seu mestre, mas não conseguia; nunca conseguiria. Queria ser rigoroso, mas não exagerar.

– Kamus, Isaak. Eu os aguardava... Fiz o almoço para nós! – Natasha sorriu, mas começou a tossir. Uma tosse seca.

– Naty, Não precisava se incomodar! – Kamus a chamou pelo apelido carinhoso de quando eram pequenos. Não gostava que Natasha ficasse se preocupando com ele e Isaak. Sabia que ela ainda cuidava sozinha de Yakoff e que sua saúde estava frágil.

– Não foi incomodo algum. – Conseguiu se recompor. – Fiz com o maior prazer! Não vão lá em casa comer? – Isaak olhou para seu mestre interrogativo, esperando uma resposta.

– Certo, dessa vez aceitamos o convite... – Kamus sorriu. Isaak foi correndo para a casa de Natasha, que era vizinha da casa que estavam, olhar Yakoff e se esquentar.

Kamus pediu licença, pegando roupas secas para Isaak que havia se esquecido.

– Pronto, Naty. Podemos ir. – Kamus lhe sorriu, a abraçando pelos ombros.

A garota abaixou a cabeça para que Kamus não visse o quanto ficou vermelha, pronunciando com voz trêmula e baixa. – Sim... Vamos...

Ao entrarem na casa da garota, viram Isaak e Yakoff brincando. Uma cena linda onde as crianças pareciam irmãos. Kamus se aproximou, entregando as roupas secas a Isaak, que saiu para se trocar. Abaixou-se para alisar a cabeça do pequeno Yakoff. O garotinho ficou de pé e pegou algumas mexas do liso cabelo de Kamus, se distraindo. Kamus sorriu para a criança.

– Ele a trata como se você fosse a mãe dele, non? – Olhou para Natasha que arrumava a mesa e voltou depois a sua atenção para a criança que brincava com seus cabelos compridos.

– Sim... E acho que ele o vê como um pai! – Ficou rosada com o comentário. Kamus a olhou enigmático. – Ham...

– Vamos comer? – Voltou Isaak, olhando a mesa pronta.

– Sim, Isaak! Kamus, venha! Yakoff já comeu. Deixe-o aí brincando.

Kamus assentiu com a cabeça. Sentaram-se e almoçaram em silêncio. Natasha estava sentada de frente para o francês e não tinha como evitar fitá-lo. Em uma dessas ocasiões, o francês a lançou um olhar e um sorriso, elogiando a refeição. Não teve como evitar o rubor em sua face.

A mesa foi retirada por Isaak, que se ofereceu. Kamus e Natasha, que pegou Yakoff e o pôs sentado no colo, sentaram-se nos sofás da sala para conversar. Mesmo estando lá há tanto tempo, Kamus mal falava com ela ou com as outras pessoas por falta de tempo. A garota, mesmo tímida, tentava parecer descontraída e Kamus não perdia em momento algum sua postura altiva. Não estava 'sério', mas não esboçava nenhum sorriso explícito.

– Algum problema, Kamus? Há um tempo me pareces distante...

– Lembranças... Não é nada importante!

– Conhecendo-o, para ser capaz de distraí-lo é algo muito importante.

– Senhor! Terminei.

Isaak voltou para a sala. Seu treino tinha que continuar.

Kamus o olhou. A conversa estava pendendo para algo que não queria mencionar e Isaak não poderia ter aparecido em melhor hora.

– Sim, temos que continuar com o treino. – Levantou-se. – Desculpe-me, Naty, mas tenho que continuar com minhas obrigações. Agradeço pela refeição!

– Entendo... Então nos vemos mais tarde! – Sorriu. Yakoff acenava um tchau quando foi colocado no tapete por sua irmã.

– Até mais! – Isaak se despediu. Kamus revelou um discreto sorriso e voltou ao lugar de antes com seu pupilo.

Kamus tentava refletir qual treinamento seria mais leve para seu esgotado discípulo, tentando retirar de sua mente as saudades que cresciam em seu peito. A manhã fora muito pesada em atividades físicas. Decidiu por um combate leve e um treinamento para Isaak aprender a controlar o cosmo.

O dia transcorreu lentamente. Quando começava a escurecer, Kamus indicou que já era hora de voltar. Chegaram já à noite. Por sorte, sua casa era pouco mais afastada do resto da vila, sendo a casa de Natasha a mais próxima. O único som que se podia escutar era o vento forte se chocando contra as casas e as muralhas de gelo que estavam mais afastadas.

Mentor e pupilo entraram em casa. Isaak preparou um banho enquanto Kamus foi preparar algo que aquecesse para o jantar. Quando Isaak voltou, Kamus quem foi se banhar. Um banho rápido, para que pudessem fazer o quanto antes a refeição e descansar. Chegando à sala, viu a mesa já posta por seu pupilo. Sorriu.

– Sente-se Isaak. Eu pego a sopa.

– Sim! – O garoto sorriu. Kamus ficava a maior parte do tempo sério e demonstrava grande frieza, mas o menino sabia que seu mestre era bom.

Kamus voltou com a sopa quente. Comeu um pouco e a deixou de lado. Não sentia fome. Isaak, pelo contrário, atacava a comida, faminto. Quando o garoto terminou, retiraram a mesa juntos. Isaak foi se deitar em seguida. Kamus acendeu a lareira e saiu.

Afastou-se um pouco da casa, se sentando em uma pedra de gelo. Tinha uma perna esticada e outra com o joelho flexionado, abraçando-o. Olhava a paisagem, permitindo se perder em pensamentos. O vento forte e frio soprava, esvoaçando seu cabelo, seu olhar perdido mirando o branco e o manto negro sobre ele com uma linda lua solitária e milhares estrelas reluzentes. Lembrou de sua primeira vez e que a mesma lua contemplou os dois em pleno ato de amor. A lua... Já havia se comparado a ela uma vez quando pequeno. Sempre solitária... mas o atraía por nunca perder seu esplendor e se comparava ainda mais ao lembrar que a beleza da lua era fornecida pela luz da estrela Mor, o Sol. Sim, o sol tinha seu brilho próprio, assim como Miro. E ele era como a lua, que só conseguia brilhar pela luz de outro. Como sentia falta daquele grego! Sua mente vagava, quando foi trazida à realidade por uma voz suave, sentindo um cobertor sobre si.

– Kamus... Não deveria ficar aqui fora nesse frio vestido assim!

Kamus usava apenas uma camiseta branca, justa ao corpo, uma calça azul marinho e polainas.

– Não deveria se preocupar com isso, Naty. O que _você_ faz aqui? E Yakoff?

– Ele está dormindo e vim lhe trazer essa carta que deixaram hoje à tarde. É da Grécia! – Natasha estava agasalhada e encolhida parada ao lado de Kamus. Por debaixo do cobertor grosso que se enrolou, estendeu a mão com um envelope.

– Obrigado! – Tentou mostrar indiferença pela correspondência, mas por dentro sorria largamente. Olhava o envelope ansioso. Iria ler ao entrar, com a luz da lareira. Ouviu tosses fortes e secas de Natasha. Levantou-se e retirou o cobertor de seus ombros, envolvendo sua amiga. – Vamos entrar? Está muito frio aqui para você.

Ao conter as tosses, Natasha sorriu rosada, afirmando com a cabeça. Seguiu Kamus até a casa simples que o francês estava, sentando-se no sofá, aliviando os agasalhos.

– Desculpa, mas pode ser urgente... - Kamus se sentou numa cadeira próxima a lareira, abrindo o envelope. Queria saber do que se tratava antes de qualquer coisa.

– Sim, eu entendo. – Reparou que Kamus deixou escapar um sorriso discreto e animado. Nunca o viu com um sorriso assim.

Kamus retirou o conteúdo do envelope. Havia duas passagens e um papel bem dobrado. Abriu e leu para si.

**Cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário**

**Solicito sua presença em minha sala. Em anexo à carta se encontram duas passagens.**

**Grande Mestre**

Kamus conferiu a data e o horário do vôo, ansioso por voltar à Grécia. O avião sairia de sete da manhã. Tentou imaginar porque o Grande Mestre só escolhia esses horários inoportunos, mas preferiu assim. Quanto mais cedo partisse, mais cedo chegaria a Grécia, resolveria tudo e veria Miro. O triste é que teria de voltar no dia seguinte. Não poderia deixar o treinamento de Isaak assim.

– Naty, terei de fazer uma viagem de última hora. Partirei essa madrugada. Poderia cuidar de Isaak neste meio tempo? Voltarei logo.

– Não se preocupe... – Tossiu algumas vezes, voltando a se conter. – Eu cuidarei dele por você.

– Muito obrigado! Você sempre me ajuda, non?

– Faço por gosto. – Sorriu. – Agora, me retiro. Você tem que arrumar suas coisas e descansar e eu também tenho que voltar. Yakoff está sozinho e pode acordar.

Natasha se levantou e se envolveu novamente nos cobertores. Kamus a acompanhou até a porta.

– Boa viagem, Kamus! – abraçou-o sorrindo, indo em seguida para sua casa.

Kamus fechou a porta, voltando à sala, pensativo. Natasha nunca foi de abraçá-lo, mesmo demonstrando grande carinho e respeito. Eram como irmãos e ele, claro, o mais velho e protetor. Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno e de que, mesmo sem muita experiência e doente, antes de voltar para a Grécia para se recuperar, encarou um urso polar para ajudar Natasha. Sorriu quando lhe veio à mente a cara frustrada de seu mestre, dizendo-lhe que não cuidaria dele para aprender a não desobedecer e que graças a tudo, foi recompensado em Aquário sendo cuidado por Miro.

Agradaram-lhe as lembranças que guardava. Entrou no quarto que dividia com o pupilo, silenciosamente, e pegou a mala, algumas roupas e o despertador, indo para a sala. Forrou uma colcha sobre o tapete, pegou uma almofada e se deitou ali para descansar um pouco. Não queria que Issak acordasse de madrugada por nada. Não seria capaz de tal ato. Dormiu tranquilamente.

Logo cedo seu despertador tocou. Desligou o quanto antes e se levantou procurando comer algo e se arrumar. Deixou um bilhete para Issak, avisando de sua ausência. Vestiu uma roupa básica e partiu. Natasha sabia de sua partida e cuidaria do garoto.

Algumas horas depois estava no avião. Kamus ansiava por pôr os pés novamente no Santuário para ver o que o Grande Mestre queria consigo, que pela urgência deveria ser importante, e para rever aquele grego maluco, único que conseguia lhe arrancar sonoras risadas. Sentia falta de seus amigos... em especial de Shaka e sua tranqüilidade e de Afrodite, com sua falação e carisma. Só não agradava lembrar do calor que deveria estar fazendo naquela época do ano, mas valeria a pena por ver Miro.

Horas mais tarde, a cansativa viagem de Kamus se encerrava. O sol já ameaçava se pôr quando parou frente as Doze Casas Zodiacais. Seu coração batia animado, ansioso por ver um jovem que lhe fazia muita falta.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 – Realmente dizem que suco de Rabanete é bom para resfriados, mas como diz Miro, o difícil é engolir. É diluído em água e o sabor não é muito agradável.

2- Polainas são aquelas peles que Hyoga usa por cima da calça. Bom, geralmente não são de pele, mas Hyoga quis ser o diferente nesse assunto.

3- Depois que escrevi e reli que me dei conta. Miro aí mais parece o Inuyasha. XD

**Direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada e cia. Saint Seiya não me pertence.** A mim, pertencem apenas os sem graça do Shino, Tânia, Karen e Natasha.

Olá! Mais um capítulo... Estou conseguindo! ( Comemora) Achava que todos os meus neurônios tinham ido para o espaço, mas vejo que ainda me sobraram alguns. Incompetentes, mas sobraram. Não me estenderei muito por aqui por conta dos surtos do . Farei o possível para não atrasar muito com os capítulos e peço que continuem a mandar Reviews dizendo o que acharam do fic (sendo bom ou péssimo). Agradecimentos farei por e-mail e os que não o deixar ou eu o tiver, farei em meu novo blog: persefone-sama(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Bjos a todos!


	10. Reencontros e Perda

**10- Reencontros e Perdas.**

Kamus subiu as longas escadarias sem fazer a menor questão de ocultar seu cosmo, enquanto admirava o crepúsculo. Estava ansioso, mas nem os mais atentos a expressões perceberia isso no aquariano. Sua aparência fria e impassível não alterava.

Todas as casas pelo qual passou pareciam vazias, notando presença apenas em Leão e Virgem, onde parou cumprimentando o amigo que surgiu no pavilhão.

– Bonsoir, Shaka!

– Kamus! Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo... O que houve para que voltasse em apenas um ano? – Saldou o amigo animadamente.

– Não voltei definitivo. Esquece de meu pupilo? Vim por ter sido solicitado pelo Grande Mestre. – Falou sério. Não queria se demorar. Tinha de ver o Grande Mestre, queria rever Miro e tudo o quanto antes, pois não passaria muitos dias. Na verdade, teria de voltar no dia seguinte.

– Não perdeu a frieza e porte altivo... Nem nos amigos pensa...

– E você, mesmo aparentando ser quieto, continua o curioso de sempre! – Viu que Shaka ficou sério. – Estou cansado, Shaka! Quero descansar...

– De acordo. A viagem é longa e deves mesmo querer repouso. Só espero que prefira descansar sozinho, pois se pensas em ver Miro agora, ele não se encontra. – Shaka falou com um sorrisinho discreto que Kamus detestou. Com quem Shaka estaria aprendendo a ser tão irritante?

– Vim ver _apenas_ o Grande Mestre, Shaka. Se me der licença... – Kamus saiu assim como entrou, sem dar tempo de respostas. Shaka não se agradou por ter sido chamado de 'intrometido', mas relevou. Na conversa ficaram quites e pode demonstrar um pouco das frustrações que Miro o causou.

Kamus passou apressadamente por Libra e parou em Escorpião. Não sentiu a presença de Miro, assim, nem entrou. O que faria naquele templo se o dono não estava lá? Perguntou-se por onde aquele grego andaria. Seguiu para Aquário, aparentemente mais cansado. Desistiu de tudo, agora. Queria apenas resolver os problemas com o Grande Mestre e ver uma cama.

Chegou ao seu templo, abriu a porta e pôs sua mala no canto, sentando-se despojadamente no sofá da sala abrindo alguns botões de sua camisa negra de mangas curtas, puxando-a para fora da calça. O calor era sufocante. Havia desacostumado.

– Senhor Kamus! Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo... – A serva, que ao passar pela sala viu seu mestre, se assustou. Fez uma reverência.

– Sim, vim de ultima hora. Alguma novidade no Santuário? – Seu ar sério e sua postura, agora elegante, contradiziam com sua roupa que dava um ar mais largado.

– Não senhor. Nada de interessante!

– Vou tomar um banho para ver o Grande Mestre. Pode ir preparando o jantar enquanto isso? – Kamus se levantou, ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento com as pontas dos dedos, caminhando para seu quarto.

– Sim senhor! Farei um belo banquete!

– Merci. – A serva fez uma reverência e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Kamus foi para seu quarto. Abriu as cortinas e janelas permitindo que o resto da claridade do crepúsculo adentrasse no recinto assim como a brisa leve numa tentativa de refrescar mais o ambiente. Buscou por uma toalha e roupas ainda mais leves. O mês de julho era o pior sem dúvidas. O mais quente.

Foi até sua suíte, pondo a banheira para encher com água fria enquanto desembaraçava seus cabelos de frente para o espelho. Contemplava sua expressão cansada com um olhar sarcástico, achando-se patético. Seus cabelos devidamente desembaraçados foram presos em um coque, com algumas mechas caindo, não passando da altura dos ombros. Fechou a torneira, despiu-se, ligou um Microsystems com um CD orquestral num volume considerável, e entrou na banheira se acomodando, apoiando a nuca na borda, fechando os olhos. Aquela água fria e as suaves melodias o ajudavam a relaxar e esquecer do calor. Sabia que não poderia se demorar tanto quanto desejava.

Lavou-se rapidamente, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Ao terminar seu banho, buscou a toalha que havia sido largada num banquinho ali perto e secou-se. Deixou o som ligado enquanto ia para o quarto, se trocar. Pôs roupas claras. Uma camiseta marfim e uma calça branca. Soltou os cabelos, os ajeitando e vestiu sua armadura. Quando ia fechar apenas as cortinas, ouviu os acordes iniciais de uma música que não desejava que fosse iniciada. Memories. Rapidamente foi para o banheiro desligar o aparelho. Aquela musica o incomodava, o lembrava despedidas. Despedidas permanentes. Nem recordou das cortinas depois, saindo para ver o Grande Mestre o quanto antes.

Chegando ao templo, rapidamente foi avisado pelos soldados que o Grande Mestre não queria ser perturbado naquele instante. Que ele meditava e logo sairia. Kamus sem pronunciar qualquer palavra se retirou à fim de voltar ao seu templo. Foi ótimo ter aperfeiçoado sua paciência na Sibéria, caso contrário, teria chamado aqueles soldados de todos os 'bons' nomes conhecidos tanto no grego quanto em russo e francês. Como Ele o chamou tão repentinamente ao Santuário e nem para atendê-lo! Pensava se o assunto deveria ser urgente, mas pelo que houve, não deveria ser tanto assim. Não seria possível que o fizessem sair tão apressado em vão!

Kamus voltou para seu templo mais frio que o normal. Seu olhar era capaz de congelar só de ser desferido contra alguém. Melhorou um pouco ao ver o banquete que lhe foi servido.

Sentou à mesa e começou a se servir. Estava faminto. A serva o serviu uma taça de um bom vinho branco e se afastou, ficando de pé no fim da sala esperando por qualquer ordem. Kamus até pensou em convidá-la para o jantar, afinal, havia muita comida – e por mais faminto que estivesse, não daria conta de tudo -. Estremeceu ao lembrar de Karen. A serva que havia dado liberdade e o traiu. Com essa não cometeria tal erro. Seria apenas o Senhor e não amigo.

Terminou a refeição e fez sinal para a serva arrumar tudo. Seguiu para seu quarto. Tirou a armadura, fez uma trança folgada em seu cabelo e escovou os dentes indo se deitar em seguida.

– É... Acho que voltarei sem vê-lo, mon amour...

Fechou os olhos demorando a embalar num sono sem sonhos. O clima quente o incomodou, juntando-se ao cansaço. Ficou se remexendo a noite inteira, acordando a cada dez minutos. Talvez não ter encontrado com Miro tivesse sido até melhor para seu descanso - se é que apenas passar a noite seria descansar.

A noite passou rapidamente, mais do que o aquariano desejava. O Sol batendo em sua cama anunciava mais um dia de calor infernal para enfrentar. Kamus levantou-se, caminhando para seu banheiro. Soltou os cabelos, desembaraçou-os.

Terminou de se arrumar, vestiu sua armadura e seguiu para a sala, encontrando com sua serva.

– Devo servir o café da manhã agora, Senhor? – Perguntou timidamente.

– Non, verei o Grande Mestre primeiro. Quando eu voltar você serve, sim? – Estava irritadiço. Ainda se sentia cansado, o calor estava quase insuportável e o Grande Mestre parecia querer fazê-lo de besta.

– Sim senhor. Com licença! – A jovem se retirou.

Kamus subiu até a sala do Grande Mestre, o aguardando. Provavelmente era um dos únicos acordados no Santuário, sendo acompanhado, provavelmente, apenas pelos soldados e pelas servas. Depois de uma hora – irritantes para Kamus - o Grande Mestre entra em seu recinto com toda sua elegância e porte altivo, sentando em seu trono enquanto fitava o cavaleiro de Aquário.

– Bom dia, Grande mestre. – Kamus fez uma reverência, ocultando seu mau humor. – O que desejas com minha pessoa?

– Cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário, como andam os treinamentos com seu pupilo? – Sua voz soava grave e levemente irritada.

Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não foi convocado de última hora apenas para isso... não poderia ser!

– Muito bem, Senhor. Isaak é um garoto dedicado e esforçado, tem um grande potencial! Ele se desenvolve com facilidade, rapidamente.

– Tens algum problema para instruí-lo?

– Não senhor.

– É satisfatória a notícia! – Fez uma breve pausa. – Cavaleiro Kamus, eu o convoquei para informá-lo de que receberás mais um pupilo.

– Como senhor? Mas e Isaak? – Kamus espantou-se, mesmo não aparentando.

– Treinará os dois. O melhor será o merecedor da armadura de bronze de Cisne. O nome de seu novo pupilo é Hyoga. Órfão. Perdeu a mãe num naufrágio que ocorreu a alguns anos no mar do extremo norte da Sibéria. Deves ter ouvido falar de tal incidente por lá.

– Ouvi boatos de que apenas uma mulher morreu neste incidente.

– Pois bem, ele chegará em três dias. Um rico Japonês o está enviando para o treinamento de cavaleiro, assim como a muitos outros garotos.

– E qual seria a pretensão deste homem, senhor?

– Ainda é desconhecido. É tudo, Cavaleiro.

– Com vossa licença... – Kamus fez uma nova reverência e saiu. Mal podia acreditar. Apenas isso? Poderia ter lhe informado pela carta, mas não... Teve de atrapalhá-lo na Sibéria, teve de apressa-lo para dizer duas palavrinhas e encerrar a audiência. Começou a achar o Grande Mestre estranho.

Descendo as escadarias que levavam à Peixes, veio em sua mente Hyoga. Em partes, seu futuro pupilo perdeu sua mãe assim como ele perdeu seus pais, num naufrágio.

– Kamus! De passagem por quantos dias? – Perguntou Afrodite vendo seu amigo passando por sua casa, pensativo.

– Por algumas horas. Parto ao entardecer. – Falou sério. Seu mau humor retornou ao lembrar do motivo banal que foi solicitado, que o calor era sufocante e que não viu quem mais sentiu falta. Queria voltar para sua casa, que considerava mais fresca. Sabia de seu mau humor por conta dos fatores.

– Credo! Você leva muito a sério essas coisas. Deveria relaxar mais...

– Isso não me é permitido, Afrodite. Se me der licença, ainda não comi nada e quero descansar mais um pouco antes de partir. Tive uma péssima noite de sono com esse calor. – Kamus fez menção de se retirar.

– E não vai ver Miro? Sabia que ele infernizou a vida de muitos por aqui na sua ausência?

– Afrodite, não quero conversar, sim? Aurevoir! – Kamus saiu a passos largos deixando um Afrodite irritado para trás. Não queria correr o risco de descontar suas frustrações no grego, nem em mais ninguém.

Chegou ao seu templo dando quase um graças a Deus por não ter cruzado com mais ninguém. A serva, ao vê-lo entrar, foi até a sala de jantar. Kamus se livrou de sua armadura e dirigiu-se para o recinto. Sentou à mesa, já arrumada. Tinha torradas, geléias, bolinhos, suco de limão bem gelado, queijos e uma cesta com frutas. Pegou um bolinho, experimentando, e serviu-se de um copo de suco, dando uma grande golada.

– Safado! Nem foi me ver! – Kamus engoliu com tudo o líquido, quase engasgando. Virou sério para a pessoa parada atrás de si.

– Bonsoir para você também, Miro. Quando cheguei você não estava em seu templo, então vim para minha casa descansar. Algum mal nisso, Senhor? – voltou a contemplar a mesa e a comer seu bolinho.

– Boa desculpa... Quem fofocou de minha ausência? – Miro puxou uma cadeira para si e começou a se servir.

– Onde estava? – Kamus perguntou sério.

– Com umas gatinhas por ai... – Sorriu sádico.

– Espero que tenha feito bom proveito. – Falou friamente, tomando mais um pouco do suco, sem olhá-lo.

– Ei! Eu só brinquei... calma...

– Sei... E não tomou café da manhã?

– Tomei, mas deu fome de novo e resolvi passar o dia com você. – abriu um largo sorriso. – Como andam as coisas lá na Sibéria?

– Bem.

– Bem como? – Insistiu. Notou que Kamus não estava muito bem humorado e que sua entrada repentina, com sua piada sem graça, não colaboraram muito.

– Lá o sol não é tão torturante, receberei outro pupilo e... Ah! Tem a Natasha que me ajuda com tudo. – Olhou nos olhos de Miro para mencionar sua amiga.

Miro se irritou. Como assim 'Tem a Natasha' ? O grego largou tudo que comia na mesa e se encostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços enquanto fitava seriamente Kamus.

– Então é assim! Você faz seu trabalho ou fica de papinho com essa tal de Natasha?

– As duas coisas. Moramos perto e ela é uma moça inteligente e bonita. Muito agradável. – Deu um meio sorriso. Miro não quis provocá-lo primeiro?

– Bom saber, cretino! – Bateu na mesa olhando diretamente nos olhos do francês. Até a serva, que nada entendia dali, se assustou. Kamus fez um sinal para que ela se retirasse.

Ela obedeceu.

– Tolo! Ela é uma amiga de infância. – Kamus segurou a mão de miro que estava sobre a mesa. O grego a recolheu.

– Nós também fomos amigos de infância. – Cruzou novamente os braços fazendo cara de criança contrariada.

– Ela é _apenas_ minha amiga. Não confunda as coisas.

– Certo, seu Chato que adora abandonar enfermos... Não pense que me esqueci!

– E nem eu me esqueci que não me disse onde estava ontem!

Miro sorriu. Não gostou nada da brincadeira de Kamus nem da tal Natasha, mas valeria a pena continuar a discussão por isso? Estava até começando a se divertir, mas certamente Kamus só poderia se irritar.

– Fui encarregado de ir ao aeroporto a ao porto receber umas crianças e traze-las para o Santuário. Pense o tédio! Ainda por cima teve alguns vôos e navios atrasaram horas, cada! A molecada não parava quieta... Foi um inferno! Depois dei de babá até o entardecer... Esperando a boa vontade do Grande Mestre em aparecer e encaminhar cada um aos seus respectivos mestres. Um dos mais atentados foi um tal de Seiya... – Miro fez uma careta ao lembrar.

– Ao menos um se divertiu! – Deu um singelo sorriso.

Terminando de tomar café, foram para o quarto do francês. Assim que Kamus fechou a porta, Miro o agarrou pela cintura puxando para um beijo. O beijo que desejava há tempos. Kamus passou seus braços pelos ombros de Miro aprofundando o contato. Suas línguas se massageavam num ritmo quente e sôfrego até que lhes faltou ar.

Miro abraçou Kamus forte e carinhosamente, sentindo o corpo de seu amado amolecer em seus braços e um abraço leve o envolvendo em retribuição. O francês pousou a cabeça no ombro direito do grego.

– Senti sua falta... – Por fim Miro falou, vendo Kamus levantar a cabeça para fita-lo. – É tão bom vê-lo novamente...

Kamus nada falou, apenas o abraçando pouco mais forte revelando um sorriso. Estava se sentindo cansado, mas não seria capaz de pedir a Miro que o deixasse descansar, principalmente depois de tanto tempo. Pensou bem. Depois que partisse, quando que voltaria a ver o grego? Não... Queria aproveitar suas poucas horas. Descansaria quando retornasse a Sibéria, em um dia qualquer.

Miro sentiu uma pontada no peito por não ter ouvido um 'Eu também' ou um 'Digo o mesmo'. Conformou-se com o abraço mais apertado de Kamus. Entendia que tanto seu francês poderia demonstrar o que sentia quanto nada demonstrar. Era dele essa característica e tinha de aceitar. Afastou Kamus, pousando a mão direita em seu queixo enquanto analisava seu semblante. Ele parecia ainda mais belo que quando partira, se é que isso seria possível. Não pode deixar de notar a expressão cansada naquele rosto tão delicado. Puxou o aquariano pela mão esquerda até a cama. Apoiou um travesseiro na cabeceira de cor marfim e sentou-se, recostando, puxando-o para que deitasse em seu colo.

Kamus deitou apoiando a cabeça nas coxas do grego sem pestanejar. O que mais poderia querer? Até havia se esquecido do mau humor. Inconscientemente fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Miro afagando-lhe o cabelo e uma suave e "mágica" brisa adentrar no recinto.

– Diga-me como é seu pupilo! – A voz de Miro soava-lhe tão suave, meiga... e curiosa.

– Muito bem... Isaak é um garoto bom, dedicado e muito responsável. Tem grande potencial e me lembra um pouco você quando pequeno com o jeito agitado que possui... – Falou calmamente ainda de olhos fechados.

Miro riu alto. – Então você deve ter muita dor de cabeça...

– E você, o que tem feito? – Perguntou em seguida.

Miro começou a falar tudo com detalhes explorando mais suas amolações a Shaka e Afrodite. Num instante que olhou para Kamus, pode perceber que esse já ressonava, embalado num sono confortável e tranqüilo. Não querendo correr o risco de incomodar, tomou cuidado ao sair da cama e apoiar a cabeça do aquariano em um macio travesseiro. Agachou-se ao lado da cama dando um leve e tímido beijo na testa do adormecido.

– Descanse, mon chér! – Miro falou baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Kamus, imitando o jeito do francês falar. Saiu sem fazer qualquer barulho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Procurou pela serva, avisando que Kamus havia adormecido. Pediu para que ela cuidasse de não acorda-lo.

Kamus dormia com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro chegou ao seu templo animado, se jogando no sofá. Tânia, que passava pelo local, não pode deixar de observar o sorriso que há tempos não via naquele belo rosto.

– Encontrou-o, Senhor? – Sorriu ao perguntar.

– Sim! – Miro levantou-se para abraçar a velha serva. – Obrigado por ter me impedido de ter ido lá ontem à noite... Ele estava mesmo muito cansado.

– Suponho que ele estivesse melhor hoje... Porque veio sozinho e tão cedo? Não pretendia passar o dia em sua companhia?

– Ele deve ter dormido mal essa noite. – Miro a soltou do abraço, fitando. – Deixei-o dormindo agora. É melhor que descanse.

– Sim, fez bem. – Sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto de Miro. – Agora me diga: O que desejas para o almoço?

– O que tiver de mais suculento! – Miro se animou. Foi para o quarto aguardar que fosse chamado.

Era chato passar o dia sem Kamus, mas já não havia esperado um ano? Decidiu que mais tarde falaria com ele, novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus abriu lentamente os olhos. Viu-se sozinho no quarto. Chateou-se ao ver que não mais descansava no colo de Miro, mas em seu travesseiro branco. Pensou se não havia apenas sonhado. Não... ainda podia sentir de leve o perfume do grego. Sentou-se e olhou a janela. Aparentemente não era tão cedo. Recompôs-se e levantou, olhando seu relógio despertador que marcava quatro da tarde. "_Eu devia mesmo estar cansado... Dormi demais! Nem ouvi o que Miro tinha a me dizer..."_. Seguiu para sala, onde encontrou a serva ajoelhada no chão limpando o rack.

– Por favor, sirva um lanche, sim? – Kamus pediu educadamente.

– Sim senhor! – A serva se levantou, fazendo uma reverência. Foi para a cozinha.

Kamus conferiu sua mala e as passagens. Banhou-se demoradamente, como gostava. Saiu de sua banheira, secou-se e vestiu uma calça preta e uma camisa manga longa vinho, que ficava justa ao corpo. Desembaraçou os cabelos, prendendo-os com uma discreta fita negra num rabo baixo, com algumas mexas soltas, lhe caindo sobre a face. Foi à sala de jantar servir-se de bolos e suco de frutas. Voltou para o quarto, pegando a mala e as passagens, saindo de seu templo às cinco e meia da tarde. Sabia que seu vôo só sairia de sete, mas preferiu por aguardar no aeroporto.

Desceu Capricórnio e Sagitário pela passagem secreta. Se deparando com Escorpião, pensou em entrar e se despedir, mas não sabia se seria boa idéia. Detestava despedidas. Parado próximo à entrada em seu conflito interno, Tânia, que varria o templo, o avistou e cumprimentou. Kamus disse ter pressa e apenas pediu para que ela desse um abraço em Miro por ele. – Coisa que o escorpiano detestou. Mais uma vez Kamus partira sem se despedir!

Na manhã seguinte Kamus já chegava ao vilarejo. Foi direto para sua casa, onde foi bem recebido por Isaak, Natasha e o pequeno Yakoff.

– Mestre Kamus! – Falava Isaak exaltado. – Pensei que demoraria mais alguns dias na Grécia!

– Não, Isaak. Temos seu treinamento pela frente, não poderia me demorar por motivos fúteis.

– Por mais fúteis que fossem, não me engana que foram agradáveis. Você parece mais leve! – Natasha sorria. Foi ao encontro de Kamus abraça-lo.

– Um pouco, admito, mas nada de mais. – Retribuiu o abraço e voltou a fitar Isaak. – E você se arrume após o almoço. Iremos treinar.

– Kamus! Você deve estar cansado dessa longa viagem! – Natasha se adiantou.

– Mas tenho que repor o tempo perdido. Não se preocupe comigo.

– Não adianta discutir... Você é um cabeça dura! Vou começar a fazer o almoço. – Foi para a cozinha balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

Kamus sentou-se no sofá, indicando para que Isaak fizesse o mesmo. Yacoff lentamente chegou até Isaak, pelo qual foi pego no colo.

– Isaak, tenho uma notícia para você do Santuário. – Kamus começou a falar calmamente.

– Qual, senhor? – Mostrou-se imensamente curioso, como Kamus esperava.

– Em três dias receberás um companheiro de treino.

– Legal! Não treinarei mais sozinho!

– Mas ambos disputarão pela armadura de Cisne. – O que Kamus mais temia seria conflitos e desentendimentos entre seus pupilos.

– Que o melhor a receba! Não é assim segundo as leis do Santuário?

– Sim, é... - Kamus sorriu com a boa aceitação de seu discípulo. Conversaram por algum tempo, Natasha vez ou outra aparecendo e se juntando, até que o almoço ficou pronto e foram comer.

Os dias transcorreram normalmente e finalmente chegou o que conheceriam Hyoga. Kamus e Isaak o aguardava no porto. Os passageiros do navio esperado logo desembarcaram. Kamus observou um garotinho loiro de olhos azuis caminhando com uma pequena bolsa, timidamente, sozinho. Usava uma camiseta azul e uma calça peta, com polainas marrom claro, de pele. Aproximou-se, acompanhado de Isaak.

– Hyoga? – Kamus o chamou.

– Sim. – O garoto respondeu timidamente.

– Bem vindo, novamente. Soube que eras daqui. Me chamo Kamus e serei seu Mestre. – O loiro o observou, olhando em seguida para o sorridente Isaak.

– E meu nome é Isaak. – Estendeu uma mão a Hyoga e este a apertou num cumprimento. – Treinaremos juntos para o mesmo fim. Espero que não desista no meio do treinamento e me deixe sozinho nessa. Mestre Kamus é rigoroso, mas é bonzinho. – Começou a rir.

Hyoga sorriu pouco melhor. Achava que se daria bem com eles. Olhou para Kamus e viu que ele não estava mais tão sério quanto quando chegou e foi recebido. Agora ele sorria.

Voltaram para casa. Isaak se responsabilizou de mostrar a casa, a cama dele e onde poderia guardar suas coisas. Agora o quarto seria apenas dele e de Isaak. Um quarto pouco maior e inacabado que havia naquela casa, Natasha providenciou para que fosse terminado na ausência Kamus e nos três dias seguintes. Achava que assim mestre e pupilo teriam mais privacidade, mas Isaak teria de dividir novamente, com Hyoga.

Hyoga já havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas nas gavetas. Estava no quarto com seu companheiro de treino conversando. Isaak o explicava algumas exigências de Kamus e os horários de treino. O loiro parecia surpreso e até chocado com algumas coisas. Bateram à porta.

– Entre! – Gritou Isaak.

A porta se abriu, adentrando Kamus, cruzando os braços, fintando seus discípulos.

– Vejo que já se entrosaram. Bom, terão mais tempo para isso a noite. Isaak, treinarás sozinho por um tempo. Repasse tudo o que lhe ensinei. Ficarei um tempo apenas com Hyoga para fazer com que alcance seu nível. Assim poderei treinar os dois juntos.

– Sim senhor! – Respondeu animado.

– Então se arrume e comece hoje! Hyoga, quero conversar com você. – Kamus saiu, esperando pelo garoto fora da casa.

Hyoga foi ao seu encontro. Kamus os conduziu para um lugar afastado. Vestidos de forma parecida e com roupas leves, sentiam o vento forte e frio se chocar contra seus corpos. Hyoga tremia um pouco pelo frio.

– Diga-me... Qual sua pretensão para se tornar um cavaleiro.

– Quero ser forte. – Respondeu simplesmente. Ficou surpreso ao ver onde seu mestre o havia levado. Para o mar congelado onde sua mãe descansava no navio afundado.

– Forte? - Kamus mais afirmou que perguntou.

– Sim... Minha mãe dorme no fundo deste mar congelado e quero ser capaz de quebrar essa crosta de gelo e mergulhar até ela. Quero ser forte para conseguir vê-la...

– Morreria. – Kamus virou-se, caminhando apara outro lugar.

Hyoga olhou para o gelo abaixo de seus pés. Adiantou-se para acompanhar seu mestre.

– Como assim, Senhor? – Hyoga estremeceu com as palavras de Kamus.

– Três motivos básicos e importantes. Primeiro que um cavaleiro que luta por lutar, sem amor pela paz, justiça e sabedoria dificilmente sobreviveria a uma luta contra um cavaleiro com tais características. Segundo que és muito emotivo o que lhe daria grande desvantagem em uma luta. Jamais pode-se ter pena ou compaixão independente de quem seja o inimigo, seja um desconhecido, um amigo ou o próprio mestre, se viesse a ocorrer. Sem contar que sentimentos tornam você mais previsível. E terceiro, mesmo que adquira força para quebrar aquela camada de gelo, nunca se atreva a mergulhar ali. Naquelas águas há correntezas fortes que mudam abruptamente de sentido, em especial no inverno. Se fosse apanhado por ela, dificilmente escaparia. Compreende?

– Sim... Senhor... – Respondeu desapontado. _"Mesmo assim não desistirei de vê-la, mamãe..._" Pensou ele.

Kamus, após um tempo de caminhada, parou frente a um extenso muro de gelo.

– Começaremos agora seu treino. Resistência física. Quero que dê cem voltas nessa muralha de gelo correndo sem interrupções. Ela não é tão longa nem tão curta. - Sentou-se numa pedra de frente para o muro. – Decidi que começaríamos com algo prático e leve. Comece!

Hyoga obedeceu. Corria em velocidade considerável. Kamus sempre o repreendia quanto tentava diminuir o ritmo inicial ou pensava em parar. Na septuagésima volta não agüentou e caiu no chão. Resistiu bem por se exercitar com afinco no Japão, na mansão do renomado milionário Mitsumasa Kido.

– Levante, Hyoga! Seu treino mal começou! – Kamus falava alto, repreendendo o garoto. – Pensa em desistir assim, logo cedo? Se não pensa sem seguir por ser apenas um cavaleiro, lembre-se de seu sonho! – Sabia que teria problemas.

Hyoga se esforçou e pôs-se de pé novamente. Num ritmo bem mais lento, continuou o que lhe fora pedido, completando as cem voltas, se escorando no rochedo. Kamus deu cinco minutos de descanso, voltando em seguida com abdominais e flexões.

Hyoga voltara nos braços de Kamus para casa.

Kamus colocou o jovem, desacordado, na cama e o cobriu com um grosso cobertor para que descansasse. Foi à procura de Isaak.

OoOoO

Mais um ano se passou. Hyoga havia feito um grande avanço, porém, nunca conseguiu alcançar o nível de Isaak. Kamus já os treinava juntos há dois meses. A Saúde de Natasha havia melhorado um pouco.

Após um dia comum de treinamento, Kamus e seus pupilos retornaram para casa. Os três banharam-se, se arrumaram e foram para a casa de Natasha. Ela os aguardava para o jantar.

– Enfim chegaram! – Ela abriu a porta animada.

– Perdemos a hora, perdão. – Respondeu Kamus parando ao lado da moça. Hyoga já estava com Yakoff, ambos rindo e brincando e Isaak os olhando com um sorriso.

– Não têm de se desculpar. Vamos, o jantar vai esfriar... – Foi até a mesa. Os garotos a acompanharam e Kamus em seguida.

– Yakoff prefere o Hyoga a mim... – Comentou Isaak. Hyoga e Natasha riram. Kamus apenas sorriu.

– Sim, Isaak. Fomos abandonados pelo irmãozinho da Naty. – Completou Kamus.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente. Ao término, Natasha retirou os pratos com a ajuda de Kamus, enquanto os garotos foram brincar com o pequeno Yakoff no quarto. Tudo arrumado, Kamus foi para sala, acompanhado pela amiga.

– Kamus, chegou outra carta para você. Da Grécia novamente. – A garota buscou por um envelope lacrado e o entregou.

Kamus abriu sua carta lendo para si o que havia nela. Sorriu e pegou as passagens, conferindo.

– Tenho de ir novamente. – Kamus guardou tudo no envelope novamente. A encarou pensativo.

– Eu cuido de tudo por aqui, Kamus. Cuidarei de Isaak e Hyoga em sua ausência!

– Você não anda muito bem... e...

– Esqueça um pouco os outros e pense um pouco mais em você! – Natasha o interrompeu. – Vá e fique o tempo que for preciso. – Sorriu.

Kamus assentiu com a cabeça. Era inútil discutir com ela.

Natasha sempre insistia para tentar descobrir o que fazia com que sentisse tanta falta da Grécia, apesar de já imaginar do que se tratasse. Era triste saber que era apaixonada por ele, mas que ele provavelmente havia deixado alguém especial por lá e que sentia falta. Conversou mais um pouco antes de chamar os meninos para irem.

Antes que fossem deitar, Kamus os informou que partiria e que talvez demorasse alguns dias.

Isaak se prontificou em cuidar de tudo e de Hyoga.

Kamus sorriu deixando-os sozinhos, discutindo. Foi para seu quarto. Pegou sua mala, guardando alguns objetos pessoais, arrumou a roupa que viajaria e deitou-se com o despertador do lado.

No dia seguinte embarcou rumo à Grécia. Trajava uma camisa verde-oliva e uma calça preta. Sentado na cadeira ao lado do corredor, sentia-se entediado para qualquer coisa. Acabou dormindo.

Finalmente em Atenas, dirigiu-se para o Santuário. Sem pensar, subiu todas as escadarias pela passagem secreta, até sua casa, onde entrou, dando algumas instruções à serva.

Foi para seu quarto. Pôs sua mala ao lado da cama e deitou-se de bruços, admirando o crepúsculo pela sua janela. Queria ficar daquela forma por um bom tempo, porém, sabia que tinha de fazer o relatório sobre os treinos ao Grande Mestre. Levantou-se, vestiu sua armadura e saiu.

Meia hora depois, Kamus abria novamente a porta de seu templo. Tomou cuidado para não cruzar com ninguém em seu percurso. "_Amanhã eu falo com todos, mas hoje..._" Encontrou com sua serva na sala.

– Senhor! O jantar está quase pronto! – Falou simplesmente, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Quando por a mesa, chama-me no quarto. – Saiu rapidamente, sem esperar qualquer resposta. Na verdade, sem ouvir o que mais a serva tinha a lhe dizer.

Entrou em seu quarto pensativo, de olhos cerrados. Fechou a porta e retirou sua armadura, ainda de costas para sua cama e a porta de sua suíte. Virou para contemplar sua macia cama e surpreendeu-se com a imagem que nela estava, mesmo sem demonstrar qualquer alteração em seu semblante.

– Pensei que não me notaria mais... – Aquela voz, aquele tom brincalhão, como Kamus sentia falta daquilo! – Porque você tem sempre a mania ridícula de sair sem se despedir e de chegar sem cumprimentar? Sabia que é falta de educação, francesinho? – Cruzou os braços, se fazendo de sério.

– Se eu o cumprimentasse assim que chego, automaticamente seria obrigado a cumprimentar os outros, como diz a boa educação e me encontrava indisposto para tal. Quanto a despedias, eu as odeio! Mais alguma pergunta, grego? – Respondeu no mesmo tom de Miro. Não pode deixar de notar como estava lindo aquele homem a sua frente.

Miro trajava uma camiseta vermelha, que definia seu belo físico, uma calça azul marinho – Quase negra – ambos simples. Estava sentado na cama, com as pernas esticadas sobre o colchão, cruzadas e recostado na cabeceira, de braços cruzados. As ondulações de seu belo cabelo azul, solto, emolduravam seu rosto moreno. Os olhos de Miro observavam Kamus de cima a baixo, como se o examinasse, o despisse.

– Não, Senhor espertinho. Acontece que você se despediu da Tânia e nem falou um 'Até mais!' para mim... Magoou... – Miro fez uma carinha de criança chorona que Kamus achou uma graça.

– Ela apenas apareceu em meu aminho e eu fui educado. – aproximou-se, sentando na cama, próximo a Miro. – Não pretendia falar com ninguém! – Miro nada pronunciou. Kamus prosseguiu. – Agora me responda. Que história é essa de entrar em minha casa sorrateiramente?

– Não entrei sorrateiro. Muito pelo contrário. Eu o vi chegar... Assim, tratei de me arrumar e vim. Entrei, como pode-se dizer... Como um furacão. Acontece que você não estava e eu me decidi por esperar. – Falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Então porque minha serva não me disse nada?

– Simples! – Se ajoelhou na cama, sentando sobre os pés. – Provavelmente você não deu tempo que ela lhe pronunciasse tudo o que deveria. Você anda muito arredio. – Miro o abraçou carinhosamente pelas costas, prendendo seus braços.

– Atrevido! – Kamus deu um meio sorriso.

Miro rapidamente deu um jeito de puxá-lo mais para cima da cama, deitando-o de bruços. Sentou sobre as nádegas do francês prendendo deus braços para baixo, com os joelhos. Kamus inicialmente não reagiu, surpreso. Em segundos tentava se livrar da situação em que estava. Inutilmente. A posição era terrível para sair e não queria usar o cosmo, pois estaria sendo ridículo, fora que chamaria a atenção. Miro se inclinou sobre o corpo imóvel, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Isso sim é atrevimento, francês! – Sussurrou encostando levemente os lábios no ouvido de Kamus, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Percebi. E o que pretende? – Kamus arrepiou com aquele leve toque em seu ouvido e ao sentir aquele hálito quente afagar sua pele.

– Você está tenso... Quero fazer uma massagem... – Falou da mesma forma da frase anterior.

Miro ergueu o corpo. Suas mãos começaram a vagar pelas costas e ombros de seu amado, numa massagem leve e prazerosa para ambos. Kamus, que sentia seu corpo amolecer e relaxar, e Miro, que explorava aquelas costas. Sentia falta de poder tocá-lo, de sentir seu cheiro... Sua pele. O grego não se conteve.

– Promete que não sairá? – A voz de Miro saia leve, marota, distraída... Kamus afirmou com a cabeça. Estava adorando a massagem. Nunca havia recebido nenhuma e sua primeira foi bastante satisfatória.

Miro libertou os braços de Kamus e puxou a camisa do francês, com a ajuda deste, para tirá-la pela cabeça. O grego afastou os lisos fios escuros de cabelo, contemplando a pele alva e macia das costas de Kamus. Apoiou suas mãos frias sobre ela, inclinando novamente.

– Você me parece mais alvo que antes... – sussurrou em seu ouvido – mas sua pele continua tão macia quanto antes... – distribuiu alguns beijos e mordidas pelos ombros do francês antes de retomar a massagem.

Kamus apenas murmurava gemidos baixos... Estava adorando a massagem e sentir Miro tão próximo. Pode perceber que a massagem gradativamente ia se tornando apenas carícias suaves.

– Você não me escapa hoje... – Miro novamente se inclinou, falando em seu ouvido. Na nuca deu um beijo e sugou a pele, arrepiando o francês que apertou os olhos, soltando um gemido abafado.

Miro ergueu seu corpo, fazendo seu amante virar de frente. Sentou novamente sobre o quadril de Kamus o acariciando a barriga e peitoral. Inclinou, roçando os lábios. Fez sua língua quente tocar os lábios de Kamus, forçando passagem. O francês permitiu ter sua boca invadida e explorada. Miro já estava praticamente deitado com todo o peso sobre Kamus, deliciando-se com o sabor do beijo.

– Senhor Kamus! – A serva bate forte na porta. – O jantar está pronto!

Kamus afasta o beijo o quanto antes para responder. Miro torce o nariz, contrariado.

– Já vou. Arrume para dois. Miro também jantará aqui. – virou para o grego perguntando baixo. – ou non?

– Sim, claro que irei. – Respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

– Então deixe-me levantar e vamos! – Kamus rebateu. Miro ainda estava deitado sobre si.

Miro saiu de cima do seu amante e sentou na cama a contragosto. Olhou para Kamus sem camisa, liberando um suspiro. "_paciência Miro... paciência..._" pensava com sigo mesmo. O aquariano sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada do grego. Pegou sua camisa, vestindo-a novamente. Levantou, caminhando até a porta enquanto arrumava os fios de seu cabelo, pondo a mão na maçaneta.

– Vamos logo ou vai esfriar! – Abriu a porta, permanecendo parado esperando o grego.

– Já esfriou! – Rebateu no outro sentido.

Miro levantou-se. Passou por Kamus dando língua e foi na frente para a sala de jantar. Kamus, ao ver a cena, balançou a cabeça em forma reprovadora. Miro parecia uma criança quando queria. Juntou-se ao grego, servindo-se das iguarias postas à mesa. Para maior privacidade, gesticulou para que a serva se retirasse do recinto.

– Kamus, você tem de por mais ordem em sua casa... – Falou Miro após ter dado um gole no vinho branco que fora servido.

– Comment? – Kamus não entendeu onde ele queria chegar.

– Que diabos! Não reparou que sempre tem alguém para nos interromper em momentos importantes? – Mostrava suas frustrações, lembrando de todas as vezes que tinha algo importante para falar ou fazer com Kamus.

– Isso é o Santuário, Miro. Nunca pára e as notícias se espalham espantosamente rápidas. – Deu um gole de seu vinho e encarou Miro com um sorriso. – E nós não estávamos fazendo nada importante.

Miro recusou-se a continuar aquela conversa. Sabia que seria inútil. O resto da refeição foi no mais puro silêncio e troca de olhares, devassos por parte de Miro, tranqüilos por parte do francês. Kamus terminou primeiro a refeição e pediu licença, retirando-se da mesa. Queria tomar um bom banho e se arrumar. Miro nada falou ou reclamou.

Kamus entrou novamente eu seu quarto, pegou duas toalhas seguindo para sua bela suíte. Pôs sua grande banheira a encher enquanto escovava os dentes. Fechou a porta sem trancá-la. Despiu-se, fechando a torneira e entrando. A água, em temperatura ambiente, entrava em contato com sua pele. Recostou na borda, sentando de frente para a porta, com os cotovelos para fora, mantendo os olhos fechados. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, até que sentiu a água da banheira agitar. Abriu os olhos surpreso, contemplando Miro completamente nu se abaixando à sua frente, engatinhando em sua direção. Olhou para a porta notando que estava apenas encostada. Ia argumentar algo quando sentiu o dedo indicador do grego tocar-lhe os lábios num pedido de silêncio.

– A porta do quarto está trancada e sei que ordenou a serva que após arrumar a mesa que poderia se deitar... – Miro sentou-se, de frente para ele. – Agora você não me escapa...

Retirou seu dedo dos lábios rosados do francês tocando com os seus próprios lábios, enquanto envolvia-o pela cintura trazendo-o pare que se sentasse em seu colo, de frente para si.

Kamus deixou-se guiar. Um forte arrepio correu-lhe a coluna ao sentir a língua ávida de Miro forçar passagem por seus lábios. Kamus cedeu, sentindo sua boca ser explorada com volúpia. Tentava corresponder ao beijo com igual intensidade, sua língua se esfregando na do grego. Pode sentir o membro de Miro aumentar, roçando contra o seu, num desejo evidente.

Miro mal acreditava que poderia matar suas saudades. Essa noite seria sua, assim como aquele francês tão desejável.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus despertara, mantendo os olhos fechados. Estava deitado de bruços, abraçado a um corpo. Sorriu ao sentir o calor do corpo que apoiava sua cabeça, um forte braço o envolver possessivamente pela cintura, o delicioso perfume que aquela pele morena e macia exalava. Abriu lentamente os olhos, erguendo sua face com cuidado para não acordar seu amante. As cortinas grossas estavam fechadas, escurecendo o quarto. Pode contemplar o lindo rosto moreno com a luz emanada pelo abajur que fora deixado aceso. Os olhos estavam cerrados, os lábios entreabertos e seu cabelo azul, ondulado, espalhado pala cama misturado com o seu liso, com alguns fios mais rebeldes sobre seu rosto. "_Sempre belo..._" pensou. Ergueu um braço, pegando um cacho de Miro, o alisando e 'brincando'.

Miro sentiu um movimento mais brusco e uma mecha de seu cabelo repuxar. Abriu os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio, mantendo a mesma respiração lenta. Deslumbrou-se ao ver Kamus mexendo distraidamente em uma mecha de seu cabelo. Um ato simples, belo e meigo, adorável de se ver aos olhos do grego. Abriu um sorriso divertido.

– Bom dia, Kamus... – Adorou ver a surpresa estampada nos olhos do francês.

– Bonjour. – Kamus largou o que fazia, erguendo mais o corpo, se apoiando com os cotovelos ao lado, na cama. – Dormiu bem?

– Sim. Como há muito não dormia... – Vendo que Kamus saiu de cima, sentou na cama, recostando na cabeceira. – E você?

– Dormi bem. – respondeu simplesmente olhando nos olhos de Miro.

Miro pousou a mão direita na face de Kamus com delicadeza, a acariciando com o polegar. Abaixou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Levantou buscando por suas roupas, que havia deixado no sofá do quarto. Não se preocupou de desfilar nu pelo quarto, sob o olhar do francês. Pelo contrário. Kamus que se sentiu, em partes, tímido com o ato.

– Me empresta uma cueca sua? – Pediu Miro.

– Pode pegar. – Kamus sentou-se na cama, puxando os lençóis para que melhor cobrissem suas pernas e quadris.

Miro o olhou e sorriu. Não aceitava que Kamus, seu melhor amigo, seu amante, aquele que melhor o conhecia, sentia vergonha de se levantar e caminhar nu pelo quarto em sua presença.

– Pegue pra mim. Senão eu bagunço tudo. – Sentou no sofá despojadamente.

As maçãs da face de Kamus ficaram instantaneamente róseas. Entendeu onde Miro queria chegar, não era ingênuo a esse ponto. Igualmente, não daria a ele o gostinho de vê-lo tão tímido. Miro adorava vê-lo sem graça e não aceitaria realizar esse capricho do grego.

– Está bem. – Jogou os lençóis para o lado, levantando majestosamente, indo em direção ao armário. Deixou a timidez de lado sendo agora apenas o altivo Kamus.

Miro o admirava com os olhos bem abertos, não perdendo cada movimento, cada gesto, compenetrado no corpo alvo, na expressão impassível, no olhar distante. Havia se surpreendido com tal ato. Sempre achou que o que mais o atraia no francês era a dificuldade de imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. A prepotência, altivez, a frieza aparente... ver tudo isso ser desmanchado com seus esforços cada vez que se aproximava do reconhecido Mestre da Água e do Gelo.

Kamus olhou seu armário. Pegou uma cueca boxer branca, jogando para o grego, vestindo uma do mesmo estilo, preta. Abriu outras gavetas pegando uma calça negra e uma camiseta azul escuro. Fechou as gavetas. Apoiou as roupas na cama, vestindo-se despreocupadamente.

Miro fazia o mesmo.

Logo estavam devidamente vestidos e impecáveis, com os cabelos bem penteados e dentes escovados. Miro deu sorte de Kamus ter uma escova de dentes reserva.

– Já são dez horas! – Kamus espantou-se ao olhar o relógio sobre o móvel. – Vamos pedir que sirva o café da manhã. Depois veremos o que fazer. – Disse prático.

– Está bem. – Acompanhou o francês, que saía do quarto.

Na cozinha, Kamus pediu a sua serva que servisse o café. Enquanto esperavam, foram para a sala conversar. Kamus sentou-se de forma elegante e Miro, largada. O grego encarou o chão por alguns minutos, refletindo. Kamus o olhava sem compreender. Miro decidiu por acabar com suas dúvidas.

– Kamus... Quando você vai voltar para a Sibéria? Hoje? – Sua voz saíra baixa. Olhou nos olhos do francês.

– Acredito que sim, Miro... – Olhava sério para o grego. Não podia evitar. Queria ficar ali ao lado dele, mas tinha responsabilidades. Simultaneamente preocupava-se com Miro, seus pupilos e a Natasha, com o pequeno Yakoff.

Miro ficou chateado. Por instantes demonstrou, mas logo disfarçou com um pequeno sorriso. Não que isso enganasse Kamus, mas valia a pena tentar.

– Senhor Kamus, o café está servido. – A serva foi comunicá-los.

Levantaram-se, seguindo para a mesa. Bem arrumada, tinha suco de laranja, torradas, geléias e frutas muito bem selecionadas. Sentaram-se de frente, contemplando a mesa.

– Pode se retirar. Está tudo ótimo. – Kamus falou calmamente com a serva.

– Sim senhor. – Fez uma reverência, saindo.

Começaram a se servir. Vez ou outra trocavam olhares, porém, nenhuma palavra era proferida. Miro levava uma torrada à boca quando ouviram uma agitação na sala. Kamus fechou a cara imediatamente. Odiava bagunças em sua morada. Ambos dirigiram seus olhares para a porta que dava à sala, onde apareceu uma garota trêmula, com os olhos rasos em lágrimas. A serva de Kamus apareceu ao seu lado, nervosa por não saber o que fazer.

– Perdão por entrar aqui assim senhor Kamus, mas é a Tânia... – Falava a serva mais nova de Miro.

Miro não pensou duas vezes, pelo estado de sua serva, havia acontecido algo. Levantou bruscamente, quase derrubando a cadeira. Olhou triste para os olhos de Kamus e saiu correndo para seu templo. Não queria esperar o que a jovem tinha a lhe dizer. A serva foi logo atrás. Kamus ficou sem ação por segundos. Olhou para sua serva parada na entrada, estava completamente confusa. Achou melhor deixar tudo e ir para Escorpião ver qual o problema e tentar ajudar.

– Arrume tudo, vou sair! – Falou já deixando o ambiente. Foi ao quarto vestir sua armadura, afinal não devia em hipótese alguma andar pelo Santuário sem ela, e saiu a passos largos para a oitava casa.

Entrou sem cerimônias na casa, buscando pelo grego nos quartos. Viu uma porta aberta. Foi até ela, encontrando a jovem serva em pé observando o grego, que estava parado de pé ao lado de uma cama simples de solteiro, olhando para a pessoa que nela descansava, levemente iluminada pela claridade que vinha da janela.

Miro olhou para a porta assim que Kamus chegou, em seguida olhando novamente para a cama em sua frente, trêmulo. Kamus se aproximou, parando ao lado do grego, igualmente olhando a velha senhora que estava deitada.

– Estranharam que ela não havia levantado cedo, mas achavam que ela apenas havia perdido a hora... A outra foi às compras e ela deixava Tânia descansar. Viu que Tânia não acordava e decidiu por vir chamá-la... Mas... Não conseguiu acordá-la. – Miro falava baixinho, como se temesse acordar a velha senhora que parecia estar apenas dormindo. Olhou para Kamus, nos olhos, permitindo que os seus marejassem. – Por favor, me diga que ela apenas dorme... – Não queria acreditar na possibilidade de perder aquela que cuidou de si como uma mãe. Tinha receio de tocá-la e sentir a pele sem vida.

– Miro... – Kamus o encarou por segundos. Voltou seu olhar para Tânia, que estava deitada. Ergueu um pouco o pulso da velha senhora por alguns segundos, segurando com delicadeza. Voltou a pousar o braço dela na cama, em repouso olhando nos olhos de Miro, que já estava com uma lágrima escorrendo no rosto. – Sinto Muito... – Foi tudo o que podia dizer ao grego.

Miro ajoelhou ao lado da cama, tomando a mão esquerda de sua velha serva nas mãos. Chorava sem se importar que a outra serva visse. Seu coração doía sentindo aquela pele sem vida em contato com a sua. Era difícil acreditar que Tânia estivesse morta. Ela aparentava apenas dormir a quem a visse. Uma morte natural e repentina, que abalou o grego. Apoiou a fronte na fria mão que segurava firme, derramando mais lágrimas.

Kamus apenas acompanhava com o olhar. Nada poderia fazer senão estar ali para auxiliar no que pudesse. Sentia também por aquela morte, afinal, como sempre que podia estava com Miro, igualmente estava com Ela. Tânia cuidava tanto de si quanto do grego. Ela o incentivou na noite em que reconciliaram e isso Kamus não esqueceria. Mesmo triste, não queria demonstrar. Tinha de ser forte e se mostrar perfeitamente assim para o grego agora. Sentia-se na obrigação de apoiar Miro, mas como? E seus pupilos? Teria de tomar uma decisão o quanto antes.

O aquariano virou-se para a outra serva, que também chorava, pedindo educadamente que lhe trouxesse papel e uma caneta. Ela saiu, logo voltando com o que lhe fora pedido, entregando-o. Kamus foi até uma mesinha de madeira escura, que ficava na lateral do quarto. Escreveu uma mensagem e dobrou com cuidado o papel, voltando a falar com a serva.

– Por favor, entregue isto ao Grande Mestre e espere a resposta, sim? – Entregou o papel.

A garota afirmou com a cabeça, saindo em seguida, apressadamente.

Kamus voltou a ficar ao lado de Miro, com a mão em seu ombro como para encoraja-lo. A casa de Escorpião, geralmente tão cheia de vida, animada, encontrava-se em profunda tristeza.

Minutos depois a serva retornou com outro papel em mãos, entregando a Kamus, que parecia ser o único que pensava no que deveria ser feito. O francês abriu e leu, ficando aliviado com a resposta. Foi até Miro novamente, abaixando ao seu lado.

– Enviei uma carta ao Grande Mestre informando sobre Tânia e ele consentiu que ela, mesmo sendo uma serva, fosse enterrada no cemitério dos cavaleiros, no espaço reservado às amazonas. As providências já foram tomadas... – Depositou novamente uma mão sobre o ombro do grego e a outra sobre uma das mãos que seguravam a da mulher. Levantou.

– Obrigado... – Miro livrou sua mão da de Kamus, pondo as Mãos de Tânia sobre o peito. O encarou. Os olhos vermelhos e tristes aparentemente não derramavam mais lágrimas. Levantou. Ao ver que Shura, Afrodite e Shaka apareceram.

– Desculpe-nos por entrar assim, mas notamos que algo não estava bem, Miro. Vi sua serva passar a choros por Capricórnio... Afrodite o mesmo... – Shura e Afrodite estavam visivelmente preocupados. Viram o corpo sobre a cama. – Sentimos muito...

– Pude sentir a tristeza em sua casa... Meus pêsames... – Disse Shaka, sincero.

Todos os amigos de Miro sabiam do carinho que ele mantinha por aquela senhora.

– Obrigado a todos... Por terem vindo. – O grego enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Caminhou até a janela, que estava aberta, parando para fitar a paisagem que ela exibia. Queria poder fazer algo, mas o que? Sua mente girava. Nunca havia tido uma perda tão grande. Outra lágrima, fina, escorreu por seu rosto. Estava de costas para todos, com o olhar perdido e completamente triste.

As pessoas encarregadas pelo velório e enterro da mulher não demoraram. Logo arrumaram tudo e levaram o corpo ao cemitério. Aldebaran logo compareceu, juntando-se aos amigos para apoiar ao grego que estava melancólico. Todos trajavam suas armaduras, com exceção de Miro que estava sem cabeça para isso.

Após a cerimônia e a acompanhar o caixão ser enterrado, os outros cavaleiros tinham de seguir com suas obrigações. Despediram-se de Miro. Kamus permanecia ao seu lado, olhando a lápide, assim como o grego.

Miro depositou no túmulo uma rosa branca, que havia recebido de Afrodite. Saiu cabisbaixo, voltando para sua casa. Kamus permaneceu no cemitério por mais alguns minutos. Estava preocupado. Miro estava visivelmente abalado. Era triste o que aconteceu, mas seu coração apertava ainda mais ao ver aquele rosto tão belo expressando apenas tristeza e dor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro encontrava-se na janela de seu quarto, observando o céu, os pássaros voarem, as nuvens passarem... O tempo não parava. Já passavam das quatro da tarde. Suas servas haviam sido liberadas. Detestava movimento em sua casa quando não se sentia bem. Ouviu batidas na porta e ela logo se abrindo.

– Miro... – Kamus falou baixo, entrando no quarto, vendo como ele estava. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até metade do quarto, parando e o encarando.

– Pensei que já tivesse ido para a Sibéria. Você sempre sai sem se despedir... – Olhou para Kamus com os olhos chorosos. Kamus estava com uma camisa pólo e uma calça cinza. Seu olhar estava sereno, reconfortante. – Ou você veio apenas para se despedir?

– Non. Apenas arrumei algumas coisas em casa e dei instruções à serva. Decidi... Passar essa semana com você, Miro. – Falou calmamente.

Os olhos de Miro brilharam. Sentiu seu coração pouco mais leve. Caminhou até Kamus, o abraçando e voltando a chorar. O francês afagava-lhe os cabelos e não pronunciava nada. Miro poderia ser um cavaleiro de ouro e ter um físico forte, mas sua alma era sensível às grandes perdas. Era emotivo. Apenas as lágrimas fariam com que se sentisse melhor. Puxou o grego até a cama, afastando-o do abraço. Sentou próximo ao meio de cama, recostando na cabeceira. Abriu as pernas e fez com que Miro se deitasse entre elas, com a cabeça apoiada em uma de suas coxas. O escorpiano fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Kamus afagar-lhe novamente, gentilmente, seus cabelos. Chorava e soluçava, umedecendo a calça escura do aquariano com as lágrimas que não cessavam. Ficaram assim por horas, até que Miro adormeceu.

Kamus ficou acordado, velando seu sono. Sequer se mexia temendo acorda-lo. Alisava o couro cabeludo de Miro, próximo à nuca, com as pontas dos dedos, numa carícia suave, quase imperceptível.

Na manhã seguinte, Miro abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua primeira visão foi o céu começando a se iluminar, através da janela. Sentiu o familiar perfume de Kamus, quando se deu conta de que dormiu em sua perna. As lembranças vinham-lhe atormentar novamente. Virou a cabeça, queria admirar o rosto do francês. Não acreditou quando sentiu a mão dele cair de sua cabeça, o que anunciava que passou bom tempo alisando-o. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a cabeça de Kamus pouco inclinada para frente, os olhos cerrados e os lábios rosados entreabertos. Kamus havia dormido desconfortavelmente! Contemplou o aquariano abrir os olhos revelando as belas orbes azul-escuras.

– Está melhor? – Kamus falou quase num sussurro.

Miro se levantou rapidamente, sentando na cama. O francês o acompanhando com o olhar.

– Desculpa... não queria fazer com que dormisse tão mal... Poderia ter saído... – Sabia que o interior de Kamus era gentil e doce, mas nunca passou em sua mente que o aquariano faria tal demonstração de carinho e atenção.

– Non poderia. Se o fizesse, lhe acordaria e eu não queria isso. Parecia dormir bem. Estar mais tranqüilo... – Falava calmamente. – Não me peça desculpas por mais nada.

– Mas... – Tentou questionar. O dedo indicador de Kamus pousou sobre seus lábios num pedido de silêncio.

– Non quero ouvir mais nada. – Falava serenamente. Olhou para a janela e voltou a atenção ao grego. – Vamos para o jardim? Poderíamos contemplar o nascer do sol...

Miro aceitou o convite. Foram aos jardins juntos e deitaram sobre a grama verde. Acompanhavam o nascer majestoso do sol sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. O escorpiano não podia evitar a felicidade em sentir o quanto Kamus se preocupava com ele. O quanto o amava. Mas essa felicidade misturava-se a tristeza do dia anterior. Via que Kamus estava tentando distrai-lo, faze-lo esquecer a tristeza e estava disposto a tentar. Tânia não iria querer que sofresse sempre dizia que só o queria ver sorrir.

Entraram e tomaram um café da manhã reforçado, preparado por Kamus. Passariam o tempo que fosse possível juntos naquela semana.

Treinaram juntos naquele dia, no segundo e terceiro, querendo passar o tempo e esquecer qualquer coisa. Não se separavam. Miro, obviamente, não havia esquecido Tânia, mas sentia-se muito melhor, agindo quase como antes.

Em Aquário, no quarto dia, ainda pela manhã, a serva de Kamus o entrega uma correspondência assim que ele e Miro saíram da mesa. Acompanhado pelo grego, foi para o quarto. Olhou o remetente e estranhou, abrindo o quanto antes a carta. Miro apenas o observava.

– Quem a mandou? – Perguntou curioso.

– Natasha. É da Sibéria! – Falou tentando controlar a voz sem sucesso. Ainda soava preocupada.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Direitos autorais a Masami Kuromada e cia. **

A mim pertence apenas Shino, Karen, Tânia e Natasha.

Olá! Antes de tudo peço que não me apedrejem pelo fato de eu ter matado Tânia, mas foi preciso. Eu senti também por ter de ter feito isso. Meu coração é mole com essas coisas. Adoro histórias felizes, mas também não posso negar que gosto de uma boa tragédia. Peço que deixem os reviews dizendo o que acharam. Irei responde-los em meu blog: persefone-sama(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br , já que esse site não permite mais.

Beijos a todos!


	11. Retorno

**11- Retorno**

Kamus estava andando de um lado para o outro, próximo à cama, abrindo o envelope. Pegou o papel abrindo-o e lendo para si. Ficou extremamente pálido.

– Algum problema? – Miro, que estava do lado, se aproximou preocupado.

– Isaak... – Parou de fitar o papel. Olhou para Miro com visível tristeza. – Faleceu...

Miro mal acreditou. Outra perda em tão pouco tempo?

– Mas como? – Tentava entender.

– Um incidente... – Kamus levantou rapidamente, abrindo o guarda-roupa. Pôs sua mala sobre a cama e começou a coletar mais algumas peças de roupa. – Tenho de voltar! Não devia ter me demorado! Ele era responsabilidade minha!

Miro o encarava, achando-se responsável por tudo. Se não fosse tão sensível a perdas, Kamus não teria ficado para ajudar. O olhar de Kamus não o enganava. Estava abalado, confuso e se sentindo o culpado pelo ocorrido.

– Kamus, desculpa... Não fique assim! – Miro nem sabia o que dizer para tentar acalmá-lo.

Kamus o encarou por segundos, logo se desvencilhando.

– Não se desculpe por algo que não tens culpa. – Falava sério, aparentemente sem emoção.

Voltou a arrumar sua mala, rapidamente. Partiria com a roupa do corpo. Uma calça bege e uma camiseta azul. Fechou a bagagem. Ia pega-la para partir imediatamente, quando lembrou de que deveria informar ao Grande Mestre. Deixou a mala sobre a cama, caminhando apressadamente até a porta. Passou por Miro murmurando um 'sinto muito' sem encará-lo e retirou-se.

Chegou rapidamente às portas da sala do trono, onde haviam dois guardas de prontidão.

– Deixem-me passar, preciso falar com o Grande Mestre! – Kamus falou seca e autoritariamente.

– Não tenho permissão para... – O guarda calou-se ao receber um olhar frio de Kamus. Deu um passo para trás.

Kamus abriu a porta e entrou mesmo sem permissão. Era urgente. Ajoelhou-se próximo ao trono numa reverência.

O guarda apareceu na entrada pedindo desculpas, tentando esclarecer o ocorrido.

– Saia soldado. – Falou altivo o Grande Mestre. O guarda saiu, fechando a porta num rangido. – O que desejas, Cavaleiro de Aquário? – Sua voz soava grave e rouca.

– Vim comunicá-lo do incidente que ocorreu com um de meus pupilos em minha ausência... – Encarava Ares com respeito.

– Incidente?

– Sim. Recebi uma carta da Sibéria. Isaak foi apanhado pelas correntezas do Mar, não conseguindo sair... – Fechou os olhos, abaixando a face. Ele tinha que conter-se. Não podia ficar fraco numa hora daquelas.

– Nunca esperava tamanha irresponsabilidade de sua parte, cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário. Não tinhas porque permanecer na Grécia! Foi imprudente e seu pupilo pagou com a vida! – Era visível a irritação do Grande Mestre. – Falhaste como mestre!

Kamus ouvia tudo, digerindo com bravura aquelas secas palavras. Não precisava que ninguém o dissesse aquilo. Ele já o sabia. Sabia que se estivesse lá, tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

– Continuarei o treinamento de Hyoga ou o senhor enviará outro em meu lugar? – Perguntou cabisbaixo. Queria sair o quanto antes para voltar a Sibéria, lugar onde deveria ter voltado há dias atrás. Estava temeroso. Não queria deixar Hyoga, afinal, havia se apegado ao garoto.

– Sim, continuara. Só não me falhe novamente, cavaleiro. Agora saia!

– Com vossa licença... – Kamus pôs-se de pé, voltando para casa.

Os guardas o fitavam com curiosidade, nem imaginando do que se tratava aquela breve conversa. Apenas ouviram a voz do Grande Mestre alterada, mas ainda impossível de ser compreendida as palavras.

Entrou em seu templo. Falou rapidamente com a serva, seguindo para seu quarto.

Miro o esperou pacientemente – mesmo que isso não fosse seu forte – Ao lado da bagagem, na cama. Ao ver o francês entrar no recinto, caminhou até ele sem nada falar, apenas o abraçando.

– Vou com você até os limites do Santuário... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kamus, dando um beijo leve em seu rosto.

Kamus se desvencilhou, caminhando até sua mala, pegando-a.

– Não. – Respondeu.

O aquariano deixou seu templo o quanto antes. Miro o olhou sair, sem nada fazer. Não tinha o que fazer e era evidente que Kamus não queria 'ajuda'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na Sibéria, ventava forte e os cristais finos de gelo caiam em abundância, anunciando uma tempestade que logo teria início. Chegando ao vilarejo, entrou em casa o quanto antes, encontrando com Hyoga triste e Natasha o abraçando, sentados no sofá. Yakoff brincava no tapete, inocentemente.

Hyoga se afastou do abraço de Natasha, encarando seu mestre, que acabara de chegar. Kamus os observava com o olhar vago.

– Foi tudo culpa minha, senhor... O desobedeci. Tentei chegar até minha mãe e fui apanhado pela correnteza. Isaak me salvou, mas não conseguiu sair... – Falou atrapalhado, com lágrimas voltando a escorrer em seu rosto.

Kamus passou uma mão sobre a face, abaixando o rosto de olhos cerrados. Não poderia chorar. Não ali.

Havia avisado Hyoga em vão. Deveria ter imaginado que ele tentaria algo do tipo. Teve receios de voltar para a Grécia e mais ainda em pensar em ficar para consolar o grego. Como tudo em sua vida, mais um desastre aconteceu.

– Kamus, eu disse que me responsabilizaria e falhei... Peço desculpas... Não se irrite com Hyoga, ele não teve culpa é só uma criança! – Natasha estava preocupada. A falta de atitudes de Kamus a assustava.

– Ele não é uma criança. É um homem que está treinando para se tornar algo maior. Sabia que não era forte e se arriscou, mas isso não importa mais. Eu era o único responsável por ambos e não estava aqui quando deveria. – Levantou a face. Seu olhar distante e sua expressão séria, em conjunto com sua voz que saia calma, surpreenderam a garota. – Não importa mais quem foi o culpado, já aconteceu e não tem volta. – Saiu para seu quarto, seguido pelos olhares de seu pupilo e Natasha – Amanhã seu treino recomeça, Hyoga... Esteja pronto! – Fechou a porta.

Natasha pediu a Hyoga que olhasse Yakoff enquanto ela ia ver Kamus. Bateu duas vezes na porta do quarto. Sem resposta alguma, entrou, deixando a porta encostada.

– Está com raiva de Hyoga? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama ao lado do francês.

– Não... – Respondia sem olhá-la. Fitava fixamente um ponto no vazio. Sentia raiva sim, mas de si, pela sua imprudência.

– Então está com raiva de mim... por não...

– Não! – Kamus a interrompeu, com o tom de sua voz mais alterado. – E se não se importa, não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Natasha conhecia Kamus o suficiente para saber que por trás daquela aparência fria e rude que estava mostrando, ele estava triste e sentido com a morte de Isaak. Desistiu de continuar. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Kamus, ao ver-se só, deitou em sua cama numa posição fetal, com os olhos cerrados. Uma fina lágrima afagou seu rosto, pingando no lençol branco que forrava a cama. Quis apoiar Miro num momento difícil e não estava onde deveria estar quando necessário. Sabia que se estivesse lá, tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Adormeceu ouvindo o vento forte chocar-se contra sua janela, decidindo que não mencionaria mais esse assunto.

Teria de ser forte e exigir de Hyoga que melhorasse. Agora, como seu único pupilo, seria lhe exigido um esforço ainda maior.

Kamus realmente não teve raiva do garoto. O trataria da mesma forma gentil que antes. Entendia perfeitamente o que se passava na cabeça do jovem. Hyoga um dia o contou do naufrágio do navio e de como lembrava das coisas. Mesmo muito pequeno, ele lembrou de detalhes. Naquele dia, Kamus viu seu passado no de Hyoga, na única diferença que jamais poderia voltar a ver seus pais, enquanto que as gélidas águas daquela região conservariam o corpo da mãe de Hyoga, dando a ele vontade de sempre visita-la, para resgatar os momentos em que estavam juntos, felizes.

O tempo passando e os treinos seguiram no mesmo ritmo. Em oito meses, Hyoga melhorara espantosamente.

Kamus estava mais sério que sempre fora. Tinha agora mais uma preocupação. Cuidar de Yacoff.

Natasha havia falecido há duas semanas, quando foi visitar os túmulos de seus pais. Uma inesperada tempestade forte teve início e o local era afastado do vilarejo. Com a temperatura muito mais baixa que de costume e a pouca visibilidade, teve problemas em voltar. Morreu congelada. O ancião do vilarejo que comunicou mais tarde à Kamus, que acabara de retornar do treino, de que Natasha não estava em casa. Que havia deixado a criança sobre seus cuidados pela manhã e que não havia retornado. Preocupado com a tempestade, que iniciou pela manhã e já passava das três da tarde, Kamus deixou Hyoga para pegar Yakoff e volta pra casa, cuidando da criança, e partiu a procura de sua amiga, encontrando apenas o corpo sem vida, encolhido e recostado em uma pedra de gelo, na metade do caminho que a levaria para a vila.

Kamus não queria aceitar. Outra morte que não pode evitar!

Depois disso, sempre foi a mesma coisa. Deixavam o pequeno Yakoff na vila, sob cuidados de amigos e ao entardecer, assumiam a responsabilidade com a criança. Kamus jamais aceitaria expor muito o pequeno às baixas temperaturas e aos ventos fortes de onde treinavam. O francês já não sorria mais, depois das perdas que sofrera. Não perdera sua gentileza e educação, mas não via motivos para sorrir. Sentia-se só.

Neste período, começou a ser convocado com mais freqüência ao Santuário. Sempre resolvia os assuntos e voltava à Sibéria sem falar ou cruzar com ninguém, ocultando sempre sua presença. O Grande Mestre parecia preocupado com algo, queria que concluísse o quanto antes o treino de seu pupilo para que retornasse. Kamus sempre respondia o mesmo; que faria o possível, mas nunca corria com os ensinamentos.

Passou seis anos treinando Hyoga, que agora tinha quatorze anos.

– Hyoga, seu treinamento chegou ao fim. Lhe ensinei tudo o que precisava saber para se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena.

– Sim Mestre e estou grato por tudo o que fez por mim. – Disse Hyoga sincero.

– Cabe a você, agora, crescer e desenvolver seu poder e técnicas. Deves sempre lutar pelo que acredita e achas certo.

– Sempre lutarei por Athena! – Disse orgulhoso. Em sua mente habitava sempre a possibilidade de visitar sua mãe. Agora que era forte o suficiente, não perderia essas chances.

– Voltarei agora ao Santuário para falar com o Grande Mestre. Cabe a ele decidir se você receberá ou não a armadura de Cisne. – Deu um discreto sorriso, falando mecanicamente.

– Sim, senhor.

Kamus partiu para Grécia novamente. Como de costume, ninguém avisou ou sequer cumprimentou. Foi direto para seu templo. Estava cansado. Passou seis anos inquietos, privado de qualquer sossego, sentiu a perda de três pessoas queridas em pouco intervalo de tempo e nem a quem amava sentia-se capaz de poder ver. Sim, para que ver Miro? Ele sempre reclamava de suas saídas sem despedidas, então para que anunciar sua chegada? Foi quando notou que andava amargurado com a vida; mal humorado. Depois dos incidentes, foram quatro longos anos sem vê-lo. Pensava até que Miro poderia tê-lo esquecido. Poderia estar até em outro relacionamento mais prático, já que nunca imaginou um tão turbulento quanto o deles. Já que Miro detestava ficar só, sentir-se só, por que não estaria com outra pessoa? Kamus sentiu uma dor de cabeça ter início.

Entrou em Aquário, vendo sua serva arrumando tudo. A garota era muito dedicada e organizada, nunca parava quieta, sempre procurando o que fazer.

– Salut! – Kamus a cumprimentou.

– Senhor Kamus! – Quando notou seu mestre parado trás de si, virou e o saldou com uma reverência. – Vai voltar para a Sibéria novamente?

– Non, O treinamento acabou. Acredito que terei de ficar por aqui mesmo... – Falava desanimado. – Neste calor insuportável!

– Deseja que eu lhe prepare algo? – Perguntou docemente, com um sorriso. Não eram todas as servas que tinham a sorte de ter um senhor tão atencioso e educado, apesar de geralmente mal humorado e sério.

– Non. Vou para o quarto ver se relaxo um pouco. Logo terei de ver o grande Mestre.

– Sim, senhor.

Kamus foi ao quarto. Apoiou a bagagem sobre a cama. Abriu. Pegou suas roupas e objetos pessoais, guardando tudo em seu devido lugar. Os únicos lugares que a serva não tinha permissão de sequer se aproximar eram seu guarda-roupas e seus criados mudo. Isso ele mesmo se encarregava de arrumar. Guardou sua mala. Voltou até a porta enquanto retirava sua camisa cinza. Pôs o pano sobre o ombro direito enquanto trancava a porta. Voltou, sentando na cama para retirar os sapatos. Jogou a camisa sobre a cama. Abriu o armário, pegando uma toalha e foi para sua suíte. Um banho frio era tudo o que precisava naquele calor que havia desacostumado.

Entrou na banheira, deixando a toalha perto. Tomou um demorado banho e lavou os cabelos, massageando o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos. Saiu da banheira, tirando o excesso de água do cabelo. Secou seu corpo e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura. Voltou para o quarto, pondo uma roupa simples. Vestiu sua armadura, saindo para o templo do Grande Mestre.

Foi bem recebido, o que estranhou. Fez uma reverência, iniciando seu relatório. Explicou que Hyoga elevou bastante seu nível. Que desenvolveu bem as técnicas de Pó de diamante e Trovão Aurora, entre outras coisas. Ares perecia satisfeito.

– Kamus, ouviste falar que a jovem herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido está realizando um torneio entre cavaleiros de bronze, no Japão? – Falou repentinamente o Mestre. Kamus estranhou o comentário.

– Sim Senhor. Soube que os garotos que este senhor havia enviado aos treinos é quem irão competir, mas não compreendo o objetivo de tal evento.

– Sabes qual a premiação ao vencedor, Cavaleiro? – Voltou a falar o Grande Mestre.

– Não Senhor.

– A Armadura desaparecida de Sagitário! Por ser improvável que seja falsa, já que poucos a conhecem, resta a nós descobrir como Saori Kido encontrou aquela armadura.

– De fato. Desde que Aioros foi morto, ninguém encontrou a veste dourada. – Kamus estranhava a tudo.

– Você disse que Hyoga está apto a receber a armadura de Cisne... Pois bem, eu a concebo ao seu pupilo, assim como uma missão. Ele retornará ao Japão, assim como os outros garotos que Kido enviou, para participar deste torneio. A missão será bem simples. Ele terá de eliminar todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze, que são uma vergonha para o Santuário por se exporem de tal forma. Não creio que será problema para ele, afinal, foi treinado por um cavaleiro de ouro!

– Sim. O informarei a localização de sua Armadura e lhe passarei sua missão, como ordenaste.

– Ótimo! – Ares parecia satisfeito.

– Com vossa licença... – Kamus fez uma nova reverência.

Saiu do salão, voltando direto para sua casa. Entrou no quarto e retirou sua armadura. Voltou para a sala, sentando à mesa com uma folha de papel, uma caneta e um envelope em mãos. Escreveu alguma mensagem na folha branca, dobrando-a com capricho, guardando no envelope. Chamou sua serva, que não demorou a postar-se ao seu lado, numa reverência.

– Lacre este envelope e cuide para que chegue ao seu destino, na Sibéria. – Kamus falou bem prático, estendendo o papel à garota.

– Sim senhor. – Com uma nova reverência, a serva pegou o envelope e retirou-se para cumprir com as ordens.

Kamus levantou, seguindo para a porta. Decidiu por treinar na arena que ficava entre Peixes e Aquário. Há tempos não saia para treinar sozinho.

Treinou por algumas horas, concluindo tudo com flexões. Terminando as mil, pôs-se de pé novamente, retornando para sua casa. Sua expressão estava mais leve, como se ter desgastado suas energias o tivesse ajudado. Suado, retirou sua camisa azul, secando seu belo rosto do suor, pondo-a sobre os ombros em seguida. O crepúsculo já perdia as belas tonalidades, dando lugar a noite escura que se aproximava. Kamus perdeu-se por instantes, observando a lua e as estrelas começarem a ganhar seu destaque no céu negro. Decidiu que era melhor voltar para Aquário.

Abriu a porta de seu templo, logo fechando atrás de si. Sua mente vagava. Foi até a cozinha, onde a serva já se encontrava. Abriu a porta da geladeira, pegando um jarro com água. Fechou a porta e procurou por um copo no armário, servindo-se.

– Senhor, o jantar está quase pronto. – A serva o reverenciou. Ele nem havia reparado em sua volta. – Fiz o que me pediu e a carta foi enviada.

– Merci. Logo virei jantar. – Disse, guardando o jarro na geladeira.

Voltou para seu quarto. Era inevitável. Em toda a casa, só sentia-se bem em seu quarto – seu refúgio – e no máximo na sala, onde haviam duas estantes grandes cheias de livros para aproveitar e um grande aparelho de som, para relaxar.

Kamus despiu-se, jogando as roupas num cesto de roupas sujas, pegou uma cueca, calça, duas toalhas e foi para o banheiro tomar outro banho. Entrou no chuveiro. Deixou que a água – na temperatura ambiente – se chocasse contra seu corpo. Seu corpo relaxou com tal contato e o ruído da água. Cerrou os olhos. Divagava por todos os acontecimentos de sua vida. Pegou uma esponja, começando a se lavar, enquanto sua mente vagava entre lembranças e pensamentos.

Pensava se todos ali eram os mesmos, afinal, quatro anos era tempo o suficiente para mudarem. Ele mesmo havia mudado. Pensava se Shaka estava menos curioso, se Afrodite continuava o conversador de sempre, Se Miro... havia arrumado outra pessoa. E se tivesse, o que poderia fazer? Não poderia exigir nada do grego, afinal, ele é quem sempre foi problemático e fazia tudo sozinho, sem se importar com o que ele achava.

Terminou o banho. Pegou uma toalha, enrolando no cabelo e uma outra, secando o corpo. Vestiu sua cueca e a calça, soltando os cabelos para penteá-los. Desembaraçava os fios lisos sem dificuldades. Pegou seu perfume favorito, pondo um pouco e se olhou no espelho. "_Pareço o de antes... mas... serei mesmo?_" Pos novamente o frasco do perfume que segurava com a mão direita sobre o balcão do banheiro. Voltou um flash de quando estava lá, com a mão sangrando, ferida. Kamus olhou sua mão, que agora não havia uma cicatriz sequer. Olhou a calça que estava usando. Era a mesma da vez em que Miro invadiu seu quarto, se declarando e tentando esclarecer tudo. Não tinha esquecido esse dia? Pegou-se olhando sua própria imagem no espelho, com um singelo sorriso. A ironia do destino o perturbava. Pensou em Tânia, sua 'conselheira', que partiu deixando um Miro abalado, que levou alguns dias até se sentir melhor. Lembrou de Isaak e Natasha; importantes em sua vida, mas também o deixou. Pensava se todas as pessoas que mais gostava não lhe seriam tomadas. Estremeceu perante essa possibilidade.

– Senhor! Está pronto! – A seva bateu à porta do quarto, tirando Kamus de seus pensamentos.

– Oui. Estou indo! – Respondeu ainda atordoado por sua idéia anterior. Voltou ao seu armário, pegando uma camiseta e saiu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro estava sem camisa, apenas com uma calça justa, vermelha, estirado diagonalmente em sua cama, com os braços e pernas abertas, estendidos. Seus olhos fitavam um ponto fixo no teto. Sua respiração estava lenta e profunda e seus lábios perfeitos, entreabertos. Seus longos cabelos ondulados estavam magnificamente espalhados pela cama, com algumas mechas mais cacheadas caindo sobre o ombro e peito.

Estava largado na cama.

Sentia-se sozinho naquele lugar. Tinha bons amigos que sempre o visitava, em especial após a partida de Tânia, mas não era a mesma coisa. A serva lhe fazia falta, fazendo com se sentisse só no templo de Escorpião, e a ausência de Kamus, também, o fazia sentir-se só no Santuário. Há muito desistira de perturbar os amigos e treinava sempre só ou com Shaka, tentando gastar o máximo de energia possível, na esperança de dormir e não sentir o tempo passar lentamente.

Até Afrodite, ao qual havia melhorado a amizade, andava mais calado, sério. Desde que se tornou um amigo mais íntimo de Máscara da Morte passou a se comportar de tal forma. Miro automaticamente se afastou novamente. Não gostava de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, por andar muito com ele, estava até parecido em gênio. Shaka ficou mais tolerante, mas não tinha graça perturba-lo. Nunca teve.

– Merda... – Miro murmurava baixinho.

Estava revoltado com tudo e todos. Achava sua vida um saco, para não dizer patética, monótona e solitária. Como alguém conseguiria viver assim? Tinha ouvido rumores de que Kamus estava de volta e esperaria para que o francês fosse visitá-lo. Não iria de forma alguma atrás dele desta vez!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passara-se uma semana.

Miro estava enjoado de ficar em casa, de ir até as arenas sozinho, de vagar sozinho pelo santuário 'descobrindo' lugares belos...

"_Quando você vem_?" Pensava Miro andando de um lado para o outro em sua sala, com as mão para trás e cabeça baixa, trajando sua armadura. Parou olhando seu elmo sobre a mesinha de centro. "_Vou para Aquário! Sei que ele está aqui, mas porque não veio me ver ainda?"_

Pegou seu elmo, saindo rapidamente de seu templo, subindo as longas escadarias que o levariam à Aquário. Bateu na porta, sendo atendido pela gentil serva. Sorriu ao perguntar sobre Aquário e ter tido como resposta que ele estava no quarto. Agradeceu, saindo, indo para o recinto instantaneamente, ignorando que a garota dizia que ele não queria ser perturbado. "_Eu nunca perturbo!_" pensou com um sorriso.

Sentiu o cosmo de Kamus levemente alterado no interior do cômodo, pensando o que ele faria. Abriu a porta sem bater, entrando e fechando atrás de si. Pôs seu elmo sobre a cômoda perto da porta, abraçando o próprio corpo, tremendo devido ao frio.

Olhou para a janela, constatando que esta se encontrava fechada. Encantou-se ao olhar para a cama e ver seu Kamus sentado na cama com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas, recostado na cabeceira com um livro em mãos, lendo aparentemente compenetrado. Vestia uma camisa manga longa, de moletom, cinza claro, grande e folgada – para o porte do francês – e um short preto curto, quase encoberto pela blusa folgada, revelando suas coxas bem torneadas e alvas. Miro nunca havia visto Kamus num visual tão largado e, para seus olhos, encantador.

– Nunca o vi com roupas tão largadas... – Miro falou animadamente, porém, com voz trêmula pelo frio no quarto. – Aliás, você virou o ar condicionado central daqui?

Kamus fechou o livro, depositando-o sobre o criado mudo, olhando friamente para o grego, que sentara na beirada da cama.

– Desacostumei com o calor e só me visto assim ao ter certeza de que não serei importunado. – Falou rispidamente, o que deixou Miro frustrado.

– Ei! O que aconteceu com você?

– Nada! Absolutamente nada. Apenas queria relaxar lendo um bom livro, até que você entrou reclamando do ambiente que me é mais favorável no momento! – Falava sem esboçar qualquer reação.

– Esqueçamos detalhes, sim? – Miro virou os olhos. – Soube que voltou há uma semana... Porque não foi me ver?

– Porque estava indisposto e passei essa uma semana aqui lendo, sozinho ou treinando. Vai reclamar disso também? – Falava com indiferença.

– Você nunca foi de me tratar assim... Por acaso se enjoou de mim? – Falava mais alterado. Era incrível como se irritava com facilidade. Não se lembrava de Kamus sendo tão arrogante. – Ah, já sei... Decidiu ficar com aquela tal de... como era mesmo o nome? NATASHA! – Falou o nome com deboche.

– Não me fale assim o nome dela! – Falou alterado, surpreendendo até a Miro. – Você não sabe de nada que aconteceu e muito menos o que se passa comigo ou o que penso. Não tem o direito de vir aqui insinuar nada ou ofender a mim ou uma amiga que faleceu! – Desviou o olhar em seguida, levantando.

A temperatura começou a ficar mais agradável para o grego. Kamus parara de resfriar o lugar.

Miro sentiu-se mal com tudo. Não sabia que além de ter perdido seu pupilo, havia perdido sua amiga nesses anos. E o pior, encarou tudo sozinho. Tânia morreu e o francês esteve ao seu lado, mas e quando Kamus perdeu seus amigos? Ninguém estava lá para apóia-lo. Kamus agüentou tudo sozinho.

– Olha... me desculpa... fui impulsivo ao falar assim... não... quis fazer com que lembrasse de coisas desagradáveis ou ofender ninguém... – Olhou para o francês que ainda não o encarava. – Kamus?

– Está bem, deixemos tudo de lado, como sempre... – Kamus falou ríspido, enquanto abria sua janela. Miro não o estava reconhecendo.

– Não é bem assim...

– ... – Kamus não queria falar mais nada.

– Você... – Miro tentou fazer aquela pergunta muito tempo, e se aproveitou que queria mudar de assunto. – Porque você nunca falava com ninguém nesses quatro anos que se sucederam? Eu sei que vinha com cada vez mais freqüência ver o Grande Mestre, mas nunca o encontrava... Você partia logo...

– Foi melhor assim. – olhou com frieza para Miro. – Você fica melhor sem a mim por perto.

– Do que está falando?

– Miro... – Kamus debruçou-se sobre a janela, continuando sem olhar para o grego. – Sou realista. Todos com que me relaciono bem acontece alguma tragédia. Estou cansado! – Voltou-se para encarar o escorpiano, ainda recostado na janela.

– Escute aqui, Kamus... Eu não esperei seis anos de minha vida para você voltar e dizer isso. Seja franco: Você enjoou de mim, é isso? – Miro sentia-se magoado com o outro. Porque diabos o estava tratando daquela forma?

– Não, não me enjoei. Só não quero correr o risco de magoar mais ninguém nem de me magoar. Cansei de perder as pessoas, Miro.– Miro podia ver agora a tristeza no olhar do aquariano. – Pense... quais foram as pessoas mais próximas de mim?

Miro estava se vendo como um bobo enrolado. Do que, definitivamente, Kamus falava?

– Bom... desde o começo, de quando o conheci?

– Oui. Desde que nos conhecemos.

– Que eu saiba... Eu, Afrodite, Shaka, Karen, Natasha, Tânia e acredito que Isaak e Hyoga... – Falou o nome de certas pessoas com pesar.

– Exato! E o que aconteceu? Karen foi uma verdadeira confusão. Me enganou e depois de se redimir, escolheu morrer. Tânia também nos deixou, sendo ainda o mais afetado a pessoa que mais amo; você... – Os olhos de Miro marejaram quando Kamus começou a falar e mencionou seu nome. Ele ainda o amava como quando o deixou, afinal. – O que fez minha consciência pesar e me forçar a ficar aqui por mais um tempo. Isaak e Natasha também morreram de forma desastrosa e eu nada pude fazer para impedir... Sendo um deles, Isaak, por eu estar aqui, porque fui irresponsável! Cansei de tudo, Miro.

– E por isso quer se isolar de todos? – Perguntou Miro, já melhor.

– Sim, prefiro.

– Patético! – Respondeu o grego. – Atitude infantil!

– Comment? – Kamus o olhou incrédulo.

– Ao invés de amadurecer mais, você ficou patético depois de tudo, só isso. – Kamus fez menção de falar qualquer coisa, mas Miro pediu silêncio, num gesto com a mão esquerda. – Olha, sei que você sofreu mais perdas que eu, mas isso não significa que perderá aos outros que continuam ao seu lado. Eu mesmo lhe asseguro que sempre estarei aqui. Sei que superei mais fácil por você estar do meu lado me apoiando, enquanto que você sofreu sozinho na Sibéria, mas olhando bem, você escolheu assim. Nem minha companhia até os limites do Santuário aceitou, que eu me lembro bem. Se eu disser que me sinto culpado estaria mentindo, pois você optou por sentir as perdas só. Você passou quatro anos sem sequer chegar para qualquer amigo ou para mim dizendo um oi ou tchau, não dando satisfação de nada que fazia ou deixava de fazer, e pouco me importa se você vai dar ou não. Agora pense: você não confia em seus amigos? Não confia nem em mim para mostrar o que sente ou pensa? Só queria falar que eu passei todo esse tempo te esperando e pensando em você e não aceito que me venha com filosofia ou tristeza, pois isso não combina com você e muito menos comigo!

Kamus olhava em seus olhos o tempo todo. Não queria aceitar, mas Miro falava a verdade. Mantinha sua expressão impassível.

– Tenho medo de magoá-lo também, Miro... – Kamus falou com sinceridade e com melancolia, sendo reprovado pelo olhar do grego. – entenda...

– Deixe de falar besteiras, de me olhar com essa cara e venha cá! – Miro já falava num tom mais brincalhão, batendo de leve no colchão, indicando que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

Kamus obedeceu. Sentia-se ridiculamente como uma criança. Sentou olhando para baixo, pensativo. Passou a semana em lembranças e com a conclusão que tomou, levou um sermão. Sorriu de leve, vendo que trocara por instantes os papéis com Miro.

– Não fique pensando essas coisas, ok? – Miro o abraçou forte, protetoramente, fazendo com que virasse de frente. Kamus poderia sentir a respiração do outro na pele de seu pescoço. Como sentia falta de um abraço... _Daquele_ abraço. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se melhor, mais reconfortado. Deixou sua cabeça apoiar no ombro do grego, com os olhos cerrados. Miro apenas sorriu, satisfeito por ver o sempre 'forte' Kamus mostrar-se ser tão sensível e frágil. – Seu problema é que você pensa demais... Relaxe um pouco as vezes... A vida é curta, como você mesmo me disse um dia, e tem de ser aproveitada. – Começou a afagar os cabelos de Kamus, que apenas se aninhou melhor em seus braços. Voltou a falar num sussurro. – Não faça mais isso comigo... Não suportaria vê-lo se despedir de mim. Não tente mais fazer isso ou me tratar dessa forma novamente... Dói...

Kamus ficou calado por instantes. Até que ergueu a face, olhando nos olhos do grego. Viu todos os sentimentos que Miro tinha para consigo. Amizade, respeito, companheirismo, compreensão e, acima de tudo, amor. Sorriu, assentindo num breve movimento com a cabeça.

– Agora fale: Que blusa é essa? Pelo tamanho... É do Deba? – Miro perguntou rindo, ganhando um tapa no ombro.

– Claro que não! Por que, não gostou? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ficou com cara de poucos amigos.

– Você ficou muito fofinho nela... Parece até um bonequinho frágil de porcelana, com essa cara... – Miro falou o que realmente achava, lançando um sorriso divertido. Riu alto com a cara de frustração de Kamus, que ainda vestia o blusão de manga.

– Você é irritante quando quer... – Falou frustrado, tirando a camisa na mesma hora. Notou que o grego parou de rir, desviando a atenção para seu corpo. – Nem vem! – Jogou o pano na cara de Miro. Foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou uma calça e camiseta regata, ambos brancos. Foi ao banheiro trocar-se, trancando a porta para nenhum curioso entrar.

– Você voltou mais chato que antes, sabia? – Miro resmungou, vendo seu francês já com outra roupa. Uma bem menos provocante.

– E você resmunga mais que antes também. – Falou fazendo pouco acaso, sentando no sofá de seu quarto.

– É... Você está azedo mesmo...

- Sim, estou. Se não se agrada, pode sair!

– Certo, já que convidou, podemos sair sim. – Miro sorriu. – Coloque sua armadura logo então! Depois você poderá jantar lá em casa e nós...

– Miro! – Kamus o repreendeu. – E eu nem o convidei para nada!

– Mentiroso! – Miro falou, fazendo uma carinha triste. Kamus não sabia como o grego conseguia fazer o olho brilhar de tal forma quando bem queria.

– Céus... Parece uma criança! Está bem, podemos andar um pouco... – Se deu por vencido.

– Criança que você adora, não? – Começou a rir. Levantou, parando ao lado da porta para esperar pelo o francês.

Kamus decidiu por não continuar aquela conversa. Apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, vestindo sua armadura. Acompanhou o grego para fora de seu templo. O sorriso de Miro era contagiante, ele já sabia, mas não lembrava que aquele grego tinha tanto poder para alterar seu humor de azedo para agradável. Sentiu-se mais leve por ver que Miro o esperou como prometeu. Finalmente poderia desfrutar de seu 'relacionamento'.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Direitos autorais a Masami Kuromada. Saint Seiya não me pertence. A mim, apenas os personagens: Karen, Shino, Tânia e Natasha.

Olá! Mais um capítulo que finalmente saiu. Ando atrasando por falta de tempo, mas sempre adianto quando posso. Não estamos muito longe do final! É triste encerrar, mas é preciso. Agradeço a quem deixa seus reviews. Eles serão respondidos em meu blog: persefone-sama(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Tristeza e decisão

**N/A.:** Como de costume, pensamentos estarão entre aspas e em _itálico_.

**12- Tristeza e decisão.**

No Japão, a Guerra Galáctica ocorria. Hyoga pegou sua armadura de Cisne para participar, decidido a derrotar todos e obter a armadura dourada, assim como lhe foi mandado na carta de seu mestre.

Neste período, o Grande Mestre havia achado melhor enviar outro cavaleiro para garantir a armadura de Sagitário, desejando colocar as mãos na veste o quanto antes. Ikki, outro dos jovens enviados por Kido, havia sido o escolhido, sendo ajudado pelos cavaleiros negros. Ares acreditava que pelo jovem estar com a mente mudada devido ao treinamento duro na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, acabaria rapidamente com os outros cavaleiros.

Um grande erro.

No desenrolar, o cavaleiro de Fênix, assim como Hyoga, uniu-se aos outros e revelou as intenções do Santuário.

Ares, irritado, apenas enviava outros cavaleiros ao Japão, para que eliminasse os santos de bronze e a Jovem Saori Kido – que dizia ser reencarnação de Athena na Terra – e levassem a armadura dourada de volta para o Santuário. Chegou a possuir a veste quase completa, faltando apenas a máscara, mas misteriosamente a armadura desapareceu durante as batalhas.

Sagitário ficou desaparecida por dias.

Vendo que até os cavaleiros de Prata foram derrotados e acreditando que roubaram sua parte da armadura, o Grande Mestre se viu sem opção; senão reunir os Santos de Ouro para a batalha e deixar o Santuário em alerta. Havia escolhido Miro de Escorpião para eliminar os cavaleiros de bronze, mas este questionava, achando que seria humilhação um cavaleiro de ouro para enfrentar crianças.

Aioria surgiu, se oferecendo para ir, na pretensão de limpar seu nome e de seu irmão perante o Santuário.

O Grande Mestre permitiu. Aioria foi para o Japão, onde enfrentou Shina, Seiya e os outros. Teve seus olhos abertos pelo cosmo de Athena e pelo espírito de seu irmão, descobrindo que o Santuário estava tomado pelas trevas. Ao retornar para tomar satisfações, enfrentou Shaka no salão do Grande Mestre, e teve a mente atacada pela técnica de controle mental de Ares.

Aioria só ficaria livre do Satan Imperial se matasse alguém.

Em pouco tempo, Ares recebeu uma carta da senhorita Kido. Rasgou o papel, irritado. Convocou todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, incluindo Mu que estava em Jamiel, para um Conselho Dourado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fazia três semanas que Kamus estava no Santuário. Seu humor mais agradável, graças aos esforços de Miro, que raramente o deixava em paz. Continuavam juntos, em seu relacionamento que muitos sabiam – Os outros cavaleiros de ouro – ou desconfiavam, mas que não era oficializado por vontade de Kamus.

Com os últimos acontecimentos, todos os cavaleiros estavam agitados, com exceção dos de ouro, que, em maioria, acreditavam que se os outros cavaleiros haviam sido derrotados por incompetência e por subestimar o adversário.

– Kamus! Vamos andando? Já está pronto? – Miro entrou em Aquário sem cerimônias, olhando cada cômodo. Parou ao ouvir passos saindo do quarto dirigindo-se para onde estava.

– Mon Dieu! O que faz aqui? – Kamus colocava seu elmo enquanto caminhava na direção do grego, para a sala. – São seis da manhã! Não acredito que acordou cedo...

– Bom dia pra você também! Poderia deixar de jogar na cara que sou dorminhoco uma vez na vida? Acordei mais cedo pra passar aqui e irmos juntos à reunião. E você sabe como o Grande Mestre anda nesses últimos dias. Me atrasar definitivamente não seria uma boa idéia.

– É, não seria... Voltou muito tarde? – Kamus colocava sua capa. Terminou de se arrumar.

– Não. É triste... Cumprir com certas ordens do Grande Mestre... – Divagou. Olhou para outro e sorriu. – Mas não vamos falar disso. Agora vamos? – Segurou a mão do francês, puxando para a saída.

Kamus puxou sua mão novamente, o que fez Miro parar e olha-lo. Sempre que tentava segurar sua mão em público, Kamus não permitia.

– Só... Vou avisar a serva que prepare o café da manhã para quando voltarmos... Não comi nada... – Abriu um leve sorriso – E também, o conselho iniciará apenas as sete! – Voltou para a cozinha, sendo seguido pelo olhar de Miro.

Não demorou muito para que voltasse e acompanhasse o grego, lado a lado. Subiram lentamente as escadarias. O vento forte e frio agitando suas capas e cabelos, o céu encoberto por pesadas nuvens denunciando que logo iria chover animava Miro, que adorava dormir com o barulhinho da chuva caindo. Kamus, ao contrário, ficava mais distante com aquele clima. Preferia aproveitar o som agradável da água caindo para ler algum mistério, de preferência, próximo a janela de seu quarto, para vez ou outra olhar a chuva cair e o mar ao longe.

Chegaram a um grande salão. Centralizado, havia uma magnífica estátua de Athena sobre um curto pilar, com um trono aos seus pés. Em volta desta estátua, haviam mais afastados outros doze pilares. Sobre cada um havia uma estátua dourada que representava os doze signos do zodíaco e talhado nos pilares, ficavam os símbolos de cada constelação zodiacal. O local era amplo e muito claro, com o piso do mais puro mármore branco. Viram Máscara da Morte e Afrodite em um canto, conversando. Aioria recostado no pilar que possuía a estátua de um Leão rugindo, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, sério e Aldebaran parado de pé no meio do salão, de braços cruzados.

– Bom dia gente boa! – Aldebaran os cumprimentou, descruzando os braços e sorrindo, enquanto ia na direção deles.

– Bom dia, gigante! – Respondeu Miro animado.

– Bom dia...

– Nossa, Kamus... Você não pode se animar uma veizinha só não? – Aldebaran até murchou com o aquariano. – Mal humorado novamente?

– Deveria ter se acostumado, mon ami. Sempre fui sério e calmo, Aldebaran, e não. Não estou mal humorado.

– Isso mesmo! – Miro confirmou. Kamus sempre fora daquela forma para todos e até tinha passado a ser para Afrodite, mas para ele, o aquariano sempre fora diferente.

– Já chegaram todos... – Shura comentou. Acabara de entrar.

– Sim. Me parece que fomos os últimos a chegar. – Falava a voz serena de Shaka, que o acompanhava.

Viram Miro, Kamus e Aldebaran conversando e decidiram por se unir ao trio. Passaram minutos de conversas e ouvindo asneiras do escorpiano e do taurino.

– Todos aqui? – O Grande Mestre entrou altivo, passando por todos, sentando no trono majestosamente. Todos os cavaleiros fizeram uma reverência. Fizeram um semicírculo à frente do mestre.

– Sim senhor. – Shaka falou em nome de todos.

– Então iniciarei a reunião, sendo direto. – Falou com sua voz grave. – Mas primeiro... – Olhou para o escorpiano. – Miro, relate os acontecimentos de sua viagem.

Todos olharam para o escorpiano, que começou a falar seriamente.

– Como me foi ordenado, fui a Ilha de Andrômeda. Em poucos minutos assumi o controle do lugar os notificando que o Santuário queria a cabeça do traidor, que lá treinou, e se rebelou.

– Exato senhor. – Afrodite tomou a palavra, chamando a atenção de todos para si. – Como me ordenou, acompanhei o escorpiano. Tudo foi destruído e o cavaleiro de Prata Albion foi morto, assim como alguns aspirantes, por resistir às ordens do Santuário.

– Fizeram bem. – Falou o Grande Mestre, chamando a atenção de Kamus. – Máscara da Morte. Cumpriu com o que lhe ordenei?

– Fui até Rosan, para cumprir com o que ordenaste, mas tive contratempos. – Respondeu o cavaleiro.

– Que tipo de contratempos? – Perguntou sério.

– Bem...

– Perdão pelo atraso, Grande Mestre. - Mu adentra no recinto trajando sua armadura, com o elmo sob o braço. Uniu-se ao semicírculo de cavaleiros em torno do Mestre, o reverenciando. Estava sério, com sua expressão serena de sempre.

Todos o olharam surpresos. Há anos Mu nem dava notícias. Souberam depois que estava em Jamiel, aparentemente resolvendo assuntos pendentes, alegando nunca poder comparecer aos chamados do Mestre. Agora o cavaleiro de Áries surgira repentinamente.

– Mu de Áries... Então finalmente decidiu voltar ao Santuário... – Falava sério, Ares.

– Sim. Ele entrou em uma batalha e é meu dever proteger Athena... – Respondeu o ariano, com sua costumeira tranqüilidade. – Olhou de relance para Máscara da Morte. Chegou a tempo de impedi-lo de falar que fora o responsável pela missão mal sucedida de eliminar o Mestre Ancião e Shiryu. Voltou a olhar o Grande Mestre.

Ares o fitou por instantes, desconfiado.

– Se me permite perguntar. – Mu volta a falar – O senhor descobriu do paradeiro do cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

– Ainda não. Há anos este cavaleiro está desaparecido. – Ares respondeu de prontidão e com firmeza.

– Os convoquei para este Conselho Dourado para situá-los da batalha que está por vir. – Voltou a falar, altivo. – Saori Kido, a jovem que diz ser Athena e que ousa desafiar o Santuário com ajuda de cinco cavaleiros de bronze, enviou-me uma carta afirmando que viriam ao Santuário. Vocês serão os encarregados de honrar a nossa Deusa, defendendo com suas vidas as casas zodiacais que os correspondem, eliminando os traidores. Vocês estão no topo da hierarquia, não terão problemas em derrotar aqueles cavaleiros de bronze. Estão proibidos de deixar seus postos! – Falou autoritário.

– Mas o senhor tem alguma previsão para a chegada deles? – Kamus perguntou com tom respeitoso, porém indiferente. Completamente diferente do que sentia realmente.

– Ela enviou a data. Em dois dias virão. – Kamus abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos. Ato que não passou despercebido por Miro. Kamus sempre fazia aquilo, quando se preocupava. – Agora tenho outros assuntos para providenciar. – Ares levantou de seu trono. Caminhou para a porta dos fundos, não dando tempo para que qualquer outra pergunta lhe fosse proferida.

Os cavaleiros, sozinhos, entreolharam-se. Ares parecia alterado, em especial após a aparição de Mu. Aioria logo foi embora, sendo seguido por Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Shaka, Aldebaran, Shura e Miro foram saldar o cavaleiro de Áries, que lhes sorriu amigavelmente.

– É bom vê-lo novamente, Mu. – Kamus o cumprimentou. – Mas agora tenho que ir agora. Se me der licença... – Mu afirmou com a cabeça. Olhou para os outros e deu as costas. Caminhou a passos largos para a saída. Desejava voltar para sua casa o quanto antes.

Miro continuou a observá-lo. Viu que Kamus mudou, por pouco que tenha sido, seu semblante. Parecia preocupado com algo.

– E você, Miro? Pensei que iria agora também... – Mu disse com um leve sorriso. Quando saiu do Santuário, sabia que o grego gostava de Kamus e pode notar, com sua alta percepção, que o clima entre eles estava diferente.

O grego o fitou por instantes, sem saber o que falar. Como ele conseguia perceber as coisas tão facilmente? Nem quis saber. Sorriu, se despediu e saiu.

Foi o quanto antes para Aquário. Entrou avistando Kamus se dirigindo para a sala de jantar e o seguiu.

Parou na porta, fitando-o sentado à mesa.

– Não quer comer algo? Não fique aí parado me olhando... Incomoda quando me olha assim, querendo ler minha mente.

– Desculpa por ter dificuldades de entender no que pensa... – Falou suavemente. A voz de Kamus soava mais séria e fria que nunca, o que estranhou. Sentou na cadeira próxima ao francês, o olhando. – Quer falar do que o incomodou na reunião de hoje?

Kamus comia sem nem encarar ao grego. Refletia sobre o que o Grande Mestre havia dito, não respondendo a pergunta.

– Sei que essas reuniões são raras, mas esta também não teve tanto para alarmar a nenhum de nós! – Colocava uma torrada na boca, ainda o encarando.

– A mim teve. – Kamus disse, finalmente. Não queria comer mais nada – Pense bem, Miro.

Miro bebeu um pouco do suco de maracujá, enquanto pensava.

– Preocupa-se com os cavaleiros de bronze?

– Preocupo-me com _um_ cavaleiro de bronze. – Respondeu o olhando, finalmente.

– Mas você não teve culpa se Hyoga escolheu o caminho errado! Entenda que ele escolheu ir contra o Santuário... Escolheu seguir uma farsa! Sei que gosta do rapaz, mas tem de deixar isso de lado!

– Ai Miro... A mim não soa tão simples... A mim soa tudo muito estranho.

– Kamus, nós juramos proteger Athena com nossas vidas... Você por acaso pretende andar pra trás?

– Não. Por Athena eu dou minha vida sem pensar. Sou fiel à minha palavra, ao que acredito e principalmente no sinto. Isso ninguém muda.

– ... – Miro estremeceu diante de tais palavras. Só em pensar em perder Kamus para a morte... Não, isso nunca aconteceria. Sabia do grande poder que ele possuía. Não morreria assim. – Então não te entendo! – Falou levemente alterado. Perdeu o apetite.

– Melhor assim, acredite. – Levantou, postando-se atrás da cadeira que estava sentado, com os braços descansando sobre o encosto. – Miro, pode chover a qualquer hora... Acho melhor você ir então, se já terminou de comer. Desculpa, mas gostaria de ficar só... – Falou em tom suave, fitando seu amante com olhar distante.

– Você está estranho, mas se não que minha companhia ou quem sabe algum tipo de apoio... Ajuda... O respeito. – Levantou da mesa e deu um beijo no rosto de Kamus – Amanhã passo aqui?

– Quero ficar com um tempo pra pensar. Eu o procuro... Quando me sentir melhor. – Falou com o olhar distante.

Miro respirou fundo. Sabia que não saberia o que se passava naquela mente. Nunca soube ao certo. Pegou seu elmo e caminhou para a porta.

– Como preferir. Até mais então! – Saiu levemente chateado.

Kamus permaneceu imóvel por incontáveis minutos.

– O senhor já terminou? – A serva perguntou sem graça.

Kamus piscou algumas vezes, voltando sua atenção para a jovem.

– Sim, pode arrumar tudo. – Saiu, deixando a garota fazer seu serviço.

Voltou para seu quarto e retirou sua armadura. Foi até a grande janela, que se encontrava aberta, e sentou, recostando na lateral. Passou sua perna direita para o lado de fora, deixando-a pendurada e manteve a esquerda sobre a janela, flexionada. Abraçou sua perna, apoiando a cabeça no joelho enquanto olhava a paisagem ao longe, sem nem se preocupar com o penhasco abaixo. Sentia o vento frio bagunçar seus cabelos e afagar seu rosto, enquanto sua mente vagava em pensamentos.

"_Tudo está muito diferente... Antes o Grande Mestre era bom, mas depois... Passou a ficar cada vez mais difícil de entender. Ares começou tranqüilo, tolerante... Depois ficou frio, indiferente e cada vez mais alterado... Eu ousaria até a dizer maligno. Mas... Porque ninguém olha isso? Até Shaka segue cegamente as ordens que recebe. Eu sei que o Grande Mestre representa a vontade de nossa Deusa, o que deveria indicar que ele deveria ser bom, nobre... Mas ficou satisfeito em saber de destruição e morte? Igualmente não parecia ter se importado com a perda dos outros cavaleiros. Isso seria a vontade de Athena, que ele diz estar na sala atrás ao trono? Porque ela nunca apareceu sequer para nós, os cavaleiros de ouro?"_

Veio a sua mente a conversa que teve com Miro há dias atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

__

**_– Miro, então porque você foi convocado? – Estava curioso. Encontrava-se encostado na parede da cozinha, de braços cruzados, olhando o grego perturbar sua serva, perguntando o que seria para o almoço._**

**_– Ele queria que eu fosse ao Japão eliminar aqueles cavaleiros de bronze, só isso. – Resolveu deixar a garota em paz e acompanhou Kamus, que ia para a sala._**

**_– Então viajará quando? – Sentou no sofá de frente para o que o grego estava._**

**_– Eu disse que Ele queria, não que eu vou. Reclamei por achar humilhante! Pense: Eu, Miro de escorpião, Cavaleiro guardião da oitava casa zodiacal, enfrentando uma garotinha e cinco crianças que se acham os tais por vestirem araduras bronze... Patético, não?_**

**_– E como isso ficou decidido, senhor comigo ninguém pode? – Kamus sorriu. Hyoga seria oponente de Miro, mas aliviou-se ao saber que não se enfrentariam._**

**_– Disse tudo! – Estufou o peito. Logo voltou ao normal – Aquele traidor do Aioria se ofereceu. Acha que assim pode limpar o nome de sua família. Humpf! Foi ridículo se pensou que confiaríamos mesmo nele. Falei com o Grande Mestre e ele foi seguido por três cavaleiros de prata, para garantir a missão._**

**_– Miro, deixe Aioria em paz! O que o irmão dele fez não tem nada a ver com ele. Você e mais metade do Santuário não podem entender isso?_**

**_– Você que é muito ingênuo e bonzinho! – Resmungou._**

**_– Não sou ingênuo! Sou realista. Apenas querem descontar nele algo que em nada teve culpa! Mas isso não vem ao caso! (...)_**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_"Sim... Aioria foi no lugar de Miro. Ele partiu decidido! Mas quando voltou..."_

**FLASHBACK**

**_– Aioria, quanta pressa! – Kamus disse ao vê-lo passar pelo pavilhão de Aquário._**

**_Kamus ia descer as escadarias para treinar um pouco na arena que ficava entre Capricórnio e Aquário._**

**_– Desculpa, Kamus. Posso passar por sua casa? – Parecia levemente irritado e atordoado, o que o outro estranhou._**

**_– Claro... Mas o que vai fazer? Poderia saber? – Cruzou os braços o olhando desconfiado._**

_**Aioria o olhou. Kamus era um dos poucos que sempre o tratou da mesma forma. Um dos poucos que não o chamava de traidor. Confiava nele.**_

**_– Falarei com o Grande Mestre. Tudo parece claro, agora..._**

**_– Não entendi. Por acaso você cumpriu com sua missão?_**

**_– Não. Não poderia Matar Athena e quem dá a vida para protegê-la! E me sinto orgulhoso por ter descoberto que meu irmão não foi um traidor e sim um grande cavaleiro!_**

**_– Aioria, você tem noção da gravidade do que está falando? Por acaso..._**

**_– Depois, Kamus. Tenho pressa. O Grande Mestre tem muito a me esclarecer e exijo ver Athena, já que ele afirma que ela se encontra aqui!_**

_**Aioria saiu sem dar tempo que Kamus lhe falasse qualquer outra coisa.**_

**_Kamus o olhava boquiaberto. Decidiu por ignorar essa história e ir fazer o que havia planejado._**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_"Foi tão estranho! Ele parecia certo do que dizia. Foi decidido a exterminá-los e voltou alegando que estavam certos... Essa história toda é confusa. Aioria poderia estar mentindo, mas o que ganharia com isso? Ele não tinha porque mentir, até porque inventar uma história daquelas só faria com que o chamassem definitivamente de traidor, por apoiar o inimigo! Não sei mais o que pensar... Ele tinha ido ver o mestre, estranho, e voltou ainda pior..."_

**FLASHBACK**

**_Kamus voltava pra casa de seu treino. Havia se preocupado, ao sentir uma rápida alteração de cosmos no templo de Mestre, mas o que poderia fazer? Apenas continuou com seu treino, pois, depois, tomaria um banho para almoçar na casa de Miro._**

_**Ficou aliviado ao se aproximar das escadarias e ver o leonino.**_

**_– Resolveu o que queria, Aioria? – Perguntou educadamente._**

**_– ... – Aioria apenas o lançou um olhar e seguiu em frente sem nada falar._**

_**Kamus nunca tinha visto aquele olhar nele. Era frio, maligno. Poderia até ter jurado notar uma tonalidade avermelhada nos olhos, ao invés do sempre puro verde esmeralda. **_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_"Aioria parecia até controlado por um demônio... E ainda não está muito diferente do que eu vi naquele dia..."._

Começou a chover. Uma chuva forte e repentina, que quebrou sua linha de raciocínio. Saiu da janela, fechando-a. Ventava muito e não queria ter o quarto molhado. Ficou alguns minutos olhando a chuva cair pelo vidro, quando ouviu sua serva bater na porta.

– Senhor! Desculpa incomodá-lo, mas o almoço já está pronto. Deseja que eu sirva agora?

– Sim! Já estou indo...

– Como desejas... – A serva se afastou da porta.

Kamus ouviu seus passos se afastarem e voltou a olhar a janela.

"_Hyoga... Será que lutas mesmo por Athena? Estarias mesmo certo e nós errados?Terias capacidade de enfrentar a Cavaleiros de ouro? Se não evoluiu suas técnicas, jamais conseguiria..."_

Cerrou os olhos por instantes. Tinha de chegar a uma conclusão, tomar uma decisão o quanto antes. Abiu novamente os olhos, com um meio sorriso repleto de melancolia. Faria o que seria preciso. Era agora só questão de tempo.

Fechou as cortinas. Foi para a sala de jantar antes que sua serva o chamasse novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Choveu o dia inteiro e Miro via-se sem o que fazer. Havia tentado dormir a tarde inteira, mas Kamus não lhe saia da mente.

Estava sentado em sua cama, sem sua armadura, recostado na cabeceira. Kamus estava preocupado, muito sério. Queria entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem, mas era difícil; isso pra não dizer quase impossível. Conseguia enxergar através da máscara indiferente e fria que costumava usar e ver os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas nunca conseguiu ver seus pensamentos. Se Kamus não lhe falasse, nunca saberia.

– É complicado lidar com alguém assim... – Murmurou.

Ainda estava chateado pelo pedido de Kamus, de ficar só. Afastou o corpo da cabeceira, deitando. Já era tarde e conseguir dormir seria o melhor a se fazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro caminhava pelo Santuário ao lado de Kamus. Sentia-se feliz e sem que percebesse, fez algo que era a contragosto do aquariano. Segurou a mão do francês enquanto caminhavam. Viu que Kamus desviou a atenção para as mão unidas, e o fitou interrogativo. Lembrou que em seus passeios, o francês não se permitia segurar na mão.

Kamus apenas olhou e ignorou. Não recolheu a mão como sempre fazia. Deixou que sua mão fosse segurada e guiada por Miro, o que surpreendeu o grego.

– Kamus... – Murmurou. Kamus apenas lhe sorriu docemente, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Um beijo quente e carinhoso, onde sua língua pedia passagem querendo explorar aquela boca tão quente.

Ficaram ali daquela forma. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente sem se importar caso alguém aparecesse ou visse. Suas armaduras incomodavam no contato entre os corpos, mas isso não os deteve. Kamus largou a mão de Miro para abraçá-lo com força pela cintura, como se alguém a qualquer instante poderia separá-los daquele contato tão agradável. Miro afagava seus cabelos, retribuindo ao beijo como podia. Estava surpreso.

Kamus interrompeu o beijo, depositando a cabeça no ombro do grego, ainda o abraçando com força.

– Não sei o que seria de minha vida se não o tivesse ao meu lado, Kamus... – Falou docemente enquanto retribuía o abraço. Estava estranhando o francês o estar tratando de forma tão carinhosa em público, mas simplesmente não resistia. Sentiu ser abraçado com mais força ao terminar de pronunciar tais palavras.

– Seria a mesma coisa, só que melhor, mon amour... – A voz de Kamus soou triste. Foi aí que Miro estranhou ainda mais. Kamus parecia temer algo.

O francês se afastou do abraço, separando completamente os corpos. Miro sentia como se estivesse sendo fitado nos olhos. Era evidente a melancolia que transparecia em seus olhos azuis escuro, o que o preocupava.

– Por que diz isso? Não entendo...

O olhar de Kamus se desvia das safiras de Miro, parando em um ponto atrás do grego. Caminhou lentamente para onde seu olhar pousou, passando por ele sem fita-lo novamente.

Miro estranhou. Tudo estava estranho. Olhou para trás, vendo para onde Kamus se dirigia. O aquariano caminhava a passos lentos para o único lugar de todo o Santuário que não suportava. Que se sentia incomodado em ir. Um dos locais mais respeitáveis, tranqüilos e... Tristes do Santuário. O cemitério.

"_Desde quando estávamos andando aqui perto?"_

Miro não se lembrava ter estar andando por aquelas bandas. Acompanhou-o, mesmo se sentindo mal. O Francês parou repentinamente, em meio a túmulos, olhando fixamente para uma lápide aos seus pés. Miro parou ao seu lado olhando seu rosto de perfil.

– Queria que deixasse de me amar... Não quero que você sofra. – Kamus falava com a voz cada vez mais chorosa, mas seus olhos permaneciam secos, distantes e melancólicos. – Com você só combina o sorriso e não aceitaria que sofresse por mim.

Um forte vento começa a soprar se chocando com as costas de Kamus levando sua capa, fazendo seus cabelos agitarem, alguns fios passando por cima de seus ombros voando livremente. Miro permanecia a fita-lo, tendo seus cabelos igualmente bagunçados.

– Por que sofreria? – Miro mostra um sorriso que rapidamente desaparece. Kamus não respondera a sua pergunta. – Por que entrou aqui?

Kamus mais uma vez não respondeu. Olhou penetrante nos olhos do escorpiano e voltou a fitar a lápide aos seus pés.

– Não nasci para ser feliz e só trago dor a quem cruza comigo.

Miro olha para a lápide que tanto chamou a atenção de Kamus. Viu uma mão a acariciando com delicadeza em seguida. Ela possuía o símbolo de Aquário e estava escrito Kamus. Olhou sem seguida para seu francês, horrorizado, vendo ele agachado a acariciando perdido em pensamentos. Como podia ele estar lhe mostrando a própria lápide? Miro achou que fosse cair de joelhos. Faltou forças em suas pernas por uns instantes e ficou extremamente pálido. A armadura de Kamus tomava tons escuros e um ar sombrio. Suas mãos, que acariciavam a própria lápide, ficaram repentinamente sujas de sangue e seus olhos sem brilho, sem vida, havendo apenas frieza e dor. O dia ensolarado virou noite, com um vento forte e frio os acariciando. Viu Kamus virando lentamente o rosto para fita-lo, ainda agachado, mostrando uma das mãos ensangüentadas com os olhos como quem pedisse para morrer.

Miro acordou assustado. Sentou na cama atordoado.

Tinha com certa freqüência sonhos desse tipo, mas eram sempre os mesmos. Kamus com ele em seu quarto e quando ia embora, tentava o seguir, o encontrando sem vida no chão. Mas desde que Kamus voltou ao Santuário, não tinha mais desses sonhos. Todos haviam cessado!

"_Porque voltei a sonhar com mortes? E porque este foi pior que os outros? Foi diferente..."_

Respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos, tentando organizar as idéias. Tinha de se acalmar.

– Pesadelos? – Uma voz suave fez com que Miro se espantasse e olhasse na direção do dono, que estava sentado no sofá preto de seu quarto.

– Kamus? – Sentiu-se melhor ao vê-lo.

– Oui. Pareceu-me que teve um péssimo sonho... Quer me contar?

– Não, não se preocupe! – Deu um sorriso amarelo. Não queria contar para ele que havia sonhado com sua morte. – É que tem vezes que meus sonhos revelam meus maiores temores...

– E qual seria seu maior temor? – Perguntou preocupado.

Miro, estando mais racional, pode notar o olhar melancólico do aquariano. O tom suave, disfarçando a tristeza. Kamus, até melancólico ficava lindo. Notou a armadura de Aquário montada ao lado do sofá. Kamus vertia uma camisa branca que tinha um pequeno trançado sobre o peito – típica grega – de mangas que iam até os cotovelos e uma calça num cinza claríssimo. Simplesmente encantador, em especial com os cabelos soltos caindo-lhe pelas costas e ombros. Agora só se perguntava o que diabos se passava na cabeça dele para estar daquela forma tão melancólica.

– Podemos mudar de assunto? – Miro perguntou incomodado. – Desde que horas você está aqui?

– Cheguei cedo. Convenci as suas servas a me deixarem vir, alegando ser um assunto urgente e entrei aqui. Vendo que ainda dormia, não quis acordá-lo... Fiquei aqui velando seu sono.

Miro olhou o relógio sobre o móvel.

– De que horas você veio? Só por curiosidade... – Voltou a olhar nos olhos de Kamus.

– Umas seis e meia, sete horas.

– Já são nove! Porque não me acordou? E o assunto não era urgente? – Ficou louco da vida.

– O assunto foi só pretexto... Não... Não tenho nada urgente para tratar com você. – Mostrou um sorriso com igual melancolia. – E você é lindo dormindo... Parece um anjo... Não merecia ser acordado.

Miro corou perante as palavras de Kamus. Ele não era de falar aquilo.

– Mas vendo que eu tinha um pesadelo, bem que poderia ter me feito um favor e me chamado, né? – Falou sem graça. Kamus havia se encantado com a cena. Não lembrava de ver Miro tão sem graça como naquele momento.

– Não tinha o direito. Sonhos nem sempre são agradáveis. Eles servem para nos alegar, recordar do passado, entristecer, nos divertir e... Nos avisar. Não é apropriado interromper o sonho de ninguém.

– Como?

– Esqueça! – Kamus se levantou, caminhando até o grego que ainda estava atordoado, sentado na cama só com um short. – Amanhã a batalha terá início...

– E o que tem de mais? – Miro observava Kamus se aproximar e subir na cama, engatinhando em sua direção. – Pode nem demorar!

– E pode demorar... – Kamus não parava de olhar nos olhos de Miro. Sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele, o envolvendo com as pernas. Passou seus braços alvos pelo pescoço do grego, aproximando mais os rostos.

– Você está estranho... O que foi? Por favor, fa...

– Shhhhh... – Kamus pousou seus lábios sobre o dele num roçar leve, pedindo silêncio. – Eu estou bem, mon chér... E certas coisas não devem ser ditas... Para um bem maior. – Envolveu os lábios do grego, passando sua língua por eles, pedindo passagem.

Miro rendeu-se ao pedido mudo. Envolveu a cintura de Kamus com firmeza, puxando-o mais pra perto. Beijaram-se carinhosamente por instantes.

Kamus apartou o beijo. Deslizando pela face morena num roçar quase imperceptível, levou seus lábios ao ouvido de Miro.

– Desculpa por ontem... Hoje quero apenas ficar com você... Quero... Que me faça seu... – Sussurrou com voz tímida. Seus olhos marejaram, mas conseguiu se conter. Foi bom o outro não ter visto. Sentiu o corpo de Miro estremecer perante suas simples palavras. Começou a acariciar as costas do grego enquanto o abraçava forte.

Miro estranhava todas aquelas atitudes, mas achou tentador o que lhe foi pronunciado. Nada de mais, sabia, mas completamente atípico ao seu francês. Se Kamus não queria falar o que se passava, o deixaria em paz. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele. Começou a beijar e mordiscar o ombro alvo de Kamus com volúpia, até que conseguiu se livrar da camisa dele.

Iria fazer o que lhe foi pedido tão timidamente e pensar no resto uma outra hora.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya não me pertence! **A mim pertencem apenas os personagens Shino, Karen, Tânia e Natasha.

Olá! Este não demorou muito... Espero que gostem! Sei perfeitamente que foi uma cessão flashbacks, mas foram necessários para acompanhar os pensamentos do meu fofo! Não foi um capítulo nada fácil de fazer, mas me empenhei! Logo no começo, fiz um resumo de acontecimentos que espero de coração que esteja razoável. (ou seria resumo de um resumo?) Admito que não sou boa em resumos, mas fiz o que pude. O sonho foi outro complicado, mas tentei fazer com que ficasse bom. Peço que deixem seus recados dizendo o que acharam. Todos serão respondidos em meu blog: persefone-sama(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br E agradeço aos que deixaram seus reviews!

Beijos a todos! Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Merci et Au revoir Miro

**N/A:** Este capítulo contém fragmentos do mangá. Pensamentos estarão entre aspas e em itálico. Textos que venham a ser escritos ou lidos por um personagem encontra-se apenas em _itálico. _Comunicações pelo cosmo estarão escritos normais e entre aspas.

**13- Merci et Au revoir... Miro...**

As batalhas tiveram início.

Os cavaleiros de Bronze invadiram as doze casas na pretensão de atravessá-las em doze horas para Salvar Saori Kido – ao qual diziam ser a Reencarnação de Athena – que estava com uma flecha dourada no peito ao qual, supostamente, apenas o Grande Mestre poderia retirar. O relógio de fogo fora aceso e as chamas apagavam-se gradualmente conforme o tempo perdido.

Os cavaleiros de bronze, que iniciaram juntos a batalha, começaram a se separarem a partir de Gêmeos, que mesmo sem seu cavaleiro protetor no local, misteriosamente se sentia o cosmo deste para zelar por seu templo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus acompanhava tudo de Aquário. Sentiu, com pesar, o cosmo de Hyoga desaparecendo por instantes de Gêmeos, mas tranqüilizou-se ao perceber o cosmo de seu pupilo novamente, em Libra.

Desceu as escadarias às pressas. Se houvesse uma chance, seria essa, na casa abandonada de Libra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miro estava recostado em uma coluna na entrada do pavilhão de seu templo. Olhava o céu. As atitudes de Kamus no dia anterior ainda não lhe saiam da mente, assim como seu sonho, que sempre lhe causava arrepios lembrar. Estava preocupado. O aquariano havia saído logo cedo e mal havia tomado o café da manhã.

Não se preocupava e nem tentava acompanhar as lutas pelo cosmo. Simples cavaleiros de Bronze jamais conseguiriam derrotar Cavaleiros de Ouro. Sem contar que nunca ninguém conseguiu atravessar as doze casas zodiacais desde os tempos mitológicos. Olhou o relógio aceso, já com algumas chamas apagadas. Aqueles garotos queriam o que? Fazer um milagre? Pois só um milagre para realizarem aquele feito e ainda por cima em apenas doze horas.

- Perda de tempo... – Murmurou, voltando sua atenção as casas que ficavam abaixo. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela imagem que viu descendo as escadarias que levariam à libra.

Kamus havia passado pela passagem secreta, ocultando sua presença para que Miro não percebesse.

- Kamus! – Chamou. Em vão. O aquariano nem o olhou. Continuou seu caminho no mesmo passo apressado.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo...? – Murmurou, prestando finalmente atenção nos cosmos. Um deslocava-se para Câncer, onde ocorria uma batalha, e outro se encontrava em Leão. Até se assustou com o cosmo violento que Aioria apresentava. Sentiu uma fraca presença em Libra, onde provavelmente havia alguém inconsciente. – Mas como... Como chegaram tão longe? Como algum deles já estaria em Libra?

Sentiu a presença de Kamus parar no interior da sétima casa. Então Hyoga estaria lá? Era a única explicação que encontrou!

Miro memorizou bem aquele cosmo. Kamus desceu para enfrentar seu pupilo, isso era óbvio, mas para que? O grego não entendia o que ele ganharia querendo confrontar com seu discípulo além de dor; pois sabia o quanto o francês gostava dele.

Sentia o cosmo de Kamus aumentar e se chocar contra o de Cisne, assim como um fino feixe de luz perfurar o teto de Libra, parecendo alcançar a constelação de Aquário.

"_O que Ele está tentando fazer?"_

Não demorou muito, para sentir o cosmo de Hyoga extremamente fraco. Provavelmente estaria quase morto.

Esperou na entrada do pavilhão de acesso de seu templo por Aquário, que não demorou muito a chegar.

Kamus entrou em escorpião e passou por Miro sem falar nada. Estava triste e confuso.

- Kamus, ei! – Correu para alcançá-lo.

O aquariano parou no meio do pavilhão. Virou para encarar o grego. Seus olhos ainda estavam chorosos pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

Miro o olhou meio perdido.

- Em Libra era Hyoga, não era? – Queria confirmar. Kamus assentiu com a cabeça, num sutil movimento. – Porque desceu para enfrentá-lo? Não estou entendendo mais suas atitudes... O que se passa com você?

- Não fique assim por minha causa. – Tocou o rosto do grego com delicadeza. – Eu apenas fui testá-lo para saber se seria capaz de enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro, mas... – Desviou o olhar triste. – Ele não conseguiu desenvolver o sétimo sentido. Não queria vê-lo morrer pela mão de nenhum cavaleiro ao qual não teria chances de confrontar.

- Por isso o matou. Preferiu que ele morresse por suas mãos à de qualquer outro. – Concluiu compartilhando da tristeza de seu amado. Segurou a mão de Kamus contra seu rosto.

- Ele não está morto. Deixei-o dormindo no centro de um esquife de gelo... Na esperança que um dia acorde em uma época distante dessa e consiga sair e viver em paz. Eu não queria vê-lo morrer, Miro...

- Entendo...

- Mas... Se tivesse de escolher qualquer outro cavaleiro de ouro para enfrentá-lo, escolheria você.

- Kamus... Então era com isso que se preocupava...

- Fiz o que pude para tentar ajuda-lo a despertar o sétimo sentido, até fiz com que me odiasse, mas ele não conseguiu.

- Não fique triste. Athena ajuda e guia os que lhe são fiéis...

- Sim, e seus mais fiéis e dedicados cavaleiros estão sendo protegidos... – Mostrou um sorriso melancólico como no dia anterior. – Tenho que voltar para Aquário... – Retirou sua mão do rosto do grego, depositando um beijo leve onde ela pousava e em seus lábios. Deus as costas, seguindo seu caminho para a saída do templo.

- Porque está agindo tão estranho? – Miro perguntou a si mesmo, vendo que já se encontrava só em seu templo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dois cavaleiros de bronze haviam alcançado a casa de Escorpião. Deram alguns passos em frente, mas fizeram menção de voltar para Libra.

Miro, que os esperava no meio de seu pavilhão, chamou suas atenções. Apareceu altivo perante os garotos.

Uma batalha teve início, mas nem Pégaso unindo forças com Dragão conseguiram deter Miro. Por fim, tudo o que Seiya conseguiu foi arranhar levemente o rosto do cavaleiro de ouro e arrancar seu elmo pela potencia do golpe. O escorpiano fez questão de mostrar a diferença entre um cavaleiro que começava a desenvolver o cosmo máximo e o que já o possuía. Atingiu aos dois com sua Agulha Escarlate.

Hyoga, que havia sido libertado do esquife de gelo ao qual fora preso por Kamus, surge na entrada carregando o corpo de um amigo. Miro logo reconheceu o cosmo e a armadura, ficando surpreso. Cisne decidira assumir aquela batalha. Envolveu o escorpiano com o Círculo de gelo para imobilizá-lo, pedindo que Seiya e Shiryu que saíssem e levassem o desacordado Shun.

Miro deixou-se cair na técnica fingindo realmente estar imóvel, quebrando o círculo apenas quando se encontravam a sós. Colocou novamente seu elmo.

Iniciou uma nova batalha. Cisne tentava atacar-lhe de todas as formas possíveis. Em vão. Suas técnicas não surtiam efeito no grego e já havia recebido várias agulhadas pelo corpo na posição das estrelas de escorpião.

Kamus apenas observava a tudo de aquário com sua postura sempre altiva, mas com olhar vago.

- Mas não é possível! Os ferimentos das picadas aumentaram e meu sangue agora está jorrando! Minha visão está ficando turva... Não é só a visão. Estou ouvindo cada vez menos... – Hyoga, que mal ouvia os passos do escorpiano se aproximar, caiu de joelhos – O que é isso?

- Simplesmente porque você está perdendo os cinco sentidos. – o grego olhou-o sério.

- O que ?

- Quanto mais sangue você perder, menos vai poder usar seus sentidos.

- Mas... Antes de desmaiar, eu vou vencê-lo, Miro...

- É inútil! Nesse estado parcialmente privado do tato, você não vai conseguir fazer nada. Desista! – Miro o advertiu.

Hyoga ignorou o aviso e o atacou, sendo repelido com um empurrão. Miro segurava-o pelo ombro, mantendo-o de joelhos.

- Você é burro, Hyoga? Não entendeu as palavras de Kamus?

- O que?

- Kamus não desceu as escadarias em vão. Foi à casa de Libra porque não queria que você morresse! Você estava quase morto, mas poderia renascer a qualquer momento... Kamus pretendia poupá-lo agindo desta forma.

- Kamus... Meu mestre! – Finalmente havia compreendido tudo.

Miro deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar. Por Kamus, não queria fazer nada ao jovem cavaleiro.

- Em respeito à Kamus, vou deixá-lo vivo.

- Como é?

- Em alguns dias seus sentidos voltarão. Agora saia!

- Não... Fazer isso não adianta, Miro. Kamus pode confirmar.

- O que? – espantou-se com o rapaz.

- Como vou dormir em sono profundo enquanto meus irmãos lutam com todas as forças arriscando suas vidas? De que me adiantaria sair de um esquife de gelo daqui a dez ou cem anos? O que conta para mim é viver o agora! Pouco importam as dificuldades e os sofrimentos que aparecerem! Sou feliz por marchar ao lado dos meus amigos e em lutar pelo que acredito! Deus foi maravilhoso ao me dar este destino... Hoje, agradeço por me fazer nascer na mesma época que eles. Mesmo sem sentidos, não vou parar de lutar até morrer!

Hyoga tentou desferir inutilmente um soco em Miro.

O grego o repeliu dando um soco que o jogou contra uma pilastra. Fechou os olhos e se comunicou com Kamus através de seu cosmo.

"Você viu, Kamus? Deixar o rapaz vivo representa uma humilhação para ele. Tirar sua vida seria considerá-lo um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Então vou usar todas as minhas forças para acabar com a vida de Hyoga! Creio... que ele é digno de ser meu adversário. Ouviu, Kamus?"

Frente à Aquário, Kamus cerrou os olhos com o que Miro disse. Sentiu orgulho e tristeza, simultaneamente.

"Eu estou orgulhoso por você perceber que o Hyoga é incrível, Miro... Hyoga... Eu sei que, mesmo morto, você continuará lutando. Por Athena, por seus irmãos... Hyoga!"

Levantando-se com dificuldade, o russo voltou a encará-lo.

- Miro, prepare-se para receber meu último golpe! Já que vou perder todos os sentidos, vou intensificar minha energia cósmica ao máximo!

- Venha, Hyoga! Eu lhe prometi a última picada do escorpião: Antares!

- Pó de Diamante!

- Antares! – Miro atingiu Hyoga – Adeus, meu amigo...

O sangue saiu profusamente do corpo de Hyoga, que caiu fraco no chão. Miro cerrou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas.

- Conforme sua vontade, Hyoga, você morreu bravamente no campo de batalha, em uma luta leal. – sentiu pontos frios em seu corpo e se espantou – O que! As 15 estrelas de Escorpião cintilam congeladas! Mas como!

"_As estrelas de escorpião estão gravadas na minha armadura! As estrelas da constelação de um cavaleiro representam seus pontos fracos... São seus pontos vitais! Hyoga me atingiu nestes pontos numa fração de segundo? Quando? Terá sido em nosso último embate? Claro, foi quando eu o atingi com apenas um Antares... Hyoga conseguiu me atingir em 15 pontos vitais com o seu Pó de Diamante. Minha armadura foi congelada pelo golpe de Hyoga..."_ – uma gota de suor escorreu em seu rosto – _"Sem minha armadura dourada, certamente teria morrido. Sobrevivi a um combate mortal. Mas, na verdade eu perdi." – _Virou-se novamente para Hyoga, notando que este ainda se arrastava no chão, determinado a seguir em frente. –_ "Aonde você quer chegar, Hyoga? Junto de seus companheiros? Perto de Kamus?_ _E essa Saori Kido, que os cavaleiros de bronze querem tanto proteger...? Será que ela é mesmo a reencarnação de Athena? Bem, nós... Hyoga..."_

Correu até ele, segurando em seu colo.

- Se você não for levado ao Grande Mestre que seu grupo pretende destronar... Suas forças vão se esvair enquanto o sangue escorre pelo chão. É uma questão de minutos... – Respirou fundo – Não quero prolongar seu sofrimento, cavaleiro. Você só quer ir em frente...

Ergueu um dedo num gesto como um ferrão de um escorpião e pressionou um ponto vital. Aguardou alguns minutos até que o russo abriu novamente os olhos.

- Hyoga... Eu pressionei um ponto vital. A hemorragia vai parar. Assim é possível recuperar parte dos seus sentidos e seguir seu caminho.

- Por que fez isso?

- Hum... Eu quero saber... Quero ver até onde vocês conseguem ir. – sorriu.

Miro observou Cisne levantar-se com dificuldades e caminhar lentamente para a saída de sua casa sem nada lhe pronunciar. Realmente Hyoga era incrível. Kamus o havia treinado muito bem.

"_Hyoga... Eu o estou enviando para uma prova ainda mais difícil..." _– Pensou ao olhá-lo sair, voltando a sua seriedade. Suspeitava das pretensões de Kamus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em Aquário, Kamus os aguardava na entrada com sua postura altiva. Hyoga, que havia alcançado Seiya e Shun, o encarava sério.

Kamus estava orgulhoso de seu pupilo, mas não pretendia demonstrar. Não ainda. Tinha que terminar o que começou, custasse o que custasse.

Hyoga pediu que seus amigos continuassem sem ele, e assim o fizeram.

Kamus permitiu que passassem sem sequer mover-se. Apenas encarou pouco mais seu pupilo e entrou em seu templo. Hyoga o acompanhou. Ambos pararam ao centro do pavilhão de acesso e voltaram a se encarar.

- Kamus, meu mestre, palavras não bastam para mostrar o quanto eu agradeço por você ter me treinado, na Sibéria. Por isso, vou mostrar meu reconhecimento portando-me como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Eu vou usar tudo o que me ensinou e o vencerei em combate!

- Se é isso o que você quer, desta vez eu acabarei com a sua existência. Estou esperando, Hyoga! – Falou friamente.

Ambos colocaram-se em posição de luta. Hyoga o atacou com o Pó de diamante, mas Kamus deteve o golpe com apenas uma mão.

- Você esqueceu o que eu disse na casa de Libra? Fui eu quem o ensinou este golpe. Não é possível me vencer assim, ainda mais com tão pouco frio! Eis um frio de verdade! – com a mesma mão, o francês soltou uma forte rajada de ar congelante. Hyoga tentou esquivar-se, mas tombou no chão sendo atingido.

_"Minha perna esquerda congelou!"_ – Hyoga pôs-se de pé novamente.

- O que é o zero absoluto, Hyoga? Responda!

O russo lembrou-se da época em que Kamus lhe explicava todos os conceitos e as técnicas que usaria. O aquariano o atacou novamente com outra rajada de ar frio.

"_Minha perna direita também congelou! Não posso me mexer!"_ – Hyoga ergueu-se novamente, vendo o quão difícil estava sua situação.

- Hyoga, você sabe que o zero absoluto é o limite extremo. Mas criar tal frio é algo impossível até mesmo para mim! Em um combate entre dois cavaleiros do frio, a vitória caberá ao que mais se aproximar deste limite.

- A energia cósmica faz a diferença...

- Exatamente. Por mais que você amplifique sua energia cósmica, não vai se aproximar tanto do zero absoluto quanto eu. – ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, unindo as mãos – O seu ar frio jamais se igualará ao meu! Eis a diferença entre ganhar e perder.

- Essa... Essa postura...

- Você vai sofrer uma derrota arrasadora, Hyoga! Execução Aurora!

O golpe foi certeiro o arremessando, mas Hyoga voltou a ficar de pé, surpreendendo a Kamus.

- O que ! Hyoga, você acaba de receber a Execução Aurora e ainda assim...

- Mestre, o mesmo ataque não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro. Foi o senhor quem me ensinou isso.

- Que...?

- Mesmo que eu não chegue ao zero absoluto – fez uma postura ofensiva – quero ao menos igualar meu frio ao seu. Eu vou vencer! _Kholodnyi Smerch_!

- Eu já disse que é inútil! – Kamus repeliu o golpe e voltou a atingi-lo.

A potencia fez com que Hyoga fosse arremessado contra uma pilastra.

"_O meu golpe mais potente não surtiu efeito._"

- Sim... Você é meu mestre... E a minha força não pode equivaler à sua. – Falou caído no chão.

- Então, você finalmente entendeu que seus ataques não podem me fazer nada. Portanto, devo felicitá-lo por ter evitado a Execução Aurora. Mas é inútil ferir você, uma vez que minha vitória é indubitável. Portanto, eu lhe ofereço algo em troca... Esquife de Gelo!

Hyoga foi novamente aprisionado em um grande esquife de gelo. Kamus o observava.

- Você já sabe como é: Nada poderá derreter esse gelo, nem mesmo toda a força de seus amigos reunida. Dessa vez a espada de Libra será inútil. Você pode descansar em paz, Hyoga... – Kamus pronunciava cada palavra com pesar. Deu as costas.

O aquariano sentia o cosmo de Hyoga se elevando novamente.

- O que você pretende agora? A morte logo chegará, seja paciente! – Falou friamente, ocultando o que verdadeiramente sentia. – Mas o que... ? – Voltou-se novamente para o esquife onde estava Hyoga. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo rachar. – Você... Está quebrando o esquife de gelo por dentro? É impossível...

Cisne rompeu o grande bloco de gelo em milhares de pedaços, alguns atingindo seu mestre.

"_Impossível... Hyoga fez o que todos os cavaleiros de ouro jamais conseguiram! _"

- Como ele conseguiu? – Kamus observou seu pupilo caído no chão. – Mas como? Para destruir o esquife é preciso um frio superior ao de seu gelo. Isso significa que você gerou uma temperatura igual a -273,15 °C . É o zero absoluto! Hyoga, inconscientemente você... – Admirou-se com seu pupilo.

Hyoga voltava a elevar seu cosmo e a ficar de pé.

- Não, é impossível... As duas pernas estão congeladas e o corpo está praticamente paralisado pelo frio... De onde ele tirou tanta força?

- Mestre... Eu disse que mesmo não conseguindo atingir o zero absoluto... ainda assim eu chegaria ao seu nível.

- Pare Hyoga! Seu corpo não suportará outro ataque!

Hyoga lançou uma rajada de ar frio em seu mestre e este fez o mesmo. Os ataques se chocaram.

- Mas... O que é isso? A massa de ar frio ficou bloqueada entre nós dois! Inacreditável! Isso significa que Hyoga gerou um frio igual ao meu! Estou impressionado. Parabéns! Mas infelizmente isso não significa que você vencerá. Tudo tem seu ponto de glaciação. A água congela a 0 °C. O álcool a -114,5... As armaduras não fogem à regra. As armaduras de bronze congelam a -150 °C, incluindo a sua, mesmo criada nas geleiras eternas. Mas para acontecer isso à uma de Ouro é preciso atingir -273,15 °C. O zero absoluto!

Hyoga nada pronunciou.

- Já disse, Hyoga! Enquanto estiver com esta armadura, jamais poderá derrotar-me, por mais que tente! – Fitava todo o tempo o seu pupilo, que não demonstrava nenhuma outra reação. – Me escute!

"_Ah... Está inconsciente... O cosmo dele é tão frio quanto o meu. O frio que Hyoga e eu descarregamos o matará se ele não despertar"._

- Abra os olhos, Hyoga! Se ficar assim receberá toda a carga de frio entre nós e seu corpo vai se desintegrar! Hyoga! – Kamus via-se desesperado, mas nada podia fazer. Não queria que seu pupilo morresse. Em especial agora que finalmente despertava o cosmo máximo, mas fazia parte do teste. – Abra os olhos e saia da trajetória, Hyoga! O frio está indo em sua direção! Hyoga!

No último instante, Cisne despertou. Segurou toda a massa de ar frio que ia em sua direção, o que surpreendeu ao seu mestre. Sua armadura desintegrou-se com o poder que tinha em mãos. Concentrando-se, conseguiu repelir o ataque em direção à Kamus, que caiu no chão e perdeu o elmo com o ataque.

Kamus levantou-se rapidamente, voltando a encarar seriamente seu pupilo.

- O que? O que é isso? - Surpreendeu-se ao olhar o ombro direito de sua armadura - A armadura dourada está congelada? Isso quer dizer que... por instantes conseguiu atingir o zero absoluto...

"_Hioga atingiu o zero absoluto, justo quando estava a ponto de perder a vida. É a hora, Hyoga. Tu terás o conhecimento decisivo para o bom uso do zero absoluto."_

- Isso ainda não faz de você o vencedor. Você está completamente desarmado... O Pó de Diamante e o Trovão aurora serão inúteis contra mim. Você não conseguirá usar o frio ofensivamente. Desta vez não há escapatória. Aqui vai o golpe mais poderoso do cavaleiro de Aquário! Execução Aurora! – Kamus parou surpreso. – É o que?

Hyoga imitou sua postura e elevava cada vez mais sua cosmo energia.

"_Que está tentando fazer? Não posso crer... Hyoga..."_

- Nesse caso, A execução aurora é minha melhor arma, é a que faz o melhor uso do ar frio. É impossível copia-la depois de levá-la apenas uma ou duas vezes.

Hyoga apenas continuava a concentrar seu poder. Atacaram simultaneamente. Os golpes colidiram causando uma grande explosão de ar frio, congelando todo o templo.

- ... Parabéns, Hyoga... Você conseguiu me enfrentar e dominar minha mais poderosa técnica. – Kamus abaixou os braços. – Não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar. Petrificado pelo frio, você está mais morto que vivo. Seus cinco sentidos o abandonaram, mas ainda assim conseguiu atingir o zero absoluto. Você se abriu ao maior dos cosmos: o sétimo sentido... e sua energia cósmica chegou ao nível da minha.

- Mestre... – Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Hyoga – você abriu minha visão pro zero absoluto ao sacrificar sua vida. Depois... o bem e o mal... essas noções se apagam quando começa a luta... Você me ensinou que um homem deve defender suas posições até o fim...Decorar seus gestos com calma... você não poderia ter sido mais educado... Kamus. Nunca esquecerei tudo o que me ensinou. Um dia vamos nos reencontrar... Até lá, obrigado Mestre... e adeus! – Caiu no chão, em coma.

- Gostaria tanto de colocar esse poder a serviço dos seus ideais... eu faria tudo para que você vivesse mais um pouco, mas... infelizmente... nem eu posso ajudar. – Kamus deixou-se cair, sem mais forças. Sentia todo o seu corpo doer com o frio. – Perdão, Hyoga.

Kamus todo o tempo previu sua morte ao enfrentar seu pupilo. Queria guiá-lo para o cosmo máximo e ensinar sua técnica mais poderosa e o Esquife de gelo, sabendo que para isso, poderia ter de abrir mão da própria vida. Realmente nunca conseguiria agir tão friamente quanto seu mestre. Esperava que Hyoga conseguisse sobreviver, diferentemente dele que, no chão, de olhos cerrados, Sentia sua consciência se esvair cada vez mais rápido. Sua vida se extinguir. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente, acompanhados de várias imagens de toda a sua vida.

"Miro..." – incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa, seu cosmo se comunicou e despediu-se; sento tudo o que conseguiu soar. Kamus morreu com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios – por conta de seu pupilo – E com lágrimas nos olhos, por ter se despedido do escorpiano, a quem tanto amava.

Uma imagem, que achava ter esquecido, havia ficado fixamente em sua mente ao partir: A de Miro criança, sorrindo, lhe estendendo a mão. Foi assim que se conheceram e tudo começou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em escorpião, Miro encontrava-se encostado em uma pilastra na saída do templo de braços cruzados. Acompanhava a luta na casa de Aquário. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir pelo cosmo seu nome sendo dito como a despedida de Kamus e o cosmo do aquariano se extinguir. Olhou para o céu estrelado permitindo que uma lágrima solitária afagasse seu rosto. Acariciasse sua pele que jamais sentiria o toque gentil de Kamus novamente.

- Era isso, não era Kamus? Você sabia o que poderia acontecer. Que Hyoga ainda poderia voltar para esta luta. Você acredita que aquela garota seja realmente Athena... Realmente... Isso explicaria os cavaleiros de Bronze terem ido tão longe... – Secou a lágrima e voltou a mostrar sua altivez de cavaleiro novamente. – Como você disse; Athena está protegendo seus mais fiéis e dedicados cavaleiros, dando a eles força para seguirem em frente. Eu imaginava o que você tinha em mente... – Cerrou os olhos voltando à entrada do templo. – Kamus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As batalhas seguiram também com a morte do cavaleiro de Peixes. Pégaso, após ter atravessado o mar de rosas diabólicas que estrategicamente cobriam as escadarias, ficou frente a frente com o Grande Mestre. Algumas palavras foram trocadas e o Grande Mestre começou a agir estranhamente. Logo Seiya estava sendo atacado e outra luta teve início.

Os cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes sentiram um poderoso cosmo vindo do templo e reconheceram, mas não queriam aceitar o fato. Foi quando Mu revelou à todos tratar-se do desaparecido cavaleiro de Gêmeos e que por isso ele e o cavaleiro de Libra recusavam-se a ficar no Santuário. Revelou que na realidade Saga havia tentado matar Athena e que Aioros a salvou, sendo aquele bebê, agora, Saori Kido.

Todos se revoltaram por terem sido enganados. Em especial Miro, que achava que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse desconfiado antes. Tudo fez sentido e notou que Kamus também desconfiava, apenas fingindo fidelidade para concluir o treinamento de seu pupilo. Kamus desconfiava do Grande Mestre e confiava nos ideais de Hyoga.

No salão do Mestre:

Seiya lançou contra Saga o Cometa de Pégaso, fazendo com que este tombasse por um tempo. Reuniu suas forças restantes para alcançar a estátua de Athena e pegar o escudo da justiça, antes que Saga levantasse e a ultima chama do relógio se extinguisse.

Athena fora salva e começou a subir as escadarias. A cada casa que passava o cavaleiro de ouro a reverenciava e a acompanhava. Os de bronze, que estavam em coma nas casas superiores, Athena deu-lhes força para que acordassem.

Miro, acompanhando a Deusa como os outros, apenas fitou brevemente o corpo inerte de Kamus no chão, enquanto Hyoga era despertado. Não queria vê-lo daquela maneira, ali caído, congelado. Ao fim do percurso, Saori encontrou Seiya e o despertou como os outros.

Saga, agora purificado pelo brilho do escudo sagrado, pôs-se de joelhos perante a Deusa, pedindo perdão por seus crimes e se suicidou perfurando o próprio coração. Saori, em lágrimas, segurou o cavaleiro de gêmeos em seu colo. Os cavaleiros que a acompanhava ajoelharam-se em reverência e respeito. Gêmeos tinha uma dupla personalidade e o lado maligno havia conseguido se sobressair, apenas algumas vezes o lado bom se manifestando. Pelo escudo ter destruído este espírito maligno, o lado bom de saga aflorou. Compreenderam que até Saga fora uma vítima no final.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pela manhã logo cedo, todos os cavaleiros que participaram da batalha encontravam-se para o velório dos Saints de ouro, com exceção de Miro, que foi o ultimo a chegar.

O grego não havia conseguido dormir a noite inteira. Apenas derramava lágrimas involuntárias enquanto lembrava de Kamus. Agora, mesmo cercados de amigos, sentia-se só.

Miro entrou no salão do Templo de Athena trajando sua armadura dourada e com um lenço negro amarrado no braço – assim como todos os outros cavaleiros – , onde encontrou os caixões posicionados num semicírculo, na ordem dos Signos que os cavaleiros representavam. Seu rosto transparecia calma e seus olhos – Já desinchados – melancolia pela cena.

Passou por cada amigo sem vida, despedindo-se.

Aproximou-se de Kamus e tocou gentilmente a pele fria do aquariano, olhando-o com ternura. Todos sabiam o que se passava ali, depois de tudo. Todos esperavam ver o escorpiano cair em lágrimas, mas este surpreendeu à todos revelando um sorriso terno e melancólico. Um sorriso igual Kamus sempre adorou contemplar.

E daí que sua alma estivesse chorando? Kamus não gostava de lágrimas e o mínimo que poderia fazer era não chorar na sua frente.

Deixou um lírio branco sobre as mãos do francês e depositou um beijo em sua fronte. Afastou-se lentamente, permitindo seu sorriso desaparecer. Ficou apenas com sua expressão melancólica, mas não se atreveu a derramar uma lágrima sequer naquele local.

Ao fundo pôde ver Athena e quatro de seus cavaleiros de bronze ao seu lado, mesmo ainda fracos pela luta recente. Todos sem suas armaduras – pois estas haviam sido completamente destruídas – com uma faixa negra presa ao braço. Observou que Hyoga estava com os olhos úmidos. Provavelmente chorou ao ver o corpo de seu mestre. Começou a pensar que teria sido melhor ter realmente executado Hyoga, mas logo mudou de idéia. Aquela havia sido a vontade de Kamus e não tinha direito algum de interferir. Hyoga não teve culpa, afinal. Miro surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não conseguia odiar o garoto. Ao notar que tinha admiração pelos esforços dele e pelo respeito que tinha para com o mestre.

No momento de levar os caixões, Miro acompanhou assim como os outros, mas apenas até o templo de Aquário. Ficou parado no meio do pavilhão acompanhando com o olhar os outros se afastarem.

Shaka, notando isso, fez menção de voltar e falar com Miro, mas Mu o deteve.

O grego começou a caminhar em direção à porta da morada de Kamus, onde inúmeras vezes já havia entrado e aprontado, deixando o francês sempre em nervos. Observou uma serva com as chaves em mãos. Iria trancar a casa.

- Espere! – Miro chamou. Correu até ela e pegou as chaves, as olhando.

- Senhor Miro... Eu... Tenho que trancar a casa de Aquário... Fui encarregada disso!

- Deixe que eu cuido disso. Pode ir! – Falou com olhar vago.

- Mas o senhor não vai acompanhar o enterro de seus amigos? – A garota via-se confusa.

- Não... Não quero ir ao cemitério...

A serva sorriu. Entendeu que o escorpiano queria se despedir, mas não vendo o corpo inerte. Queria despedir-se resgatando as boas lembranças. Fez uma reverência e se afastou.

O grego abriu a porta e entrou olhando tudo à sua volta. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Era óbvio que a serva não havia tocado em nada desde que havia deixado a casa, no dia anterior, por conta da batalha que ocorreria nos templos. Ela apenas trancaria.

Miro passou lentamente pela sala. Ali havia descoberto ser correspondido e haviam trocado o primeiro beijo. Sim, beijo que veio acompanhado de uma confusão, mas que foi resolvida em pouco tempo. Sorriu ao lembrar da expressão sem graça de Kamus e da imagem dele quando o procurou abaixo de chuva. Sempre bom e puro, parecia um anjo.

Entrou no quarto. A janela, que encontrava-se aberta, foi fechada após ter contemplado um pouco da vista preferida de Kamus. O mar ao longe. Olhou para a cama. O pequeno sorriso de seus lábios murchou ao ver um envelope sobre a cama. Sentou-se nesta e pegou o papel, vendo seu nome escrito com a letra caprichosa do aquariano. Abriu vendo o que ele guardava. Pegou um papel e uma chave pequena.

_Miro._

_Na esperança de que, após minha morte, este envelope fosse visto e parasse em suas mãos, decidi-me de ultima hora a deixar à seus cuidados o que para mim sempre foi um de meus maiores tesouros, para que venha a decidir o que fazer. _

_Inúmeras vezes perguntou-me o que guardava com tanto esmero. Com estas chaves poderá abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo e descobrir._

_Kamus_

As lágrimas do grego rolaram involuntárias. Guardou o bilhete e pegou a chave. Abriu o móvel observando que dentro deste havia apenas uma caixa grande. Pegou-a e tornou a fechar a gaveta.

Ao abrir a caixa, notou que se tratava do diário de Kamus. O francês o havia entregado suas memórias. Abriu a capa com cuidado, como se seu toque pudesse destruí-lo.

Viu as fotos. As mesmas de quando abriu aquele diário pela primeira vez e uma outra, que haviam tirado há algum tempo atrás, logo após o retorno definitivo de Kamus. Uma lágrima pingou sobre a mão do grego e um sorriso melancólico surgiu em seus lábios ao ver-se abraçando Kamus e dando um beijo em seu rosto, enquanto que o francês estava vermelho de vergonha pelo ocorrido e por estarem nas arenas.

- Shura bateu uma bela foto... – Murmurou. Lembrou que este seu amigo também havia morrido em combate, defendendo o Dragão.

Guardou tudo dentro da caixa e saiu dos aposentos apressadamente, secando as lágrimas. Trancou a porta e dirigiu-se para as escadarias que levariam à escorpião. Notou que a serva que o havia entregado as chaves, o esperava sentada na entrada do templo. Só então reparou que era a serva de Kamus.

Miro parou ao fitá-la e vê-la se levantar.

A garota fez uma breve reverência.

- Muito... obrigado. – Miro estendeu as chaves.

A garota recolheu, olhando-o nos olhos. Percebera que ele havia chorado.

- Espero sinceramente que o senhor fique melhor.

- Eu ficarei. – Revelou um sorriso tristonho, visivelmente forçado. Deixou a garota sozinha, descendo apressadamente as escadarias levando a caixa consigo.

Naquele momento, tudo o que desejava era o conforto e o refúgio de seu quarto. Queria apenas ficar só.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Há anos não escrevia... E mal tocava neste diário. As fotos ainda intactas, vi hoje, junto da mais recente. Acho que não verei mais. Voltei a escrever por acreditar que não mais tocarei neste objeto ou verei aquele rosto sempre tão sorridente para mim. Escrevo agora, mas não para mim, mas para você, Miro._

_Não acredito que estejas lendo essas linhas logo após minha partida, mas tive fé que leria algum dia. Sempre tão carinhoso e emotivo... Me preocupava e sempre me preocupei com você. Não posso negar dos receios que sempre tive em perdê-lo, mas lembrar nosso passado... Nada melhor. _

_Passamos por bons e maus momentos; alguns por sua causa e muitos outros por minha... Mas não citarei nenhum. É até difícil acreditar que no fim tudo ficou bem entre nós. Você sempre tão paciente – Mesmo não sendo seu forte – comigo e eu nunca enxergando isso... Vejo que enxerguei tudo tarde demais. _

_Não me estenderei muito..._

_Você foi a pessoa mais importante em minha vida. Entreguei a você algo que temia entregar a qualquer pessoa por poder sofrer, e no fim, você me mostrou que fiz bem. Em nenhum momento me arrependi de termos ficado juntos, mas peço desculpas por tudo o que te fiz... Incluindo não assumir, propriamente dito, perante todos nosso relacionamento. Agora acho que é um pouco tarde..._

_As batalhas estão ocorrendo e Hyoga está vindo para um novo confronto comigo. Você o ajudou. Fez com que ele começasse a despertar o cosmo máximo e o agradeço por isso. Deixo bem claro que já imaginava que perderia a vida em combate. Na verdade, tinha certeza. Como lhe disse uma vez, "por Athena entrego minha vida sem pensar, assim como pelo que acredito e sinto". Pois bem, vendo todos os milagres que esses jovens andam realizando conseguindo atravessar com bravura as casas protegidas por nós, como eles acreditam naquela garota e por eu desconfiar do Grande Mestre... Decidi ajudar ao meu modo. Permitiria que os outros atravessassem Aquário e ensinaria Hyoga a utilizar do zero absoluto, passando a ele minha técnica suprema. Sabia que para isso poderia morrer, mas estava disposto para que ele usasse de todos os meus ensinamentos para proteger nossa Deusa._

_Mais uma vez, perdão. Mas não me perdoaria se falhasse novamente como mestre. Falhei com Isaak e não poderia abandonar Hyoga agora._

_Já sabes que estas são minhas lembranças... Confiarei à suas mãos para que faça o que achar melhor, mas admito que gostaria que você o encerrasse. Que o tornasse seu._

_Peço também que não deixe de sorrir. Sempre me encantei por ele e com seu jeito extrovertido, espontâneo de ser. Você me dava forças. Me permitiu cumprir a ultima vontade de meus pais, me fazendo extremamente feliz. Devo muito a você._

_Je t'aime, ange... Sempre te amarei..._

_Obrigado por tudo e adeus, amour..._

- Kamus... – Após uma semana Miro finalmente havia aberto o diário e lido o último texto. Então aquilo foi escrito durante as batalhas, depois que notara que Hyoga havia passado por Escorpião.

Bateram à porta e Miro logo fechou o livro, pondo sobre o criado mudo. Levantou e foi até a janela.

- Entre!

- Miro! – Shaka entrou, encostando a porta. – Como andas? – Sentou na beira da cama.

- Estou bem, Shaka. – fitava o indiano. Sentou na janela. – Por quê?

- Você quase não saiu de sua casa nestes dias... Apenas compareceu nos treinos e mais nada. Anda calado, distante... Acho que já é hora de sair do luto! Os outros estão preocupados!

- Não deveriam. – Abriu um belo sorriso. – Estou bem!

- Assim espero, meu amigo. – retribuiu ao sorriso. Shaka podia andar com olhos fechados, mas enxergava melhor que qualquer outro. Nunca se guiava pela aparência, mas sim pela alma das pessoas. Sabia que o grego sorria apenas superficialmente, mas por ele não querer se abrir, preferiu respeitar. – Irá no treino de hoje? – Shaka se levantou, caminhando até a porta.

- Sim... Logo estarei lá.

- Então nos veremos daqui a pouco. Só vim ver como você estava. Ainda tenho de me arrumar...

- Sim, e obrigado por se preocupar. – Sorriu novamente, descendo da janela.

Shaka saiu. O sorriso que Miro exibia logo desapareceu.

Voltou a sentar na cama. Vez ou outra apareciam para lhe fazer as mesmas perguntas. Pegou o diário e ligou o pequeno aparelho de som de seu quarto para que tocasse o CD que já se encontrava dentro dele. Pegou uma caneta azul e abriu na página após a ultima escrita pelo francês, começando a escrever com uma letra caprichada.

Enquanto escrevia, lágrimas deixavam seus olhos, pingando no papel. Como Kamus havia pedido, as últimas palavras ali escritas seriam dele.

Respirou fundo ao terminar. Secou as lágrimas e pôs tudo na caixa novamente – incluindo o CD que ouvia - , guardando no guarda-roupa. Vestiu sua armadura, ajeitou seus cabelos e saiu para o treino que Aioria havia marcado, com toda sua altivez de cavaleiro de ouro.

Tinha que retomar sua vida.

oOoOo

_Aqui me encontro, triste, escrevendo em um diário que não me pertence e ouvindo uma música melancólica. _

_O diário de meu Kamus – Que levei alguns dias para conseguir segurar e abri-lo sem derramar lágrimas – e a música... A que ele menos gostava de ouvir. Memories. Lembro-me bem que alegava não gostar por soar a despedidas. Agora, em minha atual situação, entendi e concordo plenamente com aquelas palavras. Ouço essa música a maior parte do tempo possível. Ela vela meu sono enquanto minhas lágrimas cuidam da parte de afagar meu rosto todas as noites. Nem ao cemitério vou visitá-lo. Sinto-me incapaz de tal ato desde aquele maldito sonho ao qual quis ignorar. Acredito que até Ele tenha imaginado do que se tratava, mas simplesmente escolhi ser cego. _

_Conclui que sempre fui, no final das contas. _

_Como sempre, Ele não se despediu... Ou melhor; despediu-se sim, mas não com palavras. Suas atitudes estranhas no dia anterior às batalhas e seu último cosmo vindo ao meu encontro... Ele imaginava o que aconteceria. Um adeus discreto, digno dele. Não tenho palavras para expor o quanto sinto sua falta. Ele foi o primeiro a quem confiei tudo. Me ensinou inúmeras coisas... E como eu havia entregado todo o meu coração a ele, da mesma forma meu coração morreu e foi enterrado. _

_Brincadeiras? Falar asneiras, ou perder tempo dormindo? Não sei mais o que é isso. Tornei-me sério e até responsável. Meus raros sorrisos apenas para enganar aos que se aproximam, fingindo-me melhor. Vejo que adotei a máscara que Ele usava, assim como um pouco de seu gênio duro... _

_Apenas os Deuses podem ver como me sinto._

_O cd, no repeat, volta a iniciar aquela bela melodia... Encerrarei estas linhas com um pensamento que ela me inspira, para nunca mais voltar a tocar neste livro e nas fotos de nós dois que ele carrega. Vê-los dói. Faz-me perder os poucos ânimos que me restam e tenho obrigações ainda a cumprir. A vida continua... _

_As linhas a seguir serão o fim de minhas lágrimas, mas não de meus sentimentos, que de início achava incerto, mas com Ele, vi serem verdadeiros e acredito até eternos._

_Tenho lembranças em meus sonhos_

_Do que eu vi... De todo o tempo..._

_Tenho lembranças dos dias que se foram_

_De você e eu... De toda a noite..._

_Ouço aquela mágica música até que não haja mais nada dentro de mim_

_Em minha mente, penas lembranças..._

_lágrimas._

_A vida passa cada vez mais rápido!_

_Nada pode trazê-lo para o melhor que já vivi._

_Agora, apenas pedaços de você._

_Uma sombra, lembranças que não quero apagar._

_O tempo é uma coisa valiosa e deve ser aproveitado,_

_Mas também leva a vida embora._

_É tão irreal. Incerto..._

_O que resta, mantenho tudo dentro de mim._

_Lembranças de nosso encontro,_

_De quando lutei, do que enfrentei,_

_De quanto eu tentei..._

_Meus sentimentos._

_Fomos tão longe e no fim não importou._

_Não me preocupei com o que vinha._

_Eu tive de cair e perder tudo, perder você._

_Você poderia ao menos lembrar..._

_Há sentimentos que só se vive uma única vez._

_Chegamos tão longe..._

_As coisas deixaram de ser como antes._

_Você não iria me reconhecer,_

_Mas como tudo volta no fim,_

_Ainda mantenho tudo dentro de mim._

_Lembranças... O tempo que não mais voltará..._

_Alguém foi esquecido em sua mente..._

_Em lágrimas,_

_Mesmo sabendo que é incerto nosso reencontro,_

_Eu estou ainda a te esperar!_

_Deverias saber:_

_O amor vence a morte_

_E em espírito, a união é eterna._

_Meu Kamyu..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada. Shino, Karen, Tânia e Natasha foram criações minhas para este fic.**

**Nota Importante**: Peço milhões de desculpas pelo atraso! O fato é que queria por ao menos trechos da luta entre Hyoga contra Kamus e Miro. Sem o anime e por não ter o mangá, tive de pegar emprestado com minha amiga Chibiusa-chan (Obrigada, Miga!). Mas deixo o aviso de que não fui completamente fiel nem ao anime, nem ao mangá. (algumas cenas que lembrei, eu utilizei. O mangá foi mais pelas falas durante a luta). Assim como também fiz pequenas alterações nas falas para que se encaixasse melhor na fic. O pensamento de Miro foi inspirado em fragmentos das músicas In the End-Linking Park e Mamories-Gabry Ponte (apesar de nunca ter escutado a Memories deste cantor. Apenas vi a letra. Lembrando que a música Memories que Miro escuta pertence ao Harold Faltermeyer e é apenas instrumental). Também adoraria avisar que não pretendia me estender até a saga de Hades. Sinto muito, mas não havia prometido final feliz. Estava até pensando em fazer uma continuação, mas não sei se chegaria a publicar.

Beijos a todos que acompanharam este meu fic. Mesmo aos que não deixaram sua marquinha para mim. Gostaria de pedir humildemente que quem acompanhou e nunca deixou um review sequer, que deixe sua marca neste ultimo capítulo. É um estímulo à quem escreve. Este foi meu primeirinho e, que por isso, é meu xodó. Beijos e agradecimentos especiais aos que deixaram as lindas reviews e aos que me apoiaram e encorajaram a terminar, quando estive a pondo de parar tudo. Por ser o ultimo capítulo, responderei a todos os recados que receber por e-mail. Até a próxima fic!


End file.
